Learn To Loving You
by Lord Joongie
Summary: Untuk pertama kali setelah lima tahun berlalu, dada Chanyeol terasa berdegup kencang, mendengar suara Baekhyun, melihat interaksi Baekhyun dengan putranya. Pertanda apa ini? / GS / OOC / ChanBaek and Other Couple/ Maaf kalau banyak Typo yang membuat tak nyaman saat dibaca / New Story / Hope you like guys :-)
1. Chapter 1

_**Learn to loving you**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **01**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **^_^ Happy Reading ^_^**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Bruk!**_

" _Aigo! Nuguseyo?"_ seorang gadis berperawakan tak begitu tinggi, duduk berjongkok di depan bocah kecil yang baru saja menubruknya dan saat ini tersungkur di tanah berumput di taman kota.

Gadis itu menatap ramah pada sosok kecil itu, yang kalau diperkirakan sepertinya baru berusia lima tahun.

Bocah itu mengusap lengannya, yang sedikit lecet karena terjatuh tadi. Ringisan tanda kesakitan tercetak jelas di wajah kecil itu.

"Sakit?" tanya gadis itu sambil menarik lembut lengan si kecil. Dengan sabar, di tiupnya luka gores itu.

"Luka kecil, pergilah! Jangan sakiti si tampan yang sangat lucu ini."

Bocah kecil itu tersenyum mendengar suara merdu gadis itu.

"Kau semakin terlihat tampan saat tersenyum seperti ini sayang. Ehm... Siapa namamu?"

"Park Jaehyun."

"Aaaa... Jaehyunie?"

Jaehyun mengangguk setuju.

" _Imo nugu?_ "

"Byun Baekhyun _imnida_." Baekhyun tersenyum lebar.

" _Imo yeoppo_."

" _Jeongmal?"_ Baekhyun membingkai wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Matanya semakin terlihat menyipit karena senyumnya terkembang lebar saat ini.

Jaehyun ikut tersenyum, sepertinya begitu senang dengan reaksi Baekhyun.

"Ehm... Kau bisa berdiri?"

Jaehyun mengangguk, lalu dengan bantuan Baekhyun dia berdiri dari duduknya. Baekhyun membawa Jaehyun untuk duduk di bangku yang letaknya tak jauh dari tempatnya tadi.

"Kau disini bersama siapa Jaehyunie?" Baekhyun dengan senang hati memainkan jari-jari kecil Jaehyun, menepuk-nepukkan ke tangannya.

"Sendiri."

Baekhyun menatap Jaehyun. Sendiri? Anak sekecil ini berkeliaran sendirian di taman kota? Apa kedua orangtuanya tak mencarinya?

"Orangtuamu dimana? _Imo_ antar pulang ya sayang?"

Jaehyun menoleh ke samping, lalu menunjuk gedung berlantai lima di seberang taman itu.

" _Appa_ kerja disana. Tadi Jaehyunie ingin es krim, tapi _appa_ sibuk, jadi Jaehyunie pergi sendiri."

Baekhyun menatap gedung itu, kalau tidak salah, gedung itu milik sebuah perusahaan iklan yang cukup terkenal di Negara ini.

"Tapi tetap saja Jaehyunie salah. Kalau kemana-mana harusnya Jaehyunie pamit. Bukan pergi sendiri seperti ini."

" _Appa_ sibuk dengan kerjanya." Jaehyun mengulang perkataannya, dia terlihat kesal. Terbukti, bocah berpipi gembul mempoutkan bibirnya lucu.

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil, diusapnya lembut kepala bocah berpotongan rambut jamur itu.

"Bagaimana kalau _imo_ yang menemanimu beli es krim?"

Jaehyun tersenyum lebar, lalu mengangguk dengan antusias.

"Tapi... Sebelumnya kita pamit _appa_ nya Jaehyunie ya."

.

.

.

 _ **Sementara itu**_

Di sebuah gedung berlantai lima, keadaan sedikit gempar dengan amukan si pemilik usaha yang kehilangan anaknya.

Pria tinggi dengan rambut ikal itu menatap nyalang salah satu anak buahnya yang dia tugasi menjaga Putra tunggalnya. Bukannya dijaga dengan baik, putranya kini hilang entah kemana.

"Kenapa kalian diam? Cari!" perintahnya keras.

Semua yang mendengar perintah itu langsung berhamburan, berusaha sebisa mungkin menemukan si kecil yang baru berusia lima tahun itu.

"Chanyeol-ah! Jaehyunie?"

"Hilang. Asisten bodohmu itu tak becus menjaganya!" ujar Chanyeol dengan nada kesal, dia keluar dari ruangannya dengan diikuti perempuan yang tadi bertanya padanya.

Chanyeol berjalan cepat menyusuri setiap bagian di gedung itu. Berharap menemukan putranya, dengan perempuan tadi mengikuti dari belakangnya.

"Chanyeol-ah! Kau sudah menelpon rumah?"

Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya, lalu berbalik menatap saudara sepupunya yang berdarah China itu.

" _Nunna_ pikir, Jaehyunie bisa pulang ke rumah sendirian? Shindong _ahjussi_ baru mengantarnya kemari, aku baru saja meminta asistenmu menjaganya dan kenyataanya, anakku hilang." Chanyeol kembali berujar dengan nada geram. Dia kemudian melanjutkan pencariannya.

Bagaimana dia bertanggungjawab pada mendiang istrinya, kalau menjaga anak sekecil Jaehyun saja dia tak becus.

Perempuan itu hendak kembali mengikuti Chanyeol, saat ponselnya berdering. Di liriknya layar ponsel itu, nomor itu nomor telpon kantornya untuk bagian informasi. Ada apa bagian informasi menghubunginya?

" _Yeoboseo_?"

" _ **Nona Xiou! Tuan kecil ada di lobi dengan seorang perempuan."**_

" _Nde._ Tunggu kami disana!"

"Chanyeol-ah!" pekik perempuan tadi sambil berlari mengejar Chanyeol.

"Apalagi _nunna_. Jangan mengganggu kalau kau tak ingin membantu."

"Jaehyun ada di lobi."

" _Mwo_?"

"Ayo ke lobi!"

Mereka berdua berlari dan segera masuk ke dalam lift.

Tak berselang lama, lift itu sudah sampai di lantai satu gedung perusahaan itu. Chanyeol dengan tergesa keluar dari lift. Seorang petugas menyambutnya dan menunjukkan dimana Jaehyun berada saat ini.

Sesuai petunjuk, Chanyeol melangkah ke ruang tunggu. Berjarak sepuluh meter darinya, kedua matanya menangkap sosok kecil Jaehyun yang tengah bermain dengan seorang perempuan yang duduk diatas sofa. Kedua tangan perempuan itu terbuka, Jaehyunnya bermain-main dengan tangan terbuka itu. Tawa keduanya berderai panjang.

Dan entah karena apa, dada Chanyeol berdegup halus melihat pemandangan itu.

Putranya bukan anak yang mudah didekati siapa saja. Perlu proses lama ketika seseorang ingin dekat dengan putranya itu, bahkan dengan sepupunya tadi, yang notabene sering sekali bertemu, Jaehyun kadang masih menolak bila Chanyeol menitipkannya pada perempuan itu.

Jadi sekarang, melihat Jaehyun yang tampak akrab dengan sosok yang tak dikenalnya itu, rasanya sangat aneh.

"Jaehyunie!"

Jaehyun menghentikan kegiatannya, lalu menoleh pada pemilik suara yang memanggilnya tadi. Tak berapa lama kemudian Baekhyun berdiri dari duduknya, lalu membungkuk sopan.

"Byun Baekhyun _imnida."_ Baekhyun mengenalkan dirinya pada Chanyeol.

"Park Chanyeol _imnida_."

Baekhyun mengangguk dan tersenyum kecil.

"Jaehyunie!" panggil Chanyeol yang ditanggapi lain oleh Jaehyun. Bukannya mendekat padanya seperti biasanya, Jaehyun memilih menyembunyikan dirinya di balik tubuh Baekhyun.

"Jaehyunie!" kali ini suara sepupu Chanyeol yang terdengar.

Jaehyun hanya mengintip dari balik tubuh Baekhyun.

"Hei! _Wae_?" Suara Baekhyun terdengar lembut, dia menunduk, menatap Jaehyun dengan senyumnya.

Untuk pertama kali setelah lima tahun berlalu, dada Chanyeol terasa berdegup kencang, mendengar suara Baekhyun, melihat interaksi Baekhyun dengan putranya. Pertanda apa ini?

"Jaehyunie! Sini sama Luhan _imo_ sayang!"

Jaehyun menggeleng pelan.

" _Appa_! Jaehyunie mau es krim, bolehkan kalau belinya dengan Baekhyun _imo_?" lirih Jaehyun masih dari belakang tubuh Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tersenyum lagi. Dan lagi-lagi, Chanyeol merasakan dadanya berdesir karena senyum itu. Hah!

"Maaf sebelumnya. Bukan bermaksud lancang, tadi saya bertemu dia di taman kota, di depan gedung ini. Waktu saya tanya, ternyata dia sendirian disana dan mengatakan ingin es krim tapi _appa_ nya sibuk jadi tak bisa mengantarnya. Dia jelas salah karena pergi tanpa pamit, makanya saya membawa dia kesini, sekaligus ingin meminta ijin untuk mengajaknya pergi makan es krim."

"Ehem!" Chanyeol berdehem sesaat. "Saya berjanji mengantarnya membeli es krim sepulang kerja nanti, ja..."

"Jaehyunie ingin makan es krim sekarang _appa_!"

"Dengan Luhan _imo_ saja _nde_?"

" _Shirreo_! Baekhyunie _imo_." Jaehyun mengeluarkan rengekannya, yang perlu kalian tahu, hanya pada beberapa orang yang dekat dengannya saja Jaehyun biasa merengek. Tidak pernah pada yang lain, bahkan itu Luhan sekalipun.

Baekhyun tersenyum lalu duduk mensejajarkan dirinya dengan Jaehyun. Perempuan itu dengan lembut mengusap wajah Jaehyun yang berubah murung.

"Jangan seperti ini sayang. _Appa_ Jaehyunie 'kan sudah janji mau mengajak Jaehyunie makan es krim nanti sepulang kerja, ja..."

"Jaehyunie mau makan sama _imo_."

"Mungkin lain kali. Ehm... _Imo_ akan memberikan alamat tempat kerja _imo_. Jaehyunie bisa main kapan saja kesana. _Nde_?"

Jaehyun semakin mempoutkan bibirnya, hampir menangis.

"Jangan menangis sayang. Nanti Jaehyunie terlihat jelek, bukankah kita sepakat, Jaehyunie tampan dan _imo_ cantik kalau kita sama-sama tersenyum." Baekhyun mencubit gemas pipi Jaehyun, lalu tersenyum dan menempatkan kedua telapak tangan terbukanya di bawah dagu. Mata sipitnya mengerjap sekali.

Baekhyun begitu mudah membuat Jaehyun tersenyum. Lihat saja, bocah lima tahun itu tersenyum lebar menatap Baekhyun.

Satu hal yang sulit dilakukan baik itu Chanyeol ataupun Luhan, ternyata sangat mudah dilakukan Baekhyun.

" _Imo_ janji Jaehyunie boleh main kapan saja ke tempat kerja _imo_."

"Tentu."

" _Yakso_." Jaehyun menaikkan jari kelingkingnya.

" _Yaksokke."_ Baekhyun menautkan jari kelingkingnya pada jari kelingking Jaehyun.

Jaehyun tersenyum riang, dia menerima kartu nama Baekhyun dan menyimpannya di saku, lalu berlari ke arah ayahnya.

" _Appa_ nanti beli es krim ya?"

Chanyeol tersenyum pada putranya, lalu mengangguk pelan.

" _Nde_."

"Saya permisi Chanyeol-ssi!" pamit Baekhyun sopan. Dia membungkuk lalu berlalu dari hadapan Chanyeol, Jaehyun dan Luhan.

" _Imo_!" Jaehyun berlari mendekati Baekhyun.

" _Nde_." Baekhyun tersenyum menunduk menatap Jaehyun. Bocah kecil itu memberi isyarat pada Baekhyun untuk menurunkan badannya.

 _ **Chup**_!

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya saat sebuah kecupan di terimanya dari pria kecil yang sangat tampan itu.

" _Gomawo_ _imo_." Baekhyun mengusap lembut pipi Jaehyun.

" _Nado_. Ingat! Kalau kemana-mana, Jaehyunie harus pamit ke _appa_ , _nde_?" Jaehyun mengangguk keras.

" _Imo_ pergi ya. Sampai bertemu lagi Jaehyunie." Baekhyun berdiri tegak, senyumnya terkembang dengan tangan melambai, sebelum melanjutkan langkahnya keluar dari gedung perusahan itu.

"Melihat sikap manis Jaehyunie terhadap perempuan itu, aku cemburu Chanyeol-ah."

Chanyeol mengalihkan tatapannya pada Luhan yang memasang wajah sedihnya.

"Aku yang mengenalnya sejak dia bayi, tak pernah memenangkan hatinya. Perempuan itu... Haish!"

Chanyeol tersenyum mendengar kalimat bernada frustasi yang keluar dari mulut sepupunya itu. Dirangkulnya pelan pundak sang sepupu, yang selama ini banyak membantunya membesarkan Jaehyun.

"Kau memenangkan hatinya Oh Sehun, _nunna._ Tenanglah."

.

.

.

Baekhyun tengah mencuci sayuran, dia sedang membantu kakak sepupunya menyiapkan makan malam untuk mereka.

"Baekhyunie kau sudah punya pacar?" tanya perempuan dengan potongan rambut sebahu itu. Baekhyun menatap kakaknya sejenak, lalu menggeleng pelan.

"Bagus."

"Heh!"

"Tolong ambilkan garam!"

Baekhyun meninggalkan sayuran yang d cucinya, lalu mengambil garam dan menyerahkannya pada perempuan cantik yang lebih tinggi darinya itu.

" _Eonni_ punya pelanggan salon, yang sedang mencarikan jodoh untuk sepupunya. Kalau kau tak keberatan, _eonni_ mau mengenalkanmu pada sepupunya itu."

"Ya _eonni_!"

Kakak Baekhyun menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan kesal.

" _Wae_?"

"Aku bisa mencari sendiri _eonni_. Kau tak perlu repot mengenalkanku pada pria-pria di luar sana." Sahut Baekhyun kesal.

"Kau yakin? Seingat _eonni_ , dua tahun lalu kau juga mengatakan hal itu, tapi lihat kenyataannya, sampai saat ini, belum ada satu pun pria yang kau kenalkan padaku ataupun Hankyung."

Baekhyun mendesah sebal. Haruskah urusan jodoh menjadi sangat memuakkan seperti ini. Dia percaya akan kuasa Tuhan, dia percaya Tuhan menyiapkan jodohnya sendiri. Untuk apa kakak sepupunya itu meributkan masalah ini?

"Aku tahu jalan pikiranmu. Memang benar Jodoh sudah di atur Tuhan, tapi kalau kau hanya diam, tak berusaha mengejar, bagaimana bisa jodohmu datang? Ingat Baekhyun-ah, semua yang ada di dunia ini, harus kita perjuangkan."

Baekhyun semakin mempoutkan bibirnya. Dalam berbagi kesempatan, kakak sepupunya itu selalu mencekokinya dengan berbagai hal berbau perjodohan. Meski dia sering menolak dengan mengatakan bisa mencari jodohnya sendiri, sesering itu pula kakaknya menawarkan bantuannya untuk mencarikan jodoh. Hah! Dia bosan.

"Aku tak mengenalnya, bagaimana bisa aku cocok dengannya nanti?"

"Kau pikir aku dan Hankyung saling kenal dulu. Kami bahkan terpisah jarak dua Negara, tapi nyatanya, kami bisa saling mencintai dan hidup bahagia dalam rumahtangga kami. Cinta itu sebuah proses Baekhyunie, di awali dari saling mengenal diri masing-masing. Lalu nanti berlanjut. Begini, aku tak memaksamu untuk mencintainya, aku hanya ingin mengenalkan, kau dan dia berkenalan. _That's it!_ Kalau nanti saat kalian saling mengenal ternyata ada kecocokan, silahkan lanjutkan. Kalau tidak, cukuplah menjadi teman. Kau harus membuka diri Baekhyun-ah. Hidupmu tidak hanya berputar di rumah dan tokomu. Lihat dunia luar, kau tak lihat, Kyungsoo saja, yang sangat pendiam bisa memiliki pacar, masa kau tidak?"

Baekhyun semakin merasa kesal saat kakaknya itu membanding-bandingkan dia dengan Kyungsoo. Salah satu dari empat orang yang bekerja padanya. _Wae?_ Apa salahnya tak memiliki kekasih.

"Kau sudah dua puluh tujuh tahun Baekhyun-ssi. Sudah pantas dan sudah layak berumah tangga. Mau menunggu apalagi?"

Baekhyun mendesah sebal. Kenapa Hankyung tak pulang cepat malam ini? Kalau ada Hankyung, dia pasti di bela habis-habisan. Kalau sekarang...

"Bagaimana?"

" _Molla_."

 _ **Bugh!**_

Kakak sepupu Baekhyun a.k.a Kim Heechul, yang adalah istri dari Tan Hankyung, memukul punggung Baekhyun cukup keras. Hingga gadis bertubuh mungil itu mengaduh kesakitan.

" _Eonni_ sudah memberikan nomor ponselmu pada pelanggan _eonni_ itu. Dia berjanji akan memberikan nomor itu pada keponakannya, jadi nanti kalau ada yang mengirimmu pesan, di balas yang sopan, jangan ketus. Awas kalau kau macam-macam!" ancam Heechul dengan kepalan tangan yang seolah-olah ingin kembali memukul Baekhyun.

Reflek Baekhyun mengangkat tangannya. Melindungi dirinya, kalau Heechul kembali memukul dirinya.

Percuma memprotes Heechul, dia pasti kalah. Beberapa kali dia berhasil menggagalkan usaha Heechul menjodohkannya dengan seseorang dengan bantuan Hankyung, sekarang sepupu iparnya itu belum pulang karena dinas ke luar kota, jadi saat ini, mau tidak mau, dia harus menurut pada apa yang dikatakan Heechul.

Heechul yang merawatnya sejak dia masih belasan tahun. Kedua orangtuanya meninggal dalam insiden kecelakaan dab Heechul mengambil tanggung jawab besar untuk merawatnya.

" _Nde eonni_."

.

.

.

"Mau sampai kapan kau seperti ini terus Chanyeol-ah? Katakan kau tak lagi butuh pendamping hidup, lalu bagaimana dengan Jaehyun? Letakkan disana Luhanie!"

Luhan menerima mangkok besar berisi sup tahu dari seorang wanita putih yang terlihat cantik dengan _doe eyes_ nya. Dia kemudian menempatkan mangkok itu pada bagian yang di tunjuk wanita itu.

" _Nunna_ tak perlu mengkhawatirkan Jaehyunie. Dia ter..."

"Jangan katakan terbiasa. Dalam masa pertumbuhannya, seorang anak pasti membutuhkan sosok ibu. Saat ini, kami, aku, Luhanie, Kyunie, bisa membantumu merawat Jaehyun. Tapi nanti, saat Luhan sudah menikah dengan Sehun, ini disana!" perempuan tadi kembali menyerahkan sepiring ayam pedas pada Luhan, untuk diletakkan di meja yang masih menyisakan tempat kosong.

"Saat Kyuhyunie sudah melahirkan nanti, saat aku hamil lagi mungkin, bagaimana? Jaehyunie ikut denganmu ke kantor? Tadi saja hilang karena keteledoranmu, apalagi lain kali?" lanjutnya.

"Baru kali ini _nunna_. Itupun karena kecerobohan asistennya." Chanyeol menunjuk Luhan dengan isyarat matanya.

"Ya!" seru Luhan.

Chanyeol mendesah pelan. Inilah satu hal yang paling tak disukainya ketika dia mengunjungi rumah saudara sepupunya itu. Jangan salah, pemilik rumah orang yang baik, sangat baik malah. Hanya saja, pembicaraan yang terjadi pasti seputar status duda yang sudah lama disandangnya itu. Sepupu iparnya itu, tak pernah putus memintanya menikah lagi.

"Ya nanti kalau bertemu dengan perempuan yang cocok, pasti aku akan menikah lagi, Jaejoongie _nunna_."

"Kapan? Kalau kau tak berusaha mana bisa bertemu."

"Aku berusaha, _nunna_ saja yang tak tahu."

"Jangan bohong. Luhan mengatakan padaku, kau setiap hari sibuk dengan pekerjaanmu tanpa sempat melirik wanita. Bahkan dia sudah menyediakan sekretaris sexy untukmu, tapi kau tak berbuat apa-apa."

Chanyeol melirik Luhan tajam, rusa China kekasih sahabatnya itu hanya memamerkan giginya sambil memasang pose 'V' dengan jarinya.

"Kau perlu bantuanku, Chanyeol-ah?" tanya pria yang duduk di sampingnya, dia adalah suami dari Jaejoong. Sepupunya sendiri, Jung Yunho.

"Tidak usah _hyung._ " Chanyeol tersenyum menatap Yunho, lalu menggeleng pelan.

Yunho menepuk pelan bahu Chanyeol.

"Sekeras apapun usahamu membesarkan Jaehyun, kau tetap membutuhkan sosok perempuan di sisimu."

"Kalaupun nanti aku menikah lagi. Aku tak hanya mencari perempuan yang ku cintai, _hyung._ Tapi juga mencintai anakku. Dan perempuan jaman sekarang, mana mau dekat-dekat dengan duda, _hyung_."

"Eeee... Jangan salah. Kalau dudanya sekeren dirimu, tak akan ada yang menolak, ya 'kan Changminnie?" Kyuhyun baru datang dengan perut besarnya. Dengan nakal, matanya mengerling pada Chanyeol.

"Istrimu menakutkan _hyung_."

Changmin terkekeh pelan mendengar ucapan Chanyeol.

"Jae _nunna_ benar Chanyeol-ah. Sudah saatnya kau menikah lagi." Changmin menepuk pelan pundak Chanyeol, lalu menghampiri Jaejoong, rutinitas yang taj pernah ditinggalkannya bila dia datang ke rumah sang kakak, mencium mesra pipi saudara iparnya itu. Ehehe...

"Taeyongie dan Jaehyunie berulah tidak?" tanya Jaejoong setelah melayangkan kecupannya diatas pipi Changmin.

"Mereka selalu aman denganku, _nunna_." Changmin berujar bangga. Jaejoong tersenyum dan menepuk pelan pipi Changmin.

"Kau tak mengajari mereka macam-macam 'kan?"

" _Just playing game, nothing else_. Mereka kelelahan dan sekarang tidur."

Jaejoong melirik tajam Changmin, lalu berpindah pada suaminya.

" _Wae_?" tanya Yunho yang tak mengerti arti tatapan Jaejoong.

"Aturannya, mereka boleh main game hari sabtu Jung Yunho, ini masih kamis dan kau mengijinkan dua makhluk maniak _game_ ini untuk membawa anak-anakku pergi?"

Yunho tersenyum polos.

"Haish! Percuma saja aku membuat peraturan untuk kalian kalau pada akhirnya kalian langgar semua!" pekik kesal Jaejoong.

"Sekali saja _Boo_."

"Sekali-sekali. Beberapa waktu lalu kau juga mengatakan sekali, lalu sekarang sekali juga, kalau diakumulasi sudah berkali-kali. Haish! _Jinja_."

Semua yang ada di ruangan itu diam tak berkutik, kalau seorang Kim Jaejoong sudah mengomel. Jangan salah, meski terlihat lemah lembut, Jaejoong bisa sangat kasar dan sangar kalau sudah mengamuk. Dan semua yang duduk disana, cukup bergidik ngeri kalau Jaejoong sedang mengomel seperti ini. Karena pastinya tak akan cepat berhenti dan pasti ada saja yang dibahas dalam omelannya.

"Ah ya! Aku memaafkanmu kali ini Jung Yunho. Karena ada yang lebih penting." Jaejoong berdiri dari duduknya, lalu melesat ke kamarnya, beberapa menit kemudian kembali dengan selembar kartu nama di jepitan tangannya. Diletakkannya kartu nama itu di sisi Chanyeol.

"Dia lulusan terbaik di kampusnya, saat ini memilih mengajar di Taman kanak-kanak. Dia cantik, pandai memasak dan dia sedang mencari suami. Telpon dia, ajak bertemu."

" _Nunna_!" protes Chanyeol.

"Usaha Park Chanyeol, usaha."

Desahan Chanyeol terdengar keras berhembus.

"Usaha."

Semua orang yang ada disana, tak terkecuali Yunho, mengejek Chanyeol dengan kata 'usaha', yang baru saja di cetuskan Jaejoong.

Wajahnya Chanyeol semakin terlihat kesal.

"Aku tak memintamu untuk menikah besok. Hanya berkenalan, ngobrol bersama, bertukar pikiran, siapa tahu nanti cocok. 'Kan bisa menikah kalau cocok."

Chanyeol memijat pelipisnya perlahan. Keputusan Jaejoong adalah perintah mutlak untuknya, karena Jaejoong dan Yunho adalah pengganti orangtua mereka disini. Lihat saja, sebentar lagi Jaejoong pasti menggunakan hal itu sebagai senjata pamungkas yang membuatnya, Luhan, Sehun, Kyuhyun dan Changmin bungkam.

"Aku dan Yunnie sebagai pengganti orangtua kalian disini, kau pikir kupingku tak panas setiap kali telpon yang mereka tanyakan, 'Jaejoong-ah! Apa Chanyeol sudah mulai berkencan saat ini?', lalu 'Jaejoongie, bagaimana hubungan Luhan dan Sehun?' kemudian 'Joongie _Chagi,_ menantu dan anak _eomma_ baik-baik saja 'kan?'. Dan asal kau tahu Park Chanyeol, setiap kali ibumu menayakan hal itu, ingin sekali aku menjawab, 'Iya. Dia sudah mulai berkencan dengan laki-laki, karena sepertinya dia sudah tak berminat pada makhluk berjenis perempuan, _ahjumma."_

"Ya _nunna!_ "

" _Wae_?"

Chanyeol mengajak kasar rambut ikalnya. Dia atau yang lainnya, pasti kalah berdebat dengan Jaejoong.

" _Ok!_ Aku akan menelponnya, mengajaknya bertemu dan kami akan ngobrol. Sesuai dengan keinginan _nun-na._ Siapa tahu cocok 'kan?"

" _Jinja?"_ _doe eyes_ Jaejoong berbinar terang setelah mendengar jawaban Chanyeol.

Dia kembali berdiri dari duduknya, lalu menghampiri Chanyeol dan memeluk singkat pria yang tak kalah tinggi dari suaminya itu.

" _Hwaiting_ Chanyeol-ah!" Serunya bahagia. Jangan tanya reaksi yang lain, mereka tak pernah berada di pihak yang kalah, lebih sering berada di pihak Jaejoong yang sudah pasti menang. Lihatlah sekarang, setelah mendengar Jaejoong memberinya semangat, yang lain juga melakukan hal yang sama.

"Dasar penjilat kalian semua." Derai tawa menggema seketika.

.

.

.

Baekhyun berdiam di depan cermin, menatap pantulan dirinya disana. Tak berapa lama, dia mengalihkan tatapannya ke meja samping, kedua matanya bertumpu pada foto berbingkai kayu yang terdapat disana. Fotonya dan kedua orangtuanya.

" _Eomma_! Apa kau mengkhawatirkan aku? Yang sampai usia dua puluh tujuh tahun ini belum pernah berkencan sekalipun? Lihatlah Heechul _eonni_! _Eomma_ pasti juga melakukan hal yang sama 'kan kalau _eomma_ masih disini?" Baekhyun menumpukan dagunya diatas meja, sambil mengusap lembut foto itu. Kenangan terakhirnya bersama kedua orangtuanya.

Baekhyun menarik nafas perlahan, lalu membuangnya tak kalah pelan. Dia kemudian berdiri dari duduknya, lalu melangkah ke jendela besar di kamar itu.

Di langit gelap itu, bintang terlihat begitu banyak bertaburan disana.

Besok atau lusa, hidupnya mungkin akan berubah, setelah dia bertemu laki-laki itu. Laki-laki yang sengaja dijodohkan dengannya oleh sang sepupu.

Baekhyun bukan tak tertarik pada laki-laki, dia perempuan normal yang pasti sangat menyukai laki-laki tampan ataupun sosok yang menarik. Hanya saja, sampai saat ini, di usianya yang memasuki angka dua puluh tujuh, belum ada satu pun pria yang berhasil menarik perhatiannya. Kecuali... Si kecil Jaehyun yang sangat menggemaskan itu.

Mengingat Jaehyun, rasanya Baekhyun ingin kembali pada kejadian siang tadi. Kalau saja waktu bisa diulang, dia tak akan memilih memulangkan Jaehyun pada ayahnya. Dia akan membawa Jaehyun menikmati es krim, menatap bocah menggemaskan itu lebih lama dari yang tadi. Hah! Pasti sangat menyenangkan.

 _ **Drrrrttt... Drrrrtttt...**_

Baekhyun berjengit kaget karena getar ponselnya. Matanya beralih menatap ponselnya yang tadi dia letakkan begitu saja di atas meja.

Siapa yang menelponnya? Apakah laki-laki itu? Kalau iya, lalu bagaimana dia harus bersikap? _Eottoke_?

Baekhyun meraih ponselnya, lalu menatap layarnya yang masih berkedip-kedip. Nomor baru! Pasti laki-laki itu? Bagaimana ini?

Dengan menggigit bibirnya, Baekhyun menggeser ikon telpon berwarna hijau ke samping.

" _Yeoboseyo!_ "

" _ **Baekhyun-ssi!"**_

" _N-nde."_ Suara Baekhyun terdengar gugup.

" _ **..."**_

"Ah ya! Tak apa-apa."

" _ **..."**_

"Tidak juga. Saya hanya seorang _florist_. Jadi pekerjaannya tak banyak dan tak terlalu sibuk. Jadi..."

" _ **..."**_

"Baiklah! Besok ya." Baekhyun terlihat mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

" _ **..."**_

" _Nde. Jaljayo_."

.

.

.

" _ **Nomor yang anda hubungi sedang sibuk!"**_

Chanyeol menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan. Untuk percobaan kesepuluhnya ini, dia gagal lagi.

Matanya melirik sang Putra yang tertidur pulas di kursi penumpang di sampingnya. Kasihan melihat Jaehyun yang seperti itu. Jejak airmata masih sangat jelas terlihat.

Jaehyun sempat menangis tadi, saat dia membawanya pulang dari rumah Jaejoong. Bahkan setelah naik ke dalam mobil, si kecil itu sempat melakukan negosiasi bernada rengekan padanya.

Dia mau pulang, asal Chanyeol mengijinkanya menemui _imo_ cantiknya. Keinginan itu tak langsung diiyakan olehnya. Jaehyun ataupun dia sendiri tidak kenal dan belum pernah bertemu dengan perempuan itu sebelumnya. Bagaimana dia bisa mengijinkan putranya menemui perempuan itu. Iya kalau perempuan itu perempuan baik-baik, kalau ternyata perempuan jahat yang suka menculik anak kecil, bagaimana?

Namun pada akhirnya, Chanyeol mengalah demi sang anak yang terus merengek dan akhirnya meraung dengan dramatis karena keinginannya tak kunjung dia iyakan.

Chanyeol sudah berusaha menghubungi Baekhyun, di kartu nama yang entah bagaimana ceritanya, ternyata tersimpan di saku celana anaknya itu, padahal celananya sudah berbeda dari celana yang dipakai siang tadi, nomor Baekhyun tercetak jelas disana.

Dan untuk kesekian kali, panggilannya terhubung pada mesin penjawab. Si pemilik nomor sepertinya sedang sangat sibuk untuk sekedar di ganggu.

Tapi melihat keadaan putranya yang seperti itu, pastilah nanti ketika bangun dari tidurnya, yang ditanyakan adalah masalah ini, apakah dia boleh bermain ke tempat Baekhyun? Karena jujur saja, Chanyeol tadi menjanjikan, putranya boleh main ke tempat Baekhyun asalkan dia berhenti menangis dan tidur. Lalu kalau si kecil bangun dan dia belum berhasil menghubungi Baekhyun, bagaimana?

Baekhyun!

Dada Chanyeol berdesir pelan, saat hatinya mengeja nama itu. Gadis itu terlihat bukanlah gadis yang jahat, tapi bukankah bisa saja hal itu hanya kedok. Gadis itu mungkin terlihat manis di luar tapi...

Chanyeol menggeleng perlahan. Menepis tuduhan jahat yang teralamat pada gadis itu.

Baekhyun pasti orang baik, buktinya Jaehyun cukup nyaman ada di sekitar gadis itu.

Hah!

"Apakah aku kirimi pesan saja? Dia pasti membalasnya setelah tak sibuk nanti. Ya! Pesan saja."

 _ **To : 013-2456-7XXX**_

 _ **Selamat malam Baekhyun-ssi. Maaf mengganggu anda di hampir tengah malam ini. Ehm... Besok Jaehyun ingin main ke tempat anda, bolehkah?**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **TBC/END**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **New story ya... Mohon Cinta dan perhatiannya.**_

 _ **Ide ini tiba-tiba terlintas begitu saaja di otak, gak di ketik sayang, di ketik pasti PRnya semakin bertambah banyak. Yang dua belum selesai, yang ini sudah naik tayang. Hehehehehehe**_

 _ **Ceritanya akan dibuat seringan mungkin, semoga bisa dinikmati yah...**_

 _ **Mau lanjut apa cukup sampai disini saja?**_

 _ **Big Love For You 3**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **^_^ Lord Joongie ^_^**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Learn To Loving You**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **02**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **^_^ Happy Reading ^_^**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Ssssssttttt**_

Suara halus ban mobil dengan aspal itu terdengar samar, saat sebuah sedan hitam berhenti di depan sebuah toko bungan dengan papan nama bertuliskan _**'Dandelion Florist'.**_

Seorang pria tambun turun dari mobil itu, lalu membuka pintu bagian belakang. Dari kursi penumpang, keluarlah Jaehyun. Bocah berusia lima tahun itu mengembangkan senyumnya lebar.

" _Harabeoji!_ Benarkah ini tempatnya?"

Pria tambun itu sekali lagi membaca kartu nama yang tadi sebelum menjemput Jaehyun dari sekolah, sempat diberikan Chanyeol padanya.

"Tidak salah lagi Jaehyunie."

"Ayok masuk _harabeoji_!" ajak Jaehyun dengan semangatnya.

 _ **Cring!**_

"Selamat datang Dandelion _florist._ Ada yang bisa kami bantu?" sapa ramah seorang perempuan, ketika Jaehyun dan pria bertubuh tambun itu memasuki toko yang di penuhi bunga berbagai jenis itu.

"Nona Byun ada?" tanya pria bertubuh tambun itu.

"Ada. Anda siapa? Kenapa ingin bertemu dengan Nona Byun?" perempuan itu mengerutkan dahinya.

"Saya..."

"Jaehyunie!" suara Baekhyun terdengar dari arah belakang. Gadis itu berlari senang menghampiri bocah kecil berambut jamur itu.

Tak berbeda jauh, Jaehyun juga melonjak kegirangan melihat Baekhyun.

" _Imo!"_ pekik Jaehyun girang. Seketika tangannya terentang dan langsung menubruk tubuh Baekhyun. Si kecil yang terlihat lucu dengan celana _overall_ nya itu memeluk Baekhyun erat.

Baekhyun terkekeh, dengan lembut, diusapnya punggung kecil Jaehyun.

"Maaf, anda..."

"Ah ya. Byun Baekhyun _imnida!"_ Baekhyun mengulurkan tangannya pada pria bertubuh tambun yang memiliki penampilan cukup rapi itu.

"Shin Dong He. Cukup panggil saya Shindong _ahjussi_ , nona Byun."

Baekhyun tersenyum lalu sambil mengangguk.

"Tuan Park semalam menghubungi saya, katanya Jaehyun ingin main kesini." Ujar Baekhyun kemudian.

"Iya. Saya di minta untuk mengantar kesini tadi. Ehm... Apa saya harus menunggu Jaehyunie, Nona Byun?"

"Jaehyunie mau disini agak lama? Atau..."

"Sampai sore." Jawab Jaehyun dengan disertai senyum polosnya.

"Ditinggal saja, nanti saya akan menghubungi Tuan Park kalau Jaehyun ingin pulang, _ahjussi_."

"Ah _nde_. Kalah begitu saya permisi dulu. Oh ya! Untuk pakaian ganti Jaehyunie, sudah disiapkan di tasnya."

Baekhyun mengangguk, dengan masih di gelayuti Jaehyun, dia mengikuti Shindong keluar dari tokonya.

"Mari Nona!"

Baekhyun membungkuk sopan setelah Shindong pamit pulang.

Senyum Baekhyun semakin lebar, dengan sedikit keberatan, dia mengangkat Jaehyun. Menggendongnya sambil melangkah masuk ke dalam toko, setelah Shindong berlalu.

Jaehyun terlihat sangat nyaman dalam gendongan Baekhyun, bocah kecil itu menyandarkan kepalanya manja di bahu Baekhyun.

"Dia siapa?" tanya perempuan tadi, yang selama beberapa saat hanya menjadi penonton.

"Jaehyunie." Sahut Baekhyun sambil duduk di kursi, di depan tempat duduk perempuan tadi.

"Iya. Jaehyunie itu siapa? Aku baru melihatnya."

Baekhyun mendorong pelan tubuh Jaehyun, agar bocah tampan itu menatapnya, lalu dengan gemas, diciuminya pipi bocah yang masih memakai seragam taman kanak-kanak itu.

"Aku bertemu dia kemarin, Kyungie. Di taman kota, di depan perusahaan iklan... Ehm... Apa ya namanya? _Appa_ Jaehyunie bekerja dimana?"

" _Blossom advertising._ "

"Aaaa... Itulah."

Perempuan tadi, lawan bicara Baekhyun, mengerutkan dahinya. Nama itu tak asing untuknya, yang asing adalah pemandangan yang ada di depan matanya.

Baekhyun menyukai anak kecil? Iya. Tapi sampai membuat anak kecil rela datang ke tokonya, ini baru terjadi saat ini.

"Kau tak melakukan apapun terhadap anak ini 'kan Baekhyunie?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Menghipnotisnya mungkin."

"Ya Do Kyungsoo! Kau gila ya! Kau pikir aku kurang pekerjaan sampai melakukan hal itu?"

Jaehyun menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan penuh tanya. Ada apa? Kenapa _imo_ cantiknya itu berteriak?

" _Imo_ tidak berteriak padamu sayang." Baekhyun menangkup pipi Jaehyun dengan kedua tangannya, lalu kembali melayangkan ciuman gemasnya disana. Aroma bayi menguar segar dari tubuh Jaehyun, menusuk hidung Baekhyun. Dan hal itu sangat menyenangkan untuknya.

"Selama ini, aku akui, kau menyukai anak kecil dan beberapa anak kecil juga menyukaimu, tapi baru kali ini ada anak kecil yang datang mencarimu."

Baekhyun tak memperdulikan apa yang dikatakan temannya itu, dia memilih asik dengan Jaehyun.

Namun tak berselang lama, ponselnya bergetar di sakunya, membuat _moment_ manisnya dengan Jaehyun harus di jeda.

Baekhyun menarik ponselnya, ada pesan masuk sepertinya.

 _ **From : 013-1117-8XXX**_

 _ **Baekhyun-ssi**_

 _ **Saya ingin bertemu anda. Bagaimana kalau di Bollero Cafe, jam tiga sore.**_

"Dari siapa?"

"Bukan siapa-siapa. Nanti jam tiga aku akan keluar, kau urus pesanan bunga kita ya." Baekhyun beranjak dari duduknya sambil menggendong Jaehyun. Dia melangkah ke lantai dua, dimana ruangannya berada disana. Sambil berpikir, apa yang harus dia lakukan untuk pertemuan itu. Hah!

.

.

.

Luhan menyembulkan kepalanya dari balik pintu ruangan Chanyeol, membuat duda beranak satu itu berjengit kaget.

"Chanyeol-ah! Kenapa kau tak membuka pesan dari Jaejoong _eonni_?"

Chanyeol mendesah pelan. Dia sengaja melakukan hal itu, pusing rasanya mendengar ocehan saudara sepupunya itu. Dari semalam sampai saat ini, selalu hal yang sama yang dibahas. Kau harus bertemu dengannya, harus! Iya, Chanyeol tahu hal itu, tak bisakah Jaejoong percaya padanya, dia pasti menemui gadis itu. Dia sudah mengatakan pada Jaejoong. Dan Jaejoong masih saja tak percaya hingga istri dari Yunho itu terus-terusan menerornya dengan hal yang sama.

"Aku memang malas membaca atau bahkan membalasnya. Sudah! Keluarlah! Aku mau melanjutkan pekerjaanku."

"Itu artinya kau menjadikan aku target selanjutnya Chanyeol-ah. Kau tahu aku sedang _meeting_ dengan klien kita, tapi telponku terus bergetar, aku harus menjeda _meeting_ itu demi menjawab panggilannya. Dan kau tahu, bahkan ketika aku menjawab panggilannya serta melayangkan protesku atas sikapnya, dia malah melayangkan ancaman, kalau kau tak membalasnya, dia akan terus menerorku. Jadi, balas sekarang atau kita kehilangan mega proyek kita."

Chanyeol mendengus sebal, dengan masih disaksikan Luhan, pria itu meraih kasar ponselnya, lalu membuka dan membaca semua isi pesan singkat yang di kirim Jaejoong untuknya.

 _ **To : Si cerewet Kim Jaejoong**_

 _ **Iya Nunna. Aku paham!**_

 _ **Aku akan menemuinya jam tiga sore nanti. Apa kau puas?**_

 _ **Jaehyun ada di tempat aman, kau tenang saja.**_

 _ **Sekarang, jangan ganggu aku ataupun Luhan lagi, kamu sedang bekerja nunna. Kami sibuk!**_

Chanyeol menunjukkan balasan yang baru dikirimkannya untuk Jaejoong, pada Luhan.

"Ya Park Chanyeol! Kau ingin kita berdua mati? Kenapa menjawab seperti itu?" pekik Luhan kesal, dia memang kadang sedikit merasa kesal dengan sikap Jaejoong yang kadang terlalu cerewet, tapi dia sekalipun tak pernah membantah Jaejoong, mengingat Jaejoong adalah orang yang bertanggungjawab atas dirinya selama dia tinggal disini. Dia menghormati Jaejoong dan Yunho, seperti dia menghormati kedua orangtuanya yang tinggal di China.

" _Waeyo?_ Aku bicara yang sebenarnya bukan?"

"Haish!" raut wajah Luhan tampak kesal.

" _Wae?_ "

"Terserah padamu saja. Awas kalau kau sampai menghindar nanti, bersiap saja di gantung."

Chanyeol terkekeh pelan melihat tingkah Luhan.

"Kali ini, aku tak akan menghindar _nunna_. Tenang saja, aku akan datang."

Luhan menatap Chanyeol lembut. Lalu mendekati adik sepupunya dari pihak ibunya itu.

"Semoga kau segera mendapatkan pendamping Chanyeol-ah. Yang akan menemanimu membesarkan Jaehyun nantinya. Ehm... Perempuan itu, yang kemarin mengantar Jaehyun kemari, kau tak tertarik padanya?"

Chanyeol mengalihkan tatapannya pada Luhan.

"Kau sebenarnya ingin mengatakan apa _nunna_? Jangan katakan kau akan menjadi seperti Jaejoong _nunna_."

Luhan menggeleng.

"Saat kau memutuskan mencari ibu untuk Jaehyun, bukankah pendapat Jaehyun sangatlah penting Chanyeol-ah. Yang ku lihat kemarin, dia terlihat sangat menyukai gadis itu, juga sepertinya Jaehyun nyaman bersama dia. Menurutku... Tidakkah lebih baik kau mendekatinya?"

Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya. Dia terlihat berpikir sejenak sebelum menjawab apa yang di sampaikan Luhan padanya.

"Sampai hari ini, aku belum berpikir mencari pengganti istriku, _nunna_."

Luhan menepuk pelan pundak Chanyeol. Dia memahami cinta besar yang dimiliki sepupunya itu untuk mendiang istrinya.

"Untuk bagian 'Jaehyun membutuhkan sosok ibu', seperti yang dikatakan Jae _eonni_ semalam, aku setuju. Katakan kami membantumu merawat Jaehyun saat ini, tapi... Nanti ada masanya kami juga direpotkan dengan urusan kami sendiri 'kan. Alangkah baiknya, kalau kau memiliki seseorang yang bisa menyayangimu, menyayangi Jaehyun, mencintaimu dan juga mencintai Jaehyun. Memang tak harus sekarang, tapi cobalah untuk memikirkannya mulai dari sekarang Chanyeol-ah."

Chanyeol menatap lembut Luhan. Inilah yang membedakan Jaejoong dan Luhan. Jaejoong sangat berapi-api ketika meminta Chanyeol untuk mencari pengganti mendiang istrinya, nada suara Jaejoong terdengar seperti memerintah. Sedangkan Luhan, dia lebih lembut dalam menyampaikan pemikirannya.

"Aku akan memikirkannya _nunna_."

"Baiklah. Semoga nanti sukses. Aku menunggu kabar baiknya." Luhan tersenyum sambil berlalu dari ruangan Chanyeol.

Sepeninggal Luhan, Chanyeol menyandarkan punggungnya, kemudian menarik laci mejanya. Ditariknya pelan sebuah bingkai foto, dimana disana terdapat foto dirinya dan mendiang istrinya, yang saat itu tengah hamil tua.

"Kau melihat kami dari sana sayang? Menurutmu, haruskah aku memberi Jaehyun ibu baru?" Chanyeol membelai pelan foto wanita yang sangat dicintainya itu.

Han Seo Jong, wanita itu dia kenal di perjalanannya menuju Busan. Dia berasal dari kota terbesar kedua di Korea itu, dan Seo Jong banyak membantunya selama dia berada di tempat itu.

Satu bulan setelah perkenalan itu, Chanyeol menyatakan perasaannya. Beruntung, saat itu Seo Jong tak menolaknya. Dan setelah satu tahun menjalin hubungan asmara, mereka kemudian memutuskan menikah.

Harapan Chanyeol saat mengikat janji sucinya di hadapan Tuhan, Seo Jong lah wanita satu-satunya yang dinikahinya dan akan diajaknya mengarungi bahtera rumah tangga hingga usia senja nanti.

Tapi, takdir Tuhan berjalan tak seperti yang diharapkannya. Malam itu, di tengah hujan saat dia tak berada di Seoul, istrinya pergi sendiri keluar rumah karena ingin membeli _jajangmyeon_ kesukaannya. Sebuah kecelakaan mengantarkan istrinya menjemput ajalnya.

Hari itu, menjadi hari paling buruk dalan hidupnya. Kehilangan Seo Jong, merupakan pukulan telak untuknya. Chanyeol nyaris putus asa menjalani hidupnya tanpa Seo Jong.

"Aku merindukanmu sayang."

.

.

.

" _Imo!_ Apa kita menunggu _appa_ disini?" tanya Jaehyun sambil menikmati es krim rasa strawberry kesukaannya.

Baekhyun mengajak Jaehyun ke _**Bollero**_ cafe, tempatnya membuat janji dengan pria yang akan dijodohkan kakak sepupunya dengannya.

Kenapa mengajak Jaehyun?

Baekhyun sudah membujuk Jaehyun untuk sekitar setengah jam saja ikut Kyungsoo, namun bocah menggemaskan itu menolak keras. Ketika dia menawarkan mengantar Jaehyun ke tempat ayahnya bekerja, si kecil justru terlihat murung dan hampir menangis. Alhasil, dia mengajak Jaehyun ke tempat ini.

" _Waeyo?_ Jaehyunie ingin bertemu _appa_?"

Jaehyun menatap Baekhyun, lalu menggeleng pelan dan kembali menikmati esnya.

Baekhyun tersenyum lalu mengusap lembut kepala Jaehyun.

"Jaehyunie!"

Jaehyun mendongak dan menatap Baekhyun polos.

Sekali lagi, Baekhyun tersenyum, di sekanya lembut lelehan es krim yang mengotori mulut kecil Jaehyun.

"Makannya pelan-pelan sayang." Ujarnya mengingatkan.

Jaehyun tersenyum lebar memamerkan deretan giginya yang rapi. Baekhyun tersenyum lebar sambil mengusap lembut rambut Jaehyun.

Baekhyun menyangga dagunya dengan tangannya. Memperhatikan Jaehyun dengan seksama. Entah bagaimana awalnya dan sepertinya terlalu dini mengatakan hal ini, tapi sungguh, Baekhyun menyayangi Jaehyun. Bocah itu, sangat menggemaskan dan membuatnya selalu ingin tersenyum.

" _Eomma_ Jaehyunie dimana?"

" _Eomma_ tinggal bersama Tuhan sekarang. Kata _appa_ , _eomma_ ada di surga."

Baekhyun menatap Jaehyun tak percaya. Jaehyun begitu ringan bicara tentang kenyataan pahit hidupnya. Ya, Jaehyun masih lima tahun, belum mengerti dengan benar apa arti sebuah kehilangan.

Baekhyun kembali membelai kepala Jaehyun. Rasanya ingin menangis melihat si kecil yang seharusnya masih membutuhkan kehadiran ibunya, tapi nyatanya Jaehyun kehilangan sosok itu bahkan saat dia belum paham tentang arti hidup.

" _Waeyo_? Kenapa _imo_ menangis?"

Baekhyun langsung mengusap kasar airmatanya. Lalu kembali tersenyum.

" _Imo_ tidak menangis, tadi hanya kelilipan."

"Kata _appa_ , Jaehyunie tidak boleh menangis kalau bicara tentang _eomma,_ karena _eomma_ pasti ikut sedih kalau Jaehyunie menangis."

Baekhyun mengangguk-angguk pelan. Jaehyun yang berusia lima tahun saja begitu tegar menghadapi kesedihannya, kenapa dia yang sudah cukup berumur, masih selalu menangis bila ingat kedua orangtuanya? Kenaoa bisa seperti itu? Karena Jaehyun tak memiliki kenangan apapun dengan orang yang melahirkannya, sedangkan dia, ayah ibunya memberi kenangan Indah saat mereka masih bersama, jadi wajar hal itu begitu mudah bagi Jaehyun namun sangat sulit untuknya.

" _Appa_!"

Baekhyun menatap arah pandang Jaehyun, benar saja, pria tinggi yang adalah ayah dari Jaehyun itu baru saja masuk ke _**Bollero**_ cafe.

Pria itu tersenyum lebar, lalu menghampirinya. Kenapa pria itu terlihat berbeda dengan yang dia lihat kemarin? Dengan senyum lebar itu, ayah Jaehyun itu terlihat cukup tampan.

" _Annyeonghasimikha_ Baekhyun-ssi!"

" _Nde_. _Annyeonghaseyo_ Chanyeol-ssi!" balas Baekhyun. Dia membungkuk sopan, sama seperti yang dilakukan Chanyeol tadi.

" _Appa_ mau menjemput Jaehyunie ya?"

Chanyeol menatap putranya, kemudian mengusap lembut pipi bulat itu.

" _Appa_ ada janji disini."

"Dengan Baekhyunie _imo_?"

"Heh! Ahaha... Bukan sayang. Ada teman _appa_ yang ingin bertemu _appa_ disini."

"Teman? _Nuguya_?"

"Nanti _appa_ ceritakan. Ehm... Maaf merepotkan anda Baekhyun-ssi."

"Oh. _Animida!_ Jaehyun anak yang manis, jadi saya tak merasa direpotkan."

Chanyeol menggaruk pelan belakang kepalanya. Tidak enak juga rasanya, dia sudah ada di sini, tapi masa iya dia harus menitipkan Jaehyun pada Baekhyun lagi? Adab sopan santun, seharusnya dia membawa putranya bukan, tapi...

"Silahkan menemui teman anda. Biarkan Jaehyun bersama saya saja."

Chanyeol tersenyum canggung.

"Apa tak apa-apa Baekhyun-ssi?"

Baekhyun tersenyum tipis sambil mengangguk pelan.

"Baiklah. Jaehyunie dengan Baekhyun _imo_ dulu ya. Nanti kalau urusan _appa_ sudah selesai dengan teman _appa_ , _appa_ akan segera menemui Jaehyunie."

Jaehyun memandang Chanyeol sesaat, lalu mengangguk-angguk, kemudian si kecil kembali melanjutkan makan es krimnya.

Hal yang sedikit aneh menurutnya, biasanya Jaehyun merengek kalau tahu Chanyeol ada di sekitarnya. Tapi kali ini, putranya itu sangat tenang.

Dengan masih menyimpan kebingungan, Chanyeol pamit pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun kembali duduk, baru saja dia akan membersihkan mulut Jaehyun yang belepotan es krim, ketika seseorang memanggilnya.

"Baekhyun-ssi?"

Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap pria dengan setelan jas abu-abu yang berdiri di hadapannya. Pria itu terlihat rapi dan juga tampan.

"Choi Minho _imnida_!" pria itu membungkuk memperkenalkan dirinya.

Baekhyun melakukan hal yang sama, dia langsung berdiri dan membungkuk sopan.

"Byun Baekhyun _imnida._ Silahkan duduk Minho-ssi!" Baekhyun mempersilahkan pria yang dijodohkan dengannya itu untuk duduk.

Minho tersenyum simpul, lalu duduk dihadapan Baekhyun. Saat baru duduk, tatapan Minho tertuju pada Jaehyun. Dahinya berkerut jelas.

"Oohh. Jaehyunie! Perkenalkan dirimu pada Minho-ssi, sayang."

Jaehyun membungkukkan setengah badannya.

"Park Jaehyun _imnida."_

Minho tersenyum menanggapi sikap Jaehyun yang tak bersahabat terhadapnya itu.

"Maafkan dia kalau dia kurang sopan, Minho-ssi."

" _Gwaenchanayo._ Bukankah rata-rata anak kecil akan bersikap seperti itu kalau bertemu orang baru."

Baekhyun tersenyum canggung.

 _ **Pluk**_

"Yah!" pekik Jaehyun saat es krimnya jatuh mengotori celananya, dengan tatapan sedih, dia melihat Baekhyun.

" _Aigo._ Kau harus hati-hati sayang, bukankah tadi sudah diingatkan." Baekhyun menarik banyak tisu, kemudian membersihkan celana Jaehyun.

"Tunggu sebentar. Minho-ssi! Saya permisi ke toilet sebentar."

Minho tersenyum mempersilahkan. Baekhyun tersenyum canggung, kemudian berdiri dari duduknya dan langsung mengangkat Jaehyun untuk di bawa ke toilet.

Baekhyun kembali ke tempat duduknya semula di _**Bollero**_ cafe setelah sepuluh menit.

Dia tak mendapati Minho ada disana. Dengan sedikit kebingungan, dia menatap ke kanan dan ke kiri. Tak ada tanda-tanda Minho pindah tempat, lalu dimana pria itu.

"Maaf Nona, pria yang tadi duduk disini, menitipkan ini untuk anda."

Baekhyun menerima kertas yang terlipat rapi dari pelayan cafe itu dengan tatapan bingungnya.

 _ **Baekhyun-ssi!**_

 _ **Senang bertemu anda, walau hanya sebuah pertemuan singkat.**_

 _ **Saya minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya.**_

 _ **Benar, saya mencari calon istri, tapi...**_

 _ **Maaf Baekhyun-ssi, bukan bermaksud memandang sebelah mata status seorang janda,...**_

 _ **Saya tak bisa menjalin hubungan yang lebih dengan anda.**_

 _ **Semoga anda bisa menemukan seseorang yang bisa menerima anda dan Putra anda.**_

 _ **Sekali lagi, maafkan saya Baekhyun-ssi.**_

Baekhyun menatap Jaehyun, kemudian kembali melihat pesan yang ditulis Minho untuknya. Batinnya ingin tertawa, Minho salah paham rupanya. Dia mengira bahwa Jaehyun anaknya dan dia adalah janda.

" _Imo! Samchon_ yang tadi mana?"

"Sudah pulang." Jawab Baekhyun sambil mengambil tasnya. "Jaehyun mau pulang? Atau kita menunggu _appa_ Jaehyunie?"

"Kita tunggu _appa_ di taman saja _imo._ Bosan disini."

"Baiklah! _Imo_ akan mengirim pesan untuk _appa_ Jaehyunie. _Kajja_ sayang!"

Sementara itu, di sudut lain _**Bollero**_ cafe, Chanyeol terlihat mulai jengah dengan perempuan dengan dandanan menor yang duduk di depannya. Yang tengah bercerita tentang perjalanan keliling dunianya. Hah!

Saat dia tengah mendengar ocehan tak begitu penting itu, ponselnya bergetar. Chanyeol mengeluarkan ponselnya. Ternyata ada sebuah pesan masuk.

 _ **From : Baekhyun-ssi**_

 _ **Chanyeol-ssi! Kami menunggu anda di taman.**_

Membaca pesan singkat dari Baekhyun, sebuah ide muncul di otaknya. Kenapa dia tak meminta bantuan Baekhyun untuk lepas dari pertemuan yang tak di minatinya ini.

Dengan cepat Chanyeol mengetik sabari kalimat untuk Baekhyun.

Sambil menunggu kedatangan Baekhyun, Chanyeol sesekali menyesap minumannya sambil tetap menjadi pendengar untuk wanita itu.

" _Yeobo_!"

Chanyeol menoleh, mendapati Baekhyun dan Jaehyun berdiri tak jauh darinya. Sama halnya seperti Chanyeol, perempuan itu juga menolehkan kepalanya menatap Baekhyun.

Dengan memasang wajah sedikit masam, Baekhyun menghampiri Chanyeol.

"Urusan perceraian kita belum selesai, kau sudah mencari penggantiku? Kau bisa berbuat sejahat itu padaku? Kau menuduhku berselingkuh, tapi nyatanya, kau sendiri yang selingkuh. Dasar laki-laki brengsek!"

 _ **Byuurr!**_

.

.

.

" _Gwaenchana? Mianata_ Chanyeol-ssi, saya tak bermaksud menyiramkan air itu pada anda." Ujar Baekhyun di sela usahanya mengusap sisa kebrutalan yang dilakukannya dengan sapu tangannya.

"Saya baik-baik saja. Tak perlu khawatir. Saya justru senang anda mau membantu saya, walau semua yang terjadi di luar ekspektasi saya."

Baekhyun menutup mukanya malu. Sejujurnya, dia juga kaget dengan apa yang dilakukannya tadi. Dia bingung ketika Chanyeol meminta bantuannya untuk keluar dari situasi yang tak diinginkan pria itu. Idenya muncul begitu saja, ketika dia berjalan sambil menggandeng Jaehyun dan melihat Chanyeol duduk berdua dengan seorang wanita.

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar melihat tingkah Baekhyun. Gadis itu tak hentinya meminta maaf, ketika dia datang sampai di taman pasca insiden penyiraman yang baru dialaminya. Pelakunya? Tentu saja gadis itu.

Tak masalah bagi Chanyeol, hanya saja yang terjadi di luar ekspektasinya. Dia pikir Baekhyun mungkin akan langsung menyerahkan Jaehyun begitu saja, tapi gadis itu memilih berpura-pura menjadi istrinya yang sedang marah karena merasa dikhianati, terlebih akting Baekhyun semakin terlihat seperti nyata ketika gadis itu menyiramnya dengan segelas air putih. Chanyeol sempat syok, tapi dia cukup bersyukur, karena setelah kejadian itu, setelah Baekhyun dan Jaehyun pergi wanita yang ditemuinya tadi juga langsung pamit pergi dengan alasan dia tak bisa menjalin hubungan dengan seorang pria yang masih memiliki hubungan rumit dengan wanita lain.

" _Imo wae_?" tanya Jaehyun yang mendapati Baekhyun tengah menutup wajahnya.

Baekhyun menarik tangannya yang menutupi wajahnya. Wajah putih itu terlihat memerah di kedua pipinya. Dengan punggung tangannya, dia menyentuh pipinya.

Memalukan sekali tindakannya tadi, batinnya.

" _Imo_ sakit? Kenapa pipi _imo_ memerah?"

Dengan tangan kecilnya, Jaehyun menyentuh pipi Baekhyun.

" _Imo_ baik-baik saja sayang." Ujar Baekhyun disertai dengan senyum manis.

"Tadi kenapa wajahnya ditutup? _Appa_ membuat _imo_ sedih ya?"

"Heh!" Chanyeol dibuat terkejut dengan tuduhan yang dilayangkan Jaehyun.

"Tidak sayang. _Appa_ Jaehyunie tidak melakukan apa-apa pada _imo_. _Imo_ yang salah, tadi sempat menyiram _appa_ Jaehyunie dengan air."

" _Appa nappeun."_ Ujar Jaehyun disertai dengan pukulan kecil tangan Jaehyun pada paha ayahnya. " _Appa_ pasti marah sama _imo_ ya, karena tadi _imo_ cantik menyiram _appa._ Lihat! Sekarang _imo_ jadi sedih 'kan."

Sekali lagi, Chanyeol dibuat terkejut dengan sikap Jaehyun. Putranya itu tak pernah melayangkan protes seperti sekarang ini. Jaehyun cukup anak yang cukup pendiam bahkan cenderung acuh dengan keadaan sekitarnya, tapi baru saja Jaehyun melayangkan protesnya, dua kali pula.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun, yang saat itu juga kebetulan tengah melayangkan pandangannya padanya.

Cukup lama mereka beradu pandang. Desiran halus itu kembali di rasakan Chanyeol. Dari jarak sedekat ini, gadis yang baru ditemui anaknya dua kali itu, terlihat tak hanya cantik, tapi juga indah. Riasan wajah Baekhyun tak setebal wanita tadi, tapi meski begitu, dengan riasan sederhana pun, kecantikan gadis itu sudah terpancar.

Tak berapa lama, bibir Baekhyun memamerkan senyum polosnya. Senyum yang membuat dada Chanyeol semakin berdesir.

" _Imo_!"

Chanyeol 'lah yang pertama memutus tatapan mereka, karena suara anaknya yang memanggil gadis yang duduk disampingnya itu.

" _Nde_." Sahut Baekhyun kalem.

"Perut Jaehyunie sakit." Keluh Jaehyun sambil memegang perutnya.

"Mau pup?" Jaehyun mengangguk dengan pertanyaan Baekhyun.

"Ah! Saya yang akan mengantarnya ke kamar kecil Baekhyun-ssi. Tunggu seben..." Chanyeol sudah berdiri dari duduknya, bersiap mengangkat Jaehyun, tapi putranya itu menolaknya.

"Tidak mau dengan _appa_. Dengan _imo_ saja."

"Biarkan dengan saya saja, Chanyeol-ssi."

"Tapi."

"Tak apa. Tadi saya juga sudah membantunya, tak masalah saya melakukan lagi. _Kajja_ Jaehyunie!"

Chanyeol kembali ke tempat duduknya, menatap punggung Baekhyun dan Jaehyun yang semakin menjauh darinya. Putranya terlihat sangat nyaman dengan Baekhyun, yang dia lihat saat ini, Jaehyun yang sepertinya terus bicara pada Baekhyun, dan gadis itu yang dengan sabar menanggapi Jaehyun, bahkan sesekali terlihat Baekhyun membelai kepala Jaehyun.

Yang tak tahu hubungan mereka yang sebenarnya, mungkin menganggap Baekhyun adalah ibu dari Jaehyun.

.

.

.

"Joongie-ya!"

"Chullie _eonni!_ "

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Dua wanita cantik yang tak sengaja bertemu di super market itu saling memekik kencang, lalu kemudian berpelukan dengan sangat erat tanpa memperdulikan keadaan sekitar, dimana saat ini mereka sudah menjadi pusat perhatian.

Dari sorot mata kedua perempuan yang bisa dikatakan tak muda lagi itu, terpancar kerinduan yang luar biasa.

"Aku senang, setelah beberapa tahun, akhirnya aku bertemu denganmu lagi Jaejoongie." Ujar Heechul setelah melepas pelukannya pada Jaejoong.

"Sama _eonni._ Rasanya tak percaya, setelah sekian lama, aku bisa melihatmu lagi." Jaejoong kembali merangkul Heechul.

Kemudian keduanya memutuskan untuk pergi ke kasir, membayar belajaan mereka lalu setelah itu mereka berjalan bersama menuju sebuah restoran kecil di depan supermarket itu. Ada banyak hal yang ingin mereka bagi setelah lama tak bersua. Tidak mungkin kalau mereka berdiri di supermarket untuk membahasnya bukan.

Mereka mengambil tempat duduk saling berhadapan. Setelah memesan makanan, keduanya melanjutkan obrolan yang tadi sempat tertunda.

"Kau menikahi Yunho 'kan?" Heechul memulai perbincangan mereka.

"Apa menurut _eonni_ beruang besar itu bisa hidup tanpa aku? Tentu saja kami menikah _eonni_."

"Kau sombong sekali, Kim Jaejoong-ssi."

Keduanya tertawa ringan. Tatapan keduanya menerawang jauh, seolah kembali ke masa saat mereka masih bersama-sama.

"Aku rindu saat kita pergi ke kampus bersama-sama Joongie. Saat aku mengantarmu menemui Yunho, lalu kita kencan bersama-sama. Hah! Masa yang menyenangkan."

Jaejoong tersenyum tipis.

"Kau yang pergi meninggalkanku _eonni_. Kau memilih ikut Hankyung _oppa_. Hmm.. Kapan kau kembali ke Korea?"

"Sudah sekitar empat tahun ini. Ada banyak hal yang terjadi, sampai-sampai aku tak sempat pamit padamu sebelum pergi."

Jaejoong menggenggam tangan Heechul.

"Aku paham. Hmm... Berapa anakmu _eonni_?"

"Satu. Perempuan. Kau?"

"Dua. Dan keduanya laki-laki. Yang pertama berumur sembilan tahun, yang kedua enam tahun."

Heechul mengangguk-angguk mengerti. Keduanya melanjutkan obrolan tentang kenangan Indah masa lalu mereka. Saat mereka masih menjadi mahasiswi, lalu saat merasakan jatuh cinta untuk pertama kali. Banyak sekali cerita yang mengalir, setelah sekitar hampir sepuluh tahun mereka tak saling bersua.

"Sebentar _eonni_!"

Jaejoong merogoh saku jaketnya, dia merasakan getaran pada ponselnya.

 _ **From : Nyonya Song**_

 _ **Jaejoong-ssi! Anda mengatakan pada saya, kalau sepupu anda itu sudah tak memiliki istri karena istrinya yang dulu sudah meninggal. Tapi... Baru saja keponakan saya mengatakan pada saya, kalau sepupu ada itu masih dalam tahap proses perceraian. Anda membohongi saya?**_

" _Mwo?"_

" _Waeyo?_ " tanya Heechul yang terkejut dengan suara Jaejoong yang tiba-tiba.

"Park Chanyeol,... Kau... Ish!" gigi Jaejoong mengeluarkan bunyi gemeretak, menahan kesal sepertinya.

"Joongie _wae_?" Heechul kembali bertanya. Jaejoong menatap Heechul, masih dengan tatapan kesalnya.

Jaejoong menarik nafas pelan, lalu berujar dengan masih menyimpan perasaan kesalnya.

"Aku memiliki sepupu, dia duda karena istrinya meninggal dalam sebuah kecelakaan. Anaknya satu, dia mapan dan sangat tampan. Menurut _eonni_ salah tidak kalau aku ingin dia menikah lagi setelah lima tahun kepergian istrinya?"

Heechul berpikir sejenak.

"Tidak salah. Itu hal wajar. Dalam rumah, seharusnya memang ada sosok perempuan di dalamnya. Bukan asisten rumah tangga, tapi adalah pasangan tempat berbagi."

Jaejoong setuju dengan pendapat Heechul. Suasana rumah sangat berbeda tanpa sentuhan perempuan. Itulah yang sebenarnya ingin dia tekankan pada Chanyeol, tapi...

"Aku, mengenalkan sepupuku ini, dengan keponakan pelanggan tokoku, dan _eonni_ tahu yang dilakukan si Park bodoh itu, dia justru mendatangkan perempuan lain yang diakui sebagai istrinya. Hah! Rasanya ingin sekali melemparnya ke laut sekarang."

Heechul memahami keadaan Jaejoong. Nasibnya sama dengan Jaejoong, Baekhyun keponakannya, juga selalu membangkang kalau ingin di jodohkan. Tapi hari ini, dia penurut, sepupunya itu tak keberatan menemui pria yang hendak dijodohkan dengannya. Semoga sepupunya tak melakukan hal bodoh, seperti yang dilakukan sepupu Jaejoong.

"Aku paham posisimu Joongie. Karena kita sama. Aku juga punya sepupu yang kalau di minta datang ke acara kencan buta, alasannya banyak sekali. Tapi hari ini, dia cukup penurut dengan mau datang ke acara itu. Semoga kali ini, dia tak melakukan kesalahn bodoh."

"Semoga _eonni_..."

Heechul memberi isyarat pada Jaejoong untuk diam. Dia harus menerima telpon.

" _Yeob..."_

" _ **Ya Kim Heechul! Sebenarnya sepupumu itu gadis atau janda?"**_

" _Mwo?_ Ya! Apa maksudmu Choi Sooyoung?"

" _ **Kau bertanya apa maksudku? Seharusnya kau lebih tahu sebagai sepupunya. Minho menemui tadi, dan kau tahu yang didapatinya, seorang perempuan dengan anak kecil. Kalau sepupumu itu janda, seharusnya kau mengatakannya sejak awal Heechul-ssi. Jangan seperti ini."**_

" _Chankaman!_ Aku benar-benar tak tahu maksud ucapanmu, Sooyoung-ssi."

" _ **Kau tak perlu malu mengakui kalau sepupumu itu memang janda, Heechul-ssi. Jangan seperti ini, jujur, aku merasa tertipu."**_

"Tunggu! Kau pasti salah paham, sep..."

" _ **Cukup! Aku tak ingin mendengar apapun lagi. Kau tahu, Minho sudah terlanjur kecewa dengan kenyataan yang dilihatnya."**_

" _Eonni wae_?" tanya Jaejoong yang menyadari perubahan wajah Heechul. Dari yang semula terlihat sumringah, menjadi memerah menahan marah.

"BYUN BAEKHYUUUUUNNN!"

.

.

.

"Terimakasih atas bantuannya hari ini Baekhyun-ssi. Saya tak tahu harus bagaimana kalau tak ada anda tadi." Ujar Chanyeol. Pria itu memutuskan mengantar Baekhyun pulang, sebagai bentuk terimakasihnya setelah Baekhyun menolak untuk diajak makan malam.

Baekhyun sempat menolak tadi, tapi Chanyeol berhasil meyakinkannya terlebih di tambah dengan rengekan Jaehyun yang tak bisa ditolak begitu saja oleh gadis berkulit putih itu.

"Tolong jangan bahas masalah itu lagi, saya benar-benar masih merasa malu dan tak enak pada anda Chanyeol-ssi." Baekhyun merasakan pipinya kembali memanas.

Hal itu seperti aib baginya. Memanggil orang yang duduk di sampingnya itu ' _Yeobo_ ', lalu menyiramka air ke wajahnya hingga membasahi baju dan jas pria itu. Kebodohan yang disesalinya sekarang.

Chanyeol tertawa ringan sambil menatap Baekhyun. Mengapa dia merasa senang melihat raut tersipu dari Baekhyun? Entah. Hanya senang saja, dan dia ingin tertawa.

"Ya! Jangan tertawa Chanyeol-ssi."

Bukan reda, tawa Chanyeol justru semakin berderai.

"Ya!"

Chanyeol menghentikan tawanya, lalu menatap Baekhyun. Kembali hatinya berdesir melihat Baekhyun yang sudah menekuk wajahnya, muram.

" _Mian._ Saya tak bermaksud mentertawakan anda."

"Ehm." Sahut Baekhyun singkat. Dia melepaskan sabuk pengamannya. Kemudian membuka pintu mobil Chanyeol.

Baekhyun keluar dari mobil itu sedikit kesulitan. Jaehyun duduk di pangkuannya tadi dan si kecil itu tertidur pulas selama dalam perjalanan.

"Tunggu!" Chanyeol mencondongkan badannya, lalu mengambil alih Jaehyun dari pangkuan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun dibuat canggung dengan posisi mereka, Chanyeol begitu dekat padanya, bahkan tanpa sengaja lengan pria itu menyentuh perutnya saat harus mengambil Jaehyun dari pangkuannya. Baekhyun bahkan harus menahan nafasnya karena hal itu.

"Sudah."

" _Nde."_ Baekhyun tersenyum canggung, lalu segera keluar dari dalam mobil itu. Dia belum menutup pintu itu, masih menunggu Chanyeol merebahkan Jaehyun disana.

Setelah Jaehyun direbahkan dan sudah terlihat nyaman di tempatnya, Baekhyun bermaksud membantu memasangkan sabuk pengaman untuk bocah itu. Tapi saat dia hendak menaruh pengait sabuk itu, tangannya justru memegang tangan Chanyeol yang sudah lebih dulu berada disana.

 _ **Deg**_

 _ **Deg**_

 _ **Deg**_

" _Mian_." Baekhyun menarik tangannya. Kemudian segera menutup pintu mobil itu.

Chanyeol menatap sekilas, lalu memasangkan sabuk pengaman untuk Jaehyun.

"Sekali lagi terimakasih Baekhyun-ssi. Selamat malam!" ujar Chanyeol sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Baekhyun.

" _Nde_. Selamat malam Chanyeol-ssi!" Baekhyun membalas lambaian tangan Chanyeol.

Setelah itu, dengan perlahan mobil yang membawa Chanyeol dan Jaehyun mulai bergerak meninggalkan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun masih berdiri di pinggir jalan, matanya masih mengikuti laju mobil Chanyeol sampai mobil putih itu belok dan tak lagi terlihat olehnya. Kemudian dia menarik nafas sesaat, sebelum berbalik dan melangkah masuk ke dalam rumah kakak sepupunya.

"Aku pulang!" teriak Baekhyun sambil melepas sepatunya, lalu memakai sandal rumah dan kemudian melangkah masuk. Tapi baru beberapa langkah, sebuah gulungan kertas menghantam punggungnya.

"Ya! _Nappeun yeoja!_ Apa yang kau lakukan hah?!"

Baekhyun meringis menahan sakit di punggungnya akibat ulah Heechul.

" _Chagiya_ sudahlah."

"Kau jangan melindunginya Tan Hankyung. Anak ini haris diberi pelajaran, agar dia mengerti apa yang sedang aku usahakan untuk kebahagiaannya!" Heechul kembali hendak melayangkan gulungan kertas itu, ketika Hankyung datang dan melindungi Baekhyun.

"Tidak perlu seperti ini. Bicaralah yang baik."

"Dia tak akan mengerti kalau aku bicara pelan. Memang harus di pukul dulu baru dia mengerti."

" _Eonni wae_?"

" _Wae_? Kau masih berani bertanya _wae_? Setelah kau goreng wajah _eonni,_ kau masih bertanya _wae_?" Heechul mendelik tajam.

"Aku benar-benar tak mengerti. Hankyung _oppa!_ Apa yang terjadi?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan saat kau menemui Choi Minho? Kau membawa anak kecil, anak siapa? Kau tahu Baekhyunie, pelangganku sampai bertanya sebenarnya kau ini masih gadis atau sudah menjadi janda karena hal itu. Kau! Kalau kau tak menginginkan pertemuan itu, katakan! Jangan seperti ini."

"Minho-ssi salah paham _eonni_. Dia taj bertanya padaku, tapi langsung mengambil kesimpulan bahwa Jaehyun adalah anakku."

"Jaehyun? _Nuguya_? Anak siapa dia?"

"Sayang tenanglah. Biar Baekhyun menjelaskan perlahan." Ujar Hankyung sambil membelai ringan punggung Heechul.

"Haish! Aku tak ingin mendengar apapun sekarang." Heechul mendorong Hankyung agar menjauhinya. Langkahnya diayun kesal masuk ke kamarnya."

" _Oppa_!" rengek Baekhyun yang masih berdiri di belakang Hankyung dan menatap sedih punggung Heechul yang menghilang dibalik pintu kamar.

"Nanti aku akan bicara padanya. Sekarang mandi dan jangan lupa makan malam." Hankyung membelai sayang kepala Baekhyun.

"Aku bicara yang sebenarnya _oppa_. Minho-ssi tak menanyakan padaku tentang siapa Jaehyun. Dia langsung mengambil kesimpulan seperti itu."

"Aku percaya. _Uri_ Baekhyunie tak mungkin berbohong 'kan?"

"Ehm."

Hankyung memeluk Baekhyun erat.

"Tolong lebih mengerti Heechullie, Baekhyunie. Bagi kami, kau adalah anak pertama kami, yang kami harapkan adalah kebahagiaanmu. Maaf kalau kadang caranya menunjukkan kasih sayangnya padamu terkesan kasar, tapi percayalah, setelah melakukan semua itu, dia akan menangis."

" _Oppa_!" Baekhyun menatap Hankyung dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Jangan menangis. Tersenyumlah! Karena senyummu begitu Indah Baekhyunie."

"Ehm." Baekhyun menyusut airmatanya yang belum sempat menetes.

"Sekarang mandilah, lalu makan dan istirahat. _Oppa_ yang akan bicara padanya."

"Sampaikan maafku untuk Chullie _eonni,_ Han _oppa_."

Hankyung mengangguk.

.

.

.

Tak berbeda jauh, yang terjadi di rumah keluarga Jung jauh lebih mencekam.

Sejak kedatangannya, Chanyeol tak dibiarkan bernafas dengan tenang oleh Jaejoong.

Lihatlah! Mata bulat cantik itu semakin terlihat bulat saat melotot seperti saat ini. Bukan hanya Chanyeol, yang berada dirumah ini, semua terkena imbas kemurkaannya.

Luhan diomeli karena lambat mengiris bawang, Sehun, Changmin dan Yunho juga mengalami hal senada, diomeli karena berisik membahas pekerjaan di meja makan. Kyuhyun aman, karena keadaannya yang tengah berbadan dua. Dan sekarang, giliran Chanyeol yang mendapatka buah dari perbuatannya.

"Jangan menyentuh makan malammu sebelum kau menjelaskan siapa wanita itu!" suara Jaejoong terdengar tegas, semakin dipertegas dengan tatapan tajamnya.

"Bukan siapa-siapa."

"Bukan siapa-siapa tapi mengaku sebagai istrimu? Park Chanyeol! Jangan semakin memancingku untuk berkata kasar, cepat katakan siapa wanita itu?"

Chanyeol mendesah pelan.

"Seseorang yang ditemui Jaehyunie kemarin di taman."

" _Nugu_?"

" _Nunna_ tak mengenalnya. Percuma, kuberitahu pun _Nunna_ tak akan tahu."

"Katakan saja siapa? Atas dasar apa dia bisa mengaku sebagai istrimu? Kau sudah menikahinya diam-diam?"

"Aku tak menikahinya diam-diam. Jangan salahkan dia, aku yang memintanya melakukan hal itu."

"Bhaks! Kerjasama yang manis sekali sepertinya. Kau berkencan dengannya?"

Chanyeol menatap Jaejoong.

" _Wae_? Kau tidak terima dengan yang ku katakan?"

" _Nunna_ sudahlah. Lagipula percuma, aku tidak menyukai wanita yang kau kenalkan itu. Dia terlalu berisik, yang dibahas hanya masalah barang-barang mewah yang dibelinya dari berbagai Negara yang dikunjunginya. Tak satupun dia membahas tentang Jaehyun, padahal aku sudah mengatakan padanya kalau aku sudah memiliki seorang anak. Apa wanita seperti itu bisa menjadi ibu yang baik untuk Jaehyun?"

Jaejoong tak bisa membalas ucapan Chanyeol.

"Kau tak perlu repot mencarikanku jodoh lagi, kalau memang aku masih memiliki jodoh di dunia ini, percayalah, tanpa kau carikan pun aku akan menikah."

Chanyeol membuang nafasnya pelan.

Ibu yang baik untuk Jaehyun adalah yang seperti Baekhyun.

Baekhyun?

Kenapa dia memikirkan gadis itu saat seperti ini? Hah!

"Baiklah! Mulai sekarang, aku tak akan ikut campur lagi dalam kehidupanmu."

Hah!

.

.

.

 _ **TBC**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Note : Terimakasih untuk tanggapan yang luar biasa terhadap cerita ini. Jujur saja, kaget pas lihat jumlah jejak Cinta yang kalian tinggalkan pada cerita ini. #Bow**_

 _ **Ide awal, sebenarnya saya ingin menjodohkan mereka, tapi setelah dipikir-pikir, ceritanya akan biasa saja kalau mereka sudah dijodohkan dari awal. Kalau seperti ini 'kan lebih menyenangkan.**_

 _ **Pas part gadis atau janda, saya terbayang lagu dangdut jadul, sempat berdendang pula #ahahahahaha**_

 _ **Untuk jejak Cinta kalian, semua yang masuk saya baca, inshaallah tkk ada yang terlewat, jadi sedikit banyak saya hafal dengan kalian.**_

 _ **Terimakasih untuk yang sudah mengikuti cerita2 saya.**_

 _ **Big Love For You Guys 3**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **^_^ Lord Joongie ^_^**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Learn To Loving You**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **03**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **^_^ Happy Reading ^_^**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"Baekhyun-ssi!"

Baekhyun mencari siapa yang memanggilnya, menoleh ke kanan, kemudian ke kiri dan di dapatinya Chanyeol berdiri tak jauh darinya.

"Ah! _Nde_ Chanyeol-ssi." Dia membungkuk sopan.

Chanyeol mengembangkan senyum tipis, lalu melangkah mendekati Baekhyun.

"Ada urusan di tempat ini?" tanyanya pada gadis yang menjadi sosok favorit anaknya saat ini.

Baekhyun terlihat sibuk memindahkan bunga-bunga dari mobil bak terbuka yang dibawanya, ke sebuah troli yang Chanyeol lihat tadi juga diturunkan dari sana.

"Ah ya. Saya yang menyuplai bunga untuk hotel ini. tiga hari sekali datang kesini untuk mengganti bunga-bunga di dalam vas di sini."

Bibir Chanyeol membentuk huruf O dan kepalanya mengangguk-angguk pelan.

"Anda sendiri? Ada urusan disini?"

Chanyeol maju ke depan, membantu Baekhyun menurunkan bunga berbagi jenis dari bak belakang mobil Baekhyun.

"Kakak sepupu saya, pemilik hotel ini."

Baekhyun menghentikan kegiatannya dan mengalihkan tatapannya pada Chanyeol.

" _Wae?_ Anda tak percaya kalau pemilik hotel ini sepupu saya?" Chanyeol tersenyum tipis. Tanpa dikatakan, dia bisa melihat keraguan di mata Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan dan tersenyum gugup. Dia tak memiliki alasan untuk tak mempercayai ucapan Chanyeol.

" _Ani._ Hanya sedikit kaget saja." Ujarnya sambil melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

"Apakah biasanya anda sendiri yang melakukan pekerjaan ini?"

"Tidak. Ada satu karyawan saya yang biasa mengerjakannya. Hanya saja, hari ini dia tak masuk, jadi saya yang harus mengerjakannya."

"Ehm... Baekhyun-ssi!"

" _Nde._ "

" _Gomapta._ "

Baekhyun menghentikan pekerjaannya, lalu kembali menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan penuh tanya.

"Terimakasih untuk apa?"

"Semuanya. Saya sangat sering merepotkan anda dengan adanya Jaehyun yang mungkin mengganggu pekerjaan anda. Seharusnya dari beberapa waktu lalu saya mengatakan hal ini, tapi..."

" _Gwaenchanayo_ Chanyeol-ssi. Jaehyunie tak pernah menjadi beban untuk saya."

Chanyeol menggaruk kepala belakangnya. Merasa canggung dengan kebaikan Baekhyun. Sudah hampir dua minggu ini, setelah pulang sekolah Jaehyun lebih memilih pergi ke tempat Baekhyun daripada ke rumah Jaejoong. Yang membuat Chanyeol semakin tak enak hati, selama ini, dia hanya berkomunikasi melalui pesan singkat dengan Baekhyun untuk menitipkan Jaehyun.

Setelah kejadian sore itu, mereka tak pernah bertemu lagi secara langsung. Jadi sekarang inilah pertemuan mereka kembali.

"Saya merasa tak enak."

"Jangan terlalu di pikirkan. Ehehehe... oh ya! Saya harus masuk dulu. Mari Chanyeol-ssi."

"Tunggu!"

Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya.

" _Nde_."

"Boleh saya membantu anda?"

" _Andwae_."

"Heh!" Chanyeol cukup kaget dengan jawaban Baekhyun.

"Anda pasti memiliki urusan penting di sini. Saya tak berharap, karena keinginan anda membantu saya, pada akhirnya hal itu akan membuat urusan anda tertunda di sini. Senang bertemu anda, Chanyeol-ssi. Mari!" pamit Baekhyun. Gadis berperawakan mungil itu mendorong troly berisi kuntum-kuntum bunga masuk ke dalam hotel. Meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih berdiam diri di tempatnya.

.

.

.

 _ **Sluuuuuurrrpppp!**_

Jaejoong menyedot rakus teh dingin yang disajikan Heechul padanya. Hari ini dia memang memiliki janji bertemu dengan Heechul. Dengan memboyong Taeyeong dan Jaehyun tentunya, ke dalam salon kecantikan milik teman lamanya itu.

Heechul menatap takjub ibu dua anak itu, banyak tanya yang berkelebat di benaknya. Apa yang Jaejoong lakukan sebelum datang ke tempat ini? Apakah temannya itu baru selesai lari marathon? Atau dari tokonya kesini, dia berlari? Hah!

"Kau mau teh dingin lagi?"

Jaejoong mengangguk, dia masih haus, sangat haus malah.

Heechul beranjak dari duduknya dengan kerutan jelas di dahinya. Beberapa menit dia kembali dengan dua gelas teh dingin dan langsung menyodorkannya di hadapan Jaejoong.

"Kau tidak sedang marah 'kan Jaejoongie?" tanya Heechul sambil duduk dengan melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

Hah!

Pada akhirnya Jaejoong menegakkan badannya dan menatap Heechul.

"Aku sedang sangat kesal dengan sepupuku _eonni._ "

"Kenapa? Dia berulah lagi?"

Jaejoong menghembuskan nafasnya sebal, dia kemudian melipat kedua tangannya di dada. Tatapannya dia lempar keluar jendela ruangan Heechul.

"Aku marah padanya setelah dia menggagalkan kencan buta yang ku buat untuknya waktu itu. Seharusnya, kalau dia merasa bersalah, dia minta maaf bukan? Tapi pria itu, entah sifat dinginnya itu menurun dari siapa. Yang jelas dia sama sekali tak menunjukkan penyesalannya dan hari ini, aku yang harus merengek demi dapat bertemu Jaehyunie." Jaejoong merebahkan kepalanya ke meja, kedua kakinya di hentak-hentakkan saking kesalnya.

"Haish!" serunya kesal, pemilik _doe eyes_ kembali mendongakkan kepalanya lalu melanjutkan minum teh dinginnya.

Jaejoong tak pernah berubah, itu yang dilihat Heechul saat ini. Dulu saat mereka masih satu kampus, Jaejoong juga sering merajuk seperti ini.

"Kau tak berubah Jaejoongie, masih sama seperti dulu, padahal umurmu sudah tak muda lagi."

Jaejoong mengerutkan dahinya, kedua mata bulatnya menatap Heechul.

"Sulit membuang sifat asli _eonni._ Sudah bawaan dari lahir memang seperti ini." sahutnya datar.

"Hah! Kalau aku, Hannie yang marah karena aku selalu mengagendakan kencan buta untuk Baekhyunie. Pandangan kami berbeda tentang hal ini. Dia berpikir Baekhyunie masih muda, masih banyak impian yang mungkin masih banyak diwujudkan sebelum menikah nanti, jadi dia memberi kebebasan pada sepupuku itu untuk melakukan berbagai hal tanpa perlu memikirkan pernikahan. Sedangkan pikiranku, usia dua puluh tujuh tahun, itu sudah usia matang untuk berumahtangga bukan?"

Jaejoong mengangguk-angguk setuju. "Lalu?"

"Untuk sementara waktu ini aku masih diam. Tapi tentunya sambil mencari-cari pria yang cocok untuknya."

Jaejoong mendengarkan, tak berniat menyahuti. Pikirannya juga sedang di penuhi dengan Chanyeol. Dia masih sangat kesal dengan sepupu tengilnya itu. Bayangkan, Jaehyun dibawa kemana dua minggu ini, padahal menurut Luhan, si kecil tak berada di kantor ketika dia pulang sekolah. Lalu kemana? Apakah ke tempat penitipan anak?

Jaejoong mengalihkan pandangannya pada Jaehyun yang tengah bermain dengan Taeyoung. Pikirannya kembali bertanya, benarkah Jaehyun di titipkan ke penitipan anak? Bisakah? Jaehyun berbeda dengan Taeyoung yang mudah akrab dengan orang baru, kalau Jaehyun...hah! Park bodoh itu seharusnya segera mencari istri lagi.

Istri lagi? Jaejoong menerka-nerka dalam benaknya, sepupu Heechul 'kan perempuan, usianya juga sudah matang, jadi... ah! Kenapa tidak menjodohkan keduanya saja?

" _Eonni!_ "

Heechul melihat Jaejoong dengan kedua mata yang menyiratkan tanya.

"Kenapa kita tak menjodohkan Chanyeol dan siapa tadi nama sepupumu?"

"Baekhyun."

"Ah! Iya itu. Kenapa kita tak menjodohkan mereka berdua saja?"

Heechul memikirkan apa yang dikatakan Jaejoong. Benar juga? Kenapa hal itu tak terpikir? Sepupu Jaejoong pasti pria mapan bukan? Dia pasti bisa menjamin hidup Baekhyun. Tapi... Heechul mengalihkan tatapannya pada bocah bernama Jaehyun. Apakah Baekhyun tak keberatan dengan status sepupu Baekhyun?

" _Wae_? _Eonni_ keberatan karena Chanyeol duda beranak satu?" tanya Jaejoong.

Heechul tersenyum canggung. Dia tak bermaksud membuat Jaejoong tersinggung, hanya saja, untuk beberapa gadis, mereka memilih menikahi pria berumur yang tak pernah menikah daripada pria muda tampan berstatus duda dan memiliki anak lagi. Pertanyaannya hanya satu, apakah Baekhyun tak keberatan akan hal itu?

"Tak ada yang salah dengan status duda, _eonni."_

"Yang mengatakan salah juga siapa? Aku hanya sedang berpikir, apakah Baekhyunie tak keberatan dengan keadaan sepupumu itu?"

"Ya makanya itu, di coba dulu. Siapa tahu mereka cocok?"

Heechul terdiam sejenak, kembali memikirkan hal ini. Baekhyun gadis yang sangat baik, dia juga sangat menyukai anak-anak, seharusnya memang tak menjadi masalah. Tapi...

"Apa anaknya tak akan keberatan dengan kehadiran Baekhyun, Jaejoongie?"

Jaejoong mengalihkan tatapannya pada Jaehyun. Benar juga, Chanyeol dan Jaehyun sepertinya memiliki sifat sama kalau menyangkut perempuan. Si kecil, tak bisa begitu saja dekat dengan orang asing. Dengan Luhan atau pun Kyunhyun, yang notabene hampir tiap hari bertemu saja, dia masih sering menghindar dan tak mau di sentuh, apalagi dengan orang asing. Hah!

"Urusan Jaehyun bisa di bahas nanti _eonni._ Yang terpenting, bagaimana usaha kita meyakinkan mereka berdua untuk menjalani kencan buta ini. Bagaimana?"

Heechul memikirkan baik-baik apa yang dikatakan Jaejoong. Kalau dia setuju, berarti dia harus mengatakan hal ini tanpa di ketahui Hankyung. Membujuk Baekhyun bukan hal yang sulit, tapi kalau dia sampai terpergok Hankyung, bisa runyam urusannya. Hmm... Hankyung dua hari lagi melakukan perjalanan bisnis ke luar kota, berarti ada kesempatan baginya untuk membujuk Baekhyun. Ok!

"Ok. Aku setuju. Kita buat pertemuan mereka akhir minggu ini. Bagaimana?"

"Setuju." Balas Jaejoong mantap.

.

.

"Kau mencari seseorang?" tanya Yunho pada Chanyeol yang sepertinya tengah mencari sesuatu. Beberapa kali dia menangkap tatapan mata Chanyeol yang seolah-olah tengah mencari seseorang.

" _Ani hyung._ " Jawab Chanyeol dengan di sertai senyum canggungnya.

"Tapi ku perhatikan sejak tadi kau seperti tengah mencari sesuatu, apa? Ada barangmu yang terjatuh di sini?"

" _Ani hyung._ Tidak apa-apa?" Chanyeol kembali mengelak. Tapi Chanyeol tak begitu saja mempercayainya, dia yakin ada sesuatu yang Chanyeol cari dan sepupunya itu tak ingin menceritkan apa yang dicarinya itu padanya.

"Oh ya. Kau sudah berdamai dengan Jaejoongie."

"Aku tak pernah memusuhinya. Dia saja yang sensitif menanggapi jawabanku. Tapi siang beberapa waktu lalu dia ke kantor, merengek, meminta menjemput Jaehyun. Entah akan diajak kemana."

"Dua minggu ini dia selalu memikirkan Jaehyunie, kalau Shindong _ahjussi_ tak mengantarnya ke tokonya, lalu dia membawa Jaehyunie kemana? Sedangkan di kantormu, anakmu juga tak berkeliaran disana."

"Aku punya teman yang bisa ku percayai untuk menjaga Jaehyunie, _hyung."_

Yunho melirik Chanyeol sejenak. Kata 'teman' yang keluar dari bibir Chanyeol, mengusik rasa ingin tahunya.

"Teman? Perempuan?"

Chanyeol tersipu malu. Pantaskah dia menyebut Baekhyun temannya? Selama ini hubungan mereka tak seperti seorang teman pada umumnya. Dia berhubungan dengan Baekhyun hanya melalui pesan singkat, itu hanya berupa sebaris kalimat permintaan maaf karena dia harus mengganggu urusan Baekhyun dengan adanya Jaehyun.

"Sepertinya tebakanku tak salah. Siapa dia? Aku mengenalnya?" tanya Yunho yang semakin penasaran.

"Bukan siapa-siapa _hyung._ Sudah ya, aku pergi dulu." Pamit Chanyeol saat langkah mereka telah sampai di depan hotel milik Yunho.

"Hei." Yunho meraih lengan Chanyeol. "Jangan menghindar, pertanyaanku belum kau jawab."

Chanyeol terpaksa mengurungkan niatnya untuk melangkah ke tempat parkir.

"Dia hanya teman _hyung._ Jaehyunie sangat menyukainya."

"Bagaimana dengan _appa_ nya?"

Chanyeol tersenyum simpul.

"Aku pergi _hyung!_ " pamit Chanyeol sambil melangkah meninggalkan Yunho.

Baru beberapa langkah meninggalkan depan lobi hotel, Chanyeol menangkap sosok Baekhyun di parkiran.

"Baekhyun-ssi!" pekiknya nyaring sambil berlari menghampiri Baekhyun.

Pekikan nyaring Chanyeol itu, ternyata di tangkap dengan baik oleh indera pendengar Yunho. Pemilik bibir hati itu, mengurungkan niatnya untuk kembali masuk ke dalam hotel. Dia memilih melayangkan pandangannya pada Chanyeol yang sedang membantu seorang perempuan. Yunho berpikir keras, dia tak asing dengan perempuan itu. Aaahhh... Baekhyun! _Suplier_ bunga untuk hotelnya. Mereka saling kenal? Batin Yunho.

Sementara itu, Chanyeol tengah membantu Baekhyun menaikkan troly yang tadi di dorong gadis itu ke atas mobil bak terbuka milik Baekhyun.

" _Gomapta_ Chanyeol-ssi. Maaf merepotkan anda." Ujar Baekhyun dengan senyum canggungnya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Ini bukan sesuatu yang merepotkan untuk saya." Sahut Chanyeol dengan senyum tipis menenangkan.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu sa..."

"Baekhyun-ssi!"

Baekhyun menggantung kalimatnya, karena Chanyeol tiba-tiba memanggilnya.

" _Nde._ "

"Ijinkan saya mentraktir makan siang untuk anda." Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun ragu.

Sepanjang sejarah hidupnya, ini kali kedua dia mengajak perempuan makan siang atas inisiatifnya sendiri. Yang pertama pada Seo Jong dia mengatakan hal yang seperti ini, itupun setelah memikirkannya berhari-hari. Dan sekarang pada Baekhyun, yang berlangsung spontan tanpa rencana matang. Dan hatinya berdebar tak nyaman setelah mengatakan hal itu.

"Dimana?" sahut Baekhyun. Chanyeol menggaruk kepala belakangnya. Dimana? Dia juga tak tahu, dia tak biasa makan di luar kalau tidak untuk urusan bisnis atau pada saat Jaejoong mengatur kencan buta untuknya. Lalu sekarang, dia harus membawa Baekhyun kemana?

"Ehm... saya tak biasa makan di luar, jadi tak begitu paham restoran mana yang memiliki menu makan siang enak. Kalau tak keberatan, Baekhyun-ssi saja yang memilih."

Baekhyun cukup takjub dengan jawaban yang di berikan Chanyeol. Benarkah demikian?

"Anda ingin makan apa?"

"Ehm... apa saja, saya bukan pemilih dalam hal makanan. Kecuali udang, saya dan Jaehyun alergi terhadap hewan laut itu."

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil.

"Baiklah. Apapun kecuali udang 'kan?" Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Mari!"

"Anda jalan dulu, nanti saya mengikuti dari belakang."

Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti, dia kemudian naik ke dalam mobilnya dan diikuti mobil Chanyeol di belakangnya.

Tak butuh waktu lama, dua puluh menit kemudian, mereka sudah duduk di salah satu restoran tradisional Korea. Menu makan siang kali ini bisa dikatakan cukup lengkap, nasi, sup ikan, kimchi, Tteokbokki dan bulgogi tersaji di atas meja.

Chanyeol menatap ragu menu masakan itu. Bukan tak suka, hanya saja sepertinya terlalu banyak kalau untuk dimakan mereka saja.

Lain halnya dengan Baekhyun yang menatap menu itu penuh minat.

"Selamat makan!"

.

.

.

"Kenapa mendadak sekali Hannie?" tanya Heechul sambil menyiapkan perlengkapan suaminya untuk keluar negeri malam ini.

"Aku juga tak tahu sayang, pihak kantor memajukan jadwalnya." Sahut Hankyung sambil mengganti pakaiannya.

"Kau harus hati-hati disana, ingat anak istrimu menunggumu di rumah."

Hankyung tersenyum, lalu menarik pinggang istrinya dan mengecup singkat leher istrinya itu.

"Aku tak 'kan melupakan hal itu. Aku meletakkan kalian di sini dan di sini. Tak akan berubah sampai maut memisahkan kita berdua." Hankyung menunjuk dahinya yang mengisyaratkan pikirannya terletak disana. Lalu dia menunjuk dadanya, dimana bagi banyak orang, di dalam dada itu hati bersemayam.

Heechul tersenyum cantik, lalu memeluk pinggang suaminya itu.

"Aku mencintaimu Hannie."

"Sayangnya aku lebih mencintaimu, Chullie _chagi._ "

Keduanya kemudian larut dalam ciuman panjang dan sedikit panas. Kalau tak ingat pesawatnya akan _take off_ satu setengah jam dari sekarang, Hankyung mungkin sudah membanting istrinya di atas ranjang demi memuaskan gairahnya.

Tapi sore ini, dia harus menahan diri untuk tak menerkam istrinya.

"Oh ya! Tadi aku melihatmu membawa _paper bag_ putih dan kau letakkan di kamar Baekhyunie, apa itu sayang?"

Kedua bola mata Heechul bergerak gelisah. Hankyung tak boleh tahu apa yang rencanakan. Rencana yang sudah di susunnya dengan Jaejoong kali ini tak boleh gagal. Dan untuk memuluskan rencananya itu, dia dan Jaejoong tadi berbelanja pakaian. Jaejoong membelikan Baekhyun sebuah gaun dan sepatu hak tinggi. Sedangkan dia membelikan Chanyeol sebuah kemeja dan _sweater._ Mereka juga telah reservasi satu meja di sebuah Restoran perancis untuk acara akhir minggu itu. Jadi...

"Kau tidak sedang merencanakan sesuatu 'kan Chullie?" Hankyung menatap Heechul menyelidik. Heechul membalas tatapan itu dengan senyum lebar.

"Tentu saja tidak. Itu tadi hanya hadiah kecil untuknya. Aku sudah jarang membelikannya sesuatu akhir-akhir ini."

Hankyung masih merasa tak yakin dengan jawaban Heechul. Dia tahu ada yang di sembunyikan Heechul darinya. Tapi...

"Aku akan mengantarmu ke Bandara." Heechul melepas pelukannya, kemudian kembali dengan koper Hankyung yang sudah diisinya dengan perlengkapan suaminya selama lima haru di Jepang nanti.

"Aku mencoba percaya apa yang kau katakan sayang. Semoga kali ini kau tak berbuat macam-macam pada Baekhyunie."

.

.

.

 _ **Srek...**_

Jaejoong mendorong _paper bag_ berwarna biru tua ke hadapan Chanyeol, yang tentu saja menghasilkan tatapan aneh tak hanya dari Chanyeol, tapi juga dari Yunho, Changmin, Kyuhyun dan Luhan yang ikut ambil bagian dari makan malam hari ini.

"Ini apa?"

"Baju untukmu."

Chanyeol menatap Jaejoong curiga. Jaejoong bukan tipe orang yang suka memberi hadiah tanpa ada maksud di dalamnya. Jadi pasti ada timbal balik dari hadiah itu.

"Apa yang _nunna_ inginkan kali ini? Kencan buta lagi?" tanya Chanyeol _to the point._

Dia yakin pasti hal itu yang menjadi alasan Jaejoong tiba-tiba memberinya hadiah. Tak ada yang lain yang diharapkan Jaejoong darinya, kecuali kencan buta yang pada akhirnya selalu dapat dia gagalkan. Terakhir Jaejoong melakukannya dua minggu lalu, sebelum kemudian marah tanpa alasan padanya.

Jaejoong memamerkan senyum tak berdosanya sambil mengangkat kedua jempolnya.

"Hah!" Chanyeol membuang nafasnya keras. Lagi-lagi Jaejoong melakukan hal itu tanpa persetujuannya terlebih dulu.

" _Nunna!_ Tak bisakah aku tenang? Kenapa kau sangat suka sekali mengatur acara semacam ini untukku. Aku baik-baik saja tanpa istri, _nunna._ "

"Jawabanku tetap sama. Bukan hanya kau yang membutuhkan pendamping, tapi juga anakmu."

"Tapi mana ada perempuan muda yang mau menikah dengan duda beranak satu. Pikirkan hal itu juga _Nunna._ Karena jujur saja, setiap kali _nunna_ mengenalkan wanita padaku, yang terpikir di otakku cuma satu, apakah dia bisa mencintai Jaehyun? Bahkan kalau _nunna_ tahu, untuk wanita terakhir yang _nunna_ kenalkan padaku saat itu, yang dia tahu hanya tentang make-up dan jalan-jalan keluar negeri. Aku tak butuh istri seperti itu _nunna._ Kalaupun aku menikah lagi nanti, yang akan ku nikahi adalah wanita yang membuat Jaehyun nyaman berada di pelukannya."

Tahu apa yang terlintas di pikiran Chanyeol saat dia menyampaikan kalimat terakhir itu? Baekhyun. Sekelebat bayangan Baekhyun terlintas, saat bagaimana dengan nyaman Jaehyun tertidur pulas dalam pelukannya. Tak ada yang meminta Jaehyun dekat dengan Baekhyun, anaknya sendiri yang memilih Baekhyun untuk di dekati. Dan hal itu sukses membuat dada Chanyeol berdebar.

"Kali ini aku setuju dengan Chanyeol, _nunna._ Pedamping untuknya memang penting, tapi alangkah baiknya kalau kita juga memikirkan Jaehyun. Dia berbeda dengan Moobin atau pun Taeyong, yang mudah akrab pada semua orang. Jaehyun sedikit pemilih dalam hal ini." Changmin menimpali ucapan Chanyeol.

Jaejoong mendengus sebal, karena belum juga dia bicara tapi penolakan sudah di terimanya.

"Kali ini aku mencarinya dengan benar. Bukan asal-asalan seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. Dia ini, yang nanti yang nantinya akan ku kenalkan denganmu adalah sepupu dari sahabat baik kami." Ujar Jaejoong sambil menggenggam tangan Yunho.

" _Nuguya?"_ tanya Yunho yang merasa tak tahu apa-apa.

"Dia adik sepupu Heechul _eonni,_ Yunnie sayang."

"Heh!"

" _Wae?_ Kenapa reaksimu seperti itu?" Jaejoong melirik tajam Yunho, yang terlihat membulatkan matanya bodoh.

Yang ada di pikiran Yunho tentu saja Heechul dengan sifat setannya itu. Sepupunya pasti tak berbeda jauh dengannya bukan?

"Kau yakin akan mengenalkan Chanyeol dengan sepupu Heechul _nunna,_ Boo?"

"Iya. Kenapa?"

Yunho membuang nafasnya perlahan. Hal itu justru membuat yang lain merasa curiga. Ada apa dengan nama yang di sebut pasangan suami istri itu.

"Boo! Kau boleh putus asa mencarikan jodoh terbaik untuk Chanyeol, tapi sebegitu putus asanya 'kah kau, sampai memiliki niat menjodohkan Chanyeol dengan sepupu Heechul _eonni_?"

"Ya! Apa maksudmu Yunnie?"

"Kita sangat tahu siapa Heechul _eonni,_ Boo. Sifatnya yang seperti setan itu, a...aaaaahhhh!" pekik Yunho kaget saat Jaejoong mencubit keras perutnya.

"Kau berpikir kalau Heechul _eonni_ menurunkan sifat urakannya itu pada sepupunya? Ya Jung Yunho! jaga ucapanmu ya. Dia gadis baik, cantik dan juga sangat menyayangi anak kecil. Aku yakin pribadinya juga baik, semua tergambar jelas dari sorot matanya."

"Kau sudah bertemu dengannya?"

"Aku sudah melihat fotonya."

"Foto bisa menipu Boo... aaaahhhh!" Yunho kembali memekik, Jaejoong memukul keras punggungnya.

"Kalau kau tak tahu apa-apa, diam aku rasa lebih baik!"

Yunho mengangkat kedua tangannya, dia menyerah. Dia bukan lawan yang sebanding kalau Jaejoong sedang mengomel seperti ini.

"Dengarkan aku Chanyeol-ah. Aku sudah memikirkan ini baik-baik. Ini adalah terakhir kali aku memintamu melakukan kecan buta. Kalau kau merasa tak cocok dengan gadis itu setelah kencan buta nanti, aku tak akan ikut campur lagi masalah jodohmu. Ok!"

Chanyeol menatap Jaejoong datar. Seingatnya, beberapa waktu lalu Jaejoong juga mengatakan hal itu, tapi kenyataannya, kejadian yang sama terjadi lagi. Jaejoong pantang menyerah mencarikannya istri satu tahun terakhir ini.

" _Nunna_ yakin dengan yang _nunna_ katakan ini? Kali ini benar-benar yang terakhir?"

"Kau tak percaya ucapanku?"

"Aku ingin sekali percaya, tapi kenyataannya nanti berbeda. Bukan kali ini saja kau mengatakan yang kau lakukan ini yang terakhir, beberapa waktu lalu kau juga mengatakan hal itu, tapi yang terjadi... kau tetap dengan usahamu itu."

Jaejoong mempoutkan bibirnya kesal. Perempuan itu, benar-benar tak sadar umur. Tingkahnya yang sedang merajuk sudah mirip Jaehyun yang di larang membeli permen kapas kesukaannya.

" _Eonni_ sadarlah berapa umurmu sekarang. Tingkahmu membuat beruang mesum di sampingmu itu ingin menerkammu saat ini juga." Kyuhyun berujar sarkatis. Changmin mengulum senyum tertahan, sama halnya dengan Luhan.

Jaejoong melirik Yunho tajam.

"Jangan melihatku dengan tatapan mesummu itu. Kalau kau tak bisa membujuk Chanyeol untuk kencan butanya akhir minggu ini, kau tak akan mendapatkan jatahmu, SATU TAHUN!" Jaejoong berdiri dari duduknya. Lalu menyingkir dari ruang makan itu dengan membawa kekesalan hatinya.

"Ya Boo! Apa hubungannya semua ini? Haish!" seru Yunho tak terima. Tapi percuma saja, Jaejoong tak mengindahkan seruannya. Wanita yang tingkat kemanjaannya pada sang suami mengalahkan dua anaknya itu sudah masuk ke kamar si kecil.

"Hah!" Yunho menatap Chanyeol, memelas pada saudara sepupunya dari pihak ibunya itu. Tak dapat jatah satu tahun itu sama dengan neraka baginya.

Chanyeol membalas tatapan Yunho dengan tatapan datarnya.

"Hanya kali ini saja, Chanyeol-ah. Tolonglah _hyung_ mu ini, yang tak bisa hidup tanpa belaiannya." Ujar Yunho memelas.

"Cih! Dasar mesum, pikirannya selalu menjurus kesana." Sahut Kyuhyun.

"Diamlah _evil._ Seperti kau tidak saja." Balas Yunho. "Kali ini saja Chanyeol-ah. Aku akan memastikan dia akan berhenti setelah ini. Ok!" lanjut Yunho meminta persetujuan.

Chanyeol membuang nafasnya pelan. Hah! Tampaknya kali ini dia harus kembali mengalah dari keegoisan Jaejoong.

"Baiklah." Jawabnya kemudian.

Yunho terlonjak bahagia, kemudian dia berdiri dari duduknya dan memanggil Jaejoong dengan lantang.

"Boo! Chanyeol bersedia melakukan kencan buta itu!"

" _Jinjja!_ " Jaejoong keluar dari kamar si kecil dengan wajah cerah, seperti langit pagi hari yang tertimpa sinar matahari.

Tanpa di minta dia mengecup singkat bibir suaminy, lalu menghampiri Chanyeol dan merangkul pria itu dari belakang.

" _Gomapta_ Chanyeol-ah." Suaranya terdengar riang.

"Hmm. Tapi pegang janjimu _nunna,_ ini yang terakhir." Jaejoong mengangguk-angguk setuju.

"Tapi ada satu syarat yang ku ajukan."

Chanyeol menatap Jaejoong tak percaya. Apa lagi sekarang?

"Kau tak boleh meminta bantuan pada wanita yang kau akui istrimu waktu itu. Jalani semua dengan normal dan... aku ingin kau mengirim foto kalian berdua nanti. _Eotte_?"

Chanyeol mendesah berat. Ultimatum dari Jaejoong, membuatnya tak berkutik. Itu artinya, dia tak bisa menggagalkan acara itu.

"Baik."

 _ **Chup**_

Jaejoong mengecup singkat pipi Chanyeol, lalu semakin mengeratkan rangkulannya pada pria itu.

"Aku menyayangimu Chanyeol-ah."

.

.

.

" _Eonni!_ Ini apa?" tanya Baekhyun sambil menuruni tangga dengan menenteng _paper bag_ warna putih yang tadi dia temukan di atas ranjangnya. Dia cukup terkejut melihat isi dari tas itu, sebuah gaun dan sepatu berhak tinggi dengan warna senada.

Heechul tersenyum di dapur. Dia berbalik dan menatap Baekhyun penuh arti.

" _Mwo?"_ tanya Baekhyun polos.

"Duduklah! Biar aku jelaskan."

Baekhyun menurut, dia duduk di kursi tinggi di sisi meja dapur. Dan Heechul duduk di seberangnya.

Hah!

Ada sedikit kebahagiaan terbesit di benak Heechul. Sepertinya, doa yang tadi siang dia panjatkan dengan Jaejoong saat mereka usai berbelanja, di kabulkan Tuhan dengan cepat. Buktinya dia tak perlu menunggu lusa untuk dapat membujuk Baekhyun agar mau menjalani kencan buta lagi. Tuhan berpihak padanya, dengan rencana tugas Hankyung yang di percepat dari jadwal sebelumnya. Dengan begitu, bukankah memudahkannya untuk membujuk Baekhyun?

"Baekkie!" Heechul meraih tangan Baekhyun dan menggenggamnya dengan erat.

" _Eonni_ menemukan calon yang tepat untuk jodohmu." Lanjutnya.

Baekhyun menatap Heechul dengan sedikit terkejut. Dia kemudian menarik tangannya dari gengaman Heechul.

"Maksud _eonni_?"

"Tadi _eonni_ bicara banyak dengan teman _eonni._ Sama halnya dengan _eonni_ yang berusaha mencarikan jodoh untukmu, dia juga tengah berusaha mencarikan jodoh untuk sepupunya. Pada akhirnya, kami sepakat untuk menjodohkan kalian berdua."

" _Mwo?_ " Baekhyun memekik tak percaya.

Dia berpikir hidupnya sudah tenang dua minggu terakhir ini, dengan Heechul yang tak lagi pernah membahas tentang perjodohan atau kencan buta. Tapi kenyataannya, Heechul diam selama ada Hankyung disisinya, begitu Hankyung pergi, kakak sepupunya itu kembali melakukan hal yang tak disukainya itu.

" _Eonni_ janji ini yang terakhir." Ujar Heechul yang merasa tak enak dengan tatapan Baekhyun.

"Kenapa _eonni_ tak mengatakan hal ini tadi, saat Hankyung _oppa_ belum berangkat ke Jepang?"

"Baekhyunie." Keluh Heechul.

" _Eonni_ aku cukup lelah dengan semua ini. Aku harus datang ke kencan buta, paling tidak dua minggu sekali. Dan hasilnya tetap sama saja bukan? Dia nanti yang akan ku temui pasti juga akan memberi alasan yang sama begitu pertemuan itu selesai, dia tak ingin melanjutkan hubungan itu karena aku yang begini, aku yang terlalu ini dan banyak alasan lainnya. _Eonni_ tahu, hal itu justru membuatku tak nyaman."

Heechul tak dapat menjawab. Memang alasan yang dikemukan beberapa pria yang pernah dia kenalkan pada Baekhyun rata-rata sama. Mereka beralasan, Baekhyun terlalu kaku dan lurus hingga terkesan sangat membosankan. Tapi... bisa saja 'kan kali ini berbeda.

"Baekhyunie! _Eonni_ berharap kali ini berbeda. Karena dari cerita yang _eonni_ dengar, dia ini pria baik yang memiliki kemiripan sifat denganmu. _Eonni_ yakin kalian pasti cocok."

"Kalau tidak?"

"Jangan berkata seperti itu sayang. Kau belum bertemu dengannya langsung 'kan."

Baekhyun cukup kesal dengan jawaban Heechul.

" _Eonni_ meminta maaf dengan tulus kalau selama ini membebanimu dengan hal-hal semacam ini. _Eonni_ janji ini yang terakhir. Kalau kali ini tak berhasil, _eonni_ tak akan ikut campur lagi dalam urusan jodohmu. Bagaimana?"

Baekhyun masih diam, dia tahu maksud baik Heechul. Tapi haruskah dengan memaksa? Dia tak memiliki pengalaman dengan pria, bagaimana untuk tak dianggap kaku atau terlalu lurus dia tak tahu caranya. Selama ini, menurutnya dia sudah bersikap sebaik mungkin saat bertemu dengan pria-pria yang pernah di kenalkan Heechul padanya, tapi tanggapan mereka selalu membuatnya berpikir keras. Apa yang salah dengan sikapnya?

Satu hal lagi, dia tak begitu nyaman bicara dengan pria yang tak dikenalnya. Mungkin itu yang membuatnya terlihat kaku.

"Dari cerita yang _eonni_ dengar, ehm... sebenarnya, pria ini adalah duda beranak satu. Istrinya meninggal sekitar lima tahun yang lalu. Jujur saja, _eonni_ sempat ragu dengan penawaran ini. Tapi... _eonni_ menjadi sedikit yakin saat mengingat bagaimana kau yang sangat menyukai anak kecil. Ehm... Baekhyunie! Baiklah, tak apa-apa kalau kau menolak sekarang."

Tahu yang Baekhyun pikirkan saat Heechul menyebut duda beranak satu tadi? Chanyeol. tapi secepatnya dia menepis pikiran itu. Di Negaranya itu, duda beranak satu bukan cuma Chanyeol 'kan? Lalu bagaimana bisa dia tadi berpikir seperti itu? Entahlah!

"Kau masih gadis, sudah sepatutnya mendapatkan pria yang belum pernah beristri 'kan? Jadi..."

"Kapan aku menemuinya?" tanya Baekhyun tiba-tiba. Dia seakan tak sadar akan hal itu, ada sesuatu yang menggerakkan hati dan pikirannya untuk menerima kencan buta itu.

"Akhir minggu ini."

"Baik. Tapi _eonni_ harus janji ini yang terakhir."

Heechul mengangguk dengan penuh semangat.

"Pakaian dan sepatu ini, yang membelikan teman _eonni_ itu. Untuk kau pakai nanti saat kencan." Baekhyun megangguk mengerti.

" _Gomapta_ Baekhyunie."

Baekhyun mengangguk kecil, lalu berpamitan pada Heechul untuk kembali ke kamarnya dengan membawa tas kertas itu.

Sepeninggal Baekhyun, Heechul mengambil ponselnya dan mengetikkan pesan untuk Jaejoong.

 _ **To : Kim Jaejoong 3**_

 _ **Jaejoong-ah! Baekhyun bersedia datang ke kencan buta itu.**_

Tak berapa lama, balasan dari Jaejoong di terimanya.

 _ **From : Kim Jaejoong 3**_

 _ **Sama eonni, Chanyeol juga bersedia melakukannya. Hah! Kalau semua yang kita usahakan ini berhasil, aku akan lebih sering datang ke gereja untuk berdoa eonni.**_

Hecchul tersenyum senang dengan balasan Jaejoong. Dia nyaris memekik saking girangnya.

"Aku juga akan melakukan hal yang sama, Jaejoong-ah. Aku akan semakin sering berdoa pada Tuhan."

.

.

.

 _ **TBC**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Note : Terimakasih atas cinta dan perhatian kalian terhadap cerita ini.**_

 _ **Jeng... jeng...**_

 _ **Bagaimana reaksi mereka nanti kalau jadi bertemu? Kok jadi ikut deg2an ya... ehehehee**_

 _ **Oh ya...**_

 _ **Disini saya mau memberitahu, untuk cerita Gomawo, Saranghae tidak akan ada Sequel atau epilog. Jujur saja, saat masih ada yang bertanya atau meminta hal itu, rasanya pengen nangis. Padahal di note sudah di tulis tak ada epilog atau Sequel, kesannya yang bagian bawah diabaikan keberadaannya. Saya bukan tak memikirkan hal itu sebelum menulis tak adanya sequel, mohon pengertiannya readerdeul.**_

 _ **Lalu ada di salah satu Review yang mengatakan masih menunggu kelanjutan Be With You...**_

 _ **Plis! Cerita itu juga sudah selesai TT**_

 _ **Sekali lagi maaf kalau tanggapan saya kurang berkenan, #bow**_

 _ **Big Love For You Guys 3**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **^_^ Lord Joongie ^_^**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Learn To Loving You**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **04**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **^_^ Happy Reading ^_^**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Chanyeol mengemudikan mobilnya menuju restoran Italia. Dia dibuatkan janji untuk kencan butanya di tempat itu. Alamat restoran, meja yang di pesan sudah ditulis dengan jelas oleh Jaejoong di pesan singkat yang di kirim sepupunya itu beberapa menit yang lalu.

Ok!

Meski hatinya berat, namun hal ini harus tetap dilakukannya. Jaejoong berjanji ini usahanya yang terakhir. Jika kencan buta kali ini tak berhasil, Jaejoong tak akan lagi mencampuri urusannya dalam hal mencari istri dan ibu untuk Jaehyun.

Pun demikian, menjalani semua ini, hatinya tetap tak yakin. Bahkan ada niat di hatinya untuk kembali meminta bantuan Baekhyun demi menggagalkan acara hari ini.

Chanyeol berpikir, semua tak ada gunanya, yang akan di temuinya nanti, mungkin bukan orang yang tepat untuk menjadi pengganti istrinya, seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. dia memang tak memiliki kriteria calon istri idaman, dia hanya butuh seseorang yang mengerti dia, yang bisa mencintai anaknya tulus, yang di cintai anaknya. Dia tak butuh wanita yang pandai berdandan, yang cantik atau apapun itu. Dan sampai sejauh ini, hanya Baekhyun yang mampu menarik perhatian anaknya.

Hah!

Baekhyun!

Benar juga, kenapa tak meminta bantuan Baekhyun sekali lagi. Persetan dengan apa yang dikatakan Jaejoong nanti. Dia akan berpura-pura, perempuan itu tak datang, jadi dia mengundang Baekhyun untuk menggantikan perempuan itu. Aaaahhh! Benar! Dia merasa cukup nyaman berinteraksi dengan Baekhyun sejauh ini, jadi akan lebih mudah dekat dengan Baekhyun bukan, daripada dengan perempuan yang akan di kenalkan sepupunya itu nanti.

Baiklah!

Pertama-tama, sepertinya dia harus menghubungi Baekhyun.

 _ **Sementara itu**_

Di tempat lain, Baekhyun tengah duduk di dalam bis dengan memakai _mini dress broken white_ tanpa lengan yang di padu dengan sepatu ber-hak tinggi dengan warna senada. Rambutnya di beri jepit pink, dengan penampilan seperti itu, dia terlihat siap menjalani kencan butanya kali ini.

Tapi siapa yang tahu, jauh di dalam hatinya, dia merasa tak begitu yakin dengan yang akan dijalaninya ini. Beberapa waktu lalu saat Heechul memberitahunya untuk menjalani kencan buta lagi, dia sempat yakin dengan jawaban 'iya'. Tapi seiring semakin dekatnya waktu kencan butanya, keyakinannya perlahan memudar.

Bisa jadi hari ini dia akan mengalami hal serupa dengan yang sering dia alami sebelum-sebelumnya. Dan tampaknya, dia harus menyiapkan hati menerima sebuah penolakan lagi.

Kalau saja Hankyung ada di Korea saat ini, hari ini dia tak akan duduk di dalam bis yang akan membawanya ke restoran itu. Restoran yang akan menjadi tempatnya kencan buta untuk kesekian kalinya. Kalau Hankyung ada, Heechul pasti tak berani memintanya untuk datang ke acara itu. Tapi... bukankah Heechul mengatakan ini yang terakhir. Dia bisa bernafas lega kalau memang ini yang terakhir.

Hah!

Seperti apakah orang yang akan di temuinya nanti? Apakah pria itu akan menerimanya? Yang tak akan mempermasalahkan sikapnya yang terlalu kaku kalau berhadapan dengan pria. Semoga saja.

 _ **Drrrttt... drrrrtttt...**_

Saat Baekhyun tengah bergulat dengan pikirannya yang tak menentu, tiba-tiba dia di kejutkan dengan getar ponsel dari dalam tasnya.

Baekhyun merogoh tas kecil itu, mengambil ponselnya. Sebuah pemberitahuan pesan masuk dari nomor Chanyeol. Ada apa pria itu menghubunginya? Apakah dia ingin menitipkan Jaehyun?

 _ **From : Chanyeol-ssi**_

 _ **Baekhyun-ssi! Bisakah saya meminta bantuan anda sekarang?**_

Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya, bantuan? Ehm...

Baekhyun kemudian mengetikkan sebuah balasan untuk Chanyeol. Dia tak bisa memberi Chanyeol bantuan saat ini.

 _ **To : Chanyeol-sii**_

 _ **Mianhae Chanyeol-ssi. Sore ini saya ada urusan penting, jadi tak bisa membantu anda. Sekali lagi maaf. #deepbow**_

Chanyeol yang saat ini sudah memarkir mobilnya di parkiran restoran Italia yang disebut Jaejoong sebagai tempat kencan butanya nanti, mendengus keras membaca balasan Baekhyun. Habislah dia kali ini, siapa lagi yang di mintai bantuan? Jelas tak mungkin kalau Luhan bukan?

"Huft." Desah Chanyeol pelan. Otaknya kusut karena keadaan yang tak diinginkannya ini.

Chanyeol masih berdiam diri di dalam mobilnya, enggan rasanya masuk ke dalam restoran itu. Dia... tak ingin bertemu dengan wanita itu. Hah!

Namun sejurus kemudian, Chanyeol menegakkan badannya saat matanya menangkap sosok Baekhyun melewati pelataran luas restoran itu.

Apa yang di lakukan Baekhyun disini?

Ah! Tuhan masih berbaik hati padanya sepertinya. Kejadian ini mirip dengan kejadian saat di _**Bollero cafe.**_ Baekhyun saat itu juga ada di sana, bedanya Jaehyun tak ikut ambil bagian kali ini. Ehm... Chanyeol mengembangkan senyum tipis. Akan mudah meminta bantuan pada Baekhyun dalam keadaan mereka berada di satu tempat yang sama buka. Hah!

Chanyeol keluar dari mobilnya dengan keadaan yang lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Satu masalahnya, setelah ini akan terpecahkan. Dia bisa bernafas sedikit lega.

"Baekhyun-ssi!" pekiknya saat Baekhyun akan menaiki anak tangga di depan pintu masuk restoran itu.

Baekhyun mengalihkan tatapannya pada Chanyeol. matanya menyiratkan keterkejutan akan kehadiran Chanyeol di tempat ini. Kenapa pria itu disini?

" _Annyeong_!" Chanyeol menyapa sopan, senyumnya terkembang tipis. Lain halnya dengan Baekhyun yang terlihat tersenyum canggung.

"Ehm... ada urusan penting disini?" tanya Chanyeol berusaha lebih santai.

"Iya. Anda sendiri?" Baekhyun balik bertanya.

"Ya seperti itulah. Ehm... anda ingin menemui teman anda disini?"

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan kagetnya, tapi tak berlangsung lama. Dia kemudian memilih tersenyum untuk menyembunyikan rasa gugupnya.

"Teman? Saya tak bisa mengatakan dia teman saya, karena ini pertemuan pertama kami. Eee..."

Chanyeol melongo, apakah Baekhyun melakukan kencan buta? Apakah Baekhyun mengalami hal yang sama dengannya? Ehm...

Chanyeol tahu bagaimana tak nyamannya melakukan kencan dengan orang yang belum pernah dikenal sebelumnya. Dia paham kalau dia bertanya lebih lanjut, mungkin Baekhyun akan merasakan malu luar biasa. Jadi dia memilih tak melanjutkan obrolan itu dan memilih mengajak Baekhyun masuk ke dalam restoran itu.

"Selamat sore! Reservasi atas nama siapa?" tanya seorang pria yang berdiri di meja informasi.

Chanyeol menggiring Baekhyun ke tempat itu, karena restoran ini memang bisa di katakan ekslusif. Semua pengunjung yang datang ke restoran ini, harus melakukan reservasi sebelumnya. Dia tadi sudah diberitahu Jaejoong, reservasi dilakukan atas nama sepupunya itu dan juga temannya yang tak diketahui namanya oleh Chanyeol.

"Kim Jaejoong." Jawab Chanyeol. Petugas itu mengangguk pelan, lalu mencari di daftar pemesan meja atas nama yang di sebut Chanyeol tadi.

"Anda?" tanya petugas itu pada Baekhyun.

"Kim Heechul."

Jawaban Baekhyun menghasilkan kerutan pada dahi petugas itu.

"Siapa?" tanyanya lagi.

"Kim Heechul."

Petugas itu menatap Chanyeol bergantian. Ada yang aneh sepertinya, meja yang di pesan atas nama Kim Jaejoong dan Kim Heechul adalah meja yang sama. Lalu dua orang dihadapannya ini apa tidak tahu apa-apa?

" _Wae?_ Ada yang salah?" tanya Chanyeol yang merasa aneh dengan ekspresi wajah petugas itu.

" _Ani._ Mari saya antar." Ujar petugas itu kemudian.

Petugas itu membawa Chanyeol dan Baekhyun masuk ke dalam restoran, bahkan kemudian menaiki anak tangga menuju lantai dua. Di lantai dua itu, tak banyak meja yang tersedia, sepertinya untuk lantai dua restoran ini, memang di khususkan untuk pasangan yang ingin mendapatkan suasana romatis ketika mentraktir kekasihnya makan disini. Meja tertata di bagian pinggir ruangan, berdekatan dengan dinding kaca yang melingkari ruangan itu. Dari segala sudut, pemandangan kota Seoul akan terlihat sangat jelas.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun masih mengikuti petugas itu, hingga kemudian berhenti di sebuah meja dengan nomor 04.

"Meja nomor 04, VIP _Room,_ reservasi atas nama Ny. Kim Jaejoong dan Ny. Kim Heechul!" beritahu petugas itu.

Baik Baekhyun maupun Chanyeol mematung di tempatnya saat ini. Apa maksud semua ini? seperti itu kira-kira gambaran pikiran mereka saat ini.

"A-anda tidak salah? Bagaimana meja kami bisa sama?" tanya Chanyeol dengan nada tak percaya.

"Tidak. Semua sudah benar, bahkan kedua Ny Kim sudah memesankan juga menu untuk makan malam anda berdua sepertinya."

Jawaban dari petugas itu membuat Chanyeol tak lagi bisa berkata apa-apa. Sepupunya itu... haish!

Tak berselang lama, Chanyeol menoleh pada Baekhyun yang kebetulan saat itu juga tengah menoleh padanya. Mereka diam beberapa saat, sebelum kemudian tersenyum kaku.

Kali ini, apa kau bisa lari Chanyeol-ah?

.

.

.

"Kyaaaaa!"

Yunho, Luhan, Changmin, Sehun dan Kyuhyun yang saat ini duduk bersama Jaejoong di meja makan, berjengit kaget mendengar teriakan Jaejoong. Tatapan penuh tanya mereka lempar pada istri pemilik _**Mirotic Hotel**_ itu.

"Ada apa?" tanya Yunho penasaran. Pasalnya saat ini, Jaejoong tengah senyum-senyum tak jelas dengan menatap ponselnya.

"Kali ini aku berhasil _Bear._ "

"Apanya yang berhasil?" tanya Yunho masih belum mengerti.

"Lihat ini!" Jaejoong memberikan ponselnya pada Yunho.

Yunho menerimanya masih dengan tatapan bingung. Namun tatapannya berubah saat melihat apa yang terpampang di ponsel istrinya. Chanyeol baru saja mengirimkan fotonya dengan gadis yang dijodohkan Jaejoong padanya. Keduanya terlihat tersenyum menatap kamera.

Tapi...

Yunho merasa tak asing dengan perempuan di foto ini. Siapa? Terlihat jelas sekali Yunho yang sedang berpikir keras, sampai kemudian dia teringat kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu, saat Chanyeol menyapa seorang perempuan dan terlihat bicara akrab kemudian. Perempuan itu...

"Kau yakin ini sepupu Heechul _nunna?"_ tanya Yunho yang mulai merasa ragu. Bisa saja 'kan Chanyeol berbuat licik dengan menyewa gadis ini untuk dia jadikan sosok yang akan dijodohkan dengannya. Kalau melihat keakraban mereka tempo hari, bisa saja hal itu terjadi.

" _Nde._ Heechul _eonni_ sudah memberitahuku wajah sepupunya sebelum mereka bertemu. Aku bahkan menyimpan fotonya. Tapi aku memang sengaja tak memberitahu Chanyeol tentang foto itu."

"Coba lihat!" pinta Luhan. Ponsel pintar Jaejoong berpindah ke tangan Luhan. Gadis mungil itu menatap kaget foto itu. Yang duduk bersama Chanyeol bukan orang asing bagi sepupunya itu. Bahkan keponakan kecilnya sangat mencintai wanita di foto itu. Benarkah Jaejoong tidak salah?

"Baekhyun-ssi!" desis Luhan pelan.

"Kau mengenalnya Luhanie? Benar, namanya Byun Baekhyun."

Luhan semakin membulatkan matanya.

" _Wae?_ Kau mengenalnya sayang?" tanya Sehun sambil menyerahkan ponsel Jaejoong pada Changmin.

"Iya. Kami pernah bertemu beberapa minggu lalu. Saat Jaehyunie meninggalkan kantor tanpa pengawasan. Baekhyun-ssi yang membawa Jaehyun kembali ke kantor. Bahkan saat _eonni_ tak menyapa Chanyeollie waktu itu, Jaehyun pergi ke tempat Baekhyun-ssi."

" _Mwo?"_ Jaejoong memekik tak percaya. Luhan mengangguk memastikan. Chanyeol pernah mengatakan hal itu, Jaehyun di beri pilihan untuk ikut ke kantor atau ke tempat Baekhyun sepulang sekolah, dan anaknya itu menjawab kalau ingin ke tempat Baekhyun saja setelah selesai jam sekolahnya. Mengingat saat itu Jaejoong masih marah padanya.

"Kau tahu dan tak menceritakan padaku, Luhanie?" Jaejoong mendelik tajam pada Luhan.

"Memangnya _eonni_ pernah bertanya? Lagipula, mana aku tahu kalau perempuan yang _eonni_ maksud kali ini itu dia?"

Jaejoong mempoutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Apalagi yang kau tahu tentang dia?"

"Tak banyak _eonni._ Setelah bertemu dia sore itu, aku tak lagi pernah bertemu dengannya. Hanya Chanyeollie, Jaehyunie dan Shindong _ahjussi_ saja yang sering menemuinya."

"Kurang ajar Park bodoh itu. Kalau dia sudah kenal dengan seorang perempuan, kenapa tidak bilang-bilang?!" Jaejoong mendengus sebal.

"Haruskah seperti itu sayang?" tanya Yunho sambil memasukkan makanan ke dalam mulutnya

"Apa maksudmu, _Bear?"_ Jaejoong memicingkan matanya pada Yunho.

"Jangan karena dia yang paling muda diantara kita, kecuali dengan Sehunnie, lalu kau menganggap dia masih seperti anak kecil yang apa-apa harus kau yang menyiapkan. Chanyeol sudah cukup dewasa untuk bisa menentukan sikapnya. Katakan Chanyeol memang mengenal baik Baekhyun-ssi sebelum kau membuat acara itu untuk mereka, lalu apa hal itu salah?"

Tatapan Jaejoong pada suaminya berubah, menjadi lebih lunak. Otaknya memikirkan kebenaran akan apa yang dikatakan suaminya itu.

"Chanyeol sudah dewasa untuk mengambil keputusan sendiri atas hidupnya. Kalau boleh jujur, sebenarnya aku kurang setuju dengan caramu yang mengatur kencan buta untuknya. Karena menurutku, jodoh itu sudah di atur dengan baik oleh Tuhan, apapun yang kau lakukan, sekeras apapun usahamu menyatukan, kalau Chanyeol tak berjodoh dengan perempuan-perempuan itu, kau lihat sendiri 'kan, ada saja cara untuk menghalangi berlanjutnya hubungan itu 'kan?"

"Aku hanya ingin dia bahagia dengan orang yang tepat." Jaejoong menunduk sedih.

"Dia bisa memilih dengan siapa dia ingin bahagia sayangku." Yunho menjepit singkat hidung mancung Jaejoong.

"Tunggu!"

Semua mata menoleh pada Kyuhyun.

"Kalau perhitunganku tak salah, mungkinkah yang dimaksud dengan seseorang yang datang pada Chanyeol dan mengaku sebagai istri Chanyeol itu Baekhyun-ssi?" lanjut Kyuhyun.

Luhan meneguk susah payah air putih yang coba di minumnya. Ehm... dibandingkan dengan Jaejoong, Chanyeol memang lebih banyak bercerita pada Luhan. Termasuk tentang hari itu.

"Kau mengetahui sesuatu Luhanie?" tanya Kyuhyun yang menangkap gelagat aneh Luhan.

Luhan menatap Kyuhyun, lalu beralih ke Jaejoong. Kemudian mengangguk kecil.

"Chanyeollie memang bercerita padaku, tapi tak banyak. Hanya bagian dia bosan mendengar cerita dari gadis yang terakhir kau kenalkan padanya itu _eonni._ Sama seperti yang dia ceritakan pada kita waktu itu, hanya saja, idenya muncul karena sebelumnya dia bertemu Baekhyun-ssi sedang makan es krim di cafe itu dengan Jaehyunie. Jadi... ya seperti yang terjadi itu."

"Haish! Kalian terus saja main petak umpetnya." Ujar Jaejoong kesal.

Yunho tersenyum dan merangkul pundak Jaejoong.

"Mereka bukan anak kecil yang selalu harus menuruti apa yang kau katakan sayang. Mereka bisa memilih, bahkan untuk sekedar membagi pikiran. Chanyeol tahu, kalau dia bercerita lebih lanjut, kau pasti akan lebih marah. Makanya dia memilih Luhan untuk menjadi pendengarnya."

"Dia tak mempercayaiku lagi?"

"Bukan tak percaya. Hanya saja, kadang kau terlalu cerewet menanggapi cerita kecil dari kami. Kadang juga reaksimu berlebihan." Jaejoong melirik Yunho tajam.

"Kalau kau bosan denganku yang seperti ini, kau bis...eeemmmhhhh."

Jaejoong tak bisa melanjutkan ucapannya karena mulutnya sudah di bungkam rapat oleh Yunho.

"Dasar mesum." Komentar Kyuhyun pedas.

Yunho melepaskan ciumannya, lalu melirik Kyuhyun dan tersenyum tipis.

"Apapun kau, entah kau cerewet atau kau yang sangat suka sekali merajuk, aku tetap mencintaimu Boo. _You're the one and only you, nothing else."_

Jaejoong menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Yunho.

" _Gomapta Bear._ " Yunho mengusap sayang kepala istri cantiknya itu.

Pemandangan itu, membuat yang lain jengah, hingga pada akhirnya satu persatu dari mereka memutuskan untuk pergi dari tempat itu.

"Yang lain sudah pergi, bagaimana kalau kita lanjutkan yang tadi Boo."

"Ya!"

.

.

.

"Saya tak menyangka kalau gadis yang di maksud Jae _nunna_ untuk saya temui di kencan buta kali ini, ternyata anda Baekhyun-ssi."

Chanyeol tersenyum canggung, tak berbeda jauh dengan Baekhyun.

Setelah makan malam dalam suasana super romantis yang di siapkan Jaejoong dan Heechul, yang mereka lalui dengan wajah tegang dan suasana kaku, mereka memutuskan berjalan-jalan sebentar di taman yang letaknya tak begitu jauh dari restoran tadi. Sepertinya dengan cara begini, suasana yang tercipta diantara keduanya menjadi lebih santai.

"Saya juga merasakan hal yang sama, tak menyangka kalau pria yang di maksud kakak sepupu saya adalah anda."

Keduanya saling beradu pandang, lalu tersenyum kecil sambil melanjutkan acara jala-jalan itu.

"Ehm... dunia cukup sempit rupanya. Saya ti... _waeyo?_ " tanya Chanyeol khawatir saat dilihatnya Baekhyun meringis, seperti tengah menahan sesuatu. Pria itu menghadap Baekhyun dan reflek meraih lengan gadis mungil itu.

" _Aniya._ Bukan apa-apa. Mari! Aaaa..."

Chanyeol memperhatikan dengan seksama gadis mungil itu mulai dari atas sampai bawah. Pandangan Chanyeol kemudian berhenti pada kaki Baekhyun. Gadis itu, sepertinya tak nyaman dengan sepatu ber-hak tinggi yang dipakainya.

"Apa sakit?" tanyanya lagi, Baekhyun menggeleng pelan.

"Kalau tidak sakit, mana mungkin reaksi anda seperti ini Baekhyun-ssi."

Chanyeol memperhatikan keadaan sekitar, seolah mencari sesuatu. Dan ketika dia menemukan apa yang di carinya, dengan perlahan dia memapah Baekhyun, menuju sebuah bangku tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri tadi. Chanyeol mendudukkan Baekhyun di bangku itu.

"Tunggu disini sebentar!" Baekhyun mengangguk meski terlihat bingung dengan sikap Chanyeol itu.

Setelah memastikan Baekhyun mematuhi apa yang dikatakannya, Chanyeol berlari menjauh. Baekhyun tak tahu, pria itu hendak kemana.

Setelah bayangan Chanyeol tak lagi dapat di lihatnya, Baekhyun melepas sepatunya, kemudian melihat tumitnya yang sudah memerah. Dia memang tak biasa menggunakan sepatu ber-hak tinggi, apalagi dalam waktu lama. Rasanya terlalu menyakitkan dan menyiksa kakinya. Dia lebih suka _sneaker,_ yang pastinya jauh lebih nyaman.

Saat dia tengah memijat betisnya, Chanyeol kembali muncul di hadapannya dengan menenteng _paper bag_ berwarna Baekhyun. Hal itu jelas mengejutkan Baekhyun, gadis itu dengan cepat memakai kembali sepatunya.

Namun hal yang tak di duganya terjadi. Chanyeol duduk berlutut di hadapannya. Memperhatikan kakinya lalu yang lebih membuatnya terkejut adalah Chanyeol menyentuh betis kanannya, mengangkatnya sedikit, lalu membebaskan kakinya dari sepatu berwaran putih yang di pakainya dan menggantinya dengan _sneaker._ Tak berhenti sampai di situ, Chanyeol juga melakukan hal yang sama pada kaki kirinya.

Baekhyun terhenyak dengan apa yang Chanyeol lakukan, bahkan pria itu dengan telaten menyimpul tali sepatu itu untuknya.

"C-chanyeol-ssi!"

Chanyeol mendongakkan kepalanya dan tersenyum menenangkan.

"Saya lihat anda tak nyaman dengan sepatu itu." Ujar Chanyeol kemudian.

"T-tapi i-ini..." Baekhyun tak mampu melanjutkan kalimatnya. Adegan yang sering dia lihat di dalam drama, kini dia rasakan sendiri dan karena hal ini, jantungnya berdetak semakin tak terkendali.

Chanyeol kembali mendongak, masih dengan senyum terkembang di bibirnya, dia menatap lembut Baekhyun.

"Seharusnya anda tak memaksakan diri untuk memakai sepatu itu, kalau anda tak nyaman memakainya."

"Se-sepatu itu, di-dibelikan sepupu anda."

" _Jinja?_ "

Baekhyun mengangguk singkat. Chanyeol sudah selesai menyimpul tali sepatu yang di pakai Baekhyun. Si rambut ikal itu kemudian mengambil tempat duduk di sisi Baekhyun.

"Lebih nyaman sekarang?" tanyanya pada Baekhyun.

"Ehm. _Gomawo._ " Baekhyun megangguk kecil. "Oh ya! Ini berapa harganya?" lanjut Baekhyun bertanya.

"Anda mau membayarnya?" Baekhyun mengangguk mendengar pertanyaan Chanyeol.

"Ehm... nanti saja saya minta bayarannya."

" _Mwo?"_ Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol tak mengerti.

Chanyeol kembali tersenyum melihat reaksi Baekhyun.

"Anggap saja ini hadiah dari saya. Semoga anda suka dan nyaman memakainya."

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol, kemudian memperhatikan kakinya. _Sneaker_ yang dipakainya ini, memang memiliki model yang _simple,_ tapi kalau dilihat dari merknya, harganya pasti tak murah. Dia saja tak pernah membeli _sneaker_ dari merk ini, karena harganya yang terlalu mahal. Dan apa tadi, Chanyeol menghadiahinya ini? Pria itu tak salah 'kan?

" _Wae?"_

"Ini terlalu mahal Chanyeol-ssi."

" _Gwaenchana._ Dibandingkan dengan apa yang anda lakukan pada Jaehyunie, sepatu itu tak ada apa-apanya."

"Tapi..."

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian Baekhyun-ssi."

Baekhyun menunduk, di rematnya ujung gaun yang dipakainya, perasaannya masih tak menentu saat ini.

Suasana sunyi setelah itu, hanya nafas mereka yang terdengar diantara sepinya suasana taman. Sampai beberapa menit kemudian Chanyeol kembali memecah keheninga.

" _Gomapta._ "

Baekhyun mendongak dan menatap Chanyeol dengan kerutan di dahinya. Dia tak melakukan apapun, kenapa Chanyeol berterimakasih padanya?

"Terimakasih untuk apa?"

"Untuk semuanya." Chanyeol tersenyum tipis. "Anda sudah sangat baik pada saya maupun Jaehyunie."

"Anda sudah menyampaikan hal itu tempo hari."

"Kalau boleh setiap hari saya ingin mengatakannya."

Tatapan mereka kembali beradu. Tuhan! Kenapa suasana yang tercipta terasa begitu romatis, di tengah temaramnya penerangan di taman itu, mereka saling menatap dengan diiringi getaran halus di dada mereka masing-masing.

"Tak perlu melakukan hal itu Chanyeol-ssi. Yang saya lakukan pada Jaehyunie, pasti semua orang juga bisa melakukannya. Jaehyunie anak yang baik dan cerdas. Bagi saya, bermain dan bercengkrama dengannya, terasa begitu menyenangkan. Saya cukup menikmati interaksi saya dengan anak kecil. Mereka... Ehm... Lebih jujur mengekspresikan perasaannya. " Baekhyun tersenyum lebar dengan tatapan dilempar jauh ke depan.

"Mereka?" Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya.

"Ya. Mereka, anak-anak kecil. Saya biasanya berkunjung ke panti asuhan untuk sekedar bermain dengan mereka dan mendongeng untuk mereka." Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol lembut. Tahu yang terjadi dengan jantung Chanyeol saat ini? Detakannya terasa semakin jelas.

Lain Baekhyun, lain pula Chanyeol. Bila Baekhyun menatapnya lembut, Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan penuh kekaguman. Tidak banyak gadis yang memiliki sisi kepedulian terhadap sesama, Baekhyun menjadi istimewa di mata Chanyeol tentunya, dengan sisinya yang lain itu.

"Anda memiliki rencana untuk mengunjungi mereka?"

"Ehm. Akhir bulan nanti, di Daegu."

"Bolehkah saya dan Jaehyunie bergabung nanti?"

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan kaget, tapi kemudian mengangguk dan tersenyum.

Setelah itu, keduanya kembali di landa kebisuan. Banyak hal yang mereka pikirkan sepertinya.

"Oh ya! Chanyeol-ssi!" panggil Baekhyun kemudian. Memaksa Chanyeol kembali menatapnya.

" _Nde."_

"Tadi anda ingin minta tolong apa pada saya?"

"Hmm." Mata Chanyeol membulat kaget, sebelum kemudian menggaruk pelan kepala belakangnya yang tak gatal.

Haruskah dia jujur dengan mengatakan dia ingin meminta bantuan Baekhyun untuk membatalkan kencan butanya kali ini? Hah!

Chanyeol meringis memamerkan giginya, dia bingung harus menjawab apa.

"Bukan sesuatu yang penting. Ehehehehe..."

Baekhyun mengangguk-angguk. Ada kelegaan di mata Chanyeol saat Baekhyun menjawab pertanyaannya dengan anggukan mengerti. Setidaknya, dia tak harus mencari alasan lainnya.

"Anda yakin?"

Chanyeol menelan ludahnya susah payah. Kemudian mengangguk memastikan. Namun setelah itu, dia memilih untuk berkata jujur pada Baekhyun.

"Sebenarnya tadi saya ingin meminta bantuan anda untuk menggagalkan acara ini."

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol tak percaya, tapi kemudian dia tersenyum kecil.

"Anda pasti merasa tak nyaman dengan semua ini ya Chanyeol-ssi?" Chanyeol mengangguk ragu.

"Kalau boleh jujur, saya sebenarnya juga merasakan hal itu. Sudah beberapa kali kakak sepupu saya mengatur acara kencan buta untuk saya, tapi semua gagal. Beberapa dari mereka menganggap saya terlalu kaku sebagai wanita. Yang terakhir kemarin bahkan menganggap saya janda, karena saat itu saya membawa Jaehyun."

"Benarkah? Sampai ada yang menyangka anda janda karena membawa Jaehyunie?"

Baekhyun tersenyum tipis. Lalu mengangguk pelan.

"Hari itu, saat kita bertemu di _**Bollero cafe**_ , sebenarnya saya ada janji kencan buta."

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun tak enak. Bisa jadi karena anaknya, Baekhyun gagal lagi dengan kencan butanya.

"Seharusnya saya membawa Jaehyun saat itu." Ujarnya penuh sesal.

Baekhyun terkekeh pelan.

"Jangan bicara seperti itu, semua yang terjadi saat itu karena Tuhan mengatur dan menghendakinya begitu. Saya percaya akan janji Tuhan. Semua yang saya alami, dulu, hari ini dan nanti adalah bagian dari rencana indahNya untuk saya. Tidak ada yang harus di sesali."

"Tapi seandainya saat itu Jae..."

"Saya tak biasa berandai-andai." Baekhyun menunduk, terdengar hembusan kecil nafasnya, kemudian tatapannya di lempar ke depan, pada tanah berumput yang terpapar dihadapannya.

Chanyeol mengalihkan tatapannya pada gadis cantik itu.

Jujur saja, saat tadi melihat Baekhyun di depan restoran itu, selain perasaan lega, Chanyeol juga merasakan sesuatu yang lain dihatinya. Baekhyun terlihat mempesona hari ini. Ehm... Bukan hari ini saja, tapi sebelum-sebelumnya juga seperti itu biasanya.

Gadis itu benar-benar baik.

"Sudah malam. Mari pulang!" Baekhyun tiba-tiba berdiri dari duduknya.

Chanyeol menatap kaget Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun-ssi!"

Baekhyun menoleh pada Chanyeol.

"Apakah anda tak keberatan, kalau kencan ini nantinya berlanjut?"

.

.

.

"Sayang aku tak melihat Baekhyunie, dimana dia?" tanya Hankyung pada istrinya, sejak pulang beberapa jam yang lalu, dia tak mendapati Baekhyun. Hal itu menimbulkan pertanyaan di benaknya.

Namun sepertinya, Hankyung harus puas dengan sikap Heechul yang seakan acuh padanya.

Wanita yang dinikahinya sepuluh tahun yang lalu itu, kini duduk bersimpuh dihadapan patung bunda Maria dengan kedua tangan tertangkup di dada dan kalung rosario tergenggam di sela genggaman kedua tangannya itu.

Heechul tampak takzim memanjatkan doa.

Rasa penasaran Hankyung akan ketiaadaan Baekhyun di rumah ini, berubah menjadi rasa penasaran luar biasa atas tindakan istrinya itu.

Dia mengenal baik Heechul, wanita itu tak pernah masuk gereja, kecuali di hari pernikahan mereka waktu itu. Bahkan Heechul tak percaya kalau Tuhan itu ada. Lalu, ketika sekarang dia disuguhi pemandangan istrinya yang tengah berdoa seperti ini, apa tidak aneh?

Hankyung menunggu Heechul selesai berdoa dengan duduk memperhatikan istrinya itu dari pinggir ranjang, dia duduk diam disana, sambil menggosok rambut basahnya dengan handuk.

Hingga sekitar lima menit kemudian, Heechul berbalik dan tersenyum sangat manis padanya.

Perasaannya sedikit aneh. Ada apa?

"Pertama-tama, aku ingin meminta maaf padamu Hannie."

Hankyung mengerutkan dahinya. Kalau Heechul bersikap semanis ini, berarti ada kesalahan yang dilakukan istrinya itu.

"Ada apa?"

"Maaf sudah melanggar janjiku saat itu." Heechul duduk di samping Hankyung dan menggenggam tangan suaminya erat.

"Janji yang mana?" hati Hankyung semakin terasa tak nyaman.

"Janji untuk tak mengatur kencan buta untuk Baekkie lagi." Heechul menatap suaminya dengan tatapan memelas. Berharap Hankyung tak marah.

Pria berdarah China itu menatap Heechul dalam, kemudian menghembuskan nafasnya berat.

"Apalagi yang kau harapkan dari kencan yang kau atur untuknya hari ini?" tanya Hankyung datar, sedatar jalan tol.

Hal ini yang membuat Heechul tak nyaman.

"Pria yang ku kenalkan pada Baekkie hari ini, dia sepupu Jaejoongie."

"Apa jaminan kalau pria itu bisa menerima baik Baekhyunie? Kau yakin pria itu tak akan mencari alasan untuk kemudian menjauhi Baekkie?"

Heechul menundukkan kepalanya, kedua tangannya kini memainkan ujung bajunya. Jaejoong menjamin sepupunya tak akan menolak, tapi...

"Aku percaya padamu sayang, percaya kau tak lagi akan mengulang kebodohan yang sama berulang kali. Tapi nyatanya kau masih sama. Kenapa? Kenapa kau melakukan hal ini? Tidakkah kau memikirkan perasaannya? Kalau kau jadi dia, apa kau mau diperlakukan seperti itu? Kenapa tidak kau biarkan dia memutuskan sendiri apa yang ingin dia lakukan?"

"Hannie!"

"Kau tak memikirkan perasaannya saat kau menyuruhnya melakukan ini dan itu."

"Aku ingin melihat dia bahagia dengan pria baik-baik yang akan menjadi pendampingnya."

"Baik? Lalu apa semua pria yang kau kenalkan padanya itu sudah sangat baik? Berapa kali dia harus menahan diri untuk tidak marah setelah penolakan demi penolakan yang dilakukan pria-pria itu? Pria yang mengatakan dia kaku dan banyak lagi alasananya. Jangan karena dia diam, lalu kau berpikir dia baik-baik saja. Kenapa kau tak bisa memikirkan kepentingannya? Katakan kali ini adalah sepupu Jaejoong, lalu apa jaminannya dia akan menerima Baekhyunie? Hah!"

"Hannie!" suara Heechul terdengar bergetar.

"Aku tahu kau menyayanginya, kau ingin yang terbaik untuknya, tapi tak bisakah kau membiarkan dia memilih ingin bahagia dengan cara bagaimana? Baekhyunie sudah dewasa Heechul-ah. Kau tak perlu banyak mengatur hidupnya. Atau sebenarnya, kau sudah bosan dia tinggal disini bersama kita?"

Heechul menatap Hankyung dengan mata berkaca-kaca dan gelengan kuat. Dia tak berpikir kesitu, dia hanya ingin Baekhyun merasakan indahnya berbagi dengan seseorang yang mencintai dan dicintainya.

"Aku..."

 _ **Ting... Tong...**_

Pasangan suami istri itu saling menatap. Heechul berdiri dari duduknya, menghapus kasar air yang menggenang di pelupuk matanya, kemudian keluar kamar dengan diikuti Hankyung.

 _ **Klek**_

" _Annyeonghasimhika!"_ Chanyeol membungkuk sopan pada Heechul dan Hankyung. Di sampingnya, ada Baekhyun.

Hankyung dan Heechul membalas sapaan Chanyeol dengan senyum tegang. Selama merawat Baekhyun pasca kepergian kedua orang tua gadis itu, baru kali ini ada pria yang mengantar Baekhyun pulang sampai di depan pintu rumah mereka.

" _Nde."_ Balas Heechul.

"Park Chanyeol _imnida._ Saya sepupu dari Kim Jaejoong."

" _Omo_." Heechul menutup mulutnya tak percaya.

Chanyeol mengembangkan senyum lebarnya, sebelum kemudian menyalami kedua kakak sepupu Baekhyun bergantian.

" _Bagapseumnida."_ Ujarnya sopan.

"Ah ya! Mari silahkan masuk Chanyeol-ssi!" Hankyung berujar mempersilahkan.

"Mungkin lain kali Hankyung-ssi. Saya hanya mengantar Baekhyun-ssi."

"Tidak duduk dulu?" Heechul berusaha meyakinkan.

Chanyeol menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak, terima Kasih Heechul-ssi. Maaf memulangkan Baekhyun-ssi selarut ini. Sebenarnya, tadi dia sudah melarang saya turun, tapi rasanya tak sopan kalau saya langsung pulang tanpa mengatakan apapun pada anda berdua."

Hankyung mengangguk mengerti, senyumnya terkembang dengan tipis. Lain halnya dengan Baekhyun, gadis mungil berkulit putih yang sejak tadi hanya menjadi pendengar percakapan itu, kini mengalihkan tatapannya pada Chanyeol. Kenapa jadi dia yang terkesan bersalah disini?

"Baiklah! Saya permisi. Sekali lagi senang bertemu dengan anda berdua." Chanyeol tersenyum ramah, mengabaikan Baekhyun yang masih menatapnya. Pria itu kemudian membungkuk sopan.

"Tolong pikirkan apa yang saya katakan tadi Baekhyun-ssi. Saya permisi." Lanjutnya sambil menepuk lengan Baekhyun sebelum meninggalkan rumah Hankyung dan Heechul.

Begitu Chanyeol masuk mobilnya, Heechul langsung menggandeng tangan Baekhyun dan membawa gadis itu masuk ke dalam rumah, tanpa memperdulikan Hankyung.

"Katakan pada _eonni,_ bagaimana kencan kalian tadi?" tanya Heechul yang masih diliputi rasa penasaran.

"Bagaimana apanya? _Eonni_ menyiapkan makan malam yang super romantis, kami melewatinya, setelah itu kami jalan-jalan ke taman."

Heechul terlihat tak puas dengan jawaban Baekhyun.

"Yang di maksud Chanyeol-ssi tadi apa? Apa yang dia katakan hingga kau harus memikirkannya?"

" _Eonni_ tak perlu tahu." Sahut Baekhyun sambil menjulurkan lidahnya dan berlalu dari hadapan Heechul.

"Ya Byun Baekhyun!" teriak Heechul keras. Namun sepupu cantiknya itu terlihat tak peduli dengan teriakannya itu.

Saat kakinya hendak menaiki tangga menyusul Baekhyun, Hankyung dengan sigap meraih pinggangnya.

"Tak bisakah kau menanyakan hal itu besok. Ini sudah malam, teriakan dan rasa ingin tahumu itu, membuat orang lain terganggu. Ayo kembali ke kamar!"

"Tapi Hannie."

"Kali ini saja, tak bisakah kau menuruti apa yang ku katakan Kim Heechul!"

Heechul menatap Hankyung dengan nyalu menciut seketika. Pada akhirnya, dia mematuhi apa yang dikatakan Hankyung. Menyimpan rasa penasarannya di hati dan ikut Hankyung kembali ke kamar.

Sementara itu, di dalam kamarnya, Baekhyun duduk di pinggir ranjang sambil menunduk. Masih memperhatikan _sneaker_ yang dipakainya saat ini.

Betapa manis kejadian beberapa waktu lalu, saat Chanyeol memakaikannya sepatu itu di kedua kakinya. Saat itu, dadanya berdebar kencang, hingga dia tak mampu mengatakan apapun.

Puas menatap _sneaker_ itu, Baekhyun mengalihkan tatapannya pada meja nakasnya, matanya menatap foto kedua orangtuanya yang tersimpan rapi pada sebuah pigura.

" _Appa, eomma_! Apakah aku boleh menerima ajakannya?"

.

.

.

 _ **TBC**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Note : Terimakasih atas Cinta dan perhatian kalian di cerita ini.**_

 _ **Update dong thor! Ini update, maaf kalau lama... Kalau pulang ke kampung halaman, suka malas pegang gadget, Qtime bersama bapak ibu, soalnya gk tiap hari bisa pulang ke kampung halaman. #bow**_

 _ **Untuk yang tanya Love Is Never Wrong, maaf lagi, belum bisa update untuk ff yang itu #Bow**_

 _ **Apakah chap ini sesuai harapan kalian? Maaf kalau banyak kekurangan. #deepbow**_

 _ **Big love for you guys 3**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **^_^ Lord Joongie ^_^**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Learn To Loving You**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **05**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **^_^ Happy Reading ^_^**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Chanyeol tengah sibuk memasukkan beberapa pakain Jaehyun ke dalam koper saat Jaejoong masuk ke dalam kamar kecil putranya itu, sepupu cantiknya itu langsung duduk di ranjang Jaehyun dengan mata yang terus mengikuti gerak geriknya.

" _Nunna_ kenapa?" tanya Chanyeol, wajah Jaejoong terlihat murung saat ini.

"Kau yakin ke Daegu dengan Jaehyun tanpa mengajak kami?"

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil, nada suara Jaejoong yang sedang merajuk, persis seperti nada suara Jaehyun saat memintanya membelikan es krim. Sepupunya itu, terkadang tak menyadari umurnya yang hampir menginjak kepala empat.

"Bukan tak ingin mengajak kalian, tapi bukan aku yang memiliki acara ini _nunna._ " Suara Chanyeol terdengar sangat lembut.

Sekilas dia melirik Jaejoong yang sekarang sudah mempoutkan bibir mungilnya.

" _Nunna_ mau ikut?"

" _Ani."_

" _Wae?"_

"Aku tak mungkin menganggu kalian berdua Chanyeol-ah. Lagipula, Yunnie pasti tak akan mengijinkan aku pergi, minggu besok kami mau ke taman bermain dengan anak-anak."

"Lalu apa maksud _nunna_ memasang wajah murung seperti itu?"

" _Eopso._ Siapa tahu kau akan mengurungkan niatmu lalu kemudian kau memutuskan untuk ikut kami ke taman bermain."

Chanyeol benar-benar dibuat takjub dengan tingkah ajaib sepupu cantiknya itu. Dengan senyum tipis yang terpatri di bibirnya, Chanyeol mendekati Jaejoong, lalu memeluk Jaejoong dari samping.

"Terimakasih sudah sangat baik padaku _nunna._ Terimakasih untuk semua cinta dan sayangmu pada kami. Aku tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana aku tanpa kalian. Ya... walau harus aku akui, kadang kita sering bertengkar karena kekeraskepalaan kita. Tapi... lebih dari semua itu, aku menyayangimu _nunna._ "

Mata Jaejoong berkaca-kaca mendengar apa yang dikatakan Chanyeol padanya. Dan ketika Chanyeol mengecup singkat pipinya, airmatanya jatuh.

"Aku juga menyayangimu, menyayangi Jaehyun dan kalian semua. Meski kadang kalian membuatku sangat jengkel."

Chanyeol tersenyum sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada Jaejoong.

"Hati-hati di Daegu. Kau harus menjaga Jaehyunie dengan sangat baik. Sampaikan salam _nunna_ untuk Baekhyun-ssi. Hah! Bukankah dia seharusnya menyapaku Chanyeol-ah?"

"Apakah harus?"

"Ya! Apa maksudmu?" Jaejoong melirik sinis sepupunya itu. Chanyeol tersenyum sambil mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Nanti aku akan membawanya pada kalian."

"Kapan?"

"Nanti kalau dia sudah menjawab ajakanku untuk melanjutkan kencan ini."

"Tunggu dulu, dia belum menerima ajakan kencanmu? Lalu ini apa? Ehm... dalam rangka apa? Aku pikir, kau ikut dengannya karena hubungan kalian sudah berlanjut. Lalu..." Jaejoong menghempaskan tangan Chanyeol dari pinggangnya. Lalu dia memutar tubuhnya hingga berhadapan dengan sepupunya, raut wajahnya menyiratkan rasa penasaran.

"Dia tak menolak _nunna,_ tapi juga belum memberi jawaban atas pertanyaanku. Ehm... mungkin dia masih butuh waktu untuk memikirkan semuanya."

"Berarti, kebahagiaanku saat itu, setelah kalian menjalani kencan buta itu, hanya kebahagiaan semu? Kalau dia menolak bagaimana?"

Chanyeol menautkan alisnya.

"Kenapa kau bicara seperti itu _nunna_? Kau seolah menyumpahi adikmu ini agar gagal lagi."

"Ya! Tentu tak seperti itu _pabbo._ Aku hanya takut kalau ternyat..."

"Ssssstttt! Sudah! Kau tak perlu melanjutkannya. Aku harus pergi ke stasiun sekarang. Jangan menelpon sambil menangis, nanti kalau aku sampai disana, aku akan mengabarimu. Ok cantik!"

Jaejoong kembali mempoutkan bibirnya. Dia memang sering melakukannya, kalau Chanyeol tugas lama di luar negeri, dia pasti akan menangis sambil menelpon adik sepupunya itu, bukan apa-apa, semua itu semata karena rasa rindunya.

Hubungan Chanyeol dan Jaejoong memang sedikit unik. Sama-sama keras kepala dan bermulut pedas, keduanya tak jarang terlibat pertengkaran. Tapi, kalaupun sampai marah hingga berujung pada keadaan saling mendiamkan, meski Jaejoong tak bersalah, dia yang akan meminta maaf lebih dulu. Chanyeol betah untuk urusan mendiamkan kakak sepupunya itu.

"Sekali lagi hati-hati disana. Jaga Jaehyunie, kalau sampai dia kenapa-napa, aku tak akan segan mengulitimu." Ujar Jaejoong kejam sambil melangkah keluar dari kamar Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar sambil mengikuti langkah Jaejoong keluar dari kamar.

Setelah sekali lagi berpamitan, Chanyeol dan Jaehyun di lepas Jaejoong dengan lelehan airmata. Ibu-ibu yang satu ini memang agak berlebihan kalau menyangkut kedua orang itu.

" _Boo, uljimma._ Mereka hanya pergi dua hari, perginya ke Daegu, bukan ke Gaza. Kenapa kau seperti ini?"

"Jaehyunie baru pertama kali ini pergi tanpa kita, kalau terjadi apa-apa dengannya, bagaimana?"

"Ya Tuhan _eonni!_ Jaehyun pergi dengan ayahnya sendiri, kalau terjadi apa-apa, 'kan ada ayahnya." Kyuhyun memutar malas bola matanya.

"Kau tak akan mengerti sampai kau memiliki anak sendiri nanti Kyunie. Aku yakin kau akan lebih parah dariku. Hah! Aku mau pulang saja _Bear._ " Jaejoong melangkah kesal.

" _Yess Miss!"_

.

.

.

Sementara itu, di stasiun Seoul, Baekhyun beberapa kali melirik cemas jam di pergelangan tangannya. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul delapam lewat empat puluh menit. Seharusnya Chanyeol dan Jaehyun sudah tiba sekarang, tapi tanda-tanda keduanya akan segera datang tak terlihat sama sekali. Baekhyun bahkan sudah menghubungi Chanyeol, tapi pria itu tak mengangkat telponnya atau pun membalas pesan singkatnya.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Kyungsoo. Baekhyun mengalihkan tatapannya pada Kyungsoo, lalu menggeleng pelan.

"Kereta kita mau berangkat sekarang, bagaimana?"

Baekhyun terlihat memainkan tangannya, sangat jelas kalau saat ini dia sedang dilanda kecemasan.

"Aku berangkat dengan kereta berikutnya saja, sepertinya Chan..."

" _Imo!"_

Baekhyun memutar tubuhnya, matanya menangkap sosok kecil Jaehyun yang berlari ke arahnya. Di belakangnya Chanyeol terlihat melangkah cepat sambil menyeret koper dan menenteng tasnya.

Lega!

Baekhyun bernafas dengan lega, segera dia menggendong Jaehyun, lalu melangkah masuk ke dalam kereta diikuti Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol di belakangnya.

Posisi duduk mereka sejajar, dengan Kyungsoo dan Jongin di sebelah kanan, sedang Baekhyun serta Jaehyun dan Chanyeol duduk di deretan kursi sebelah kiri. Setelah menyimpan tas dan kopernya, Chanyeol duduk menjajari Baekhyun yang sudah memangku Jaehyun.

"Anda tak membawa ponsel?" tanya Baekhyun begitu Chanyeol duduk di sampingnya.

"Bawa. Kenapa?" jawab Chanyeol sambil mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku celananya. Matanya membulat kaget saat memeriksa ponselnya dan mendapati lima belas panggilan tak terjawab dari Baekhyun serta sekitar tujuh pesan singkat yang belum terbaca, dari nomor Baekhyun juga.

Menyadari kesalahannya, Chanyeol tersenyum canggung sambil menggaruk kepala belakangnya yang sama sekali tak gatal.

" _Mian._ Kebiasaan kalau tidur malam, ponsel selalu dalam mode senyap. Tadi pagi belum sempat menggantinya."

Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol sekilas, lalu kembali memilih bermain dengan Jaehyun.

Tak berapa lama kereta mulai berjalan. Jaehyun tampak antusias dengan pengalaman barunya itu. Bibir mungil bocah lima tahun itu berceleloteh riang. Banyak pertanyaan yang diajukan bocah itu, dengan sabar Baekhyun menjawab dan memberi penjelasan pada Jaehyun dengan bahasa yang sangat mudah di mengerti bocah itu.

Keseruan yang tercipta antara Baekhyun dan Jaehyun itu, tak dirasakan Chanyeol. Perasaannya mengatakan Baekhyun marah padanya. Dia ingin bicara, tapi selalu kalah dengan suara cempreng Jaehyun yang sibuk bertanya dengan penuh semangat pada Baekhyun.

Chanyeol memilih diam menunggu kemudian.

Dan ternyata, Jaehyun tetaplah anak kecil yang kebutuhan tidurnya lebih banyak daripada orang dewasa. Berselang setengah jam kemudian, Jaehyun sudah jatuh terkulai dalam pelukan Baekhyun.

Kesempatan itu tak di lewatkan Chanyeol begitu saja. Dengan memberanikan dirinya, dia menyentuh tangan kanan Baekhyun dengan tangan kirinya. Gadis itu tersentak kaget, hingga dia langsung mengalihkan tatapannya pada Chanyeol.

"Anda marah pada saya?" tanya Chanyeol lirih. Baekhyun langsung menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Saya tak memiliki hak untuk marah pada anda. Saya hanya merasa sedikit kecewa." Baekhyun menarik pelan tangannya dari genggaman Chanyeol. Dia lebih memilih melingkarkan tangannya ke tubuh kecil Jaehyun.

"Sekali lagi saya minta maaf." Lanjut Chanyeol dengan penuh rasa bersalah.

" _Gwaenchana._ Anda tak perlu melakukan hal itu." Baekhyun menyandarkan kepalanya, tatapan matanya dia lempar keluar jendela.

"Baekhyun-ssi!"

Baekhyun mengalihkan tatapannya pada Chanyeol. Mereka saling menatap satu sama lain dalam waktu cukup lama, sekitar lima menit. Dan dalam waktu selama itu, dalam hati Chanyeol semakin menganggumi gadis itu.

"Maaf sudah membuat anda merasa sedikit kecewa."

.

.

.

Sekitar pukul setengah dua belas, rombongan Baekhyun tiba di panti asuhan _**Sun Flower.**_ Sambutan hangat di terima Baekhyun, Kyungsoo dan Jongin yang memang sudah sering datang ke tempat itu. Tak hanya kepala panti dan pengurus yang menyambut mereka hangat, tapi juga anak-anak yang di rawat disana, yang jumlahnya sekitar seratus.

"Jongin-ah! Dia siapa?" tanya kepala panti itu.

Jongin yang sibuk melayani beberapa anak yang memeluknya, menoleh pada wanita paruh baya yang sudah mengabdikan dirinya di panti asuhan itu selama kurang lebih dua puluh lima tahun. Lalu kemudian, Jongin mengalihkan tatapannya pada Chanyeol yang sedang menggendong Jaehyun.

Jongin kemudian mendekati perempuan yang memiliki nama Park Jungsoo itu, sambil tersenyum dia berbisik.

"Dia calon suami Baekhyunie, _ahjumma._ "

Jungsoo menatap Jongin kaget sekaligus tak percaya. Jongin mengangguk demi meyakinkan Jungsoo.

"Chanyeol-ssi! Kemarilah!" Jongin berseru memanggil Chanyeol.

Pria tinggi berambut ikal itu melangkah mendekati Jongin dan Jungsoo.

"Kenalkan, beliau ini kepala panti asuhan ini."

Chanyeol tersenyum dan membungkuk sopan.

"Park Chanyeol _imnida._ "

Jungsoo tersenyum ramah lalu ikut memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Park Jungsoo _imnida._ Senang melihat anda Chanyeol-ssi."

"Saya juga demikian. Senang bisa bertemu dengan anda."

" _Aigo!_ Siapa ini?" tanya Jungsoo sambil menyentuh Jaehyun.

Sentuhan itu ditepis oleh bocah lima tahun itu. Dengan gerakan cepat, bocah berambut jamur itu memalingkan kepalanya, memyembunyikannya di bahu sang ayah.

"Maaf, dia memang tak serta merta merasa nyaman di pertemuan pertama."

Jungsoo tersenyum maklum.

"Beberapa anak kecil memang begitu biasanya. Mari masuk! Anak-anak selalu bersemangat bila Baekhyuni dan yang lain mengunjungi mereka disini."

Chanyeol tersenyum mengerti, dia kemudian melangkah masuk mengikuti Jungsoo. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo sudah di seret entah kemana oleh anak-anak. Jongin dan satu temannya yang lain, mendapat tugas untuk merapikan koper ataupun tas yang mereka bawa tadi.

Sebenarnya Chanyeol merasa tak enak, tapi tadi, dengan isyarat matanya Jongin seolah mengatakan 'tak apa-apa, anda masuk saja.'

Alhasil, dia mengikuti kepala panti itu hingga ke ruang makan.

Begitu sampai ke ruang makan dan melihat Baekhyun duduk di antara anak-anak berbeda usia itu, Jaehyun merosot turun dari gendongan Chanyeol, lalu memilih menghampiri Baekhyun.

Begitu tiba di dekat Baekhyun, Jaehyun mendorong kasar bocah berumuh tujuh tahun yang sedang bercerita di hadapan Baekhyun, hingga bocah itu terjungkal. Tak ada yang menyangka Jaehyun bisa melakukan hal sekasar itu. Baekhyun syok dengan tindakan Jaehyun itu, tapi hanya sesaat sebelum dia mendudukkan Jaehyun di lantai dan menolong bocah tujuh tahun yang terlentang di lantai itu.

"Jaehyunie!" seru Chanyeol.

"Dooyoung-ah _gwaenchana?"_ bocah itu menggeleng pelan.

Chanyeol menarik Jaehyun, membawanya sedikit jauh dari Baekhyun dan Dooyoung.

" _Appa_ sudah mengatakan padamu, jangan kasar pada teman. Kenapa kau mendorong _hyung_ tadi?" Jaehyun menunduk di hadapan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun berdiri dari duduknya, lalu menghampiri Chanyeol.

"Tolong biarkan saya yang memberi pengertian padanya."

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun, gadis itu tak mengatakan hal lain, hanya tangannya meraih tangan mungil Jaehyun, lalu menghelanya ke tempat tadi Jaehyun mendorong Dooyoung.

"Jaehyunie duduk!" perintahnya tegas.

Jaehyun menunduk dalam tapi menuruti apa yang di perintahkan Baekhyun padanya. Bocah itu duduk di hadapan Baekhyun, bersebelahan dengan Dooyoung.

" _Imo_ akan bertanya dan Jaehyunie harus menjawabnya dengan jujur. Jaehyuni pernah di dorong teman Jaehyuni di sekolah sampai jatuh?"

"Pernah?"

"Sakit?"

" _Nde."_

"Jaehyunie tahu kalau di dorong sampai jatuh itu sakit, kenapa Jaehyunie mendorong Dooyoung _hyung_ tadi?"

Jaehyun mendongakkan kepalanya. Lalu menatap Baekhyun kemudian beralih pada Dooyoung.

"Jaehyunie tidak suka _hyung_ dekat-dekat dengan _imo. Imo_ cantik punya Jaehyunie, bukan punya _hyung!"_ wajah Jaehyun memerah menahan tangisnya ketika dia menyerukan ketidaksukaannya terhadap sikap Dooyoung tadi.

Jawaban itu jelas membuat kaget orang dewasa yang berada di ruangan itu. Jangankan Jaehyun, beberapa anak di panti asuhan ini juga sering dibuat cemburu dengan kedekatan Baekhyun dengan Dooyoung.

Baekhyun meraih tangan Jaehyun, lalu menggenggam erat tangan kecil itu.

"Jaehyunie dengarkan _imo_ baik-baik. _Imo_ menyayangi Jaehyunie, sangat menyayangi Jaehyunie, rasa sayang _imo_ ke Jaehyunie, sama besarnya dengan rasa sayang yang _imo_ miliki untuk Dooyoung _hyung._ Dooyoung _hyung_ ini adalah saudara Jaehyunie, semua yang ada disini adalah saudara Jaehyunie. Sebagai saudara, kita harus berbagi dan tak boleh saling menyakiti. Dan karena tadi Jaehyunie sudah menyakiti Dooyoung _hyung,_ itu artinya?"

Jaehyun menatap ragu Baekhyun.

"Jaehyunie bersalah."

"Kalau bersalah kita harus?"

"Meminta maaf."

Baekhyun tersenyum lembut dan mengangguk kecil.

Jaehyun melepas pelan genggaman tangan Baekhyun, lalu dia berdiri di hadapan Dooyoung.

" _Hyung!_ Aku minta maaf _nde. Hyung_ mau memaafkanku 'kan?" Jaehyun menatap Dooyoung polos. Senyumnya diumbar lebar meski Dooyoung belum menjawab permintaan maafnya.

Bocah tujuh tahun itu masih menatap Jaehyun, tanpa mengatakan apapun.

"Dooyoung-ah! Kalau ada teman minta maaf, kita harus?" suara Baekhyun kembali terdengar

"Memaafkan."

"Jadi?"

" _Nde._ Aku memaafkanmu, Jaehyunie. Tapi jangan diulangi lagi, ini sakit. Lihat sikunya merahkan?"

Jaehyun duduk dan memperhatikan siku Dooyoung yang memerah.

"Apa ini sakit _hyung?"_

" _Nde."_

Jaehyun menatap polos Dooyoung, lalu dengan tak kalah polos dia meniup pelan luka memar di siku Dooyoung.

Baekhyun tersenyum lebar dan menatap gemas Jaehyun. Tak bisa menahan rasa gemasnya, Baekhyun menarik Jaehyun dan memangkunya, sebelum kemudian dia menghadiahi Jaehyun dengan ciuman di sekitar wajahnya. Tak mau kalah, Dooyoung ikut bergabung dengan Baekhyun, menciumi dan menggelitiki gemas Jaehyun. Derai tawa Jaehyun terdengar nyaring di ruangan itu.

Hati Chanyeol menghangat seketika melihat pemandangan itu.

"Dia selalu punya cara sendiri untuk membuat anak-anak mencintainya."

Chanyeol mengalihkan tatapannya pada Jongin yang baru berujar lirih padanya. Jongin membalas tatapan Chanyeol lalu mengangguk pelan. Kemudian dengan sok akrab, dia menepuk pelan bahu Chanyeol sebelum meninggalkan tempat itu.

.

.

.

Acara mereka berlanjut sore hari, setelah penghuni panti selesai membersihkan lingkungan sekitar panti.

Jaehyun tampaknya cukup dapat bergaul dengan baik. Bocah itu berlarian kesana kemari dengan anak-anak yang lainnya. Saat ini, di lapangan belakang panti, mereka sedang melakuka permainan kejar-kejaran, entah apa namanya. Yang berjaga di tutup matanya, sedang lain berlarian kesana kemari menghidari tangan si penjaga yang berusaha meraih mereka. Dan saat ini, yang menjadi penjaganya adalah Chanyeol.

Bila anak-anak dan dan sukarelawan pria sedang memainkan permainan itu, maka pengurus panti dan relawan perempuan hanya memberikan semangat dari pinggir lapangan. Sorak sorai mereka terdengar riuh.

Di tengah lapangan, Chanyeol dengan mata tertutupnya terlihat masih berusaha memusatkan konsetrasinya demi bisa menangkap salah satu dari anak-anak atau siapapun itu. Suara yang di dengarnya begitu riuh, hingga konsentrasinya terpecah keman-mana. Namun sejurus kemudian, suara nyaring putra tunggalnya dapat di tangkapnya jelas.

" _Appa_!" jerit Jaehyun yang langsung menarik perhatian Chanyeol. Pria itu melangkah mengikuti suara anaknya.

" _Appa_ kesini!" sekali lagi Chanyeol mendengar suara anaknya, sepertinya sudah sangat dekat. Dia melangkah semakin maju.

" _Appa_ terus maju." Chanyeol mengikuti perintah anaknya, sampai kemudian dia meraih sesuatu.

Suara Jaehyun tak terdengar lagi di telinga. Cukup aneh, dia sudah berhasil menangkap mangsanya, tapi sepertinya... Chanyeol membuka penutup matanya. Dan betapa terkejutnya dia saat matanya beradu dengan mata Baekhyun. Yang dia tangkap ternyata bukan Jaehyun, tapi Baekhyun.

"Yeeeaaaayyyyy!" suara Jaehyun terdengar nyaring, di sudut lain lapangan itu, bocah berusia lima tahun itu tengah adu tos dengan Jongin dan Dooyoung.

"Cha-chanyeol-ssi! Bi-bisa anda lepaskan saya?"

Chanyeol terkejut, dia baru sadar kalau dia masih merangkul Baekhyun saat tatapannya teralih karena pekikan anaknya. Dengan kikuk, Chanyeol melepaskan tangannya dari pinggang Baekhyun.

Baekhyun yang merasa malu hendak pergi dari lapangan itu, tapi Jongin berhasil menangkapnya.

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Aku akan membantu suster Seo membuat makan malam."

"Jalani dulu hukumanmu."

"Hukuman apa? Aku tak ikut bermain Jongin-ah."

"Tapi kenyataannya Chanyeol-ssi menangkapmu Baekhyunie." 

Wajah Baekhyun terlihat semakin memerah. Tatapan memohon yang dia lempar untuk Jongin, tak diindahkan oleh pria yang mengaku temannya itu.

Bukan menolong, Jongin justru semakin membuatnya malu dengan menggandengnya sampai ke tengah lapangan. Menjadikannya pusat perhatian.

" _Yeorobeun!_ Baekhyun-ssi tadi memang tak ikut permainan kita, tapi Chanyeol-ssi tadi menangkapnya, seharusnya dia yang menggantikan Chanyeol-ssi berjaga bukan?" Jongin memulai orasinya.

" _Nde."_ Sahut yang lainnya semangat.

"Tapi tadi dia ingin melarikan diri. Bagaimana kalau kita menghukumnya?"

"Setuju!" teriak yang lainnya lagi.

"Jongin-ah apa kau gila?" protes Baekhyun dengan suara tertahan. Mengabaikan Baekhyun, Jongin melanjutkan orasinya.

"Apa hukuman yang pantas untuknya? Melakukan _aegyo_ atau..."

"Melakukan _aegyo_!" yang lainnya kembali menyahut dengan penuh semangat.

"Jongin-ssi!"

Jongin memberi isyarat Chanyeol untuk diam.

"Anda duduk disana Chanyeol-ssi, jangan berusaha melindunginya. Biarkan dia menjalani hukumannya."

"Jongin-ah! Kau tahu aku tak pernah melakukan hal itu, jadi..." Baekhyun memasang wajah memelasnya. Memohon pada Jongin. Tapi memang dasarnya Jongin yang sangat jahil, bukan menolong, pria itu justru semakin membuatnya malu dengan penolakannya.

"Kau pasti bisa melakukannya. _Hwaiting_ Baekhyunie!"

Baekhyun berdiri kaku di tengah lapangan. Dia tak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan saat ini. _aegyo?_ Dia tak pernah melakukannya di hadapan orang sebanyak ini. Lalu...

"Baekhyunie! Baekhyunie! Baekhyunie!"

Baekhyun semakin bingung setelah mendengar suara tepuk tangan berirama dengan namanya yang terus di panggil.

Ok!

Sudah kepalang tanggung, dia sudah sangat malu dengan insiden pelukan tak sengaja yang dilakukan Chanyeol. Sekarang dia akan melakukan _aegyo._

Sebelum melakukan hal itu, Baekhyun terlebih dahulu mengatur nafasnya, lalu dia sempat memberi tatapan membunuh pada Jongin, yang tersenyum di pinggir lapangan, di samping Chanyeol yang sedang memangku Jaehyun. Herannya, kalau tadi saat permainan kejar-kejaran mereka membentuk lingkaran. Kali ini, semua menunggu hukuman Baekhyun hanya pada satu sisi saja. Di sisi sebelah kanan, di belakang dan samping kanan kiri posisi duduk Chanyeol dan Jongin.

Baekhyun membuang nafasnya kali ini. kemudian dia mulai mengambil ancang-ancang untuk memulai _aegyo_ nya.

" _Itjanha naega hal mari isseo_." Baekhyun memulai _aegyo_ nya dengan bait pertama dari lagu untuk _aegyo_ yang cukup terkenal di negaranya ini. Lembutnya mampu menyihir yang melihatnya. Tangannya di gerakkan dengan menyilang di dada terlebih dahulu, lalu dibuka lebar.

" _Itjana naega neoreul joahae."_ Lanjutnya dengan gerakan yang sama.

" _Imankeum."_ Kali ini Baekhyun membentuk _love sign_ dengan ibu jari dan jari telunjuk tangan kanannya.

" _Imankeum."_ Dan sekarang membentuk _love sign_ dengan jari-jari di tangan kirinya.

" _Imankeum."_ Baekhyun mengganti gerakannya dengan meletakkan tangan kanannya di atas kepalanya.

" _Imankeum."_ Di susul kemudian dengan tangan kirinya yang juga dia letakkan di atas kepalanya, hingga sekarang kedua lengannya membentuk _love sign._

" _Naega neoreul joahae."_ Baekhyun mengakhiri nyanyiannya dengan melakukan gerakan seperti dia awal tadi, namun diakhir lagu, dia menambahkan gerakan seperti menembak ke arah depan, tak lupa dengan memamerkan _wink_ nya. "Thak.. thak!"

"Whoooaaaaaaaa!" pekik semua yang ada di lapangan itu senang. Tak terkecuali Chanyeol, Baekhyun terlihat menggemaskan dengan gerakan di setiap bait lagu yang dinyanyikannya. Dan lagi-lagi, debaran tak beraturan menyapa dadanya.

Lain halnya dengan Baekhyun, begitu lagu selesai dan mendapatkan sorak sorai dari mereka semua yang hadir disana, rasa malunya kembali muncul. Ini pengalaman pertama yang memalukan menurutnya. Dengan menutup wajahnya, Baekhyun berlari meninggalkan tempat itu.

Dia sangat malu!

.

.

.

Baekhyun melangkah menyusuri area taman belakang panti dengan secangkir coklat hangat di tangannya.

Setelah sore tadi dibuat malu oleh Jongin, hal itu ternyata tak berlangsung lama. Karena beberapa jam lalu, suasana kembali normal. Malam ini, dia mendapatkan giliran membacakan dongeng pengantar tidur untuk anak-anak. Mungkin terdengar sepele, tapi nyatanya hal itu sangat sulit untuk di terapkan. Baekhyun harus berjuang membuat mereka tidur pulas selama dua jam. Yang membuat senyumnya melebar adalah bagaimana Dooyoung memeluk Jaehyun malam ini. Dua bocah yang tadi siang sempat bersitegang, malam ini terlihat akur dengan saling berpelukan.

Dan sekarang, dia ingin mencari udara segar di belakang panti asuhan ini dengan berjalan-jalan kecil. Tapi baru beberapa saat melangkah, ada sesuatu yang membuatnya berhenti.

Dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang, dia melihat Chanyeol tengah duduk di sebuah bangku sambil menatap langit.

Ehm... apa yang dilakukan pria itu? batinnya bertanya penasaran.

Baekhyun menimbang dalam hati, apakah dia perlu menemui Chanyeol? kalau dia menemui pria itu sekarang, apakah dia tak mengganggu? Tapi... ada sesuatu yang ingin dibahasnya dengan Chanyeol, kalau dia tak meneghampiri pria itu sekarang, kapan lagi dia akan mendapatkan kesempatan untuk bicara dengan pria itu?

Dan setelah menimbang dengan cukup lama, akhirnya Baekhyun memutuskan untuk mendekati Chanyeol.

"Mau coklat hangat?"

Chanyeol sedikit tersentak dengan kehadiran Baekhyun. Namun sebisa mungkin dia meninggalkan hal itu. Chanyeol tersenyum lalu mengambil cangkir berisi coklat hangat dari tangan Baekhyun.

" _Gomawo."_ Sahut Chanyeol sambil menyeruput coklat hangat itu.

Baekhyun terhenyak di tempatnya. Sepertinya Chanyeol salah paham, dia tadi bermaksud menawarkan membuatkan coklat hangat untuk pria itu, bukan menawarkan coklay hangatnya untuk pria itu.

"Kenapa berdiri disitu? Duduklah!" Chanyeol menepuk tempat kosong di sampingnya.

Baekhyun mengangguk dan kemudian duduk, dengan hatinya yang masih merasa sedikit syok atas tindakan Chanyeol.

Pria itu terlihat santai dengan menyeruput bolak balik coklatnya, membuatnya harus menahan diri dengan hanya menelan ludahnya.

"Chanyeol-ssi!"

" _Nde."_

"Sebenarnya tadi saya menawarkan membuatkan coklat hangat untuk anda, bukan menawari anda coklat hangat saya."

Mata Chanyeol membulat kaget seketika, coklat yang baru akan masuk ke tenggorokannya tiba-tiba berhenti begitu saja, hingga membuatnya terbatuk seketika.

"Uhuks... uhuks... uhuks..."

Baekhyun mendekati Chanyeol dengan panik, seketika tangannya memijat punggung Chanyeol, demi meredakan batuk pria itu.

" _Gwaenchana?_ " tanya Baekhyun khawatir.

"Uhuks... uhuks..." masih dengan terbatuk, Chanyeol mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun.

"Saya tak apa-apa." Lirihnya.

Chanyeol merasa cukup malu dengan kejujuran yang baru dikatakan Baekhyun. Ok! Katakan memang maksud Baekhyun seperti itu, tapi haruskah dikatakn sekarang? Saat dia masih menikmati minuman hangat itu. Dia sepertinya membutuhkan sesuatu untuk menyembungikan wajahnya yang sepertinya mulai memerah karena malu.

" _Mian_ kalau kalimat saya tadi membuat anda tak nyaman Chanyeol-ssi."

Chanyeol mengalihkan tatapannya pada Baekhyun. Gadis itu menatapnya dengan tatapan polosnya. Sumpah, kalau saja Baekhyun sudah menjadi kekasihnya saat ini, Chanyeol pasti akan langsung menghujani gadis itu dengan ciuman di bibirnya, tapi sayangnya, gadis itu belum menjawab pertanyaannya saat itu. Hingga dia cukup terpuaskan hanya dengan menelan ludah menahan gejolak di dadanya saja.

Chanyeol mengangguk pelan.

"Saya yang seharusnya meminta maaf, karena kelancangan saya ini." Chanyeol tersenyum menenangkan.

Suasana hening setelah itu, Chanyeol memilih mengalihkan tatapannya ke tempat lain sambil mengatur nafasnya. Tak berbeda jauh dengan Baekhyun yang sedikit menggeser tubuhnya menjauh dari Chanyeol, gadis itu juga memilih menatap ke tempat lain.

"Chanyeol-ssi!"

Baekhyun memberanikan diri membuka percakapan.

" _Nde?_ "

"Saya boleh bertanya sesuatu?" tanya Baekhyun sambil menatap Chanyeol.

"Tentu. Apa yang ingin anda tanyakan?"

"Tentang ibu kandung Jaehyun."

Tatapan mata Chanyeol berubah. Dan Baekhyun menangkap perubahan itu.

"Tak apa kalau anda tak ingin menjawabnya. Saya tahu mungkin masih sulit bagi anda membagi kisah duka itu dengan saya yang bukan siapa-siapa."

"Apa yang ingin anda ketahui tentang ibu Jaehyunie."

"Semuanya."

Chanyeol menarik nafasnya pelan. Dia tak pernah membagi kisahnya dengan Seojong pada siapapun kecuali keluarga dekatnya saja. Menceritakan tentang Seojong, berarti dia harus siap dengan kemungkinan airmatanya akan meleleh. Tapi...

"Saya tak bermaksud ingin mengorek luka anda. Saya hanya ingin tahu seperti apa dia yang membuat anda akhirnya memutuskan untuk menikahinya."

"Dia wanita yang sangat baik, yang tak pernah bosan memamerkan senyumnya pada orang-orang di sekitarnya. Seojong selalu membawa energi tersendiri, yang membuat orang di sekitarnya bersemangat. Saya mengenalnya di bangku kuliah, kami berkencan setelah saya berhasil meyakinkannya bahwa dengan saya 'lah dia akan bahagia selamanya. Ehm... kami sangat bahagia ketika akhirnya kami menikah, lalu kebahagiaan itu semakin bertambah saat dia mulai mengandung Jaehyun. Tapi... Tuhan berkata lain dengan mengambilnya lebih dulu sebelum dia sempat melihat putra kami."

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol. Bolehkah dia jujur? Mendengar cerita Chanyeol tentang ibu Jaehyun, membuatnya sedikit merasakan cemburu.

"Dia kecelakaan saat pulang setelah berbelanja untuk keperluan rumah baru kami saat itu. taksi yang di tumpanginya mengalami pecah ban, pengemudi tak bisa menguasai stirnya hingga kemudian taksi itu menghantam pembatas jalan sebelum akhirnya terguling di jalan raya. Dia menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya di _ambulance_ yang membawanya ke rumah sakit."

Baekhyun dapat merasakan kesedihan yang dirasakan Chanyeol. Kehilangan seseorang yang banyak menghabiskan waktu untuk kita, memang sangatlah berat. Apalagi bila orang itu memiliki tempat khusus di hati kita, rasanya jauh lebih menyakitkan.

"Anda masih mencintainya sampai saat ini?"

Chanyeol kembali menatap Baekhyun. Ada sesuatu yang coba Baekhyun sampaikan padanya sepertinya, tapi apa?

"Bohong kalau saya mengatakan tak lagi mencintainya, karena kenyataannya, rindu akan kehadirannya masih sering menggelayuti benak saya. Tapi... saya cukup tahu dan mengerti, untuk kembali meraihnya, itu tak mungkin terjadi. Seojong adalah bagian dari masalalu yang paling indah untuk saya."

Baekhyun mengangguk dan tersenyum mengerti.

"Kalau saya menerima ajakan anda untuk melanjutkan kencan itu, dimana tempat saya di hati anda. Sementara sepertinya, hati anda sudah terisi penuh dengan dia dan Jaehyunie."

Tatapan mata Chanyeol berubah gusar. Baekhyun menjebaknya dengan pertanyaan itu. Dia tak mampu menjawab pertanyaan itu. Hatinya bimbang.

Selama hampir satu bulan mengenal Baekhyun, gadis itu sangat baik pada putranya, hatinya juga sering berdebar bila sesekali mereka bertemu pandang. Tapi bila diberi pertanyaan seperti ini, dia tak tahu jawabannya.

Alasannya terbesarnya ingin melanjutkan hubungannya dengan Baekhyun adalah putranya. Jaehyun cukup nyaman dengan kehadiran Baekhyun di sisinya.

"Chanyeol-ssi! Saya sudah memikirkan hal ini matang-matang. Saya memikirkan segala resiko yang akan saya hadapi ketika saya memutuskan untuk memilih anda. Dari sekian banyak hal yang mungkin bisa saya minta pada anda, saya memutuskan untuk hanya meminta satu hal dari anda."

"Apa?"

"Ruang kecil di hati anda. Biarkan saya tinggal disana. Mari belajar saling menerima dan mencintai satu sama lain."

Chanyeol di buat terpaku dengan apa yang dikatakan Baekhyun padanya. Umur gadis itu lima tahun lebih muda darinya. Tapi pemikiran gadisn itu begitu dewasa.

"Saya sudah mengatakan apa yang ingin saya katakan pada anda. Kalau begitu, saya permisi dulu." Ujar Baekhyun kemudian sambil berdiri dari duduknya.

Dia sudah hendak melangkah ketika Chanyeol mencekal pergelangan tangannya, lalu menyentaknya hingga tubuh Baekhyun sedikit goyah sebelum akhirnya bokong Baekhyun mendarat cantik di pangkuan Chanyeol.

 _ **Deg**_

 _ **Deg**_

 _ **Deg**_

Debaran jantung keduanya seoalah saling bersahutan saat ini. Posisi mereka saat ini, benar-benar membuat Baekhyun salah tingkah, dia ingin berdiri, tapi Chanyeol mencegahnya.

"Dari apa yang anda katakan tadi, apakah itu artinya kita mulai berkencan saat ini?"

Baekhyun tak berani menatap Chanyeol, tapi kepalanya mengangguk mengiyakan pertanyaan pria tinggi itu.

"Baekhyun-ssi!"

Baekhyun terpaksa menoleh, pada saat itulah ujung lancip hidungnya bersinggungan dengan ujung hidung Chanyeol. Tatapan mata keduanya kemudian saling beradu.

"Mari belajar saling menerima dan saling mencintai dalam keadaan apapun." Bisik Chanyeol, tangannya menggenggam tangan Baekhyun. Perlahan dia mendekatkan wajahnya, ingin rasanya menyentuh bibir tipis kekasihnya itu. Tapi melihat reaksi Baekhyun yang langsun menutup rapat mata sekaligus mulutnya, dia menjadi gemas sendiri dengan tingkah pasangannya ini.

Kalau dia tak salah, Jaejoong pernah mengatakan padanya bahwa Baekhyun tak pernah menjalin hubungan dengan pria manapun sebelumnya. Jadi dia cukup memahami reaksi awam Baekhyun terhadap tindakannya.

Urung mendaratkan bibirnya di atas bibir kekasihnya, Chanyeol hanya menggesekkan ujung hidungnya kemudian.

Baekhyun membuka matanya dan menatap Chanyeol tak mengerti.

"Kenapa? Kau kecewa aku tak mencium bibirmu?" tanya Chanyeol blak-blakan. Wajah Baekhyun langsung bersemu merah. Gadis itu menggeleng lalu segera berdiri dari pangkuan Chanyeol.

Dia hendak kembali melangkah ketika sekali lagi Chanyeol mencekal pergelangan tangannya. Pria itu kemudian berdiri dari duduknya, dengan gerakan tak terduga, dia menarik pinggang Baekhyun dan tanpa permisi langsung mencium lembut bibir gadis itu.

Ciuman itu tak berlangsung lama, hanya sebuah ciuman lembut yang singkat, tanpa lumatan, tapi sedikit sesapan kecil.

Chanyeol melepaskan bibir Baekhyun beberapa detik kemudian. Keduanya kemudian saling bertatapan.

" _Jalja_ Baekhyunie. Semoga malam ini kau mimpi indah."

.

.

.

 _ **TBC**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **NOTE : Terimakasih untuk cinta dan perhatian kalian terhadap cerita ini. terimakasih sudah setia menunggu.**_

 _ **Akhirnya selesai juga untuk chap ini. Di ketik mulai dari sebelum magrib sampai sekarang jam 23.10 baru kelar. Tangan rasanya kebas.**_

 _ **Semoga kalian suka chap ini.**_

 _ **Big Love For You Guys 3**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **^_^ Lord Joongie ^_^**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Learn To Loving You**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **06**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **^_^ Happy Reading ^_^**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

" _ **Jinjja? Kyaaaaaaaa...!"**_

Chanyeol terpaksa menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinganya setelah mendengar pekikkan keras dari Jaejoong, sesaat setelah dia memberitahu kakak sepupunya itu, kalau mulai hari ini, status hubungan Chanyeol dengan Baekhyun sudah berubah, tak lagi hanya sekedar pasangan di kencan buta, tapi meningkat menjadi hubungan kekasih.

Dari pekikan itu, siapapun pasti tahu bahwa Jaejoong sangat bahagia mendengar kabar itu.

" _Nunna!_ Tak bisakah kau tak berteriak?" ujar Chanyeol kemudian, saat dirasa Jaejoong sudah lebih tenang.

Tawa riang Jaejoong terdengar dengan jelas.

" _ **Aku terlalu bahagia mendengar berita ini Chanyeol-ah. Makanya tadi aku berteriak. Aaaaaaa... aku jadi ingin tersenyum terus hari ini."**_

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, dia tak tahu lagi harus berkata apa tentang sikap Jaejoong yang terkadang berlebihan dalam menyikapi sebuah berita.

"Orang lain yang melihatmu akan menganggapmu gila kalau kau terlalu banyak tersenyum, _Nunna._ "

Chanyeol kembali menangkap suara tawa Jaejoong. Kakak sepupunya itu... Hah!

" _ **Aku tak terlalu peduli dengan apa yang di katakan orang lain tentang aku hari mereka mau mengatakan aku gila atau apa, yang jelas hari ini aku bahagia."**_

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis mendengar hal itu. Jaejoong dengan sikap keras kepalanya, memang tak pernah bisa terbantahkan. Kalau istri Jung Yunho itu sudah menjawab seperti itu, apalagi yang bisa dilakukan Chanyeol selain membiarkan hal itu terjadi. Tak ada salahnya membagi perasaan bahagianya dengan sang sepupu bukan?

"Kami baru memulai _Nunna._ Belum apa-apa. Apakah rasa bahagiamu itu tak terlalu berlebihan?"

Di ujung telpon, Jaejoong menarik nafas pelan sebelum menyahuti ucapan Chanyeol.

" _ **Kebahagiaan yang ku rasakan saat ini tidak hanya tentang kabar kau baru memulai hubunganmu dengan Baekhyun-ssi. Kebahagiaanku hari ini juga tentang kau yang pada akhirnya bersedia membuka hatimu kembali untuk wanita lain setelah kepergian Seo Jong lima tahun yang lalu. Ehm... Chanyeol-ah! Katakan padaku bagaimana awalnya hingga kalian memutuskan untuk memulai hubungan ini?"**_

"Seperti yang sudah ku ceritakan padamu sebelumnya _nunna,_ setelah kencan buta waktu itu, aku mengatakan padanya kalau aku ingin melanjutkan hubungan ini. Sepertinya butuh waktu lama baginya untuk memutuskan ini _nunna,_ sampai kemudian, semalam dia menyatakan kesediaannya menerima ajakanku itu."

" _ **Apa yang dia katakan semalam?"**_

Chanyeol diam sejenak, sebelum menceritakan kejadian semalam pada sepupunya itu. Kecuali pada bagian dimana dia mencium Baekhyun.

Ehm... walau ciuman itu singkat, kenyataannya hal itu mampu membuatnya sukses tak tidur sampai dini hari tadi.

"Dia menanyakan posisinya di hatiku _nunna._ Pertanyaan yang wajar menurutku, karena semua wanita pasti berharap dia menjadi nomor satu di hati seorang pria bukan?"

" _ **Lalu kau menjawab apa?"**_

"Aku tak bisa menjawabnya _nunna._ Aku tak menduga akan mendapat pertanyaan semacam itu."

" _ **Ya!"**_

"Melihatku yang hanya diam saja, dia kemudian mengatakan sesuatu yang membuatku yakin, bahwa pilihanku untuk mengajaknya melanjutkan hubungan ini tak salah."

" _ **Apa yang dia katakan? Aku penasaran Chanyeol-ah."**_

"Dia hanya meminta padaku, ruang kecil di hatiku untuk dia tinggali. Dia kemudian mengatakan padaku ' _Mari belajar saling menerima dan saling mencintai satu sama lain.'._ Menurut _nunna,_ apakah wanita sebaik itu pantas untuk aku abaikan begitu saja?"

" _ **Tentu saja tidak Chanyeol-ah. Dimana lagi kau akan mendapatkan wanita sebaik dia."**_

"Kau benar _nunna,_ dimana lagi aku akan mendapatkan wanita sebaik dia, yang bisa menyayangi Jaehyunie dengan sangat tulus, yang bisa menerima aku tanpa melihat bagaimana masa laluku. Aku pikir, apa lagi yang akan ku cari, dia paket yang sangat lengkap untuk melengkapi hidupku nantinya."

" _ **Aku terharu kau mengatakan hal ini, sebagai kakak, tak ada yang bisa ku lakukan selain berdoa, mengucapkan terimakasih banyak pada Tuhan, karena dengan kemurahan hatinya, dia mengirimkan Baekhyun di hidupmu. Chanyeol-ah! Kau sepakat dengannya akan belajar saling mencintai, maka dari itu, berusahalah mencintainya."**_

"Aku akan melakukannya _nunna._ Tenang saja, aku tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan."

" _ **Chanyeol-ah! Aku akan membagi kisah bahagia ini dengan eommamu, bagaimana menurutmu?"**_

"Jangan dulu _nunna._ Biarkan semua berjalan lebih dulu, nanti aku yang akan memberitahu _eomma_ tentang hal ini."

" _ **Baiklah kalau kau ingin seperti itu. Oh ya! Kau tak ada kegiatan pagi ini?"**_

Chanyeol melirik jam di pergelangan tangannya, jarum jam menunjukkan pukul delapan kurang lima belas menit. Sepertinya dia harus segera mengakhiri percakapan itu. Sebelum keluar dari kamar tadi, Jongin sempat memberitahunya, jam delapan ada misa pagi di gereja yang letaknya masih satu komplek dengan bangunan Panti Asuhan ini.

"Sebentar lagi ada misa pagi. Aku tutup dulu _nunna._ Sampai jumpa nanti malam."

" _ **Ehm... jaga dirimu dan Jaehyunie juga. Sampaikan salamku untuk Baekhyunie."**_

"Eoh."

Chanyeol memutus sambungan telpon itu, kemudian dia memasukkan ponselnya ke saku celana. Setelah itu, dia keluar dari kamar yang di tempatinya bersama Jongin dan yang lain semalam.

Chanyeol melangkah santai menyusuri koridor yang akan membawanya ke gereja. Suasana panti mulai sepi, tak ada lalu lalang anak-anak atau orang dewasa yang bekerja di tempat ini. Sepertinya semua sudah pergi ke gereja dan dia sendiri yang terlambat. Biarlah! Pikir Chanyeol. Dia ingin menikmati jalan-jalan singkatnya di koridor ini sembari menikmati suasana panti yang cukup asri dan tenang.

Saat kaki Chanyeol hampir menapak persimpangan di koridor itu, mata Chanyeol menangkap sosok Baekhyun yang tengah berjalan dengan tergesa ke arahnya. Baekhyun tak melihatnya, gadis itu menunduk, seperti tengah mencari sesuatu di lantai. Sampai kemudian...

 _ **Bruk!**_

Baekhyun memegang dahinya yang baru saja menabrak benda yang cukup keras. Tak berapa lama, gadis itu mendongak. Mata Baekhyun membulat, mendapati siapa yang berdiri di depannya.

" _Park Chanyeol! Gawat!"_ batin Baekhyun.

Baekhyun diam sejenak, sebelum kemudian berbalik dan kembali melangkah lebar meninggalkan Chanyeol. berbahaya kalau dia bertemu dengan Chanyeol sekarang ini. Dia belum siap memulai obrolan atau yang lainnya dengan pria itu.

Pasca insiden yang mendebarkan semalam, Baekhyun selalu terbayang-bayang wajah Chanyeol. Sejak pagi tadi, entah sudah berapa kali dia melihat bayangan Chanyeol. Di depan cermin, di luar jendela kamar yang di tempatinya, di pintu masuk gereja, yang lebih gilanya lagi, pastur yang berdiri di mimbar, wajahnya juga berubah menjadi wajah Chanyeol. Dan yang baru di lihatnya tadi, apakah benar-benar Chanyeol? Bisa jadi tidak. Kalau Pastur Choi saja bisa berubah menjadi Chanyeol di matanya, tidak menutup kemungkinan yang lainnya juga begitu bukan. Sepertinya, ada yang salah dengan matanya hari ini.

Chanyeol yang masih berdiri di tempatnya, tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah Baekhyun yang menurutnya sangat lucu. Sangat berbeda dengan Baekhyun yang terlihat dewasa di hadapannya semalam. Baekhyun yang baru di lihatnya, seperti murid sekolah tinggi yang salah tingkah ketika bertemu dengan kakak kelas yang di sukainya. Menggemaskan.

Chanyeol melanjutkan langkahnya, kali ini dia memilih membelokkan langkahnya ke arah kiri. Menghindari kalau-kalau bertemu Baekhyun lagi di ujung sana. Karena sepertinya gadis itu masih belum ingin bertemu dengannya lagi setelah insiden semalam.

Namun, rencananya tak sejalan dengan rencana yang sudah di siapkan Tuhan untuknya. Entah hanya kebetulan atau memang seperti ini takdir yang harus terjadi, di ujung jalan yang di pilihnya, dia kembali di pertemukan dengan Baekhyun.

Gadis itu kembali akan berbalik pergi, namun kali ini Chanyeol mencegahnya dengan mencekal pergelangan tangan Baekhyun. Hal itu menarik perhatian Baekhyun, gadis itu mendongak menatap Chanyeol yang tenang menatapnya.

"Mau kemana?"

Baekhyun menunduk, menatap Chanyeol terlalu lama, tak baik untuk kesehatan jantungnya saat ini. Insiden ciuman yang terjadi semalam, membuat hatinya merasakan sesuatu yang aneh. Bila kebetulan ingat dengan kejadian itu, pipinya tiba-tiba memanas, menghasilkan rona merah jambu di wajahanya dan hatinya akan berdegup cepat.

"Ke dapur." Jawab Baekhyun lirih.

"Kalau dari sana tadi, bukankah seharusnya hanya tinggal belok kanan lurus 'kan? Kenapa kembali lagi dan memutar melewati tempat ini?"

"Ah!" Baekhyun tak sengaja mendongak dan menatap Chanyeol. Hanya sesaat, karena detik berikutnya, gadis itu kembali menundukkan kepalanya.

"Baekhyunie!"

Baekhyun kembali mendongak menatap Chanyeol.

Mendapati tatapan polos Baekhyun yang menggemaskan, membuat Chanyeol tersenyum kecil. Dalam hati dia berharap, tak ada yang menuduhnya pedofil saat dia mulai mengencani gadis di hadapannya ini nanti. Karena jujur saja, postur tubuh dan wajah Baekhyun, tak cocok dengan umurnya saat ini. Chanyeol bahkan yakin, bila Baekhyun memakai seragam sekolah tinggi, dia tak akan kalah _cute_ dengan gadis yang baru memasuki usia tujuh belas tahun.

"Aku boleh mengatakan sesuatu?"

Baekhyun mengangguk cepat.

"Mulai sekarang, kata saya dan anda yang sering kita pakai saat kita berbicara satu sama lain, berubah menjadi aku dan kau. Karena apa? Karena sejak semalam, Byun Baekhyun adalah kekasih Park Chanyeol."

 _ **Blush**_

Baekhyun merasakan pipinya memanas saat Chanyeol menekankan kata ' _Kekasih'_ di kalimatnya tadi. Hmm...

"Kau boleh memanggilku apa saja, mulai dari _oppa, Chagiya,_ sayang, Chanyeollie _oppa_ atau panggilan lainnya yang kau sukai. Aku pun akan melakukan hal yang sama. Mulai sekarang aku akan memanggilmu 'sayang'. Kau keberatan?"

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Kau tak suka panggilan itu?"

Baekhyun menggeleng lagi. Bukan karena alasan lain, Baekhyun menggeleng karena merasa bingung. Harusnya seperti itu? Haruskah Chanyeol memanggilnya 'sayang'? Tapi... bukankah itu hal yang wajar, setiap pasangan pasti memiliki panggilan kesayangan bukan dan Chanyeol baru saja memutuskan memanggilnya 'sayang' untuk membedakan statusnya di sisi pria itu. Masalahnya, apakah dia harus melakukan hal yang sama? Memanggil Chanyeol dengan panggilan 'sayang' juga?

"Lalu?"

" _Ani._ Terserah pada...ehm... pada...padamu saja." Sahut Baekhyun sedikit terbata. Dia belum bisa menggunakan kata informal pada Chanyeol.

"Ini pasti sulit, aku tahu itu. Tapi semalam kita berjanji untuk mulai belajar, maka ada baiknya kalau sekaranglah kita mulai belajar sayang. Aku adalah kekasihmu dan kau adalah kekasihku. Kita belajar menerima hubungan ini dengan hati terbuka."

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan.

"Tidak ada jawaban?" Baekhyun kembali menatap Chanyeol.

"Iya, kita belajar menerima hubungan ini dengan hati terbuka, Chanyeollie _oppa._ "

Chanyeol tersenyum puas.

"Kau mau ke dapur sekarang?"

" _Nde."_

Chanyeol melepas cekalan tangannya pada pergelangan tangan Baekhyun. Gadis itu tersenyum berterimakasih, lalu melangkah melewati Chanyeol. Tapi, baru dua langkah, kakinya terjerat sesuatu hingga dia oleng dan...

 _ **Sret!**_

Chanyeol dengan sigap menangkap pinggang Baekhyun ketika tubuh gadis itu nyaris terjerembab ke lantai.

"Kau tak jauh beda dengan Jaehyunie sayang, ceroboh." Chanyeol menahan tubuh mungil Baekhyun dengan lengannya hingga gadis itu kembali berdiri dengan benar.

Baekhyun menunduk malu atas tindakan cerobohnya itu. Ini di luar rencananya, sungguh.

"Jangan menunduk seperti itu, kesannya aku sedang memarahimu, padahal tidak. Kau tak apa-apa?" Chanyeol memperhatikan Baekhyun dari atas sampai bawah. Dia menemukan alasan kenapa Baekhyun nyaris jatuh tadi, tali sepatu yang di pakainya terurai dan sepertinya tak sengaja terinjak kaki yang lainnya.

"Lain kali, kau harus lebih kencang menyimpul talinya. Atau aku harus membelikanmu sepatu yang tak ada talinya?"

Untuk kedua kalinya, Chanyeol berlutut di hadapan Baekhyun untuk menyimpul tali sepatu gadis cantik itu.

"Lain kali aku akan memakai _flat shoes_ saja." Chanyeol mendongak dan mendapati Baekhyun yang tengah menatapnya di atas sana.

"Bahkan jika kau masih memakai sepatu seperti ini dengan tali terurai, aku akan tetap setia menyimpul talinya untukmu."

 _ **Blush.**_

.

.

.

 _Amazing grace_

 _How sweet the sound_

 _That saved a wrerch like me_

 _I once was lost_

 _But now i'm found_

 _Was blind but now i see_

' _Twas grace that_

 _Taught my heart to fear_

 _And grace my fear relieved_

 _How precious did_

 _That grace appear_

 _The hour i first believed_

Baekhyun kembali ke gereja, saat paduan suara anak-anak itu menyanyikan sebuah lagu berjudul _**Amazing grace.**_

Tak ingin mengganggu jemaat lain yang sedang khidmat mendengarkan paduan suara itu, Baekhyun melangkah dengan sangat pelan menuju ke bangku yang masih menyisakan tempat kosong di barisan keempat dari belakang.

Wajah Baekhyun terlihat lega saat dia berhasil mendudukkan dirinya di bangku itu tanpa mengganggu yang lain.

"Sudah selesai urusannya di dapur?"

Baekhyun menoleh ke samping kiri, matanya membulat mendapati siapa yang baru saja berbisik padanya. Chanyeol!

Baekhyun mengalihkan tatapannya secepat kilat. Tidak! Dia pasti salah lagi, pasti orang lain yang saat ini duduk di sampingnya. Bukan! Ini bukan Chanyeol. Ya... sama seperti sebelumnya, orang yang di sampingnya pasti bukanlah Chanyeol. Hhhhh!

"Aku kekasihmu sayang, kau melihatku seperti melihat hantu saja."

Baekhyun menoleh lagi, Chanyeol mengembangkan senyum tampannya.

"Aku memang tampan, kau tak perlu menatapku seperti itu."

Baekhyun merasakan pipinya pias. Dapat di pastikan, rona merah muda pasti terlihat jelas di pipinya saat ini. Memalukan sekali.

Gadis mungil yang hari ini memakai mini _dress_ berwarna putih itu menarik nafasnya pelan sebelum mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah depan.

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil dengan tingkah Baekhyun. Gadis di sampingnya, yang sejak semalam resmi menjadi kekasihnya, terlihat sangat lucu dan menggemaskan dengan sikap salah tingkahnya dan rona merah muda di kedua pipi putihnya. Sangat berbeda dengan Seo Jong. Mantan istrinya itu sangat pandai menyembunyikan perasaannya, bahkan ketika mereka sudah berpacaran, dia jarang melihat Seo Jong merona karena tindakan kecilnya.

Hmm!

" _Imo_!" pekik Jaehyun senang sesaat setelah dia selesai menyanyikan lagu _**amazing grace**_ bersama anak-anak panti yang lainnya. Bocah itu berlari menghampiri Baekhyun.

Kedatangan si kecil, di sambut dengan senyum lebar dan rentangan tangan.

 _ **Bruk!**_

Putra tunggal Chanyeol itu langsung menghambur dan memeluk Baekhyun erat, sama halnya dengan Doyoung yang memeluk Baekhyun dari samping.

"Suaraku bagus tidak _Imo_?" tanya Doyoung.

"Bagus. Kalian berdua yang terbaik." Baekhyun melayangkan satu kecupan di atas pipi Jaehyun lalu beralih ke pipi Doyoung.

Melihat pemandangan seperti itu hati Chanyeol menghangat. Entah mendapat dorongan darimana, Chanyeol mengangkat tangannya dan mengusap pelan kepala Baekhyun. Gadis itu menoleh dan menatapnya heran.

" _Seo Jong-ah! Kau melihatnya? Senyum Jaehyunie sangat lebar bila bersama dengannya. Putra kecil kita, terlihat begitu bahagia bersamanya. Seo Jong-ah! Kau tak keberatan 'kan kalau dia yang menjadi penggantimu?"_

.

.

.

Baekhyun dan teman-temannya tengah berdiri di depan anak-anak penghuni panti, mereka sedang memperagakan satu adegan dalam sebuah cerita dongeng **Pinochio** di aula panti **.** Jongin yang menjadi si Pinokio, Kyungsoo yang menjadi kakek Geppeto sedangkan Baekhyun menjadi peri biru.

Adegan demi adegan di peragakan dengan sangat baik oleh Baekhyun dan teman-temannnya yang lain. Tak jarang mereka menyelipkan kalimat-kalimat lelucon yang membuat anak-anak itu tertawa senang. Suasana yang semula tenang, berubah riuh dengan tawa mereka yang berderai.

"Anda tidak ikut?"

Chanyeol yang sejak tadi hanya melihat semua dari pinggir, mendongakkan kepalanya dan mendapati Jungsoo berdiri tak jauh darinya. Pria berambut ikal itu tersenyum tipis kemudian menggeleng pelan.

"Saya tak begitu pandai melakukan semua itu. Jadi, daripada merusak suasana, lebih baik saya hanya melihat dari sini."

Kepala panti asuhan _**Sun flower**_ itu duduk di samping Chanyeol kemudian. Matanya nanar menatap anak-anak yang terlihat begitu larut dalam kegembiraan mereka hari ini.

"Baekhyunie dan teman-temannya, selalu berhasil membuat suasana panti ini menjadi lebih hidup."

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk, dia tak tahu harus memberi tanggapan seperti apa atas pernyataan Jungsoo tadi. Karena jujur saja, ini pengalaman pertamanya datang ke panti asuhan.

"Enam tahun yang lalu, dia datang ke sini hanya dengan Kyungie. Tapi seiring berjalannya waktu, semakin banyak yang diajak, termasuk anda."

Tatapan Chanyeol tak sengaja bertubrukan dengan tatapan Jungsoo. Keduanya, kemudian tersenyum tipis.

"Kehadirannya selalu di tunggu anak-anak." Ujar Jungsoo pelan. Tatapannya kembali di lempar ke tengah aula, dimana disana, semua anak panti sedang berkumpul dan berbagi kebahagiaan dengan Baekhyun dan teman-temannya yang lain.

"Senyumnya, membuat orang lain ikut tersenyum bersamanya." Sahut Chanyeol lirih.

"Anda benar. Saat dia tersenyum, orang lain juga akan ikut tersenyum dengannya."

Keduanya tersenyum lebar, pendapat mereka tentang Baekhyun ternyata sama. Gadis itu, selalu mampu menghadirkan suasana lain di sekitarnya. Pembawaan Baekhyun yang tenang dan sabar, membuat anak-anak betah berlama-lama dengannya. Rasanya pantas kalau kemudian, Jaehyun begitu jatuh hati pada Baekhyun.

"Jaehyunie, sepertinya sangat dekat dengan Baekhyunie."

" _Nde._ "

"Ehm Chanyeol-ssi!"

Chanyeol menatap Jungsoo sekali lagi.

"Jongin kemarin mengatakan pada saya, kalau anda calon suami Baekhyunie, apa itu benar?"

Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya, cukup terkejut dengan apa yang di katakan Jungsoo. Calon suami?

"Kami baru memulai hubungan ini."

Jungsoo yang kali ini mengerutkan dahinya.

"Awalnya, kami menjalani kencan buta. Lalu, kami memutuskan untuk melanjutkan hubungan itu menjadi sepasang kekasih."

"Anda memiliki niat menikahinya?"

Chanyeol mengangguk tegas. Dia memang tak tahu akan seperti apa perjalanan hubungannya dengan Baekhyun nanti, namun harapannya, Baekhyun 'lah yang nanti akan menemaninya menghabiskan sisa usianya. Sejak semalam, hanya Baekhyun yang terpikir olehnya untuk menggantikan Seo Jong mengisi hatinya.

"Maaf, tapi kalau boleh saya tahu, dengan Jaehyun _eomma..._ anda bercerai atau..."

"Istri saya meninggal."

Jungsoo mendesah penuh sesal.

"Maaf Chanyeol-ssi."

" _Gwaenchana._ Sepertinya saya harus mulai terbiasa dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan semacam itu." Chanyeol tersenyum tipis.

"Pasti berat membesarkan Jaehyunie seorang diri." Chanyeol menatap Jungsoo kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Tidak juga. Saya banyak di bantu oleh sepupu saya."

Jungsoo mengangguk-angguk mengerti.

"Chanyeol-ssi!"

" _Nde."_

"Baekhyunie, saya mengenal dia dengan baik. Dia gadis yang baik dan penyayang. Kalau memang anda berniat baik untuk menikahinya, bisakah saya meminta anda untuk tak menyakitinya?"

Chanyeol sekali lagi menatap wajah keibuan itu, betapa dari sepasang mata milik wanita yang memasuki usia kepala enam itu terpancar dengan jelas kasih sayang yang begitu besar untuk Baekhyun. Mendengar wanita itu mengatakan hal yang demikian, dia seperti mendengar seorang ibu yang meminta padanya untuk selalu membahagiakan anaknya.

"Saya tak tahu bagaimana masa depan kami nantinya, tapi yang bisa saya katakan saat ini, saya berjanji akan selalu membahagiakannya Ny. Park."

" _Gomawo_ Chanyeol-ssi. Saya akan selalu meminta pada Tuhan untuk kebahagiaan kalian."

.

.

.

"Baek-ah! Kau pulang naik taksi?" tanya Kyungsoo saat mereka baru menginjakkan kaki di stasiun Seoul.

Mereka kembali dari Daegu menjelang sore tadi, dan sekarang waktu menunjukkan pukul delapan malam ketika mereka sampai di stasiun Seoul. Beberapa teman Baekhyun yang lain sudah berpencar mencari kendaraan untuk mereka kembali ke rumah masing-masing.

Sekarang hanya tinggal mereka berlima. Jaehyun pulas tertidur di gendongan Baekhyun, sedangkan Chanyeol berdiri di sampingnya dengan dua kopernya dan satu tas besar di punggungnya.

"Kau pulang dengan Jongin?"

"Tentu saja, kalau kau lupa, dia kekasihku, tentu saja dia pulang denganku Baekkie." Jongin merangkul mesra pinggang Kyungsoo, yang membuat gadis itu tersenyum malu-malu. Kalau hanya ada Baekhyun di antara mereka, Kyungsoo tak mempermasalahkan sikap manis Jongin padanya, tapi di depannya ada Chanyeol, dia merasa cukup malu karena hal itu.

"Tak perlu malu Kyungsoo-ssi. Saya bisa memahaminya. Hmm... Baekhyunie pulang dengan saya." Ujar Chanyeol tegas. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum lebar.

"Baiklah! Hati-hati di jalan dan... anda harus memulangkan dia dalam keadaan selamat tak kurang satu apapun Chanyeol-ssi." Jongin berbicara dengan nada sedikit tegas sambil menunjuk-nunjuk tak sopan pada Chanyeol.

"Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri Kim Jongin-ssi." Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Bagus kalau seperti itu. Kirimi aku kabar kalau kau sudah sampai rumah."

Baekhyun memutar malas bola matanya. Kalimat sederhana itu selalu di ucapkan Jongin saat mereka akan pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Menurutnya, Jongin terlalu banyak mengkhawatirkannya, memang bagus, tapi sikapnya kadang berlebihan. Bahkan tak jarang Kyungsoo di buat cemburu oleh sikap Jongin terhadap dirinya itu.

"Apa kau juga menyuruh Kyungie melakukan hal itu?"

" _Ani._ Karena aku yang mengantarnya pulang dan memastikan dia sampai rumah dalam keadaan baik-baik saja."

Baekhyun mendengus sebal.

"Ayo pulang!" ajaknya pada Chanyeol. Dia mencium pipi Kyungsoo singkat sebelum berlalu dari hadapan sepasang kekasih itu.

Langkahnya diikuti Chanyeol, pria itu membungkuk sopan pada Jongin dan Kyungsoo sebelum mengikuti Baekhyun dari belakang.

"Kau lelah?" tanya Chanyeol begitu mereka sampai di luar stasiun. Baekhyun duduk di sebuah bangku dengan Jaehyun di pangkuannya. Baekhyun tersenyum tipis dan mengangguk pelan.

Chanyeol menjajari Baekhyun duduk.

" _Mian._ " Ujarnya penuh sesal. Dia sudah berusaha membujuk Jaehyun agar mau di pangkunya sepanjang perjalanan mereka dari Daegu ke Seoul. Tapi putranya itu bersikeras ingin tetap bersama Baekhyun. Bahkan Jaehyun sempat menjerit histeris di dalam kerete tadi karena Chanyeol terus memaksanya.

" _Gwaenchana._ " Sahut Baekhyun menenangkan.

Chanyeol kemudian berdiri dari duduknya dan melambaikan tangannya pada sebuah taksi yang melintas di depannya. Setelah taksi itu berhenti, Chanyeol memasukkan koper ke bagasi, tak lupa tasnya juga. Kemudian dia membuka pintu penumpang, mempersilahkan Baekhyun masuk, disusul olehnya kemudian.

Perjalanan dari stasiun ke rumahnya membutuhkan waktu sekitar tiga puluh menit. Selama dalam perjalanan itu, tak ada pembicaraan yang terjadi, karena apa? Karena Baekhyun jatuh tertidur setelah lima menit taksi itu berjalan. Chanyeol tak tega mengganggunya. Baekhyun sudah cukup lelah dengan kegiatannya selama di panti, belum lagi Jaehyun yang jarang mau lepas darinya.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun, kemudian menggenggam erat tangan kekasihnya itu.

" _Gomapta."_ Gumamnya lirih.

.

.

.

Kedatangan Chanyeol, di sambut oleh Jaejoong, Yunho, Luhan dan tentu saja pasangan Changmin serta Kyuhyun. Terlalu berlebihan sepertinya, tapi memang seperti inilah keluarga mereka. Atas perintah dari pimpinan tertinggi mereka a.k.a Kim Jaejoong tentunya.

Chanyeol membuka pintu penumpang, kemudian turun dari sana. Changmin maju, membantu menurunkan koper dan tas Chanyeol dari bagasi taksi itu.

Tak lama setelah Chanyeol keluar dari dalam taksi itu, Baekhyun menyusul kemudian. Dengan sedikit kesusahan karena menanggung beban tubuh Jaehyun, gadis mungil itu keluar dari pintu belakang.

Tatapan mata semuanya tertuju pada gadis mungil yang sedang menggendong Jaehyun itu.

" _Yeoppo._ " Lirih Jaejoong. Dia yang kemudian turun dari tangga depan rumah Chanyeol, menyambut Baekhyun.

"Baekhyunie?"

Baekhyun tersenyum manis, lalu menundukkan kepalanya sebentar.

"Jaejoong, Kim Jaejoong. Aku kakak sepupu Chanyeol, teman dari Heechul _eonni_."

" _Annyeonghaseyo!_ " sapa Baekhyun sopan. Jaejoong tak tahan untuk tak membelai pipi Baekhyun. Gadis di hadapannya itu, benar-benar cantik dengan senyum yang tersungging manis di bibirnya.

"Sini! Biar aku yang..."

"Aaaauuuueeehhhh!"

Jaejoong terhenyak di tempatnya atas penolakan Jaehyun. Dia sudah meletakkan kedua tangannya di bawah ketiak Jaehyun dan berniat mengangkat tubuh kecil itu dari gendongan Baekhyun. Tapi si kecil menggeliat tak nyaman dan menepis kedua tangannya.

"Kalau bisa, aku sudah menggantikannya sejak tadi _Nunna._ Dia keras kepala ingin di gendong Baekhyunie terus." Sahut Chanyeol setelah membayar ongkos taksi.

" _Mianhae_ Jaejoong-ssi." Baekhyun menatap Jaejoong penuh penyesalan.

" _Gwaenchana._ Ayo masuk!" ajak Jaejoong. Langkahnya masuk ke dalam rumah di ikuti yang lainnya.

Jaejoong mengantar Baekhyun ke kamar Jaehyun, sedang yang lainnya menunggu di ruang tengah.

"Tidurkan disana!" Jaejoong menunjuk ranjang kecil milik Jaehyun.

Hati-hati Baekhyun merebahkan tubuh kecil Baekhyun di atas ranjangnya. Kemudian dia melepas kedua sepatu Jaehyun. Lalu di selimutnya tubuh kecil itu. Baekhyun menepuk pelan dada Jaehyun, karena putra Chanyeol itu bergerak resah.

Sesaat setelah tenang, Baekhyun mengusap kepala Jaehyun lalu mengecupnya pelan.

" _Imo_ sangat menyayangimu Jaehyunie. _Jalja_ sayang, semoga kau mimpi indah." Bisik Baekhyun.

Jaejoong begitu terharu menyaksikan pemandangan itu. Yang di katakan Chanyeol benar, Baekhyun sangat menyayangi Jaehyun. Dan Jaehyun, seperti menemukan sosok ibu di diri Baekhyun. Kalau orang lain yang melihat hal itu, mereka pasti beranggapan bahwa Jaehyun dan Baekhyun adalah pasangan ibu dan anak.

Jaejoong melangkah mendekati Baekhyun, lalu memeluk Baekhyun dari belakang. Perempuan cantik berkulit putih itu menangis.

"Terimakasih sudah menyayangi Jaehyunie, Baekhyunie." Gumamnya.

"Jaehyun anak yang sangat baik Jaejoong-ssi. Dia layak untuk di sayangi." Baekhyun menoleh dan sekarang berhadapan dengan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong dengan isakan kecilnya meraih tangan Baekhyun dan menggenggamnya erat. Jaejoong tak mampu mengatakan apa-apa. Dia terharu dan sangat bahagia dengan kenyataan yang di lihatnya saat ini.

"Aku sempat putus asa ketika meminta Chanyeol untuk menikah lagi, bahkan beberapa kali aku mengatur kencan buta untuknya dan tak ada yang berakhir baik. Aku bahagia, sangat bahagia ketika dia mengirimiku foto kalian saat kencan buta itu. Dan pagi ini, aku merasa lebih bahagia saat dia mengabariku bahwa kau bersedia melanjutkan hubungan ini. _Gomapta_ Baekhyunie. _Gomapta_ untuk kesediaanmu menjadi bagian dari cerita masa depannya."

Baekhyun tak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Dia dapat melihat dengan jelas, betapa besar harapan Jaejoong atas hubungannya dengan Chanyeol.

"Jaejoong-ssi!"

Jaejoong tersenyum sambil menyeka airmatanya.

"Ucapanku terlalu membebanimu ya. _Mian._ " Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti.

"Saya tak tahu bagaimana cerita masa depan saya di tulis Tuhan. Tapi saya memiliki harapan, saya ingin menghabiskan masa depannya saya dengan mereka."

Jaejoong kembali menangis haru, Baekhyun kembali di peluknya erat.

" _Seo Jong-ah! Wanita ini, yang saat ini ada dalam pelukanku, bukankah calon ibu yang tepat untuk Jaehyunie?"_

.

.

.

Baekhyun tak lama ada di rumah Chanyeol, setelah menidurkan Jaehyun dan berbicara singkat dengan Jaejoong, gadis itu memilih segera pulang. Dia lelah dan butuh segera beristirahat. Jaejoong memang sempat menawarinya untuk menginap, namun hal itu langsung di tolak Baekhyun. Apa kata orang kalau belum apa-apa saja dia sudah berani menginap di rumah pria yang baru menjadi kekasihnya itu. Lagipula, dia sudah memberitahu Heechul bahwa dia akan pulang malam ini.

"Apa saja yang kau bicarakan dengan Jaejoongie _nunna_ tadi?" tanya Chanyeol sambil mengendalikan stirnya.

"Tidak banyak, hanya seputar hubungan kita."

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun sesaaat. Lalu kembali menatap jalanan kota Seoul.

"Dia sedikit cerewet. Aku harap kau mengerti kalau nanti akan lebih banyak lagi yang kau dengar tentangku darinya."

"Sepertinya dia tak jauh beda dengan Heechul _eonni._ "

"Hmm. Mungkin saja."

Baekhyun menarik nafas pelan, kemudian menyamankan duduknya di kursi penumpang di samping Chanyeol.

Chanyeol melirik sejenak.

"Kau tak nyaman?"

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan. Kursi yang di dudukinya sudah cukup nyaman, hanya tubuhnya saja yang tak nyaman. Mungkin karena terlalu, makanya dia terlihat gelisah dalam duduknya.

"Aku boleh tanya sesuatu?"

"Hmm. Apa?"

Chanyeol meminggirkan mobilnya, lalu menghentikannya kemudian.

"Sejak kapan kau mengenal Jongin-ssi?"

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan penuh tanya. Kenapa tiba-tiba Chanyeol menanyakan hal itu?

"Sudah lama. Dia temanku di sekolah dasar dulu."

"Hanya sebatas teman?" Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya.

"Iya. Kenapa?"

"Perhatiannya padamu, seperti bukan perhatian teman biasa."

Kerutan di dahi Baekhyun semakin kentara. Perhatian Jongin padanya? Hmm... apakah yang di maksud Chanyeol adalah pesan yang di sampaikan Jongin padanya tadi?

"Maksudnya apa?"

"Mungkin ini hal biasa menurutmu, tapi dari yang ku lihat, sepertinya dia menyimpan perasaan lain untukmu."

Baekhyun menutup bibirnya dengan tangan kanannya, senyumnya terlukis tipis di balik telapak tangannya itu.

Chanyeol yang melihat hal itu, langsung menarik tangan Baekhyun dan menggenggamnya erat.

"Aku tidak sedang bercanda sayang." Ujar Chanyeol penuh penekanan. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol kemudian. Hatinya, masih mengalunkan irama yang sama seperti tadi pagi, berdebar-debar.

"Dia pernah menyatakan perasaannya padaku."

Chanyeol mendesah pelan. Dugaannya tak salah. Kalau hanya teman biasa saja, tatapan Jongin pada Baekhyun tak akan seperti itu.

"Aku menolaknya."

" _Wae?"_

"Aku lebih nyaman menjadikan dia teman daripada menjadikan dia kekasih."

"Tapi di terlihat masih sangat menyukaimu, sayang."

"Hanya sebatas suka sebagai teman. Dia bahagia dengan Kyungsoo saat ini."

"Kau santai sekali menghadapi hal ini."

"Aku harus bagaimana? Menjauhinya? Itu tak mungkin. Aku kenal baik Jongin dan keluarganya. Nanti aku akan mengatakan batasan yang tak boleh di lewatinya di hubungan kami."

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dalam. Hatinya sudah panas dengan perhatian kecil yang diberikan Jongin pada Baekhyun tadi, gadis di hadapannya ini justru terlihat biasa saja dengan hal itu. Bagaimana pun, Baekhyun kekasihnya saat ini. Hanya dia yang boleh memperhatikan Baekhyun, tidak dengan pria lainnya.

"Terserah kau saja." Ujar Chanyeol sambil memutar kuncinya dan kembali menyalakan mobilnya. Tapi... ketika kakinya hampir menginjak pedal gas, genggaman Baekhyun menghentikannya. Pria dengan mata bulat lebarnya itu menatap kekasihnya.

"Pagi ini, aku bangun dengan perasaan bahagia. Sepanjang pagi ku lalui dengan hati berdebar-debar. Bahkan beberapa kali aku harus mencuci mukaku karena takut mataku salah melihat. Karena beberapa orang yang ku lihat pagi ini, berubah menjadi dirimu tiba-tiba. Lalu haruskah aku menutup hari ini dengan kemarahanmu? Jongin, memiliki tempat sendiri di hatiku seperti Seo Jong-ssi di hatimu. Dia teman terbaik yang ku miliki, hanya itu. Dan yang harus kau tahu, hubungan kami tak akan lebih dari itu."

Chanyeol diam menyelami irish hitam milik Baekhyun. Apa yang sebenarnya di rasakannya ini? Apakah di cemburu? Secepat itukah perasaannya tumbuh untuk Baekhyun?

Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya pada Baekhyun, lalu sedetik kemudian, bibirnya mendarat di atas bibir gadis itu. Bila kemarin malam, Chanyeol hanya menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir gadis itu, malam ini, dia bertindak lebih dengan menggerakkan bibirnya perlahan di atas bibir Baekhyun.

Sama halnya seperti sebelumnya, ciuman itu tak berlangsung lama. Melalui ciuman itu, Chanyeol hanya ingin menegaskan bahwa gadis itu adalah kekasihnya saat ini.

Tatapan mereka beradu setelah ciuman itu. Chanyeol mengusap lembut bibir Baekhyun dengan ibu jarinya.

"Aku lelah. Bisakah kita pulang?"

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis. Lalu sekali lagi dia mencium bibir Baekhyun sebelum menginjak pedal gasnya.

Entah apa yang di rasakannya ini, yang jelas, hatinya membuncahkan perasaan bahagia. Ya... dia bahagia malam ini.

.

.

.

 _ **TBC**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Note : Terimakasih atas cinta dan perhatian kalian terhadap cerita ini. Terimakasih juga untuk yang sudah menagih saya melanjutkan cerita ini.**_

 _ **Selama beberapa hari tak update cerita ini, pikiran rasanya tak karuan. sempat merasa hopeless dengan cerita ini karena pikiran benar-benar macet. Story line sudah ada di kepala, tapi menterjemahkannya dengan kalimat2 pendukung benar2 terasa sulit.**_

 _ **Saya minta maaf atas keterlambatan yang sangat lama ini. semoga chap ini tak mengecewakan kalian. Maaf kalau masih banyak kekurangan di tulisan saya.**_

 _ **Terima kasih juga untuk doanya.**_

 _ **Big Love For You Guys 3**_

 _ **Nb : Untuk yang nonton MUBANK malam ini di Tv, mari berdoa semoga iklannya dikit dan tak banyak yang di potong. Happy satnite guys ^_^**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **^_^ Lord Joongie ^_^**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Learn To Loving You**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **07**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **^_^ Happy Reading ^_^**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Ting... tong...**_

" _Annyeong_ Heechul-ssi!" Chanyeol membungkuk sopan di hadapan perempuan yang usianya sepantaran dengan Jaejoong itu. Perempuan itu adalah Kim Heechul, si pemilik rumah yang membukakan pintu untuknya.

Heechul menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan kagumnya. Jaejoong tak berbohong saat mengatakan kalau Chanyeol itu duda keren. Lihatlah penampilannya malam ini, meski hanya memakai kemeja kotak-kotak kecil berwarna biru dan celana jeans dengan warna sedikit gelap, Chanyeol tetap terlihat keren dan juga sangat tampan.

"Dapatkah kau memanggilku _nunna_ saja? Toh nanti kalau kau menikah dengan Baekhyunie, kita akan menjadi saudara dan kau memanggilku demikian juga 'kan?"

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil kemudian mengangguk.

Menikah ya!

Hampir tiga minggu menjalin hubungan yang lebih serius dengan Baekhyun, pembicaraan ke arah sana sama sekali belum ada. Waktu yang sering mereka habiskan bersama, kebanyakan membahas tentang tumbuh kembang Jaehyun, karena bocah itu memang selalu ada di antara mereka. Lalu ketika kata itu sekarang mampir ke telinganya, Chanyeol merasa ada yang mencubitnya, seolah di ingatkan akan tujuannya mendekati Baekhyun.

Pernikahan mungkin tak terjadi dalam waktu dekat, tapi Chanyeol berani menjamin bahwa Baekhyun 'lah yang nanti akan menjadi istrinya. Karena apa? Alasannya masih sama, dari sekian banyak perempuan yang di kenalkan padanya, hanya Baekhyun yang bisa memenangkan hati putra tunggalnya. Jaehyun sangat menyayangi dan mencintai Baekhyun.

"Oh ya! Mau bertemu Baekhyunie?"

Chanyeol menatap Heechul, dia tersadar dari lamunan singkatnya.

" _Nde."_ Lirihnya dengan raut wajah canggung.

"Kalian mau pergi kemana, kau sudah sangat rapi dan juga tampan Chanyeol-ssi."

Chanyeol terlihat salah tingkah. Menurut Chanyeol, Heechul tak jauh beda dengan Jaejoong dalam hal blak-blakan.

"Saya berniat mengajak Baekhyunie nonton."

" _Omoooo!"_ Heechul tersenyum kegirangan. "Han _gege_ dulu juga mengajakku nonton di kencan pertama kami." Heechul tersipu malu, teringat kembali akan masa-masa saat dia baru berkencan dengan Hankyung.

Melihat Heechul yang seperti ini, rasanya dia tahu alasan kenapa Jaejoong sangat dekat dengan perempuan di hadapannya ini. Sifat yang di miliki keduanya benar-benar mirip sepertinya. Tadi dia juga mendapatkan reaksi yang sama dari Jaejoong saat dia berpamitan dan menitipkan Jaehyun di rumah sepupunya itu. Mata bulat dengan manik coklat milik sepupunya berbinar terang, persis seperti yang saat ini di lihatnya dari Heechul.

"Sebentar. BAEKHYUNIE!"

Chanyeol terpaksa menutup telinganya, saat suara Heechul naik lebih dari dua oktaf hanya untuk memanggil Baekhyun.

"Suaraku terlalu keras ya?" Chanyeol tersenyum sambil menggeleng pelan. "Maaf ya, sudah kebiasaan seperti itu." Heechul mengeluarkan cengiran tak bersalahnya.

Tak berapa lama, Baekhyun datang dengan dandanan yang membuat Chanyeol terpana. Baekhyun memoles wajahnya dengan riasan tipis, dia memakai mini _dress_ warna krem yang di padu dengan _sneaker_ putih pemberian kekasihnya itu. Rambutnya yang tak begitu panjang, di ikat rapi ke belakang, menyisakan poni yang menghiasi dahinya.

Chanyeol menarik nafasnya pelan, dia kembali harus mengingatkan hatinya, Baekhyun hanya terpaut lima tahun dengannya, tapi melihat penampilan Baekhyun yang seperti ini, rasanya tak salah kalau nanti akan ada yang mengomentarinya tengah berkencan dengan gadis dari sebuah sekolah tinggi. Pertanyaan Chanyeol hanya satu, kenapa Baekhyun bisa semenggemaskan ini?

Baekhyun menunduk malu, karena Chanyeol terus memperhatikannya. Kalau bukan karena suara Heechul yang menyuruh mereka untuk segera pergi, mungkin Chanyeol masih berdiam diri menikmati kecantikan dari kekasihnya itu.

"Ehm... kalian tidak pergi?"

Chanyeol menatap Heechul kemudian, tersadar akan tindakannya. Pria itu mengembangkan senyum canggungnya sebelum kemudian berpamitan pada sepupu Baekhyun itu.

"Kami pergi dulu _Nunna. Kajja_ Baekhyunie!"

Baekhyun mengangguk lalu berpamitan pada Heechul, setelah itu dia melangkah menjajari Chanyeol.

"Kalian hati-hati. Jangan cepat pulang, nikmati waktu berdua kalian ya."

Baekhyun menatap Heechul dengan kerutan di dahinya, sepupunya itu sudah gila sepertinya. Tidak boleh cepat-cepat pulang? Padahal seharusnya, saat melepas seorang gadis untuk pergi berkencan, setidaknya ada ucapan jangan pulang terlalu larut, tapi ini? Heechul benar-benar gila.

Dalam hubungan yang sedang di jalaninya dengan Chanyeol, yang paling bersemangat memang Heechul. Sepupunya itu, yang sering menjejalinya dengan pertanyaan kapan menikah? Kalau menikah nanti lebih baik memakai ini, pesan catering dari ini lalu pilih gedung yang begini, gerejanya harus ini dan masih banyak lagi yang pada akhirnya membuat Baekhyun tak bisa berkata apa-apa.

Menikah? Dia ingin tapi tidak dalam waktu dekat ini. Dia masih dalam tahap belajar mencintai Chanyeol.

Chanyeol melambaikan tangannya pada Heechul sebelum masuk ke dalam mobil, menyusul Baekhyun yang sudah lebih dulu masuk ke dalam mobil itu.

Heechul membalas lambaian tangan Chanyeol, senyumnya semakin lebar terkembang, saat mobil Chanyeol meninggalkan halaman rumahnya.

" _Aigoooo!_ Mereka manis sekali." Ujarnya sembari menutup pintu.

Meninggalkan kediaman Heechul. Kita beralih pada dua sejoli yang tengah berkencan.

"Orang tak akan percaya kalau umurmu saat ini dua puluh delapan tahun sayang." Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Apakah karena dandananku yang seperti ini?"

"Eoh. Mereka pasti menganggapmu masih sekolah, dan aku akan di pandang sebagai pedofil karena mengencani anak sekolah."

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol lalu mengembangkan senyumnya.

"Kau masih terlihat muda, tidak seperti _ahjussi-ahjussi._ Mereka tak akan berprasangka seperti itu." ujar Baekhyun menenangkan. Chanyeol tersenyum menanggapi Baekhyun, lalu telapak tangan kanannya meraih tangan kiri Baekhyun dan menggenggamnya erat.

" _Gomapta_ sudah menghiburku sayang." Baekhyun tersenyum hangat.

Hubungan mereka, tiga minggu terakhir terjalin semakin erat. Sentuhan-sentuhan lembut yang menghasilkan debaran halus di dada keduanya, cukup sering mereka lakukan. Seperti saling menggenggam tangan, Chanyeol yang cukup sering merangkul bahu Baekhyun dan gadis itu yang membalasnya dengan melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Chanyeol. Ini mungkin cara termudah untuk belajar, iya belajar, belajar mencintai dan menerima pasangan masing-masing.

Untuk yang lebih dari itu, misalnya berciuman, mereka justru tidak sering melakukannya. Kedekatan tak harus di tandai dengan ciuman setiap saat bukan.

"Bagaimana pekerjaan _oppa_ hari ini?" tanya Baekhyun kemudian, seperti kebiasaan yang sering mereka lakukan dua minggu terakhir ini.

Ada waktu sekitar satu jam, yang mereka luangkan untuk berbicara. Saling menceritakan kegiatan masing-masing selama satu hari itu.

Awalnya hal itu terjadi tanpa di sengaja, saat keduanya bertemu kembali dua hari setelah pulang dari Daegu. Saat itu Chanyeol menjemput Jaehyun, karena merasa tak tahu harus berbicara tentang apa, Chanyeol mencoba menanyakan tentang pekerjaan Baekhyun hari itu, siapa yang menyangka kalau kemudian hal itu menjadi sebuah kebiasaan.

"Sangat melelahkan, aku harus menghadiri rapat dari satu tempat ke tempat lainnya."

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol, "Kita tak seharusnya pergi, kau bisa istirahat di rumah."

" _Gwaenchana,_ kau tenang saja. Aku memang biasa seperti ini, pekerjaan yang cukup banyak akan ku ambil di awal sampai berakhirnya musim gugur, karena nanti saat musim dingin, aku hanya ingin menghabiskan banyak waktu dengan Jaehyun. Berlibur bersamanya." Chanyeol tersenyum menenangkan.

"Kau sering membawanya berlibur keluar negeri?"

"Tidak selalu, tapi pasti ada hari di musim dingin itu aku mengajaknya berlibur. Tahun kemarin kami ke Hongkong, merayakan natal dan tahun baru di sana."

"Tahun ini?"

Chanyeol mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada Baekhyun.

"Luangkan waktumu di bulan terakhir tahun ini, aku ingin mengajakmu dan juga Jaehyun pergi ke Vatikan."

"Kenapa Vatikan?"

"Tidak tahu, ingin saja pergi kesana. Aku pernah memiliki impian, akan membawa keluarga kecilku kesana suatu hari nanti. Kami, aku dan Seo Jong pernah merangkai mimpi itu, tapi..."

"Mari kita ke Vatikan." Baekhyun tersenyum, meski harus diakuinya, hatinya tergores.

.

.

.

 _ **Ting... Tong...**_

"Seo Jin _eonni_!" seru Luhan saat membuka pintu rumah Jaejoong dan mendapati seorang perempuan yang usianya satu tahun lebih tua darinya, berdiri di hadapannya dengan senyum mengembang lebar. Perempuan yang di sapa Seo Jin itu tak datang sendirian, dia datang bersama seorang pria asing yang adalah suaminya. Seingat Luhan, Seo Jin menikah dengan orang Australia.

"Luhanie _nuguya_?" pekik Jaejoong dari dalam rumah.

"Seo Jin _eonni!_ Masuklah _eonni._ Jaejoong _eonni_ sedang menyiapkan makan malam."

Luhan membuka pintu rumah Jaejoong selebar mungkin, memberi ruang pada Seo Jin dan suaminya untuk masuk ke dalam rumah.

Setelah kedua tamunya masuk, Luhan membimbing Seo Jin menuju ruang makan rumah Jaejoong yang selalu menjadi tempat favorit semua anggota keluarga. Di tempat ini, banyak cerita yang mereka bagi, tempat ini selalu terlihat hidup dengan celoteh beberapa orang yang berkumpul disana.

" _Omo!_ Seo Jin-ah! Lama tak bertemu. Bagaimana kabarmu?" Jaejoong menyambut hangat kehadiran kakak perempuan dari Seo Jong itu. Tubuh ramping itu di peluknya erat.

"Aku baik-baik saja _eonni._ Bagaimana dengan kabar keluarga di sini?" Seo Jin membalas pelukan hangat Jaejoong.

"Semua dalam keadaan baik. Duduklah! Makan malamnya akan siap sebentar lagi."

"Aku bisa membantu kalau kau mengijinkan _eonni._ "

Jaejoong menggeleng pelan. "Tak perlu, Luhanie yang akan membantuku, kalian kau duduk saja!" Jaejoong mempersilahkan Seo Jin dan pasangannya untuk duduk di ruang makan.

"Sepi, yang lain kemana?" tanya Seo Jin yang sangat tahu kebiasaan di ruangan ini.

"Yunho dan Minnie sedang menemani anak-anak bermain lego. Kyunie ada di rumah keluarganya satu minggu terakhir ini, dia sebentar lagi akan melahirkan dan memilih tinggal disana. Kalau Sehun, biasalah, sibuk dengan pekerjaannya."

"Chanyeol?"

Jaejoong terdiam sejenak. Haruskah dia mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada Seo Jin? Hubungan yang terjalin antara Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, belum di ketahui keluarga mendiang istri saudara sepupunya itu. Kalau dia mengatakan hal yang sesungguhnya, apakah hal itu tak menyinggung perasaan kakak dari Seo Jong itu?

"Chanyeol selalu sibuk di musim gugur _eonni._ Pekerjaan banyak di ambilnya di musim ini agar saat musim dingin tiba, dia bisa lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu dengan Jaehyunie." Sahut Luhan sambil menyajikan dua cangkir teh hangat pada kedua tamunya itu.

Seo Jin mengangguk-angguk, kemudian tersenyum pada Luhan.

Jaejoong dapat bernafas dengan lega. Dia tak harus menjawab pertanyaan Seo Jin. Semua sudah di wakilkan dengan jawaban Luhan.

"Jangan katakan apapun padanya tentang Chanyeol, _eonni._ Kita tunggu waktu yang tepat." Bisik Luhan yang di angguki Jaejoong.

"Aku akan ke kamar, memanggil yang lainnya _eonni."_ Luhan meninggalkan ruang makan.

Tak berapa lama, Luhan kembali dengan Yunho yang menggendong Taeyong dan Changmin yang menggendong Jaehyun serta Moobin yang sudah melesat lebih dulu.

" _Omo!_ Jaehyunie!" Seo Jin berdiri dari duduknya, tangannya di sodorkan pada Jaehyun, tapi bocah lima tahun itu memilih berbalik dan mengeratkan pelukannya pada leher Changmin.

"Jaehyunie! Ini _Imo_ sayang." Seo Jin menyentuh punggung Jaehyun, kepalanya di telengkan ke kanan, berharap bisa melihat wajah tampan keponakannya, tapi Jaehyun membuang muka dan menyurukkannya di bahu dalam Changmin.

"Duduklah!" Jaejoong merangkul pundak Seo Jin, lalu membawa perempuan berambut coklat itu kembali duduk di tempatnya. "Kau juga duduk Minnie-ah! Dudukkan Jaehyunie di sampingmu!" perintah Jaejoong yang di angguki dan dituruti Changmin.

"Bagaimana kabarmu Seo Jin-ah? Sepertinya kau sangat betah tinggal di Aussie." Yunho mengambil tempat duduk tak jauh dari Seo Jin. Berusaha mengalihkan rasa kecewa yang di rasakan wanita itu akibat penolakan Jaehyun.

"Aku baik _oppa._ Seperti yang _oppa_ lihat saat ini." Seo Jin tersenyum tipis. "Tentu saja aku betah tinggal di Aussie. Di sana aku bekerja dan di sana juga aku menemukan cinta sejatiku." Seo Jin kembali tersenyum dan menatap suaminya dengan tatapan penuh cinta.

"Kalian berlibur?" tanya Yunho lagi.

" _Gomawo eonni."_ Seo Jin menatap Jaejoong yang memberinya piring berisi masakan wanita itu. _"Nde oppa._ Minggu depan ada upacara peringatan kematian Seo Jong, jadi mengambil cutinya sedikit panjang." Lanjutnya.

Yunho mengangguk-angguk mengerti. Suasana kemudian hening, hanya denting peralatan makan yang terdengar beradu.

Pembahasan tentang kematian Seo Jong, memang masih sangat sensitif. Apalagi jika membahas hal itu dengan Seo Jin. Wanita itu, lima tahun yang lalu sempat mengamuk dan nyaris menuntut Chanyeol karena di anggap tak becus menjaga Seo Jong hingga menyebabkan Seo Jong meninggal dalam kecelakaan mengerikan itu.

Bahkan, dua tahun pertama sejak kematian Seo Jong, wanita itu sama sekali tak menyapa Chanyeol dan anggota keluarganya yang lain, Seo Jin tetap beranggapan bahwa penyebab kematian Seo Jong adalah Chanyeol.

Tapi... di tahun ketiga hingga sekarang, meski kadang ucapan Seo Jin masih menjurus pada ketidakterimaannya atas kematian Seo Jong, sikapnya jauh lebih baik. Setahun sekali, saat dia pulang dari Australia, dia dan suaminya selalu menyempatkan diri untuk mengunjungi rumah Jaejoong, bertemu dengan Chanyeol dan keponakannya yang sama sekali tak ingin di sentuhnya, Park Jaehyun.

"Jaehyunie! _Imo_ punya coklat, Jaehyunie mau?" tawar Seo Jin sambil mengeluarkan sebatang coklat dari dalam tasnya, ini salah satu bentuk usahanya memenangkan hati Jaehyun. Bukankah biasanya anak kecil sangat menyukai coklat?

Tapi, sekali lagi, usaha Seo Jin terbentur sikap Jaehyun yang langsung menunduk dan menggeleng. Raut wajah bocah itu juga berubah masam.

"Buatku saja _imo_!" pekik Taeyong yang membuat Jaehyun mendongak.

" _Hyung_ 'kan tak boleh makan coklat. Buat Moobin _hyung_ saja." Celoteh Jaehyun.

"Aku tak suka coklat. Kau yang sangat menyukainya Jaehyunie, buatmu saja." Balas Moobin.

" _Shierreo! Appa_ bilang tak boleh menerima makanan dari orang tak di kenal." Jaehyun menggeleng lucu.

Pembicaraan singkat ketiga bocah itu, menghantam keras dada Seo Jin. Jaehyun menganggapnya orang asing.

"Kalian jarang bertemu, kalaupun bertemu hanya setahun sekali. Jangan salah mengartikan ucapan Jaehyun, Seo Jin-ah. Dia belum tahu maksud dari apa yang dikatakannya." Ujar Jaejoong yang terlihat khawatir, bisa saja Seo Jin tersinggung dengan ucapan Jaehyun.

" _Gwaenchana eonni."_ Seo Jin tersenyum tipis.

"Jangankan kau yang hanya bertemu satu tahun sekali dengannya _eonni,_ aku saja yang setiap hari bertemu dengannya, tetap tak bisa bersahabat dengannya." Luhan menatap Seo Jin, kemudian menatap Jaehyun yang asik menyantap sosisnya.

"Anaknya memang seperti itu Seo Jin-ah. Tak begitu saja bisa akrab dengan orang yang baru bertemu dengannya." Yunho ikut menengahi, sama dengan Jaejoong, dia juga berharap Seo Jin tak tersinggung atas sikap Jaehyun.

"Aku mengerti _oppa._ Jangankan anak seusia Jaehyun, aku juga tak serta merta bisa langsung akrab dengan orang yang baru kutemui." Seo Jin kembali mengembangkan senyum tipisnya. Dia kemudian kembali menyendok makan malamnya.

"Ehm... _eonni_!" Seo Jin menatap Jaejoong.

"Ya." Balas Jaejoong.

"Sudah lima tahun berlalu dari kematian Seo Jong, apakah Chanyeol tak berniat mencari pasangan?" tanya Seo Jin.

"Kenapa bertanya seperti itu?"

"Lima tahun, bukan waktu yang singkat untuk bertahan tanpa kehadiran seorang wanita di tengah keluarga kecilnya, bagaimanapun juga, Jaehyun tetap saja membutuhkan sosok seorang ibu bukan? Ehm... kalau memang Chanyeol mencari calon istri, aku rasa tak ada salahnya kalau dia mempertimbangkan Seo Bin."

Jaejoong terhenyak. Seo Bin, Han Seo Bin adalah adik dari Seo Jong. Sepengetahuannya, Seo Bin adalah gadis yang baik, juga cantik dan pembawaannya tenang. Tak seperti Seo Jin yang tak sabaran. Hubungan Seo Bin dan Chanyeol selama ini terjalin cukup baik, karena bagi Chanyeol, Seo Bin adalah adiknya. Hanya adik, dan sepertinya perasaan itu tak akan berubah di hati Chanyeol sampai kapanpun.

Hah!

Haruskah dia mengatakan Chanyeol sudah memiliki calon ibu untuk Jaehyun? Kalau memang harus, darimana dia harus memulai bercerita?

"Kalaupun harus menikah lagi, banyak yang harus Chanyeol pikirkan _nunna._ Kalau alasannya hanya ingin ada wanita di rumahnya, Ahn _ahjumma_ juga seorang wanita. Tapi... karena dia memiliki anak, tentu tak akan semudah itu memutuskan menghadirkan sosok wanita diantara mereka. Seo Bin cantik, baik dan keibuan aku rasa, tapi apakah Jaehyun bisa menerima kehadirannya? Dengan _nunna_ saja dia menolak, apalagi dengan Seo Bin yang juga sangat jarang di jumpainya. Asal _nunna_ tahu, wanita yang akan di nikahi Chanyeol nanti, adalah wanita yang bisa di terima Jaehyun. Karena dia lebih penting dari semua yang di miliki Chanyeol saat ini." ujar Changmin diplomatis.

.

.

.

Chanyeol mengajak Baekhyun menikmati indahnya malam di pinggir sungai Han, setelah mereka menyelesaikan acara nonton itu.

Keduanya kini duduk di salah satu bangku di pinggir sungai, dengan di temani makanan ringan dan beberapa kaleng bir.

"Rabu depan, aku akan ke Chungnam." Chanyeol mulai membuka percakapan.

Baekhyun hanya melirik Chanyeol, lalu kembali menenggak bir dari kaleng yang di pegangnya.

Saat mereka baru memulai hubungan, keduanya memutuskan untuk menceritakan segala sesuatu tentang diri mereka. Termasuk bagi Chanyeol adalah menceritakan tentang mendiang istrinya. Seingat Baekhyun, Chungnam adalah tempat Seo Jong di lahirkan dan tumbuh besar sebelum pindah ke Seoul. Jadi kalau sekarang Chanyeol mengatakan akan pergi ke Chungnam, Baekhyun paham bahwa hal itu pasti ada hubungannya dengan Seo Jong.

"Ada peringatan kematian Seo Jong hari itu." lanjut Chanyeol.

"Kau akan pergi sendiri? Atau dengan Jaehyun?"

"Sendiri. Aku naik kereta dan berangkat sangat pagi sepertinya."

"Kau pernah membawa Jaehyun bertemu keluarga mendiang _eomma_ nya disana?"

Chanyeol mengalihkan tatapannya pada Baekhyun, lalu menggeleng perlahan. Dia memang tak pernah membawa Jaehyun ke Chungnam. Bukan tak ingin, hanya saja dengan sikap Jaehyun yang sedikit anti sosial, dia justru akan merasa kesulitan dengan kehadiran Jaehyun. Bisa jadi, saat kakinya baru menginjak rumah keluarga mendiang istrinya, putranya itu menjerit minta pulang. Lebih dari semua itu, Jaehyun masih sangat kecil untuk dia kenalkan pada tempat abu ibunya di semayamkan. Nanti, ada saatnya dia akan membawa Jaehyun mengunjungi ibunya.

" _Wae_?"

"Jaehyun akan sedikit merepotkan bila di tempat baru sayang."

"Kalau kau tak mengenalkan dia pada anggota keluarganya yang lain, kapan kau akan mengenalkannya. Menunggu dia umur berapa?"

"Sekitar satu atau dua tahun lagi mungkin. Hmm... aku bukan tak pernah mengajak Jaehyun menemui mereka, pasti dalam satu tahun aku mengajak Jaehyun menemui _Halmonie_ nya dan juga _imo_ nya, tapi memang tak di Chungnam. Kami akan memilih satu tempat berlibur dan disana kami akan menghabiskan waktu bersama, dengan catatan keluarga Yunho _hyung_ juga harus ikut."

"Hubunganmu masih baik dengan mereka semua?"

"Aku menganggap mereka keluargaku sendiri, _eomma_ dari Seo Jong adalah _eomma_ ku juga dan saudaranya juga saudaraku."

Baekhyun mengangguk-angguk mengerti.

"Suatu hari, kalau kau mengajak Jaehyun menemui _eomma_ nya, ijinkan aku untuk ikut." Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol, kemudian senyum tipisnya terkembang.

"Jika saat itu tiba, aku inginnya kita sudah memiliki ikatan pernikahan." Chanyeol membalas senyum tipis Baekhyun dengan satu senyuman lebar.

"Kau berniat mengajakku menikah?"

"Menurutmu? Apa kau pikir aku main-main dengan hubungan ini?"

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan.

"Aku tak menganggap hubungan ini main-main." Sahutnya.

"Hmm. Kalau nanti kita menikah, kau ingin tinggal dimana? Rumahku atau kita harus membeli apartemen?"

"Dimana saja, asal ada kau dan Jaehyunie di dalamnya, aku pasti bahagia."

Chanyeol tertawa kecil. Mimik mukanya terlihat bahagia.

"Kenapa aku merasa kau sedang merayuku?"

"Ya!"

 _ **Chup!**_

Chanyeol mengecup singkat pipi Baekhyun, membuat gadis itu berjengit dan langsung menyentuh pipinya yang baru di kecup Chanyeol.

"Kau tahu kenapa pada akhirnya aku memutuskan mengencanimu?" Baekhyun menggeleng pelan atas pertanyaan Chanyeol. Dia pernah bertanya dan Chanyeol menolak memberitahunya.

"Karena kau wanita yang di pilih Jaehyun, selain itu kau membuatku bisa sejenak melupakan apa yang selama ini menjadi beban pikiranku. Aku berpikir, apalagi yang ku cari, sedang semua yang ku butuhkan ada padamu."

Baekhyun tersenyum tipis, lalu meletakkan telapak tangannya di atas telapak tangan Chanyeol.

"Kau tahu kenapa aku mengiyakan ajakan kencanmu?"

Chanyeol menggeleng pelan.

"Karena aku sangat menyayangi Jaehyunie dan tak ingin berpisah darinya. Dan karena aku yakin, tangan ini akan selalu menggenggam tanganku. Mencintai dan di cintai olehmu adalah tugas selanjutnya setelah aku memutuskan menerima ajakanmu. Jangan menyerah untuk belajar mencintaku Chanyeollie _oppa._ "

Chanyeol menatap sepasang mata Baekhyun dengan penuh kekaguman. Baekhyun sangat luar biasa dengan pemikirannya dan juga tindakannya. Tiga minggu terakhir ini, Chanyeol merasakan sesuatu yang dulu pernah di rasakan saat Seo Jong masih hidup. Ya! Chanyeol kembali merasakan bagaimana perasaannya menjadi sangat ringan ketika dia bisa membagi beban pikirannya tentang banyak hal pada Baekhyun.

"Kau juga, jangan menyerah untuk belajar dan mengajariku tentang cinta."

"Seharusnya aku yang mengatakan itu."

Keduanya saling tersenyum sebelum bibir mereka saling bertaut. Saling melumat dan menyesap. Keduanya terlihat sangat menikmati moment indah malam ini.

.

.

.

 _ **Seminggu kemudian**_

Chanyeol memacu cepat kendaraannya, keluar dari Seoul menuju ke arah Chungnam. Dia memutuskan naik mobil ke kota kecil tempat mendiang istrinya di lahirkan. Alasannya, kemarin dia lupa memesan tiket kereta, alhasil di jam yang menunjukkan pukul tiga pagi, Chanyeol berangkat menuju kota itu.

Butuh sekitar tujuh jam baginya untuk sampai ke tempat itu. Kalau dia tak salah perhitungan, sekitar pukul sepuluh nanti, dia sudah sampai. Upacara peringatan kematian Seo Jong sendiri, akan di laksanakan setelah dia tiba nanti.

Sambil menyetir, dia berdoa dalam hati, semoga tak ada hambatan yang menghadang selama dalam perjalanan ini.

.

.

.

Manusia hanya bisa berencana, tapi Tuhan 'lah yang menentukan segalanya.

Harapan Chanyeol tak datang terlambat di upacara peringatan kematian mendiang istrinya, tak terkabul. Prediksinya meleset jauh karena ada kecelakaan di jalan tadi, hingga mengharuskannya menunda perjalanannya selama lebih dari dua jam.

Upacara kematian Seo Jong yang biasanya di adakan di sebuah kuil, sudah selesai saat dia datang. Kunjungan ke tempat abu Seo Jong di semayamkan, yang biasanya dia lakukan bersama anggota keluarga Seo Jong yang lain, hari ini dia lakukan sendiri karena keterlambatannya itu.

Dan sekarang, Chanyeol mengunjungi rumah Seo Jong. Beruntung, keluarga mendiang istrinya itu tak menolaknya.

Dia sekarang berada di ruang tamu rumah orang tua Seo Jong, duduk dengan lutut dilipat dan di jadikan tumpuannya, sambil membungkuk meminta maaf pada wanita paruhbaya yang duduk di hadapannya. Beliau adalah ibu dari Seo Jong.

" _Jeosonghamnida eommoniem. Jeongmal jeosonghamnida."_ Lirih Chanyeol penuh penyesalan.

Sepanjang jalan dia menyesali keputusannya yang memilih menggunakan mobil untuk sampai ke kota kecil ini. Dia menyesali kebodohannya hari kemarin yang membuatnya lupa memesan tiket kereta. Dia... hah!

" _Gwaenchana_ Chanyeol-ah. Kau datang saja _eomma_ sudah sangat senang." Wanita paruh baya itu menepuk pelan punggung Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mendongak, menatap wanita itu. Pipi ibu mendiang istrinya itu masih terlihat basah. Dapat dia pastikan, wanita itu pasti tadi menangis, seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya.

Chanyeol mencoba mengembangkan senyumnya, yang di balas juga dengan sebuah senyum tipis oleh wanita itu.

"Aku sempat berpikir kau tak akan datang." Seo Jin datang dengan secangkir teh untuk Chanyeol, di belakangnya, ada perempuan muda yang tak lain adik Seo Jong, Han Seo Bin juga ikut masuk ke ruang tamu itu dan menyajikan beberapa makanan kecil untuk Chanyeol.

"Aku pasti datang _nunna._ Apapun dan bagaimanapun keadaanku. Yang terjadi tadi, memang tak sesuai prediksiku."

"Kau biasanya naik kereta, kenapa hari ini membawa mobil sendiri Chanyeol-ah?" tanya ibu Seo jong.

"Kemarin lupa pesan tiket kereta, jadi terpaksa naik mobil _eommonie._ " Chanyeol memberi penjelasan singkatnya.

"Kau terlalu sibuk bekerja Chanyeol-ah." Chanyeol menggaruk kepala belakangnya yang tak gatal atas apa yang dikatakan ibu Seo Jong itu.

"Di musim gugur seperti ini, saya memang banyak mengambil pekerjaan, tujuannya tentu saja agar di musim dingin saya bisa banyak menghabiskan waktu dengan Jaehyun."

"Oh ya! Akhir tahun ini, datanglah ke Aussie dengan Jaehyunie, Chanyeol-ah. Menikmati natal dan tahun baru disana tak ada salahnya 'kan? _Eomma_ dan Seo Bin juga akan kesana."

Chanyeol tersenyum. Tak masalah sepertinya pergi ke Australia, tapi dia sudah terlanjur berjanji pada Baekhyun untuk mengajak gadis itu pergi ke Vatikan.

Baekhyun!

Kenapa dia tiba-tiba merasakan rindu pada gadis itu? Dia belum sempat menghubungi Baekhyun sejak pagi tadi. Belum mendengar suara kekasihnya itu, belum...Hhh!

"Chanyeol-ah!"

Chanyeol sedikit tersentak dengan panggilan Seo Jin.

"Kau melamun?"

Chanyeol menggeleng pelan.

"Bagaimana?"

"Apanya?"

"Ya! Di tanya melamun, jawabannya gelengan kepala. Di tanya bagaimana jawabanya apanya. Kau, saat ini kau dimana Chanyeol-ah. Pikiranmu kemana?"

Chanyeol menepuk pelan dahinya. Hah! Sempat melamunkan Baekhyun, otaknya tak berjalan baik setelah itu. Tentu saja Seo Jin kesal dengan reaksinya yang seperti orang bodoh itu.

"Diam lagi?"

Chanyeol menatap Seo Jin dan tersenyum tipis.

"Aku akan ke Vatikan akhir tahun ini _nunna._ Pergi ke Aussie-nya mungkin bisa lain waktu."

"Kapan? Sepanjang tahun kau selalu sibuk dengan pekerjaanmu."

"Nanti aku akan mengabarimu."

"Berjanjilah kau akan datang dengan Jaehyunie."

Chanyeol mengangguk pasti.

"Chanyeol-ah!"

" _Nde eommonie_."

"Lima tahun terakhir ini, pasti sangat berat kau lalui. Kau, tak berpikir untuk mencari pengganti Seo Jong? Jaehyunie membutuhkan sosok ibu bukan?"

Chanyeol menatap mata tua itu.

"Saat aku tiba di Seoul dan mengunjungi Jae _eonni,_ aku juga sempat membahas hal ini dengan mereka. Kau butuh sosok wanita yang akan membantumu membesarkan Jaehyunie, Chanyeol-ah. Ehm... mungkin ini akan sedikit membebanimu, tapi... untuk calon ibu Jaehyunie, bisakah kau mempertimbangkan Seo Bin?"

Chanyeol menatap Seo Jin kaget, lalu tatapannya beralih pada Seo Bin yang sempat beradu tatap dengannya namun kemudian memilih menundukkan kepalanya.

Seo Bin?

Dalam mimpi pun, Chanyeol tak pernah membayangkan akan bersanding dengan Seo Bin dalam ikatan rumah tangga. Dia tahu dan mengenal Seo Bin saat gadis itu masih sekolah tinggi, dia menganggap Seo Bin adiknya sendiri, perasaannya tak mungkin lebih dari itu.

"Tunggu! Maksudnya apa ini?"

"Tak ada salahnya kalau kau memilih Seo Bin sebagai pendampingmu nantinya Chanyeol-ah."

Chanyeol mengerjap sejenak. Berusaha menjernihkan pikirannya setelah pemberitahuan mendadak itu, tapi yang terjadi, sekelebat bayangan Baekhyun muncul, saat gadis itu memperkenalkan dirinya padanya.

" _Byun Baekhyun imnida!"_

Bahkan Chanyeol dapat dengan jelas melihat senyum manis Baekhyun terkembang.

Chanyeol mengerjap sekali lagi.

" _Kalau saya menerima ajakan anda untuk melanjutkan kencan itu, dimana tempat saya di hati anda. Sementara sepertinya, hati anda sudah terisi penuh dengan dia dan Jaehyunie."_

Bayangan saat Baekhyun duduk di sampingnya, menanyakan tentang tempatnya di hatinya kembali hadir. Chanyeol melihat dengan jelas ketenangan di sepasang mata milik Baekhyun dan senyum tipis yang mengembang di bibir tipis itu.

Tuhan!

" _Ruang kecil di hati anda. Biarkan saya tinggal disana. Mari belajar saling menerima dan mencintai satu sama lain."_

Dia sudah berjanji untuk menerima dan mencintai Baekhyun malam itu, haruskah semua hancur dengan permintaan ini.

Tidak!

Hatinya menjerit tidak, hatinya terus memanggil nama Baekhyun. Dia ingin bertemu gadis itu sekarang, dia ingin memeluk Baekhyun, dia ingin menceritakan beban ini pada gadisnya. Dia ingin Baekhyun.

"Aku tak bisa _nunna."_

" _Wae?_ Apakah Seo Bin kurang cantik?" tanya Seo Jin.

Chanyeol menggeleng pelan. Kalau hanya cantik, yang lebih cantik dari Baekhyun banyak yang mendekatinya tapi hatinya tak mengiyakan ajakan wanita-wanita itu. Hatinya seolah memilih sendiri, pada siapa dia ingin bertaut, dan pilihan hatinya adalah seorang Byun Baekhyun.

"Kalau tentang wajah cantik, setiap perempuan di dunia ini terlahir dengan paras yang cantik, _nunna._ Seo Bin cantik, sangat cantik, tapi... sejak awal aku hanya bisa menganggapnya adik dan hal itu tak akan berubah sampai kapanpun. _Jeosonghamnida eommonie, nunna_ , untuk siapa yang akan menjadi calon ibu Jaehyun, dia sudah memilihnya sendiri." Chanyeol menunduk sopan.

"Siapa?" tanya ibu Seo Jong.

"Namanya Byun Baekhyun, dia gadis yang baik, yang menerima saya juga Jaehyun dengan tangan terbuka. Dia gadis yang di pilih Jaehyun untuk di sayanginya dan dia gadis yang membuat saya berjanji untuk belajar mencintainya. Dia tak menuntut saya melupakan Seo Jong, dia tak meminta saya membuang Seo Jong dari hati saya, dia hanya meminta sedikit tempat di hati saya untuknya."

Ibu Seo Jong berkaca-kaca mendengar kalimat yang di ucapkan Chanyeol, wanita paruh baya itu kemudian mendekati Chanyeol.

"Bawa dia kesini Chanyeol-ah. Aku ingin melihat seperti apa gadis itu."

"Saya pasti membawanya kesini, mengenalkannya pada kalian semua." Chanyeol menatap wanita itu, lalu beralih pada Seo Jin dan juga Seo Bin.

" _Mian_ Seo Bin-ah. Aku menyayangi sebagai seorang adik. Tak akan lebih dari itu."

"Aku mengerti _oppa_."

.

.

.

 _ **TBC**_

 _ **Note : Terimakasih untuk semua cinta dan perhatian kalian terhadap cerita ini.**_

 _ **Maaf kalau lama nunggu updatenya.**_

 _ **Penulis sedang terserang drakor... kalau sudah mulai di galauin drama, minat menulisnya jadi berkurang.**_

 _ **Maaf kalau part ini tak sesuai harapan. #Bow**_

 _ **Beritahu saya bagaimana caranya membangun semangat menulis lagi.**_

 _ **Sedikit curhat ya...**_

 _ **Akibat pernyataan mengejutkan dari Luhan, saya merasakan sesak dan ingin menangis tapi gak bisa. Ada rasa tak rela tapi bisa apa?TT**_

 _ **Big Love For You Guys 3**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **^_^ Lord Joongie ^_^**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Learn To Loving You**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **08**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **^_^ Happy Reading ^_^**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Baekhyun duduk di salah satu bangku taman yang letaknya dekat dengan toko bunganya. Waktu menunjukkan hampir tengah malam dan keadaan sudah sedikit sepi.

Chanyeol memberitahunya untuk menunggu di taman ini, entah apa yang di pikirkan kekasihnya itu saat memintanya menunggu, karena kenyataannya saat ini sudah sangat larut. Chanyeol tak berpikir sepertinya, bahwa apapun bisa terjadi saat Baekhyun duduk sendirian di tempat itu.

"Baekhyunie!"

Baekhyun mendongak dan langsung menatap pemilik suara yang memanggilnya. Chanyeol berdiri tak jauh darinya. Menatapnya dengan tatapan yang berbeda dari biasanya dan senyum lebar menghiasi bibir tebalnya.

"Chanyeollie _oppa_!" Baekhyun berdiri dari duduknya, lalu hendak melangkah mendekati Chanyeol. Namun hal itu urung dia lakukan karena Chanyeol sudah lebih dulu berlari kecil menghampirinya.

Baekhyun tak menyangka, kalau Chanyeol kemudian mendekapnya dengan sangat erat.

" _Waeyo oppa?"_ tanya Baekhyun yang keheranan dengan sikap Chanyeol yang tak seperti biasanya.

" _Aniya._ Aku hanya ingin memelukmu."

Baekhyun mendongak, menatap leher Chanyeol yang tepat berada di depannya.

"Kau memelukku seolah kita sudah berpisah berpuluh-puluh tahun _oppa._ "

Chanyeol menundukkan kepalanya, menatap wajah Baekhyun dari penerangan yang terlalu terang di taman ini.

Perempuan ini, yang seharian ini terus berlari di dalam pikirannya. Perempuan ini, yang membuatnya harus meminta maaf di hadapan makam Seo Jong, karena kenyataannya saat dia tengah berdoa untuk istrinya, bayangan Baekhyun berkelebat di pikirannya. Belum lagi saat dia berada di rumah keluarga Seo Jong dan kakak iparnya berusaha menjodohkannya dengan Seo Bin, bayangan Baekhyun semakin terlihat jelas. Hingga akibatnya, rasa rindu terhadap perempuan ini muncul begitu saja.

Chanyeol nekad pulang ke Seoul meski harus diakui dia cukup lelah menyetir seorang diri. Demi apa? Demi memuaskan kerinduaannya pada kekasihnya itu.

"Kita memang sudah sangat lama tak bertemu, makanya aku memelukmu seperti ini." Chanyeol kembali mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh mungil Baekhyun.

Suara tawa Baekhyun terdengar. Lengan kecilnya kemudian melingkari pinggang Chanyeol dan kepalanya dia sandarkan di dada bidang pria itu.

Malam ini, dia merasa begitu dekat dengan Chanyeol.

Bukan berarti sebelumnya tidak, hanya saja, berpelukan tak pernah menjadi agenda mereka. Bahkan hampir sebulan hubungan mereka berjalan, baru kali ini Chanyeol memeluknya seerat ini.

"Kau ada masalah _oppa_?"

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

"Hankyung _oppa_ selalu memeluk Chullie _eonni_ kalau dia sedang menghadapi sebuah masalah."

Chanyeol melonggarkan pelukannya, lalu kembali menunduk menatap Baekhyun.

"Masalahku hanya satu sekarang ini."

"Apa?"

"Aku sangat merindukanmu."

Baekhyun terdiam. Ada sesuatu di dadanya yang terasa bersorak riang. Perutnya seperti mengeluarkan kupu-kupu.

Mendengar Chanyeol menyampaikan rasa rindunya, kenapa terasa begitu menyenangkan?

Perlahan, sudut bibir Baekhyun tertarik ke samping. Gadis itu tersenyum tipis.

"Sedikit terasa aneh mendengarmu mengatakan hal itu, tapi aku bahagia."

Chanyeol ikut mengembangkan senyumnya. Tak salah rasanya, dia memilih Baekhyun untuk menjadi bagian dari masa depannya.

Perlahan, Chanyeol semakin menundukkan kepalanya, lalu bibirnya mendarat di atas bibir Baekhyun. melumatnya dengan begitu lembut.

Dia selalu menyukai saat bibirnya menyentuh dan melumat lembut bibir kekasihnya itu. bibir itu terasa begitu manis berada dalam sesapannya.

Ciuman mereka berlangsung sekitar dua menit. Setelah itu, keduanya saling menatap, lalu tersenyum kecil sembari Chanyeol mengusap lembut bibir bawah Baekhyun.

"Kau selalu terasa manis. _Neomu joahae._ " Bisik Chanyeol yang membuat Baekhyun tersipu malu. "Aku lapar. Ayo makan!" ajak Chanyeol kemudian. "Ada yang ingin ku katakan padamu." Lanjutnya sambil menggenggam tangan Baekhyun dan menghela gadis itu untuk meninggalkan taman.

Sekitar lima belas menit dengan berjalan kaki, mereka menemukan kedai sup yang letaknya tak terlalu jauh dari taman tempat mereka bertemu tadi. Satu set menu makan malam sudah tersaji di meja mereka. Chanyeol terlihat begitu lahap menyantap makan tengah malamnya itu, sementara Baekhyun terlihat mengambil makanan itu sedikit dan memakannya dengan malas. Nafsu makannya menguap begitu saja setelah mendengar cerita Chanyeol tentang kejadian yang di alami pria itu di Chungnam.

Pria itu mengatakan, dia diminta oleh kakak mendiang istrinya untuk mempertimbangkan kemungkinan menjalani hubungan dengan adik mendiang istrinya. Meski Chanyeol sudah mengatakan penolakan atas permintaan itu, entah mengapa hal itu justru mengganggu pikiran Baekhyun.

Salahkah dia yang masuk begitu saja dalam kehidupan Chanyeol dan Jaehyun?

"Kenapa makanmu sedikit sekali?" tanya Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba memperhatikan Baekhyun yang memakan makanannya dengan sedikit malas.

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil, lalu menggeleng pelan. Gadis itu kemudian menyuapkan makanannya ke dalam mulut kecilnya.

"Kau masih memikirkan apa yang ku katakan tadi?"

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol, hanya sebentar. Setelahnya dia memilih menunduk. Entah mengapa hatinya merasa sedih saat terlintas dalam pikirannya Chanyeol yang bisa saja mengiyakan permintaan itu.

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil lalu meraih tangan Baekhyun dan menggenggamnya erat.

"Aku memilihmu sayang, itu yang harus kau tahu. Janjiku untuk terus dan terus belajar mencintaimu, itu tak main-main. Selain itu, Jaehyun juga menjatuhkan pilihannya padamu. Aku tak berniat mempertimbangkan hubungan itu, karena bagiku, sampai kapanpun Seo Bin adalah adikku."

Baekhyun mendongak dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Kau tak percaya padaku?"

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan. Bukan tak percaya, hanya saja dia merasa takut akan bayangan kehilangan sosok Chanyeol.

Di sadari atau tidak, sepertinya hati Baekhyun sudah mulai terpaut dengan Chanyeol, demikian pula sebaliknya.

"Mari kita bertunangan sayang."

.

.

.

"Apa yang membawamu kemari selarut ini, Chanyeol-ah?" tanya Changmin sembari mempersilahkan Chanyeol masuk ke dalam apartemennya.

Chanyeol melenggang masuk tanpa menyahuti perkataan Changmin. Pria yang tak kalah tinggi dari Changmin itu kemudian memilih melemparkan tubuhnya di atas sofa di ruang tengah. Tertelungkup tak bergerak.

"Kau sudah memberitahu Jae _nunna_ kalau menginap di sini?"

Hanya gelengan yang Chanyeol berikan sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaan Changmin. Membuat Changmin mengerutkan dahinya, satu pertanyaan berkelebat di benaknya, ada apa dengan laki-laki itu?

"Kau ada masalah?" Changmin melangkah melewati ruang tengah menuju ke dapur. Dia mendekati kulkas lalu membukanya dan mengambil dua kaleng bir.

Chanyeol yang semula menelungkupkan badannya di sofa, akhirnya bangun dan langsung menatap Changmin.

"Terjadi sesuatu di Chungnam?"

Chanyeol mengangguk sambil menerima kaleng bir yang di berikan Changmin padanya.

"Apa?" Changmin mulai menenggak bir dari kalengnya.

"Seo Jin _nunna_ ingin menjodohkanku dengan Seo Bin."

Changmin mengangguk. Dia sudah menduganya, Seo Jin pasti mengatakan hal itu pada Chanyeol.

"Lalu apa jawabanmu?"

"Aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya, ada gadis yang membuatku berjanji untuk belajar mencintainya. Lagi pula, aku tak bisa bersama-sama dengan Seo Bin. Dia gadis yang baik sebenarnya, hanya saja hatiku sudah terlanjur menganggapnya hanya sebatas adik. Tak akan lebih dari itu _hyung._ "

Changmin mengangguk-angguk paham.

"Lalu apa yang membuatmu terlihat tak bertenaga seperti ini?"

Chanyeol menatap Changmin lalu mendesah pelan.

Bukan tanpa alasan dia memutuskan mendatangi Changmin. Pasca apa yang dia katakan pada Baekhyun tentang pertunangan itu, hatinya tiba-tiba merasa bimbang. Bukan karena tak yakin, tapi karena Baekhyun yang tak merespon baik apa yang diinginkannya.

Gadis itu hanya diam lalu tiba-tiba pergi meninggalkannya tanpa memberikan jawaban. Ketika Chanyeol berusaha mengejarnya, Baekhyun sudah masuk ke dalam taksi dan pergi.

Saat seperti ini, dia membutuhkan berbagi pikiran dengan Changmin, bukan Jaejoong yang sudah pasti akan memarahinya dan mengumpatinya. Dia hapal betul bagaiamana sifat kakak sepupunya itu, rentetan kalimat omelannya tak akan berhenti hanya dalam lima menit.

"Aku mengajak Baekhyunie bertunangan."

 _ **Byur!**_

"Uhuk... uhuk... uhuk..."

Changmin terbatuk seketika, bahkan cairan putih yang belum sempat masuk ke tenggorokannya terpaksa di semburkan setelah mendengar pernyataan Chanyeol tadi.

"Apa kau gila Chanyeol-ah?"

Chanyeol menatap Changmin dengan tatapan polosnya.

"Hah!" Changmin berdiri dari duduknya, lalu mengambil kanebo dan membersihkan lantainya yang terkena ceceran bir yang di semburkannya tadi.

"Bagaimana reaksinya saat kau mengatakan hal itu?"

"Dia langsung pergi meninggalkanku."

Changmin melirik Chanyeol sebentar, kemudian kembali duduk di samping pria itu.

"Kalau aku jadi dia, aku juga akan melakukan hal yang sama dengannya. Karena apa? Kau tak berpikir yang kau lakukan ini tergesa-gesa? Kalian menjalin hubungan belum genap satu bulan, bahkan kau belum yakin dengan perasaanmu terhadap dirinya, tapi kemudian kau tiba-tiba mengajaknya bertunangan. Jelas saja dia takut."

"Kenapa dia harus takut? Aku serius saat mengatakan hal itu _hyung."_

"Atas dasar apa?"

Chanyeol diam. Atas dasar apa? Pertanyaan Changmin memenuhi otaknya. Atas dasar apa dia mengajak Baekhyun bertunangan?

"Kau mencintainya?"

Chanyeol menatap Changmin. Cinta? Seperti apa sebenarnya perasaannya terhadap gadis itu? Apakah yang dia rasakan ini memang cinta? Atau adakah hal lainnya?

"Kodratnya wanita ingin selalu di cintai oleh pasangannya. Kalau pertanyaanku saja tak bisa kau jawab, lalu atas dasar apa kau mengajaknya bertunangan? Wanita itu membutuhkan kepastian akan perasaannya yang bersambut, katakan dia sudah jatuh cinta padamu, lalu apa kau bisa membalas perasaannya itu? Saranku, pikirkan lagi Chanyeol-ah! Jangan karena kau mendengar Seo Jin _nunna_ ingin menjodohkanmu dengan Seo Bin lalu kau bertindak secepat ini di hubungan kalian."

"Kau tak tahu apa yang kurasakan _hyung."_

"Aku lebih tahu apa yang dia rasakan."

Chanyeol mengalihkan tatapannya pada Changmin.

"Saat aku memasuki kehidupan Kyuhyun, di hatinya sudah tersimpan pria lain. Aku mati-matian memperjuangkan perasaanku padanya, aku yang berusaha keras membuat dia melupakan pria itu dan itu tak mudah Chanyeol-ah. Beberapa kali aku mendengar dia menceritakan sosok pria yang pernah mengisi hatinya itu. Disini rasanya sangat sakit Chanyeol-ah." Changmin menunjuk dadanya. Kisah cinta Changmin dan Kyuhyun kurang lebih sama dengan apa yang di alami Chanyeol dan Baekhyun saat ini. Bedanya, dengan pria yang pernah memenuhi hatinya itu, hubungan Kyuhyun hanya sebatas tunangan.

"Jujur saja, selain senang dengan kabar kedekatanmu dengan Baekhyun-ssi. Aku juga merasa miris. Aku tahu kau dan sangat memahami perasaanmu terhadap Seo Jong dan aku juga tahu bagaimana rasanya di posisi Baekhyun-ssi. Kalau Jaehyun, aku tak ragu dengan perasaan sayangnya terhadap gadis itu, tapi kau... bagaimana denganmu? Hatimu saat ini, masihkah milik Seo Jong, sedangkan di hadapanmu saat ini berdiri gadis yang menawarkan cinta yang lain untukmu?"

Chanyeol mendesah perlahan. Penjelasan Changmin terdengar rumit, tapi dia cukup tahu maksud dari apa yang dikatakan Changmin. Pada intinya, saat dia memutuskan menerima hubungannya dengan Baekhyun, dia harus tahu saat itu juga perasaannya terhadap Seo Jong harus di kubur dalam-dalam.

Dia tak mungkin bisa menyimpan dua wanita dalam hatinya. Hah!

"Saat aku mengunjungi makam Seo Jong, bayangan wajah Baekhyun terlintas begitu saja di hadapanku _hyung._ Aku tak tahu kenapa, tapi ada rasa bersalah menjalar di dadaku saat aku mengatakan perasaan cintaku untuk mendiang istriku. Saat Seo Jin _nunna_ memintaku untuk mempertimbangkan hubungan dengan Seo Bin, bayangan Baekhyun kembali terlintas. Dia sedang tersenyum padaku dan mengenalkan dirinya padaku, lalu dia yang tersenyum kecil saat memintaku menyisakan ruang kecil di hatiku untuknya. Aku merasa sangat merindukan dia, aku merasakan takut tak beralasan. Jujur saja, kalau bukan karena dia, aku tak akan kembali ke Seoul malam ini _hyung._ Chungnam-Seoul itu jauh, sekitar tujuh jam lebih perjalanan dan aku menempuh perjalanan itu demi bisa melihat Baekhyun malam ini. Demi bisa menumpahkan semua rasa rinduku padanya."

Chanyeol menyandarkan punggungnya, lalu matanya terpejam. Tanpa dia sadari, bulir airmata menetes melewati sudut matanya. Menceritakan hal itu pada Changmin, dia merasakan sesak menjalari dadanya. Dia tak tahu bagaimana perasaannya pada Baekhyun yang sesungguhnya, yang dia tahu, saat tadi menemukan Baekhyun menunggunya di bangku taman itu, hatinya membuncahkan perasaan bahagia dan juga lega. Chanyeol merasa, Baekhyun miliknya dan selalu akan menjadi miliknya.

"Kau mencintainya Chanyeol-ah. Perasaanmu padanya, sudah tumbuh sebesar ini dan kau tak menyadarinya."

.

.

.

Baekhyun langsung masuk ke dalam rumah begitu Heechul membukakan pintu untuknya. Dia tak bicara, hanya langkahnya di ayun cukup cepat ke dapur.

Heechul mengerutkan keningnya, kemudian mengikuti langkah Baekhyun. tatapannya semakin terlihat aneh, saat di lihatnya Baekhyun mengambir air putih dan menegaknya hingga nyaris tandas.

Ada apa?

Baekhyun tadi mengatakan padanya akan tidur di toko, katanya pesanan banyak dan dia harus kerja lembur. Tapi... di waktu lewat tengah malam, sepupunya itu tiba-tiba pulang dengan keadaan yang tak bisa di katakan baik-baik saja sepertinya. Kenapa dengan Baekhyun?

"Ada apa Baek-ah?" tanya Heechul setelah Baekhyun meletakkan botol air minumnya di atas meja.

"Han _oppa eodigayo?"_

"Di kamar. Mau ku bangunkan?"

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan. Dia harus bicara denga Hankyung sekarang.

Heechul masih menatap Baekhyun aneh, tapi dia menuruti apa yang diinginkan Baekhyun.

Heechul kembali ke kamarnya, membangunkan Hankyung dan kembali ke dapur lima menit kemudian dengan keadaan sang suami yang masih setengah sadar.

Heechul kemudian membuatkan kopi untuk Hankyung, tampaknya pembicaraan mereka akan berlangsung cukup lama.

" _Oppa!_ Aku boleh menanyakan sesuatu?" tanya Baekhyun yang sudah duduk di hadapan Hankyung.

Hankyung diam sejenak sambil menatap Baekhyun sebelum kemudian mengangguk setuju.

"Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

"Menurut _oppa_ , apa normal seorang pria melamar seorang wanita padahal hubungan mereka baru berjalan sekitar satu bulan?"

Hankyung mengerutkan keningnya.

"Normal. Hal itu bisa terjadia tergantung dengan perasaan si prianya."

"Apakah cinta bisa tumbuh begitu cepat hanya dalam waktu empat minggu _oppa?_ "

Hankyung mengucak matanya, lalu tersenyum kecil.

"Jangankan empat minggu, sekali lihat saja bisa. Tak ada yang benar-benar tahu kapan perasaan cinta itu masuk ke dalam hati Baekhyunie. Kadang masuknya sangat halus hingga kita tak menyadarinya dan baru sadar saat kemudian cinta itu pergi. Sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

"Chanyeollie _oppa_ mengajakku bertunangan."

" _MWO!"_ Heechul memekik keras. Dia tak menyangka akan secepat ini Chanyeol ingin melamar adik sepupunya.

Hankyung dan Baekhyun menatap Heechul bersamaan dengan tatapan yang sedikit tak terima atas teriakannya.

"Teriakanmu membuatku tuli sayang. Kau tahu ini malam dan putri kita sedang tidur." Tegur Hankyung.

" _Mian._ " Heechul mendekati Hankyung dan meletakkan secangkir kopi di hadapan suaminya itu. "Kapan Chanyeol mengatakan hal itu, tadi?"

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan.

" _Omo!_ Ah... aku tak percaya ini sayang. Secepat inikah kita akan melepas Baekhyunie untuk Chanyeollie?"

Hankyung mengerutkan dahinya. Berbeda dengan kekhawatiran yang terlukis jelas di mata Baekhyun, sorot mata istrinya justru bersinar terang mendengar berita ini.

"Kau bisa lebih tenang sayang?"

Heechul menatap Hankyung, kemudian menangkup pipi pria itu dan menjepitnya dengan gemas. Lalu dengan tak tahu malu, Heechul melayangkan satu kecupan pada bibir suaminya itu.

Baekhyun sudah terlalu biasa dengan semua ini. Kemesraan yang selalu dilihatnya dari pasangan di hadapannya itu, kadang membuatnya iri. Sifat Heechul dan Hankyung sangat bertolak belakang, pun demikian keduanya tetap bisa hidup rukun bahkan jarang sekali terlihat bertengkar. Hankyung yang begitu penyabar bisa mengimbangi sikap Heechul yang terkadang meledak-ledak tak sabaran. Hankyung selalu bisa bersikap dewasa ketika berhadapan dengan Heechul yang kadang kekanakan.

Baekhyun kadang tak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa dulu Hankyung jatuh hati pada sepupunya itu? Padahal, meski cantik, sepupunya itu sebenarnya bisa berubah menjadi iblis kalau sudah marah. Dan ketika hal itu dia sampaikan pada Hankyung, pria itu hanya mengumbar senyumnya menanggapi pertanyaannya, lalu kemudian akan di jawab...

" _Aku mencintai dia, dengan semua yang ada pada dirinya. aku tak akan menuntut dia menjadi sempurna karena dia sempurna kalau aku ada disisinya Baekhyun-ah."_

Kalau sudah di jawab seperti itu, Baekhyun hanya bisa menjawab...

" _Betapa beruntungnya Heechul eonni memilikimu oppa."_

"Aku terlalu senang Hannie."

"Sepupumu tak demikian sepertinya."

Heechul menatap Baekhyun yang terlihat seperti orang tertekan itu.

" _Wae?_ Kenapa wajahmu seperti itu? kau sepertinya tertekan, benarkah seperti itu Baekhyunie?"

Baekhyun membuang nafasnya dengan kesal. Inilah sebabnya dia mencari Hankyung. Cara menyikapi masalah yang berbeda, membuat Baekhyun lebih nyaman menceritakan apapun pada Hankyung.

"Sayang! Bagaimana kalau kita dengar dulu cerita dia? Ceritakan semua Baekhyunie!"

Baekhyun mengangguk, lalu mulai menceritakan semua yang terjadi beberapa saat lalu itu, mulai dari Chanyeol yang menghubunginya dan memintanya datang ke taman, lalu diceritakannya juga cerita tentang Chanyeol yang hendak di jodohkan dengan adik mendiang istrinya dan tentu saja cerita tentang Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba mengajaknya bertunangan.

Bisa saja Baekhyun menjawab iya pernyataan Chanyeol itu, hanya saja dia ragu melakukannya karena hatinya belum yakin kalau Chanyeol mencintainya. Hmm... satu bulan, apakah waktu sesingkat itu cukup untuk membuat Chanyeol menepikan sosok Seo Jong yang di cintai pria itu lebih dari tujuh tahun?

Yang menjadi pertanyaan besar Baekhyun, Chanyeol ingin bertunangan dengan Baekhyun apakah dari hatinya? Ataukah karena saat di Chungnam dia diminta untuk mempertimbangkan hubungannya dengan adik mendiang istrinya, lalu dia menolak dan karena hal itu akhirnya pria itu tergesa memutuskan bertunangan dengan dirinya?

Baekhyun tak ingin salah melangkah, apalagi ini menyangkut masa depannya. Terlalu tergesa-gesa dalam mengambil keputusan juga tak baik bukan? Makanya dia ingin bertemu dengan Hankyung dan menyampaikan semua kekhawatirannya pada kakak sepupunya itu.

"Saat baru bertemu tadi, dia memelukku sangat erat, seolah kami sudah sangat lama tak bertemu. Padahal, pagi tadi kami sempat bertemu."

"Bagaimana perasaanmu saat ini padanya Baek-ah?" tanya Hankyung setelah mendengar semua cerita Baekhyun.

"Ehm..." Baekhyun terlihat berpikir. "Aku nyaman dengannya _oppa._ Dia pria yang baik, yang sayang pada anaknya dan..."

"Alasan itu saja apa tak cukup membuatmu menjawab 'iya'?"

Baekhyun menatap Hankyung dengan tatapan tak mengerti.

"Saat kita memulai sebuah hubungan, kadang kita hanya mengatakan aku akan menerimamu apa adanya. Tapi seiring berjalannya waktu, kita menjadi tamak akan rasa kepemilikan kita itu. Kau mengatakan padanya, hanya memerlukan ruangan kecil di hatinya untuk kau tinggali awalnya, dan yang ku lihat sekarang kau ingin memiliki semua yang ada di hatinya Baek-ah."

Baekhyun tertegun mendengar apa yang di katakan Hankyung.

"Sebenarnya sangat sederhana sekali, kalau kau merasa yakin bersamanya kau akan bahagia, kau tak perlu berpikir panjang untuk menjawabnya. Kau hanya perlu mengatakan 'iya, mari kita bertunangan.' Selesai. Kau tahu Baek-ah, saat seorang pria memutuskan untuk mengajak seorang perempuan melangkah ke jenjang yang lebih dari sekedar pacaran, itu bukti bahwa pria itu serius dengan perasaannya. Ok! Katakan mungkin Chanyeol terkesan tergesa memutuskan hal itu, tapi kalau mendengar ceritamu tadi, kenapa dia sampai mengambil keputusan seperti itu? Karena dia tak ingin kehilanganmu. Kau tahu, siapa yang pertama kali aku pikirkan saat aku jauh dari kalian?"

Baekhyun menatap Heechul, lalu keduanya kompak mengendikkan bahunya.

"Kau sayang." Hankyung menatap Heechul dan menggenggam tangan wanita yang sudah lebih dari sepuluh tahun menemaninya mengarungi suka dan duka kehidupan berumah tangga.

"Sejak aku mengenalnya Baek-ah, setiap kali aku pergi jauh darinya, selalu dia yang menjadi buah pikiranku. Apa yang dia lakukan? Apakah dia baik-baik saja? Apakah dia bisa menjaga cintaku? Apakah dia tak akan berpaling dariku? Ketakutan-ketakutan seperti itu sering sekali ku rasakan Baek-ah, karena apa? Karena aku mencintainya. Dan kalau yang dia temui adalah kau setelah perjalanan tujuh jam itu, tidakkah kau berpikir kalau kau menempati tempat istimewa di hatinya?" lanjut Hankyung.

Baekhyun kembali di buat tertegun dengan apa yang dikatakan Hankyung. Benarkah dia menempati tempat yang istimewa di hati Chanyeol?

"Kau ragu karena semua baru berjalan. Cinta tak mengenal kata baru untuk tumbuh dan berkembang Baekhyunie."

Hankyung memperhatikan perubahan air muka Baekhyun. Sepupu istrinya itu masih terlihat kebingungan.

"Aku tak memaksamu untuk menuruti apa yang ku katakan Baek-ah. Pikirkan saja dulu, sebenarnya sangat wajar kalau kau butuh waktu. Tapi... terlebih dahulu, beritahu dia sekarang kalau kau baik-baik saja dan minta maaflah karena kau pergi begitu saja tadi. Dan juga, pikirkan baik-baik apa yang ku katakan tadi."

Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti, dia memang meninggalkan Chanyeol begitu saja tadi, bahkan teriakan Chanyeol tak di hiraukannya tadi.

Hankyung beranjak dari duduknya, diikuti Heechul, kemudian keduanya melangkah ke masuk ke dalam kamar.

Sebelum benar-benar masuk kamar, Hankyung dan Heechul sempat memperhatikan Baekhyun yang sedang berbicara dengan Chanyeol di sambungan telponnya.

"Dia mencintai Chanyeol, sayang. Itu yang ku lihat."

Heechul menatap Hankhyung lalu mengangguk.

.

.

 _ **Dua minggu kemudian**_

Chanyeol berdiri di pintu kedatanngan luar negeri. Hari ini dia memiliki jadwal khusus untuk menjemput dua wanita hebat yang menjadi bagian penting dalam hidupnya selain Jaejoong tentunya.

Ya!

Ibu dan kakak Chanyeol pulang dari New Zealand setelah mendapatkan kabar dari Jaejoong kalau Chanyeol sudah memiliki kekasih dan dikatakan pula oleh Jaejoong bahwa Chanyeol sudah siap bertunangan dengan kekasihnya itu.

Ibu mana yang tidak marah mendengar semua itu, anak yang lahir dari rahimnya dan di besarkan dengan penuh kasih sayang, memiliki berita bahagia namun tak berbagi dengannya.

Kemarin malam, ibu Chanyeol, marah pada putra bungsunya itu. Kenapa bukan Chanyeol yang menceritakan semua padanya, itu tuntunan wanita yang tahun ini genap berusia lima puluh sembilan tahun itu. Dan saat Chanyeol mencoba membela diri, dia justru mendapat serangan telak dari kakak perempuannya yang cantik tapi juga terkenal dengan sifat judes dan seenaknya sendiri itu.

Dan kedatangan mereka hari ini, tentu saja untuk menuntut Chanyeol, menuntut penjelasan dari pria tinggi berambut ikal itu.

"Ya Park Chanyeol!"

Chanyeol menatap kakaknya yang berdiri tak jauh darinya dan tengah berkacak pinggang padanya. Di sampingnya, sang ibu memasang wajah seram tapi tak terlihat seram sama sekali.

Chanyeol tersenyum manis, lalu melangkah menghampiri ibu dan kakaknya. Chanyeol memeluk ibunya yang dia pikir akan menolaknya setelah kejadian kemarin malam, tapi ternyata tidak. Perempuan yang masih terlihat cantik di usianya yang hampir kepala enam itu, justru memeluk Chanyeol erat serta sesekali memukul punggung lebar putranya itu.

" _Pabbo!"_ serunya gemas.

Chanyeol melepas pelukannya pada sang ibu, lalu hendak memeluk kakaknya, namun seperti yang sudah di jelaskan tadi, kakak Chanyeol yang terkenal dengan sikapnya yang judes dan jutek itu, justru mendorong dahi adiknya itu dengan telunjuknya.

"Lain kali, kau tak perlu mengatakan pada kami tentang hubunganmu dengan siapapun. Kami bukan apa-apa buatmu bukan?" ujarnya sarkatis.

" _Mianhae nunna._ Aku tak bermaksud merahasiakan hal ini, aku hanya merasa belum perlu menceritakan hal ini."

"Lalu kapan kau anggap perlu cerita pada kami? Setelah kau menikah dan punya anak lagi? Apa kau gila Park Chanyeol?!" pekik kakak perempuan Chanyeol dengan suara melengking keras, membuat mereka menjadi pusat perhatian untuk menjadi beberapa saat.

"Lama-lama, kau tak menganggap kami ini keluargamu sepertinya." Lanjutnya dengan wajah garangnya.

"Tidak seperti itu _nunna._ Kalian berdua tetap keluargaku yang paling ku sayang. Sudah! Daripada kita bertengkar di sini, malu juga di lihat orang, bagaimana kalau pertengkarannya di lanjutkan di rumah?"

Kakak perempuan Chanyeol, yang memiliki rambut panjang itu mengibaskan rambutnya, kemudian menggandeng ibunya dan melenggang meninggalkan Chanyeol dengan langkah anggun bak model.

Chanyeol menatap keduanya dengan tatapan lega.

"Chanyeollie! _Palli juseyo_!"

" _Nde._ " Sahut Chanyeol sambil menyeret dua koper besar milik dua wanita tadi.

Sepanjang perjalanan ke rumah Chanyeol, tak banyak percakapan yang terjadi di dalam mobil itu. Kakak perempuan Chanyeol lebih senang melihat pemandangan sepanjang jalan itu, yang tentu saja banyak berubah, tak seperti sekitar tujuh tahun lalu saat dia masih tinggal di Korea. Sedangkan ibunya, sesekali bertanya pada Chanyeol tentang tumbuh kembang Jaehyun.

"Kenapa kau tak mengajak Jeno, _nunna_?" tanya Chanyeol yang duduk di samping Shin _ahjussi_. Jeno adalah anak kakak perempuannya itu, yang usianya lebih muda satu tahun dari Jaehyun.

"Dia akan menyusul besok pagi. Jangan katakan aku ibu tak bertanggungjawab, anaknya sendiri yang tak mau di ajak kalau _daddy_ nya tak ikut."

Chanyeol nyaris meledakkan tawanya kalau _deathglare_ kakaknya tak dia tangkap dari kaca spion atas. Alhasil, dia hanya bisa mengulum senyum tertahan.

"Jaehyun kenapa tak ikut menjemput?"

"Dia lebih senang di rumah, dengan Baekhyunie. Kalau di suruh memilih, dia akan memilih Baekhyunie daripada aku _nunna_."

Kakak Chanyeol mengangguk-angguk mengerti. Jaejoong sudah menceritakan semuanya, tak ada yang di tutupi, jadi meski dia belum pernah bertemu Baekhyun, dia sudah seperti mengenal lama gadis itu.

Perjalanan itu membutuhkan waktu lebih dari satu jam. Pukul sepuluh lewat lima menit, mereka sampai di halaman rumah Chanyeol.

"Tak banyak yang berubah disini." Ujar kakak Chanyeol sambil melangkah menaiki tangga yang membawanya ke pintu utama rumah tersebut. Di susul kemudian dengan ibunya dan yang terakhir masuk adalah Chanyeol sendiri.

"Masuklah!" ucap Chanyeol sambil membukakan pintu untuk keduanya.

Keduanya masuk ke dalam rumah Chanyeol, sayup-sayup mereka menangkap celoteh anak kecil dari arah dapur. Keduanya kemudian melangkah ke dapur, disana mereka mendapati pemandangan yang menumbuhkan perasaan haru di hati keduanya.

Jaehyun duduk di atas meja, sedang mencetak kue dengan cetakan tokoh kartun kegemarannya. Jangan tanya bagaimana rupanya, karena yang pasti sudah belepotan dengan adonan kue. Sedangkan perempuan yang berdiri di sampingnya, hanya mengembangkan senyum serta sesekali mengusak pelan kepala bocah lima tahun itu.

" _Halmeoni_ pasti suka kue buatan Jaehyunie. Nanti kalau sudah matang, kuenya boleh di bawa _halmeoni_ ya _imo_?"

"Tentu saja. Nanti kita masukkan ke dalam toples kaca, biar bisa di bawa _halmeoni_."

Jaehyun menatap Baekhyun, lalu tawanya terkembang dengan lebar. Dia melanjutkan mencetak kuenya kemudian, sedangkan Baekhyun kembali ke kompornya, dimana disana dia sedang membuat sup.

Ibu Chanyeol tak kuasa menyembunyikan airmatanya menyaksikan semua itu, perempuan itu berbalik dan terisak dalam pelukan Chanyeol.

"Dia menyayangi Jaehyun, seperti anaknya sendiri _eomma._ Jaehyun menyayangi dia, seolah dia ibunya." Lirih Chanyeol.

"Duka yang kau rasakan selama ini, semoga segera di ganti Tuhan dengan kebahagian Chanyeol-ah. _Eomma_ mendoakan yang terbaik untuk kalian." Ujar ibu Chanyeol diantara isakan kecilnya.

Berbeda dengan sang ibu, kakak Chanyeol memilih melangkah mendekati Jaehyun, lalu dengan lembut, di usapnya kepala keponakan kesayangannya itu. Jaehyun menoleh, matanya berkejap menatap kakak dari ayahnya itu sebelum kemudian beringsut menjauh sembari memanggil Baekhyun.

"Baekhyunie _imo_!"

Baekhyun menoleh, dia mematikan kompornya sebelum mendekati Jaehyun.

Baekhyun sempat beradu pandang dengan kakak Chanyeol sebelum Jaehyun memeluk erat tubuh kecilnya.

" _Gwaenchana_ Jaehyunie." Hiburnya sambil mengusap pelan punggung Jaehyun.

"Kau masih takut dengan Yoona _imo_ sayang?" Park Yoona, kakak dari Chanyeol mendekati Jaehyun yang semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Baekhyun saat punggungnya dia sentuh. Dia tersenyum tipis pada Baekhyun.

"Park Yoona _imnida._ Aku kakak perempuan Chanyeol."

"Byun Baekhyun _imnida._ " Baekhyun membalas senyum Yoona.

"Jaehyunie tak ingin melihat _imo_?" ujar Yoona dengan suara merajuknya.

Jaehyun melirik sebentar, sebelum kemudian menyembunyikan dirinya di pelukan Baekhyun.

"Jaehyunie! Yoona _imo_ ingin melihatmu sayang, kau tak ingin melihat _imo_?"

Jaehyun menggeleng dalam pelukan Baekhyun.

" _Wae_?" Jaehyun kembali menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Hei! Lihat _imo_ sayang!" Jaehyun menatap Baekhyun. "Yoona _imo_ ini adalah kakak dari Jaehyunie _appa_. Saudara, sama seperti Jaehyunie yang bersaudara dengan Moobinie _hyung_ dan Taeyongie _hyung._ Jaehyunie menyayangi Moobinie _hyung_ dan Taeyongi _hyung_ 'kan?"

Jaehyun mengangguk pelan.

"Berarti Jaehyunie juga harus menyayangi Yoona _imo_ , karena Yoona _imo_ ini adalah saudara dari _appa_ yang berarti juga adalah saudara Jaehyunie. Sesama saudara kita harus saling?"

"Menyayangi."

"Kalau bertemu dengan saudara kita, kita harus?"

"Bersikap sopan dan menyapanya lalu kemudian memeluknya."

"Jaehyunie pintar sekali. Jadi sekarang Jaehyunie harus apa pada Yoona _imo_?"

Jaehyun menatap Baekhyun sebentar, lalu menatap Yoona kemudian. Bocah lima tahun itu kemudian mendekati Yoona, lalu membungkuk sopan di hadapan Yoona, setelahnya dia menyapa Yoona.

" _Imo annyeong_!"

Tanpa di duga, setelah itu Jaehyun menghampiri Yoona dan memeluk kakak dari ayahnya itu.

Yoona tak dapat menyembunyikan rasa harunya, selama ini dia tak pernah di peluk Jaehyun, kecuali dia yang memaksa memeluk keponakannya itu. Tapi ini, dengan pengertian singkat yang di berikan Baekhyun pada bocah lima tahun itu, Jaehyun serta merta memeluknya.

" _Omo!"_ pekiknya kaget. Perempuan yang usainya dua tahun lebih tua dari Chanyeol itu membalas pelukan Jaehyun hangat.

Ibu Chanyeol yang melihat keseluruhan kejadian itu, menatap Chanyeol dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Dia selalu berharap dan berdoa, semoga Tuhan menggantikan Seo Jong di hidup Chanyeol dengan perempuan yang baik, yang menyayangi cucunya dan tentu saja yang mencintai putranya. Dan doanya itu sepertinya terkabul, Baekhyun hadir sebagai penghangat di keluarga putranya. Yang dia lihat, Baekhyun menyayangi cucunya.

"Dia bisa menjelaskan dengan sangat sabar, apa yang tak bisa ku jelaskan pada Jaehyunie, _eomma._ "

" _Eomma_ bisa melihat itu. Kau... mencintainya Chanyeol-ah?"

Chanyeol menatap ibunya untuk waktu yang lama. Seperti yang dikatakan Changmin padanya dua minggu yang lalu, tanpa disadarinya, cintanya pada Baekhyun tumbuh besar dengan sangat cepat.

"Ya. Aku mencintainya _eomma."_

.

.

.

 _ **TBC**_

 _ **Note : Terimakasih untuk cinta dan perhatian kalian terhadap cerita ini.**_

 _ **Mohon maaf kalau updatenya lama dan hasilnya kurang memuaskan.**_

 _ **Big Love For You Guys 3**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **^_^ Lord Joongie ^_^**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Learn To Loving You**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **09**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **^_^ Happy Reading ^_^**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Malam ini, suasana hangat dan penuh kekeluargaan terlihat di taman belakang kediaman Jaejoong.

Dengan mengundang keluarga dekat dan para sahabat, malam ini Chanyeol dan Baekhyun mengukuhkan hubungan mereka dalam ikatan pertunangan.

Baekhyun terlihat sangat bersinar malam ini. Dress panjang berwarna putih dengan potongan kerah sabrina, terlihat sempurna membungkus tubuh rampingnya yang mungil itu.

Chanyeol juga tak kalah bersinar, senyumnya terus mengembang sejak kemarin. Iya, sejak kemarin dia mengenalkan Baekhyun pada ibu dan kakak perempuannya. Chanyeol bahagia karena tanggapan mereka berdua sangat baik, bahkan dalam waktu singkat, mereka sudah sangat akrab.

Setelah saling bertukar cincin dan menyematkan cincin itu di jari masing-masing, Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun berkenalan dengan beberapa keluarganya yang lain.

"Byun Baekhyun _imnida_." Baekhyun membungkuk sopan pada pasangan suami istri yang diakui Chanyeol sebagai adik dari ayahnya.

Pasangan suami istri Go itu tersenyum menyambutnya.

"Akhirnya, setelah begitu lama dan melalui banyak sekali perjodohan, kau memutuskan menikah juga Chanyeol-ah. _Ahjumma_ sempat merasa putus asa karena kekerasan hatimu yang tak kunjung terbuka untuk yang lain. _Ahjumma_ ikut senang untuk kabar ini. _Ahjumma_ juga yakin, _appa_ mu di surga juga ikut bahagia karena berita ini. Semoga kalian selalu bahagia."

" _Gomawo ahjussi, ahjumma_. Senang kalian bisa hadir di acara pentingku ini." Ujar Chanyeol sambil mengenggam erat tangan bibinya.

"Sekali lagi, kami juga senang mendengar kabar ini Chanyeol-ah."

Chanyeol tersenyum, yang di balas paman dan bibinya dengan cara yang sama.

"Kami pamit dulu _ahjussi_ , _ahjumma_. Nikmati waktu kalian disini."

Chanyeol beranjak dari duduknya, yang diikuti oleh Baekhyun.

Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun menuju sebuah kursi, dimana keluarga mendiang istrinya duduk.

Chanyeol memperkenalkan Baekhyun pada ibu mertuanya, kakak iparnya dan pasangannya serta adik iparnya.

"Inikah perempuan yang sangat di sayangi Jaehyunie?"

Baekhyun tersipu malu saat Ibu mendiang Seo Jong menyentuh dan membelai lembut pipinya.

"Jaga Jaehyunie, jaga Chanyeollie. _Eomma_ yakin kalian akan bahagia sebagai keluarga. Kalian harus bahagia, _arra_!"

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun mengangguk, Baekhyun merasakan genggaman erat tangan perempuan paruhbaya itu.

"Ajaklah dia menemui Seo Jong, Chanyeol-ah."

" _Nde eomma_. Aku pasti akan membawa dan mengenalkan dia pada Seo Jongie."

Ibu Seo Jong tersenyum sambil mengusap lembut lengan Baekhyun. Gadis mungil itu dapat merasakan kebaikan hati wanita itu.

"Ajak juga nanti ke Aussie."

Baekhyun menatap wanita yang baru bersuara, yang tadi di kenalkan Chanyeol padanya sebagai kakak Seo Jong, kemudian beralih menatap Chanyeol.

"Seo Jin _nunna_ bekerja di Australia, suaminya orang sana dan lebih banyak tinggal disana juga." Sahut Chanyeol menjelaskan.

Baekhyun mengangguk-angguk mengerti.

" _Imo_!" Jaehyun menghampiri Baekhyun dan langsung merebahkan kepalanya di pangkuan gadis itu.

Baekhyun tersenyum dan mengelus lembut kepala Jaehyun.

" _Waeyo_? Mainnya sudah?"

Jaehyun mendongak, kemudian mengangguk lucu pada Baekhyun.

"Lapar." Lirihnya kemudian sambil mengeluarkan _puppy eyes_ nya yang tidak pada setiap orang dia tunjukkan.

Baekhyun tersenyum lalu menangkup gemas pipi bocah lima tahun itu sebelum menciuminya dengan sangat ganas.

Pemandangan yang kontras, orang-orang di sekitar Jaehyun, yang adalah anggota keluarganya sendiri, tak bisa sebebas itu menciumi bocah itu. Kecuali Jaejoong dan Chanyeol yang notabene ayahnya sendiri tentu saja.

Sedangkan Baekhyun, si kecil begitu pasrah di ciumi gadis mungil itu. Tak ada protes yang keluar dari mulut bocah itu, padahal biasanya Jaehyun cukup risih dengan yang namanya ciuman bertubi-tubi. Si kecil justru terlihat sangat menikmati ciuman yang di layangkan Baekhyun di atas pipinya.

"Makan sama _Imo_ yuk sayang!" ajak Seo Bin yang sudah duduk berjongkok di samping Jaehyun.

Si kecil melirik Seo Bin sejenak, sebelum kemudian berbalik cepat menyembunyikan dirinya di paha Baekhyun.

"Sayang! Ini Seo Bin _imo,_ adik dari Jaehyunie _eomma._ "

Jaehyun tampak ragu memutar kepalanya untuk melihat Seo Bin sekali lagi.

"Mau makan sama _imo_?"

Jaehyun menggeleng pelan.

"Baekhyunie _imo._ " Lirihnya sambil menatap Baekhyun. "Jaehyunie mau makan sama Baekhyunie _imo_." Lanjutnya sambil menggenggam erat tangan kanan Baekhyun.

Saat Seo Bin menyentuh punggung kecil itu, Jaehyun menegakkan punggungnya, seolah ingin menghindari sentuhan tangan Seo Bin padanya.

Baekhyun tersenyum penuh penyesalan pada Seo Bin yang menatapnya tak enak.

"Seo Bin-ah! Tolong jangan salah paham dengan sikap Jaehyun. Dia memang begitu dengan orang yang baru dia temui." Ujar Chanyeol yang menangkap tatapan tak mengenakkan yang di lempar Seo Bin pada Baekhyun.

"Sepertinya hal itu tak berlaku untuk calon istri _oppa._ "

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil mendengar apa yang di katakan Seo Bin. Yang di katakan adik iparnya itu benar adanya, kecuali Baekhyun.

Namun hal yang berbeda justru di rasakan Baekhyun. Bila Chanyeol terkesan biasa saja dengan apa yang baru saja di katakan Seo Bin, lain halnya dengan Baekhyun yang merasa kalimat Seo Bin seperti sebuah ungkapan kecemburuan.

" _Imo_! Lapar." Rengek Jaehyun.

"Ah ya. Ayo sayang, berdiri yang benar, kita makan ya."

Jaehyun melonjak girang mendengar ucapan Baekhyun. Bocah tampan yang malam ini terlihat semakin tampan dengan setelan jas kecilnya menggandeng tangan Baekhyun erat.

"Kami permisi dulu." Pamit Baekhyun sebelum berlalu dari hadapan keluarga Seo Jong dan Chanyeol.

"Dia gadis yang baik Chanyeol-ah. Aku bisa melihat ketulusannya menyayangi Jaehyun dari kedua matanya." Ujar Seo Jin sambil menatap punggung Baekhyun dan Jaehyun yang semakin menjauh.

Chanyeol mengangguk dan tersenyum bangga.

"Cepatlah menikah lagi." Lanjut Seo Jin.

"Malam ini ada, karena memang kami memiliki rencana menikah _nunna._ Pastikan kau akan kembali pulang ketika kami menikah nanti."

Seo Jin tersenyum dan mengacungkan jempolnya. Raut wajahnya terlihat lebih santai daripada beberapa waktu lalu saat Chanyeol mengunjungi Chungnam dan mengatakan kalau dia sudah memiliki calon ibu untuk Jaehyun.

Sementara itu...

Baekhyun menggandeng Jaehyun menuju sudut taman, dimana disana di letakkan meja besar sebagai tempat makanan.

Gadis itu kemudian mendudukkan Jaehyun di sebuah kursi, lalu meminta si kecil menunggunya disitu, sementara dia terlihat sibuk memilih makanan yang cocok untuk Jaehyun.

Pilihan Baekhyun jatuh pada _Japchae, nugget_ ayam, dan nasi putih serta semangkuk kecil sup. Setelah semua siap, Baekhyun kembali dengan membawa makanan-makanan itu ke hadapan Jaehyun.

"Makan pelan-pelan ya sayang. _Imo_ mau ke toilet sebentar. Kalau ada apa-apa, Jaehyunie teriak saja. Mengerti sayang."

Jaehyun mengangguk sambil mulai memakan makanan yang di sajikan Baekhyun untuknya.

Jaehyun masih lahap menyantap makanannya ketika seseorang mendekatinya dan menawarkan sesuatu padanya.

"Jaehyunie mau ini?"

Jaehyun menatap perempuan itu, lalu beralih pada makanan yang ditawarkan wanita itu padanya, yang terlihat cukup menarik perhatiannya.

Jaehyun kemudian mengangguk, mengiyakan tawaran perempuan itu.

Perempuan itu tersenyum, lalu meletakkan makanan yang di bawanya dia atas meja. Jaehyun terlihat mengambil makanan itu dan mulai menyantapnya.

"Makan yang banyak ya sayang." Wanita itu mengusak pelan kepala Jaehyun sebelum pergi dari hadapan bocah kecil itu dengan senyum jahat menghiasi bibirnya.

.

.

.

Sekitar lima belas menit kemudian Baekhyun kembali ke taman belakang rumah Jaejoong.

Dahinya berkerut saat mendapati suasana yang berubah dari sebelumnya. Taman belakang rumah Jaejoong terlihat lebih gaduh dari sebelumnya dan suasana berubah menegangkan.

"Ada apa?" tanya Baekhyun pada Luhan yang melintas di depannya dengan langkah tergesa.

Wanita yang dia kenal sebagai salah satu kakak sepupu Chanyeol itu menatap Baekhyun sesaat, sebelum kembali melangkah meninggalkan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun semakin heran dengan sikap Luhan yang acuh. Dia kemudian memendarkan pandangannya ke segala arah, menatap beberapa anggota keluarga Chanyeol yang lain, yang tadi sempat di kenalkan pria itu padanya. Pandangan orang-orang itu terhadapnya terlihat berbeda dari sebelumnya.

Baekhyun semakin di buat penasaran akan hal itu, ada apa ini?

"Kenapa kau berdiri disitu Baek-ah? _Kajja!"_ Baekhyun merasakan tangannya di tarik. Dan ketika dia berbalik, Kyungsoo yang berjalan di depannya.

"Kyungie ada apa?" tanya Baekhyun heran.

"Jaehyun di larikan ke rumah sakit."

Baekhyun langsung menghentikan langkahnya. Rumah sakit? Jaehyun dilarikan ke rumah sakit? Karena apa?

" _Wae_?"

"Dia mengalami sesak nafas, yang ku dengar tadi, dia makan udang."

"Udang?" Baekhyun menatap Kyungsoo tak percaya.

"Ayo cepat!" teriak Jongin dari dalam mobilnya. Kyungsoo langsung mendorong Baekhyun masuk ke dalam mobil Jongin, di susul kemudian oleh dirinya sendiri.

Jongin mengemudikan mobilnya secepat yang dia bisa, menyusul mobil milik Sehun yang sudah lebih dulu meninggalkan rumah Jaejoong.

Sekitar lima belas menit kemudian, mobil Jongin sudah sampai ke rumah sakit tempat Jaehyun di larikan.

Baekhyun langsung keluar dari mobil Jongin dan masuk ke dalam ruang IGD. Pada salah satu lorong, dia melihat Jaejoong, Yunho, ibu Chanyeol dan Heechul serta Hankyung disana. Luhan, Sehun, Yoona dan Donghae yang adalah suami Yoona baru bergabung kemudian.

Saat hendak menghampiri orang-orang itu, lengan Baekhyun tiba-tiba di tarik kasar oleh Chanyeol.

Pria yang di cintainya itu, menatapnya tajam dan penuh kemarahan.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau rencakan?!" teriak Chanyeol yang menarik perhatian orang-orang di sekitar mereka.

Yunho meninggalkan Jaejoong dan menghampiri Chanyeol kemudian.

"Kau bisa tenang, kita di rumah sakit saat ini Chanyeol-ah. Jangan bersikap seperti bar-bar."

"Aku menanyakan rencana dia yang sesungguhnya _hyung._ Kau mau membunuh Jaehyunie?" Chanyeol menatap Yunho sekilas, lalu kembali menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan penuh kebencian.

"Aku tak mengeri maksudmu _oppa_. Dan tolong lepaskan, ini sakit." sahut Baekhyun dengan wajah meringis akibat cengkraman kuat tangan Chanyeol pada lengannya. Sepertinya, Chanyeol tak mengindahkan permohonan Baekhyun. Karena bukannya di lepaskan, Chanyeol justru semakin kuat mencengkeram lengannya.

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh Baekhyun-ssi. Kau yang bersama Jaehyun terakhir, seharusnya kau tahu bahaya apa yang sedang mengintainya."

Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya, dia semakin tak mengerti.

"Bisakah kita bicara di tempat lain saja?" Hankyung mendekati Chanyeol, Baekhyun dan Yunho. "Di sini banyak pasien."

"Tidak perlu. Aku ingin menyelesaikannya sekarang juga, disini. Kau! Katakan padaku apa yang sebenarnya kau rencanakan BYUN BAEKHYUN?!"

Baekhyun tersentak mendengar teriakan Chanyeol. Seumur hidupnya, baru kali ini dia di teriaki sekeras itu.

"Tolong jelaskan padaku ada apa? Jangan berteriak seperti itu, teriakanmu tak menjelaskan apa-apa." Protes Baekhyun.

"Hah! Kau butuh penjelasan atas apa yang kau lakukan? Kau!" Chanyeol melepas cengkramannya tanpa melunakkan pandangannya pada Baekhyun. "Ingin membunuh Jaehyun?"

" _Mwo_?"

"Kau sengaja menyiapkan udang di makanan Jaehyun, padahal kau tahu dia alergi makanan laut itu. maksudmu apa?"

"Aku tidak melakukannya."

"Kau melakukannya! Semua orang tahu kau yang menyiapkan makanan untuk Jaehyun. Kau sengaja melakukan hal itu? Untuk apa? Untuk mendapatkan semua perhatianku? Aku tak menyangka kau sepicik dan sejahat itu Baekhyun-ssi. Dengarkan aku baik-baik! Pergi dari sini karena aku tak ingin melihatmu lagi!"

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol tak percaya. Anggota keluarganya yang lain juga mengalihkan tatapannya pada pasangan yang sedang bertengkar tak jauh dari mereka itu. Rasanya juga tak percaya Chanyeol mengatakan hal itu.

"Jangan gegabah Chanyeol-ah. Pikirkan dulu apa yang kau katakan." Ujar Yunho.

"Aku sudah memikirkannya _hyung._ Aku sudah berpikir sejak membawa Jaehyun ke tempat ini." Chanyeol menarik nafasnya, lalu berbalik memunggungi Baekhyun. "Mungkin memang lebih baik aku tak menikah lagi." Lanjutnya sembari melangkah pergi dari hadapan Baekhyun.

Apa yang di katakan Chanyeol, adalah kesimpulan dari pikirannya sendiri. Tak ada yang menyayangi Jaehyun sebesar dirinya, jadi bukankah lebih baik dia tak pernah dekat dengan siapapun kalau hal itu justru akan membuat anaknya berada dalam bahaya. Dalam pikiran Chanyeol, bahkan orang yang dianggapnya sangat baik, ternyata juga bisa mencelakai anaknya, buah hati yang sangat di sayanginya.

"Tunggu!" cegah Baekhyun setelah mengumpulkan segala kekuatan dalam dirinya untuk tak menumpahkan airmatanya saat ini juga.

"Yang harus kau tahu Chanyeol-ssi, aku tak menyiapkan makanan berupa udang pada Jaehyun. Jadi jangan menuduhku melakukan hal itu karena itu salah. Lalu kau bertanya padaku apa yang kurencanakan? Aku berencana membangun keluarga bahagia denganmu dan juga Jaehyunie. Aku memang bukan ibu kandungnya, tapi aku sangat menyayanginya dan tak pernah berniat mencelakainya."

Pertahanan Baekhyun jebol, airmata gadis itu leleh membasahi kedua pipinya. Dengan berat hati, Baekhyun melepas cincin yang beberapa waktu lalu di sematkan Chanyeol di jarinya. Lalu dia melangkah ke depan. Mendekat pada Chanyeol dan meraih tangan besar pria itu. Di selipkannya cincin itu diantara lipatan genggaman tangan Chanyeol.

"Terimakasih untuk waktu satu setengah bulan yang kita habiskan bersama. Terimakasih sudah memberiku kesempatan untuk merasakan bagaimana di cintai dan mencintai seorang pria. Aku bahagia. Terimakasih untu kebahagian itu. Maaf kalau ternyata, aku bukanlah pasangan yang baik untukmu. Tolong katakan pada Jaehyunie, dimanapun dia berada, aku akan selalu menyayanginya. _Gomawo oppa._ "

Baekhyun berbalik dan langsung berlari meninggalkan tempat itu, dengan luka menganga di hatinya.

Hankyung menarik nafasnya berat, dia memberi isyarat pada Heechul untuk mendekat padanya.

"Terimakasih untuk malam ini Yunho-ya. Baekhyun adalah gadis yang sudah ku anggap lebih dari sepupu istriku. Bagiku, dia putri sulungku. Aku menjaga dan menyayanginya, aku tak pernah berteriak di depannya bahkan ketika aku merasa marah. Sepupumu ini, sudah menunjukkan kwalitas dirinya dengan bertindak seperti itu padanya." Ujar Hankyung.

" _Hyung_!" keluh Yunho putus asa.

"Sama seperti yang dikatakannya, tak ada yang mencintai dan menyayangi Baekhyun melebihi kami, jadi... kami tak membutuhkan seseorang yang hanya bisa menggoreskan luka untuk putri kami. Terimakasih untuk semuanya Yunho-ya. Kita pulang sayang!"

Hankyung merangkul pinggang Heechul, lalu keduanya memilih meninggalkan tempat itu. Menyisakan tatapan yang sulit di artikan dari orang-orang di sekitar Chanyeol. Mungkin mereka menyesalkan tindakan Chanyeol yang cukup berlebihan, tapi... tak ada yang namanya berlebihan bila hal itu menyangkut nyawa anak. Bagi Chanyeol, tindakannya sudah benar karena dia menilai berdasarkan pada bukti yang ada di depan matanya. Dimana sejak awal dia sudah memberitahu Baekhyun kalau Jaehyun alergi udang dan malam ini, pada makanan yang di sajikan untuk Jaehyun, ada udang yang masuk ke dalam mulut bocah itu. Apa Chanyeol salah menuduh Baekhyun seperti itu? Baekhyun yang terakhir terlihat dengan Jaehyun, jadi tuduhannya tak salah bukan?

"Nona Baekhyun!"

Semua orang tersentak mendengar nama itu di sebuat seorang perawat yang baru keluar dari ruang penanganan pasien kritis.

"A-ada apa? Ke-kenapa anda memanggil nama itu?" tanya Jaejoong terbata.

"Pasien mencarinya."

Jaejoong membulatkan _doe eyes_ nya.

"Dia, pasien itu baik-baik saja?"

"Alerginya sudah bisa diatasi, dia sudah siuman dan mencari Baekhyun-ssi."

Ibu Chanyeol berbalik mendekati putranya.

"Cari dia Chanyeol-ah. Bawa dia kesini, Jaehyunie...Jaehyunie mencarinya. Bagi kita, Baekhyun mungkin hanya seseorang yang kebetulan menyayangi Jaehyunie. Tapi... bagi Jaehyunie, saat ini, Baekhyun adalah dunianya. _Palli_ Chanyeol-ah. Cari dia dan bawa dia kesini."

.

.

.

Baekhyun menumpahkan tangisnya di pelukan Heechul di perjalanan pulang mereka, di dalam mobil yang di kemudikan pelan oleh Hankyung. Dia tak sanggup lagi membendung tangisnya. Beberapa waktu lalu, sembari terisak, dia menceritakan semua pada kakak sepupunya bahwa saat dia meninggalkan Jaehyun, bocah itu makan makanan yang disiapkannya dan dalam makanan itu tak ada sama sekali terselip udang.

Heechul tak mengatakan apapun, dia hanya memeluk dan menepuk pelan punggung sepupu mungilnya itu. Kejadian yang baru mereka alami, terjadi begitu cepat malam ini. Bahkan yang Heechul ingat, beberapa waktu lalu mereka masih tertawa bahagia dengan pertunangan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol, tapi beberapa jam kemudian semua berubah saat Jaehyun di temukan tak sadarkan diri.

"Aku menyayangi Jaehyunie, _eonni._ Aku menyayanginya. Aku tak pernah berniat membuatnya celaka apalagi sampai bermain-main dengan nyawanya. Aku... huks... huks..."

"Sssstttt... sudahlah. Seperti yang kau katakan tadi, kau akan menyayanginya dimanapun dia berada, tak perlu harus bertemu setiap hari dengannya bukan?"

Baekhyun semakin tergugu dalam tangisnya. Yang dia sesalkan bukan keputusannya mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Chanyeol, meski tak dapat di pungkiri hatinya sakit dengan perpisahan itu. Yang dia sesalkan, karena kejadian ini, sudah pasti dia tak lagi bisa menemui bocah itu. Bagaimana kalau dia merindukan Jaehyun?

Heechul semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Baekhyun. Dia tahu dan dapat merasakan luka yang di rasakan sepupunya itu. Kalau dia di posisi Baekhyun saat ini, dia juga pasti akan menangis seperti ini. Hah!

 _ **Ciiiiiiittttt**_!

Tubuh Baekhyun dan Heechul condong ke depan dan nyaris jatuh dari kursi penumpang saat Hankyung tiba-tiba menginjak pedal remnya dengan sangat kuat. Mobil berjenis sedang yang di kemudikan Hankyung terpaksa berhenti mendadak karena ada mobil lain yang tiba-tiba menghadang.

Pemilik mobil yang tak lain adalah Chanyeol, keluar dan menghampiri mobil Hankyung.

"Ada apalagi anak itu kemari? Mau cari gara-gara lagi sepertinya." Heechul menatap tak suka Chanyeol yang semakin mendekat.

 _ **Tok... tok... tok...**_

Hankyung membuka pintu mobilnya dan keluar. Dia kemudian menyeret Chanyeol hingga ke depan mobil mereka.

Dari tempat duduknya, Baekhyun dan Heechul dapat melihat perdebatan yang terjadi diantara dua pria itu. Hankyung yang terlihat menunjuk-nunjuk Chanyeol berulang kali, lalu Chanyeol yang terlihat mengusap kasar wajahnya, pria berambut ikal itu terlihat putus asa.

Pembicaraan itu terjadi sekitar sepuluh menit. Hankyung kembali ke mobilnya, membuka pintu penumpang.

"Ada apa sayang?" tanya Heechul, sementara Baekhyun menegakkan punggungnya dan mengusap lembut pipi basahnya.

"Ikutlah dengannya Baek-ah. Jaehyun sudah siuman dan mencarimu."

Heechul menatap Hankyung keheranan, kemudian dia mengalihkan tatapannya pada Chanyeol yang terlihat berantakan dengan wajah putus asanya.

"Kau tak apa-apa menyuruhnya ikut pria itu? Ingat sayang, beberapa waktu lalu dia baru saja menuduh Baekhyun hendak membunuh anaknya. Aku tak mengijinkannya!" sergah Heechul.

"Sayang! Nanti aku jelaskan. Baek-ah! Keluarlah!"

Baekhyun terlihat kebingungan. Dia menatap Hankyung, kemudian Heechul bergantian.

"Baek-ah!"

" _Eonni!"_ mengabaikan panggilan Hankyung padanya, Baekhyun justru memanggil Heechul, mata basahnya menatap Heechul, meminta pertimbangan pada sepupunya itu.

"Sayang! Ini demi kemanusiaan. Masalah yang mereka hadapi, biar mereka selesaikan nanti. Sekarang yang lebih penting, temui Jaehyun lebih dulu. Kau mengerti Baek-ah!"

"Ada jaminan dia akan berbuat baik pada Baekhyunie?" tanya Heechul.

"Aku sudah mengancamnya, kalau sampai terjadi sesuatu dengan Baekhyun, dia orang pertama yang akan ku cari."

Setelah perdebatan singkat itu, Baekhyun keluar dari mobil Hankyung dan masuk ke mobil Chanyeol.

Pria itu kembali mengarahkan mobilnya menuju tempat putra tunggalnya di rawat. Sepanjang jalan yang memakan waktu kurang lebih lima belas menit itu, tak ada pembicaraan yang terjadi. Baekhyun memilih membuang pandangannya pada pemandangan sepanjang jalan yang mereka lalui, sedangkan Chanyeol, sesekali pria itu melirik Baekhyun. Dan semakin sering dia melakukannya, semakin besar penyesalan yang dirasakan.

Ibunya mungkin benar, saat ini Baekhyun adalah dunia Jaehyun dan juga... dunianya. Hah!

 _ **Grep**_

Baekhyun tersentak saat tangan kanan Chanyeol meraih dan menggenggam erat tangan kirinya. Gadis itu menatap tautan jari-jari panjang Chanyeol pada jarinya. Kemudian sepasang matanya menatap Chanyeol.

"Aku bersalah. Aku minta maaf sayang."

.

.

.

 _ **Tok... tok... tok...**_

 _ **Klek**_

"Yoona _eonni_!"

"Mana adikmu?" tanya Yoona tegas pada Seo Jin yang membuka pintu untuknya.

"Di-di dalam. Ada apa? Bagaimana keadaan Jae..."

Kalimat Seo Jin menggantung begitu saja, karena Yoona sudah lebih dulu masuk ke dalam apartemen miliknya itu.

Yoona melangkah lebar ke ruang tengah, menghampiri Seo Bin yang tengah duduk bersama ibu dan suami Seo Jin. Mereka memang tak ikut pergi ke rumah sakit karena yang menyertai Jaehyun ke rumah sakit sudah cukup banyak. Bukan tak khawatir, hanya saja kalau terlalu banyak yang ikut, rasanya juga akan menyulitkan mereka.

Tanpa banyak bicara, Yoona melayangkan satu tamparan di pipi Seo Bin.

 _ **Plak!**_

Seo Bin dan tentu yang lainnya terkejut dengan tindakan yang di lakukan Yoona.

"Aku peringatkan padamu, jangan pernah dekati Jaehyun, Chanyeol ataupun Baekhyun, karena kalau sampai hal itu kau lakukan, aku tak akan segan mematahkan kakimu."

"Yoona-ya! Ada apa ini?" tanya Ibu Seo Jong yang keheranan dengan tindakan preman Yoona.

" _Ahjumma_ tanyakan saja pada putri bungsu _ahjumma_ ini, apa yang sudah dia lakukan pada Jaehyunie."

Ibu Seo Jong menatap Seo Bin.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Jaehyunie, Seo Bin-ah? Jangan katakan kau yang memberikan udang pada Jaehyun tadi?" Seo Jin mendekati adiknya, memegang kedua bahu adiknya yang sudah menangis.

"Kau tak mau mengaku?" tanya Yoona dengan nada tinggi. Emosinya memuncak sejak Jaehyun mengatakan secara tersirat bahwa adik ipar Chanyeol 'lah yang memberikan udang padanya.

Ini gila! Hal itu yang Yoona pikirkan. Bagaimana bisa, perempuan yang sudah bisa di katakan dewasa, justru berniat mencelakai anak kecil yang melawan saja tak bisa. Apa maksud dan tujuannya melakukan semua itu?

"Seo Bin-ah!" desah ibu Seo Jong.

"Memang aku yang melakukannya. Aku yang memberikan udang pada Jaehyun."

Seo Jin berdiri tegak, matanya membulat menatap adiknya. Dia kemudian menggeleng tak percaya. Bagaimana bisa Seo Bin melakukan semua ini, mencelakai keponakannya sendiri.

"A-apa yang membuatmu melakukan semua ini, Seo Bin-ah?" tanya Seo Jin.

Seo Bin menatap Seo Jin, lalu beralih pada Yoona, ibunya dan kakak iparnya.

"Karena aku mencintai Chanyeol _oppa._ "

" _Mwo?"_ Yoona menatap Seo Bin tak percaya.

"Aku mencintai Chanyeol _oppa._ Melihatnya terlihat sangat mencintai Baekhyun-ssi, hatiku tak terima. Aku yang seharusnya menggantikan Seo Jong _eonni_ untuk mengurus mereka berdua, tapi..."

"Apa kau gila? Kau yakin yang kau rasakan pada Chanyeol itu cinta? Bukan hanya obsesi semata?"

Seo Bin menatap Yoona lama.

"Kalau kau mencintainya, kau tak akan mencelakai anaknya. Tujuanmu melakukan hal itu apa? Agar tuduhan di arahkan ke Baekhyun? Kau tahu, karena tindakan egoismu itu, nyawa keponakanmu sendiri hampir melayang, kau masih menyebut perasaanmu padanya cinta?" omel Yoona dengan emosinya.

" _Eonni!_ " Seo Jin memegang lengan Yoona. Kakak perempuan Chanyeol itu, mengalihkan tatapannya pada Seo Jin.

"Atas nama keluarga, aku minta maaf. Aku akan mengajari Seo Bin, agar menjadi pribadi yang jauh lebih baik. Tolong jangan di perpanjang masalah ini."

Yoona mendengus kesal.

"Kau tahu, karena perbuatan adikmu, pertunangan mereka berada di ujung tanduk. Apa yang bisa dia lakukan untuk mengubah semuanya kembali seperti semula? Karena emosi melihat anaknya yang sekarat, Chanyeol mengatakan kalimat yang menyakiti hati Baekhyun, dia... adikmu itu bisa mengembalikan hati Baekhyun yang terluka ke keadaannya yang semula. Mudah bagimu meminta maaf, mudah pula bagiku memaafkan. Tapi tindakan adikmu itu sekarang menyisakan masalah baru." Yoona mendelik tajam pada kakak Seo Jong itu.

"Nasehati adikmu, agar berpikir panjang sebelum bertindak. Jangan hanya menuruti egonya." Tegas Yoona sebelum meninggalkan apartemen Seo Jin. Bahkan dia lupa sopan santunnya pada ibu Seo Jong.

Biarlah.

.

.

.

Baekhyun sedang memeluk Jaehyun yang mulai terlelap dala buaian mimpinya.

Bocah lima tahun itu menangis keras melihat Baekhyun masuk ke ruang rawatnya. Saat Baekhyun mendekat, dia langsung bangun dan menyodorkan kedua tangannya pada gadis mungil itu. Minta di gendong dan di peluk, dan yang terakhir, dia minta Baekhyun memeluknya sepanjang dia tidur.

Baekhyun mengusap lembut kepala Jaehyun. Dari apa yang di lakukan Baekhyun, setiap orang pasti bisa menilai, betapa besar rasa sayang yang di berikan gadis itu untuk anak yang bahkan tak lahir dari dalam rahimnya. Dia tulus menyayangi Jaehyun.

Sementara di dalam Baekhyun tengah menidurkan Jaehyun. Di luar ruang perawatan Jaehyun, Chanyeol tengah di hakimi oleh saudaranya yang lain. Yunho sudah menceritakan semuanya, tentang pengakuan Jaehyun yang menyatakan bahwa Seo Bin 'lah yang memberikan udang pada bocah itu.

Chanyeol tak percaya, selama dia mengenal Seo Bin, gadis itu sangat baik. Atas dasar apa, adik iparnya itu mencelakai anaknya.

"Mungkin saja dia menyukaimu sebenarnya Chanyeol-ah." Chanyeol menatap Luhan.

"Kalau dia melakukan hal itu dengan alasan mencintai Chanyeol, cintanya berarti buta. Hah!" sahut Jaejoong yang sangat jelas terlihat sedang menahan kekesalan di hatinya.

"Jangan bahas masalah itu sekarang. Bagaimana kau dan Baekhyun selanjutnya Chanyeol-ah?" tanya Yunho yang di sambut Chanyeol dengan desahan dan usapan kasar pada wajahnya.

Menerima kenyataan seperti ini dan mengingat apa yang dia katakan pada Baekhyun beberapa saat yang lalu, membuat perasaannya sulit untuk di ungkapkan. Dia tak percaya Seo Bin tega melakukan hal itu, satu pertanyaan ingin sekali dia tanyakan pada adik Seo Jong itu, kenapa dia bisa melakukan hal itu pada bocah lima tahun yang adalah keponakannya sendiri?

Selain itu, rasa sesal juga merayapi perasaan Chanyeol atas apa yang dia lakukan pada Baekhyun. Apakah Baekhyun akan memaafkannya? Mungkin saja, tapi sepertinya dia harus terima kalau Baekhyun akhirnya tak ingin lagi berhubungan dengannya.

"Aku tak tahu _hyung._ Kepalaku rasanya mau pecah saat ini. Semua terjadi sangat cepat dan semua di luar kendali. Aku tak tahu harus melakukan apa setelah ini." Chanyeol memijat pelan pelipisnya.

Donghae, suami Yoona, mendekati Chanyeol dan mengusap pelan punggung adik iparnya.

"Kesalahan terbesarmu, kau menuduhnya tanpa bukti. Yang harus kau lakukan adalah meminta maaf. Lalu perbaiki hubungan kalian. Mungkin lebih sulit, tapi kalau kau memang mencintainya, tak ada kata sulit untu setiap cobaan yang kau lalui demi mendapatkan dia lagi. Kau harus berjuang adik ipar."

Chanyeol mendongak, menatap kakak iparnya sesaat sebelum tersenyum penuh percaya diri. Dia akan berjuang untuk mendapatkan Baekhyun.

"Aku akan pulang dengan _eommonie._ Jaga dirimu dan gunakan kesempatan ini untuk bicara padanya."

" _Nde. Gomawo hyung._ " Donghae mengangguk dan kembali menepuk pelan punggung Chanyeol. kemudian dia mengajak ibu mertuanya untuk meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Kami juga pulang." Pamit Yunho dan yang lainnya pun ikut pergi, meninggalkan Chanyeol sendirian di koridor rumah sakit itu.

Chanyeol masih duduk di tempat itu bahkan setelah sepuluh menit berlalu. Dia ingin masuk, bergabung dengan anaknya dan juga wanita yang berhasil mencuri hatinya setelah kepergian Seo Jong, tapi... hah! Chanyeol masih memikirkan bagaimana caranya memperbaiki hubungannya dengan Baekhyun saat ini.

 _ **Sreeekkk!**_

Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya, Baekhyun baru membuka pintu dan berdiri tak jauh darinya. Untuk beberapa saat mereka saling menatap, tapi kemudian Baekhyun membuang pandangannya dan melangkah lalu duduk di samping Chanyeol.

"Jaehyunie sudah tidur?" tanya Chanyeol basa basi.

"Ehm." Gumam Baekhyun mengiyakan.

Hanya itu, tak ada pembicaraan setelah itu sampai lima menit kemudian.

"Sekali lagi aku minta maaf karena tadi menuduhmu." Ujar Chanyeol sambil menatap Baekhyun.

" _Gwawnchana._ "

Chanyeol masih menatap Baekhyun, arti yang sebenarnya dari kata ' _gwaenchana'_ itu apa? Apakah Baekhyun memaafkannya? Atau ada makna lain dari jawaban itu.

"Tentang hubungan kita..."

"Aku ingin memikirkannya lagi."

Firasat Chanyeol tak salah. Ada makna lain di balik jawaban yang di berikan Baekhyun sebelumnya.

Chanyeol tak tahu harus mengatakan apalagi. Pria itu meremat kedua tangannya yang mulai dingin. Yang di takutkannya kini ada di depan mata, berpisah dari Baekhyun. Dia tak ingin hal itu terjadi, tapi dia memahami kenapa Baekhyun menjawabnya seperti ini. Siapapun, bahkan dia sendiri, pasti sakit hati karena di tuduh melakukan perbuatan yang tak di lakukan, bahkan tadi dia tak sama sekali ingin mendengar penjelasan gadis itu dan... dengan kejam dia juga mengusir gadis itu dari rumah sakit.

"Aku tak ingin kehilangan dirimu."

"Aku masih ada dan berdiri di tempat yang sama, tapi... rasanya begitu sakit mendengarmu mengusirku dari tempat ini tadi."

Chanyeol meraih tangan Baekhyun, gadis itu diam saja dan membiarkan tangannya di genggam erat pria yang beberapa jam yang lalu adalah tunangannya.

"Itulah yang ku sesali. Aku tak bisa berpikir jernih tadi."

Baekhyun diam sejenak.

"Mungkin karena kita terlalu tergesa mengambil keputusan ini."

Chanyeol mengalihkan tatapannya pada Baekhyun.

"Kau pernah mengatakan padaku, untuk meyakinkan perasaanmu pada mendiang istrimu saja, kau butuh waktu lebih dari satu tahun, tapi kita... hubungan kita baru berjalan satu bulan lebih. Tidakkah itu terlalu cepat bagimu? Mari kita pikirkan semua ini, baik dan buruknya hubungan ini, kalau nanti ternyata aku bukan yang terbaik untuk mendampingimu, katakan padaku baik-baik, aku akan pergi."

Chanyeol ingin menangis mendengar apa yang di katakan Baekhyun. Kenapa mendengar Baekhyun mengatakan hal itu, hatinya terasa kosong tiba-tiba? Dia merasa apa yang sudah berada di genggamannya beberapa saat lalu, tiba-tiba hilang begitu saja.

"Tak bisakah saat ini hubungan kita kembali seperti beberapa waktu lalu, kau milikku dan selamanya begitu."

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan sepasang mata yang menyiratkan luka dan kekecewaan.

"Aku ingin tapi aku tak bisa."

"Kita akan mengulang hubungan ini dari awal?"

"Sampai aku benar-benar yakin kalau keputusan untuk bersamamu adalah yang paling benar, tolong beri waktu aku untuk memikirkannya."

Chanyeol tak lagi bisa menahan laju airmatanya. Hubungannya dengan Baekhyun kandas bahkan sebelum sempat berkembang.

"Maaf kalau kata-kataku menyakitimu."

.

.

.

 _ **TBC**_

 _ **Note : Terimakasih atas cinta dan perhatian kalian terhadap cerita ini.**_

 _ **Ada yang merindukan kehadiranku?**_

 _ **Sekali lagi maaf ya kelamaan updatenya...**_

 _ **Lagi sibuk di real, ada pelatihan di perusahaan, lalu pulang kampung dan si putih baru mendarat kemarin di kamarku... ehehehehe**_

 _ **Ehm... sibuk juga ikut persiapan pernikahan adik tercintah dari koriyah SONG JONG KI ^_^**_

 _ **Semoga kalian menikmati chapter ini...**_

 _ **Big Love For You Guys 3**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **^_^ Lord Joongie ^_^**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Learn To Lovig You**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **10**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **^_^ Happy Reading ^_^**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Ciiiiittttt!**_

Mobil Chanyeol berhenti tepat di depan toko bunga milik Baekhyun, pria berambut ikal itu keluar dari mobilnya dan melangkah lebar masuk ke dalam toko itu.

Satu bulan pasca kejadian itu, Chanyeol memang terlihat sering menyambangi toko bunga milik Baekhyun itu. Hubungannya sudah membaik dengan Baekhyun? entahlah, dikatakan tak baik, mereka masih baik-baik saja, layaknya teman yang selalu bekerjasama satu sama lain untuk merawat Jaehyun. Benar, sejak kejadian itu, Jaehyun semakin tak mau lepas dari Baekhyun. Setiap pulang sekolah, bila biasanya dia ada dalam pengawasan Jaejoong, sekarang dia ingin bersama Baekhyun. Dan malamnya sepulang kerja, Chanyeol akan menjemput si kecil di toko gadis itu.

Ehm...

Sebenarnya, bisa saja Chanyeol menyuruh Shin _ahjussi_ untuk menjemput bocah lima tahun itu di sore hari, lalu membawanya ke rumah Jaejoong, tapi kalau seperti itu, kesempatan Chanyeol untuk bertemu dan berbicara dengan Baekhyun semakin sedikit bukan. Jadi... meski dia cukup lelah, dia selalu menyempatkan dirinya untuk menjemput Jaehyun karena dengan alasan itu, dia bisa berbincang dengan Baekhyun. Walaupun perbincangan yang terjadi cukup singkat dan hanya seputar Jaehyun. Chanyeol harus puas sebatas itu.

"Hai!" sapa Chanyeol pada Kyungsoo yang tengah sibuk merangkai bunga.

Kyungsoo mendongak dan tersenyum kecil.

"Jaehyunie?"

"Diatas, baru selesai makan tadi. Naik saja."

Chanyeol tersenyum lalu berlari kecil menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua yang di gunakan Baekhyun sebagai ruangan pribadinya.

Jaehyun tengah menggambar ketika Chanyeol datang menghampirinya.

" _Appa!"_ pekik bocah lima tahun itu senang.

Chanyeol tersenyum sembari mengusak pelan kelapa sang anak dengan sangat lembut.

"Baekhyunie _imo eodi_?" tanya Chanyeol yang di balas Jaehyun dengan isyarat telunjuk ke satu tempat yang ada di pojok ruangan itu. Chanyeol mengangguk dan kemudian duduk bersila di samping anaknya.

"Sedang menggambar apa sayang?"

"Sebuah taman dimana kita sedang piknik di sana. Ini _appa,_ ini Baekhyunie _imo_ dan ini Jaehyunie."

Chanyeol menatap lembut putranya, kemudian mengusap lembut kepala bocah itu.

Hah...

Satu bulan berlalu dari hari itu dan hubungannya dengan Baekhyun tak kunjung membaik. Baekhyun tak membatasi pertemuan mereka, tapi... gadis itu memberi jarak akan hubungan mereka. Baekhyun selalu menyambut baik kedatangan Jaehyun, tersenyum lebar untuk anaknya itu tapi bila dengannya, sikap Baekhyun akan berubah sedikit dingin.

Beberapa kali Chanyeol meminta maaf, dan Baekhyun juga sudah memaafkannya atas tindakannya saat itu, namun hanya sebatas itu, untuk meyakinkan Baekhyun agar mau sekali lagi menjalin hubungan dengannya, sepertinya dia harus berusaha lebih keras lagi.

Satu-satunya yang membuat dia merasa beruntung adalah Jaehyun yang semakin tak mau lepas dari Baekhyun. Hal itu membuka peluang baginya untuk terus berada di dekat gadis itu.

 _ **Klek**_

Chanyeol mendongak mendengar suara pintu di buka. Baekhyun di dapatinya baru keluar dari ruangan kecil yang tadi di tunjuk Jaehyun.

"Kau sudah datang?"

Chanyeol mengangguk sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Tunggu sebentar ya, aku belum membereskan perlengkapan Jaehyunie."

"Eoh."

Baekhyun berjongkok dan mulai membereskan mainan yang tadi di bawa Jaehyun, juga beberapa buku yang berserak di lantai.

"Jaehyunie merepotkanmu?"

" _Aniya._ Dia selalu manis seperti biasanya." Sahut Baekhyun sambil mengusap pelan kepala Jaehyun, si kecil menatap _imo_ kesayangannya itu dengan senyum merekah lebar di bibirnya.

Pemandangan yang selalu menghangatkan hati Chanyeol, sayangnya semua harus ternoda dengan ulahnya yang terlalu tergesa-gesa menuduh Baekhyun beberapa waktu lalu.

"Kau ada waktu akhir pekan ini?" tanya Chanyeol. Dia memiliki rencana untuk mengajak Baekhyun ke taman bermain. Bukan hanya berdua, tapi bertiga dengan Jaehyun. Karena kalau berdua saja, sudah pasti Baekhyun akan menolak.

Hmm... mungkin alasan Baekhyun masih menjaga hubungan baik denganya adalah hanya karena Jaehyun. Chanyeol tak bisa membayangkan seandainya Jaehyun tak ada di antara mereka, hubungannya dengan Baekhyun mungkin sudah karam sejak hari itu.

"Aku ada acara di Daegu."

"Ke panti asuhan? Ada urusan apa?"

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol, dari tatapan itu, Chanyeol seolah melihat Baekhyun mengutarakan protesnya ' _Kau siapa? Kenapa aku harus memberitahumu urusanku?'._ Dan Chanyeol merasa tertampar akan kenyataan bahwa saat ini, dia tak lagi memiliki hubungan dengan Baekhyun kecuali untuk urusan Jaehyun.

" _Mian._ "

Baekhyun kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya.

"Doyoung ulang tahun akhir pekan ini, seperti biasanya, aku akan ada di sana untuk merayakan bertambahnya usia dia."

Jaehyun menghentikan kegiatannya, lalu berdiri dari duduknya dan menghampiri Baekhyun. Tanpa di sangka-sangka, bocah lima tahun itu memeluk erat Baekhyun. Dia masih sangat cemburu dengan Doyoung kalau untuk urusan Baekhyun.

" _Wae_ sayang?" tanya Baekhyun yang keheranan.

"Kalau _imo_ menemui Doyoung _hyung,_ aku ikut."

Baekhyun mengusap pelan punggung sempit Jaehyun.

"Tentu saja Jaehyunie boleh ikut."

" _Jinjja_?"

"Ehm."

Jaehyun melonjak kegirangan. Bocah yang memiliki potongan rambut jamur itu tersenyum lebar, memamerkan gigi putihnya, dia juga berputar-putar mengelilingi ruangan itu, bibir mungilnya tak berhenti menggumamkan kata 'ye' berulang-ulang. Dia tampak sangat bahagia.

Hah!

Chanyeol merasakan hatinya tercubit atas kenyataan itu. Semua yang sudah di rencanakannya seharusnya berjalan lancar. Bahkan kalau tak ada kejadian itu, mungkin saat ini dia sudah menikah dengan Baekhyun. Tapi... karena kebodohannya saat itu, menghancurkan apa yang menjadi sumber kebahagiaan untuknya dan putra kecilnya.

Lihatlah! Cara Baekhyun membuat Jaehyun bahagia sangatlah sederhana. Bersama Baekhyun, Jaehyunnya tak membutuhkan mainan mewah untuk bisa tertawa bahagia. Cukup dengan kehadiran wanitanya itu, maka senyum bahagia tak pernah lepas dari bibir putranya.

"Aku akan mengantar kalian."

Baekhyun kembali menoleh pada Chanyeol.

"Ehm... saat kau sibuk, aku bisa menjaga Jaehyun. Aku juga bisa membantu kalian mempersiapkan semua keperluan untuk pesta Doyoung."

"Aku pergi sendirian. Yang lainnya tak ikut karena harus mengunjungi panti asuhan di daerah sekitar Gyeonggie."

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan terkejutnya. Ehm... ada kesempatan baginya untuk memperbaiki hubungannya dengan Baekhyun melalui perjalanan ini nantinya.

"Kalau begitu, biar aku yang menemani kalian."

Baekhyun diam sejenak. Sebelum mengangguk kecil.

Chanyeol ingin bersorak setelah jawaban Baekhyun. Akhirnya setelah menunggu cukup lama, ada juga kesempatan baginya untuk mendekati Baekhyun. Hah! Dia akan menyusun rencana indah untuk di Daegu nanti. Harus! Saat kembali nanti, hubungannya dengan Baekhyun harus sudah lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Itu tekadnya.

.

.

.

"Ada apa lagi, Jaejoongie?" tanya Heechul begitu dia duduk di hadapan sahabat yang akhir-akhir ini sangat suka mengundangnya untuk sekedar duduk berdua menikmati secangkir kopi. Heechul tahu alasan Jaejoong melakukan itu, apalagi kalau bukan untuk urusan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

"Tak ada apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin mengajakmu minum kopi disini." Sahut Jaejoong sambil menyeruput kopi dari cangkirnya.

Heechul menatap menelisik pada perempuan yang sudah sangat lama di kenal itu. Kenapa hatinya ragu saat Jaejoong menjawabnya seperti itu?

"Kalau tak ada apa-apa, kenapa kau mengajakku bertemu disini?"

Jaejoong menatap Heechul dengan mata bulatnya yang memancarkan kepolosan.

"Kalau kau ingin mengatakan hal yang sama seperti kemarin-kemarin sering kau katakan saat kita bertemu, simpan saja. Aku sudah bosan mendengarnya dan jawabanku tetap sama."

Jaejoong mendengus pelan.

"Aku melihat masih tak ada yang berubah dari hubungan dingin itu _eonni._ "

"Ya sudah. Aku tak bisa berbuat banyak Jaejoongie. Hankyung sudah memperingatkan aku agar kali ini aku tak ikut campur terlalu banyak dalam hubungan mereka. Baekhyun sudah dewasa, dia tahu apa yang di lakukannya dan aku rasa Chanyeol juga tahu 'kan? Semua butuh waktu, Baekhyun sendiri juga sudah mengatakan pada Chanyeol bahwa mereka perlu mengevaluasi hubungan mereka bukan?"

Jaejoong memasang raut wajah sedih. Semua terlihat baik-baik saja, iya Chanyeol mengerti akan apa yang di sampaikan Baekhyun hari itu, tapi yang tak di ketahui banyak orang, adik sepupunya itu sedikit berubah sejak kejadian itu. Chanyeol sering melamun bahkan ketika malam menjelang, dia sering terjaga sampai dini hari. Chanyeol tak baik-baik saja. Meski setiap hari mereka bertemu, tapi tentu hubungannya tak sama seperti sebelum kejadian itu bukan?

Kalau sebelum kejadian itu mungkin Chanyeol bebas menggenggam tangan Baekhyun, memeluk tubuhnya dan mungkin juga berciuman, sekarang... tentu hal itu tak lagi bisa di lakukan Chanyeol. Ada jarak tak kasat mata yang terbentang luas di hadapan dua insan itu.

"Tak bisakah kau membujuk Baekhyun untuk melanjutkan hubungannya dengan Chanyeol?"

"Baekhyun hanya butuh waktu, Jaejoongie."

"Sampai kapan?"

" _Molla._ Hanya dia yang tahu jawabannya."

Jaejoong merebahkan kepalanya diatas meja. Dia tak tahu lagi harus mengatakan apa, Heechul tak membantunya sama sekali, sementara beberapa waktu yang lalu dia pernah menemui Baekhyun dan jawaban gadis itu hampir mirip dengan jawaban yang di berikan Heechul padanya.

Tak bermaksud memaksa, dia hanya tak tega pada Chanyeol yang akhir-akhir ini sangat berbeda dari biasanya.

"Chanyeol pasti menemukan caranya untuk mendapatkan Baekhyunie lagi, Jaejoong-ah." Ujar Heechul sembari mengusap pelan kepala sahabatnya itu.

.

.

.

Hari yang di tunggu datang, sabtu pagi sekitar pukul setengah enam, mobil Chanyeol sudah terparkir di depan rumah Hankyung. Sesuai dengan apa yang mereka rencanakan, mereka akan bertolak ke Daegu dengan menggunakan mobil dan akan berangkat pagi-pagi, agar ketika sampai tempat yang di tuju tak terlalu siang.

Chanyeol saat ini sedang duduk dengan Hankyung, di ruang tengah. Sedangkan Jaehyun sudah melesat ke kamar Baekhyun.

"Apa ini tak terlalu pagi?" tanya Hankyung. Sikap Hankyung sudah melunak pada Chanyeol, setelah pria berambut ikal itu memohon agar Hankyung lebih mengerti posisinya saat itu. Chanyeol juga berjanji pada pria itu, bahwa kesalahan yang di lakukannya tak akan pernah terulang lagi di kemudian hari kalau Hankyung bersedia memberinya kesempatan untuk dekat kembali dengan Baekhyun.

Hankyung bukan tipe orang yang keras pada setiap keputusan yang sudah di buatnya. Melihat kesungguhan yang di tunjukkan Chanyeol, akhirnya dia memutuskan memberi Chanyeol kesempatan pada pejuang cinta itu untuk kembali dekat dengan Baekhyun dengan catatan, saat Chanyeol mengulang lagi kesalahannya, maka semua akan berakhir. Hankyung tak hanya akan memisahkan Baekhyun darinya tapi juga dari anaknya.

"Baekhyunie merencakannya seperti itu, katanya biar tak terlalu siang ketika sampai di tujuan nanti."

Hankyung mengangguk-angguk mengerti.

"Kau terlihat lebih kurus dari yang terakhir ku lihat Chanyeol-ah."

Chanyeol meraba pipinya, kemudian tersenyum canggung. Nafsu makannya tak berubah, hanya pikirannya yang kadang membuatnya tak bisa tidur tenang. Mungkin itu yang mempengaruhi berat badannya.

"Sepertinya masalahmu dengan Baekhyun mempengaruhi pikiranmu."

Chanyeol mengangguk kecil. Selain pekerjaannya yang semakin hari semakin bertambah banyak, masalah yang di hadapinya dengan Baekhyun juga mempengaruhi pikirannya saat ini.

"Bagaimana sikapnya sekarang?"

Chanyeol menatap Hankyung. Pria itu seharusnya lebih tahu darinya tentang sikap Baekhyun terhadapnya, kenapa juga harus bertanya? Ada niat apa di balik pertanyaan itu?

"Aku tak bermaksud mengejekmu atau sengaja menanyakan hal ini karena tahu sikap Baekhyun terhadapmu, aku hanya sekedar bertanya dari sudut pandangmu, bagaimana dia bersikap padamu?"

"Sama seperti sebulan terakhir ini. Dia tak membatasi pertemuan kami, tapi dia menjaga jarak denganku, _hyung._ "

Hankyung mengangguk-angguk kecil.

"Maaf aku tak bisa banyak membantumu Chanyeol-ah."

"Tak apa _hyung._ Aku sendiri yang akan berusaha mendekatinya."

" _Appa!_ Ayo berangkat!" pekik Jaehyun sembari berlari menghampiri Chanyeol.

"Baekhyunie _imo_ sudah siap?"

Jaehyun mengangguk dengan penuh semangat.

"Baiklah. Aku permisi dulu _hyung!"_ Chanyeol berdiri dari duduknya, kemudian melangkah dari ruang tengah. Pada saat yang bersamaan, Baekhyun turun dari kamarnya, menapaki tangga dengan tas besar.

Bukan tas besar yang di bawa Baekhyun yang menjadi pusat perhatiannya, tapi dandanan Baekhyun yang terlihat casual, yang selalu berhasil menunjukkan sisi lain dari kecantikan seorang Byun Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengenakan celana Jeans dengan aksen sobek-sobek di bagian lutut hingga paha. Untuk bagian atasnya dia menggunakan kaos berwarna putih, make upnya di sapu tipis di wajahnya serta rambutnya hanya di kuncir kuda. Penampilan Baekhyun sangat sempurna dengan di padu _sneaker_ putih yang membungkus kakinya.

 _Sneaker_?

Bicara tentang jenis sepatu itu, Chanyeol boleh tersenyum bahagia karena saat ini Baekhyun memakai sepatu yang dia belikan beberapa waktu lalu.

"Sini aku bantu." Chanyeol mengambil tas besar yang di bawa Baekhyun. Gadis itu membalasnya dengan sebuah senyum tipis sebagai tanda kalau dia berterimakasih atas bantuan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menyimpan tas besar itu di bangku belakang mobilnya. Setelah itu dia kembali ke hadapan Hankyung dan Heechul untuk ikut berpamitan.

"Hati-hati di jalan dan kau harus menjaganya dengan lebih baik Chanyeol-ah. Aku tak akan memaafkanmu seperti saat ini kalau sampai terjadi hal buruk pada Baekhyunie!" ujar Heechul mengingatkan. Tak lupa, matanya membulat tajam.

Chanyeol tersenyum dan mengangguk. Dia tak akan melakukan kesalahan untuk yang kedua kalinya. Kejadian satu bulan yang lalu yang membuatnya saat ini meski dekat namun terasa begitu jauh dari Baekhyun, sangat di sesalinya hingga saat ini.

"Kami berangkat dulu _eonni_!" pamit Baekhyun, dia kemudian memeluk Heechul.

" _Eonni_ akan berdoa, semoga hubungan kalian membaik saat pulang dari Daegu nanti. Sampaikan salamku pada Jungsoo _ahjumma_ dan juga anak-anak." Bisik Heechul.

Baekhyun tersenyum lalu mengangguk kecil.

"Kami berangkat!" pamit Baekhyun sekali lagi. Gadis bertubuh mungil itu kemudian memutari mobil Chanyeol, dengan Jaehyun dalam gandengan tangannya.

Dia lalu masuk ke dalam mobil, di susul Jaehyun yang langsung duduk nyaman di atas pangkuannya. Chanyeol menyusul mereka kemudian, setelah berpamitan pada Heechul dan Hankyung.

" _Seat belt_ nya sudah di pasang?"

"Ehm."

"Baiklah! Kita berangkat!"

Jaehyun memekik kegirangan saat mobil Chanyeol mulai berjalan meninggalkan halaman rumah Hankyung. Dalam bayangannya, dia akan kembali bertemu dengan _hyung_ yang di sukainya di Daegu nanti.

"Kau senang Jaehyunie?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Eoh. Sebentar lagi Jaehyunie akan bertemu dengan Doyoung _hyung._ " Senyum Jaehyun terkembang dengan sangat lebar. Baekhyun mengelus lembut kepala Jaehyun dari belakang.

"Kau sepertinya sangat menyukai Doyoung _hyung_?"

Jaehyun menatap ayahnya, kemudian mengangguk dengan penuh semangat.

" _Neomu joahae._ "

"Bagaimana kalau Doyoung _hyung_ di bawa ke Seoul?"

Jaehyun memasang tampang berpikirnya.

Ucapan Chanyeol tak hanya mengejutkan Jaehyun, tapi juga Baekhyun. Gadis itu serta merta menatap Chanyeol dengan kerutan jelas di dahinya.

"Dari sekian banyak anak yang tinggal di panti, sepertinya Doyoung memiliki tempat istimewa di hatimu. Ehm... kalau kita menikah nanti, kau tak keberatan kalau kita mengadopsinya untuk menjadi bagian dari keluarga kecil kita. Aku, kau, Doyoung dan Jaehyunie serta anak-anak kita nantinya."

Dasar hati Baekhyun yang paling dalam sangat tersentuh dengan ucapan Chanyeol. Doyoung memang memiliki tempat istimewa di hatinya. Baginya, Doyoung bukan hanya anak yang di asuh di panti milik Park Jungsoo. Baginya, Doyoung adalah anak yang harus rela dia titipkan di panti itu karena jika dia ingin mengadopsi Doyoung dia harus memiliki suami terlebih dahulu.

"Dia anakku." Baekhyun tercekat dalam ucapannya. Kedua matanya berkaca-kaca saat ingatannya kembali di tarik pada kejadian enam tahun yang lalu.

Saat itu dia menginap di panti dengan Kyungsoo. Di sore menjelang malam, dia mendengar suara tangis anak kecil dari pintu gerbang panti. Mengabaikan Kyungsoo yang memintanya tak mengindahkan suara itu, Baekhyun mendekati pintu gerbang. Disana, dia menemukan Doyoung kecil, menjerit ketakutan di tengah hawa dingin yang melanda Korea saat itu.

Baekhyun langsung mengangkat tubuh kecil Doyoung dan mendekapnya hangat dalam gendongannya.

"Aku menemukannya menangis di pintu gerbang panti enam tahun yang lalu. Dia masih sangat kecil, usianya kira-kira baru satu tahun. Aku memeluknya, mendekapnya hangat. Sejak hari itu, bagiku dia adalah anakku."

Chanyeol terhenyak mendengar cerita singkat Baekhyun.

"Bagaimana dengan orangtuanya? Mereka meninggalkan surat atau..."

" _Molla._ Aku tak peduli dengan mereka yang sudah membuang Doyoung. Bagiku, mereka orangtua yang tak bertanggungjawab apapun alasannya melakukan hal itu."

Chanyeol diam, Baekhyun terlihat cukup sensitif membahas masalah ini. Ada kemarahan yang tersimpan di balik kalimat yang utarakan Baekhyun tadi.

" _Uljima imo._ " Jaehyun mengusap lembut pipi Baekhyun yang basah dengan jari-jari mungilnya. Baekhyun tersenyum kecil.

" _Ani. Imo_ tidak menangis sekarang, karena ada Jaehyunie."

Jaehyun tersenyum lebar, lalu di peluknya Baekhyun.

Hati Chanyeol menghangat melihat semua itu. Inilah dunia kecil yang diinginkannya. Dia dan sumber kebahagiaannya.

" _Aku ingin bersamanya Tuhan. Bersama dia dan anak-anak kami nanti. Bahagia dalam rencana indahmu._ "

.

.

.

Kedatangan mereka di panti asuhan itu di sambut antusias oleh penghuni panti.

Doyoung yang paling bersemangat menyambut Baekhyun. Bocah yang hari ini genap berumur tujuh tahun itu memeluk pinggang Baekhyun, lalu setelah itu memeluk Jaehyun. Dua bocah kecil beda usia itu kemudian saling tertawa.

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil melihat pemandangan itu. Setelah berpamitan, Doyoung membawa Jaehyun masuk ke dalam panti asuhan.

Baekhyun membuka pintu belakang mobil Chanyeol, mengambil tas besar serta beberapa kantong kresek dari sana.

"Sini, biar aku yang membawa kesana."

"Ini berat."

"Justru karena ini berat, biar aku yang membawanya, kau membawa yang ringan saja." Sahut Chanyeol dengan sedikit penekanan pada kalimatnya. Baekhyun merengut, kemudian membawa dua kantong kresek yang tak terlalu banyak isinya.

Chanyeol tak tahan hanya diam melihat hal itu, tangannya terulur dan mengusak lembut kepala Baekhyun.

Gadis mungil itu mengalihkan tatapannya pada pria yang membuatnya jatuh cinta itu. Debaran itu masih hadir di dadanya, jadi kalau ada yang mengatakan Baekhyun tak lagi mencintai Chanyeol setelah kejadian itu, salah besar. Baekhyun masih dan sepertinya akan selalu mencintai Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menjauhkan kepalanya dari jangkauan Chanyeol, membuat pria itu salah tingkah. Hah! Tindakannya sepertinya membuat Baekhyun tak nyaman.

Baekhyun melangkah lebih dulu, meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih memikirkan sikap gadis itu padanya beberapa saat lalu. Hubungan mereka, apakah sudah separah itu? Sampai-sampai Baekhyun menghindari sentuhannya, batin Chanyeol bertanya-tanya.

" _Ahjumma_!" pekik Baekhyun senang, di hampirinya wanita yang usianya sudah tak lagi muda. Di peluknya wanita yang di anggapnya seperti ibunya sendiri itu.

"Kau selalu repot di tanggal dan bulan ini Baek-ah. Seharusnya kau tak melakukan hal ini, kau datang saja, Doyoung dan kami semua yang berada disini sudah senang."

"Tak apa _ahjumma._ Hanya ini yang bisa ku berikan untuknya."

Jungsoo mengusap lembut punggung Baekhyun.

" _Annyeonghashimika_ Ny. Park!" sapa Chanyeol. Jungsoo tersenyum menatap Chanyeol, lalu mengangguk membalas sapaan Chanyeol padanya.

"Mari masuk!" ajak Jungsoo. Dia berjalan beriringan dengan Baekhyun sedangkan Chanyeol di belakang mereka, barang bawaannya sebagian sudah berpindah ke tangan pengurus panti yang kebetulan turut menyambut kehadiran mereka tadi.

"Setelah kau bercerita tentang kejadian itu, _ahjumma_ pikir kau tak lagi berhubungan dengannya, tapi yang terlihat sepertinya hubungan kalian baik-baik saja."

Baekhyun menoleh ke belakang, pada Chanyeol yang jaraknya cukup jauh darinya. Yang saat ini pria itu tengan bicara dengan salah satu pengurus panti yang membantunya membawa barang-barang.

"Kami tetap menjaga hubungan baik itu _ahjumma,_ meski hubungan kami tak seperti sebelumnya."

"Kau masih belum memaafkannya?"

"Aku sudah memaafkannya, hanya saja rasa kecewa ini terlalu dalam hingga..."

"Baek-ah!"

" _Nde._ "

"Kau mencintainya?"

Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya. Dia menatap Jungsoo, lalu tertunduk seperti anak kecil yang tertangkap basah mencuri makanan kecil di dapur.

Cinta? Apakah dia masih mencintai Chanyeol? Jawabannya tentu saja iya. Tapi selain rasa itu, dia juga menyimpan kekecewaan atas sikap Chanyeol padanya satu bulan yang lalu. Dan saat ini, rasa kecewanya mengalahkan cintanya pada pria itu.

"Dengan perasaan cintamu itu, tak bisakah kau mengikis kecewamu padanya. Dia salah, itu benar. Tapi dia sudah meminta maaf dan dia sudah berusaha menjadi pria baik untukmu. Jangan menuruti rasa kecewamu, karena kita tak pernah tahu kapan Tuhan membalik perasaan seseorang pada kita. Saran _ahjumma,_ mulailah hubungan kalian dengan lebih baik lagi. Bicarakan apapun dengan kepala dingin dan katakan semuanya, hal-hal yang mungkin tak kau sukai darinya dan hal yang membuatmu sangat menyukainya, minta padanya untuk mengatakan padamu tentang hal yang sama. Melihat Jaehyun, tidakkah kau kasihan pada bocah kecil itu, yang terlanjur menyayangimu dan kau sayangi itu?"

Baekhyun menyimak dengan seksama apa yang di katakan Jungsoo, sesaat setelah Jungsoo menyelesaikan kalimatnya, matanya menangkap Jaehyun yang tengah bermain bola di tengah lapangan dengan Doyoung. Jaehyun di takdirkan untuk hadir mewarnai harinya yang selama ini hanya terdiri dari dua warna, hitam dan putih. Kehadiran Jaehyun di hidupnya, juga menghadirkan Chanyeol di hatinya. Dua orang beda usia itu, memiliki tempat khusus di hatinya. Mimpinya adalah bahagia bersama keduanya lalu di tambah Doyoung. Dan sekarang, mimpi yang di bangunnya itu sedikit terkikis akibat ulah Chanyeol.

Lalu, karena kesalahpahaman itu, haruskah dia kehilangan mimpinya?

"Dia pria yang baik Baekhyunie."

Baekhyun kembali menoleh pada Chanyeol. Pria yang berdiri tak jauh darinya itu, kebetulan juga tengah menatapnya. Mereka beradu pandang dan Baekhyun merasakan bumi yang dia pijak berhenti berputar. Semua orang di sekitarnya hilang, di lorong ini hanya ada dia dan Chanyeol.

Gadis berperawakan mungil itu merasakan debaran luar biasa dalam hatinya. Dadanya terasa seperti akan pecah saking kerasnya debarannya itu. Dia mencintai pria itu, dia ingin bersama dengan pria itu, untuk saat ini dan selamanya.

.

.

.

 _ **Saegil Chukkae hamnida**_

 _ **Saegil Chukkae hamnida**_

 _ **Saranghaneun Doyoungie**_

 _ **Saegil Chukkae hamnida**_

Suasana riuh terdengar di aula panti di sore menjelang malam ini, semua penghuni panti berkumpul untuk merayakan ulang tahun Doyoung. Aula tempat di selenggarakannya acara itu, di sulap sedemikian rupa oleh Baekhyun dengan bantuan pengurus panti dan Chanyeol tentu saja.

Senyum Doyoung mengembang saat acara tiup lilin berlangsung. Sebelum meniup lilin yang berjumlah tujuh yang tertancap di kue ulang tahun yang di siapkan Baekhyun, Doyoung menangkupkan kedua tangannya di muka, matanya terpejam dan mulutnya bergerak memanjatkan doa.

Lalu tak berapa lama kemudian Doyoung bersiap meniup lilinya. Tapi hal itu di hentikan oleh Jaehyun yang berdiri tak jauh darinya.

" _Hyung!_ Aku boleh ikut meniup lilinnya?"

"Sayang, biarkan Doyoung _hyung_ yang melakukannya. Jaehyunie nanti kalau ulang tahun juga akan melakukan hal yang sama 'kan?" Jaehyun mempoutkan bibirnya mendengar kalimat Baekhyun.

"Satu saja _hyung_." Pinta Jaehyun dengan mimik wajah memelas.

Doyoung menghampiri Jaehyun, lalu menarik bocah lima tahun itu agar lebih dekat dengannya.

"Kita tiup sama-sama ya." Ujar Doyoung yang di sambut Jaehyun dengan senyum lebar dan anggukan penuh semangat.

Keduanya kemudian menunduk dan meniup lilin itu bersama-sama. Saat dua bocah itu sedang meniup lilin, secara kebetulan tangan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menyentuh kepala Doyoung. Tangan kecil Baekhyun menimpa tangan Chanyeol yang lebih dulu mendarat di kepala Doyoung.

Baekhyun terpaku, setelah satu bulan berlalu, tangannya kembali bersentuhan dengan Chanyeol dan semua itu terasa mendebarkan. Mata kecilnya menatap tangannya yang berada di atas tangan Chanyeol.

Tak berapa lama keduanya tersadar setelah Doyoung menjauhkan kepalanya dan berakhir kedua tangan itu terpisah. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan senyum canggung terukir di bibir keduanya. Kenapa rasanya dia begitu jauh dengan Chanyeol padahal mereka sangatlah dekat saat ini?

Pesta ulang tahun itu berlanjut dengan permainan-permainan kecil yang nyatanya mampu menebarkan kebahagiaan di wajah anak-anak itu.

Baekhyun tak ikut ambil bagian di sana, dia hanya duduk di pinggir bersama Jungsoo. Sedangkan permainan itu di pandu pengurus panti.

Beberapa kali senyum Baekhyun mengembang, melihat kebahagian anak-anak itu, tak terkecuali Jaehyun yang semakin baik berinteraksi dengan teman-temannya itu. Beberapa kali bocah berambut jamur itu harus menerima hukuman berupa menyanyi di depan anak-anak panti.

Awalnya Jaehyun malu-malu dan masih di temani Doyoung, tapi lama-lama si kecil mulai terbiasa dengan hukumannya itu.

" _Ahjumma!_ Bisakah aku membawa Doyoung ke Seoul?"

"Syaratnya masih tetap sama Baekhyunie. Kau harus menikah kalau ingin menjadikan Doyoung anakmu. Aku sudah menawarkan padamu agar Doyoung di adopsi saja oleh kakak sepupumu, tapi kau menolak karena menurutmu, itu artinya dia menjadi anak kakakmu, bukan anakmu, ya 'kan?"

"Chanyeol _oppa_ tadi mengatakan akan mengadopsi Doyoung kalau kami menikah nanti." Lirih Baekhyun tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya pada dua bocah yang memenuhi ruang di hatinya dengan kepolosan mereka.

"Bukankah itu kabar yang bagus. Tak mudah mendapatkan pasangan yang mengerti apa yang menjadi keinginan kita Baekhyunie." Jungsoo meraih tangan Baekhyun dan menggenggamnya dengan sangat erat. "Hmm... saat aku mendapatkan Youngwoon sebagai pasanganku, aku sangat mensyukurinya Baek-ah. Dia memiliki watak yang keras, tapi dia selalu lunak untuk setiap mimpi yang ingin ku wujudkan, termasuk salah satunya ketika kami di vonis tak akan memiliki keturuan lalu kemudian kami mendirikan panti asuhan ini." lanjutnya dengan pandangan matanya yang menerawang jauh, seolah dari kejauhan dia bisa melihat kembali kejadian di masalalunya itu.

" _Ahjumma!_ " keluh Baekhyun dengan tatapan sendunya. Dia sudah pernah mendengar cerita itu sebelumnya dan dia selalu terharu bila Jungsoo mulai membahas suaminya yang sudah meninggal itu. Jungsoo tak pernah menggambarkan suaminya adalah sosok yang sempurna, tapi dari cerita Jungsoo padanya, Baekhyun dapat mengambil kesimpulan Kim Yooungwoon sempurna karena Jungsoo di sisinya, demikian juga sebaliknya.

Lalu dia, apakah suatu hari nanti, dia bisa menceritakan tentang Chanyeol kepada orang lain seperti Jungsoo menceritakan suaminya padanya? Chanyeol sempurna bila ada dia atau justru dia yang merasa sempurna karena adanya Chanyeol?

Baekhyun merasakan hatinya tergerak untuk meluruskan kesalahpahaman ini. Dia harus bicara dengan Chanyeol. Ya! Harus!

.

.

.

Seperti dejavu, malam ini kaki Baekhyun kembali menapaki jalan kecil di belakang panti dan menemukan Chanyeol duduk sendiri di sana.

Kehadirannya di tempat itu, di sadari oleh pria berambut ikal itu. Chanyeol tersenyum kecil lalu menggeser duduknya, seakan memberi tempat pada Baekhyun untuk duduk di sampingnya.

"Ada yang kau pikirkan?" tanya Baekhyun saat keduanya kini duduk di bangku yang sama.

"Banyak, sangat banyak yang ku pikirkan hingga aku tak tahu harus mendahulukan yang mana." Sahut Chanyeol dengan senyum kecil tersungging di bibirnya.

"Mau membaginya denganku?"

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan mata membulat terkejut. Satu bulan terakhir ini, kebiasaannya berbagi cerita dengan Baekhyun hilang. Ada rasa canggung saat dia ingin menelpon untuk menceritakan apa yang membebani pikirannya, karena dia pikir, Baekhyun tak mungkin ingin menanggapinya. Dia mengirim pesan singkat saja di balas sekenanya oleh Baekhyun, apalagi kalau dia telpon. Hhh!

"Hmm... sudah lama aku tak pernah mendengarmu mengeluh dengan pekerjaanmu _oppa_."

" _Mian._ "

"Untuk apa permintaan maaf itu?"

"Semua salah yang aku lakukan padamu. Aku sudah memikirkan semuanya dan aku memang bersalah. Tak ada pembenaran atas sikapku saat itu."

Baekhyun menyesap coklat hangat yang di bawanya. Kenapa hatinya begitu sakit mendengar Chanyeol mengatakan semua itu? Benarkah yang di katakan orang-orang, bahwa ketika kita menyakiti orang lain, sebenarnya saat itu kita tengah menyakiti hati kita sendiri. Dia dan Chanyeol sama-sama terluka saat ini.

"Aku berharap masalah ini cepat selesai Baekhyunie, aku ingin bersamamu lagi. Melewati hari-hari indah bersama-sama sebagai sebuah keluarga. Ehm... aku tak tahu bagaimana caranya meyakinkanmu akan perasaanku ini, karena mungkin kau tak akan mempercayainya. Yang bisa ku katakan aku menyesal melakukan semua itu padamu dan aku meminta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya. Tolong jangan berpikir untuk pergi meninggalkanku, aku pernah merasakan apa itu kehilangan dan itu sangat menyakitkan. mendapatkanmu kemudian lalu kehilangan dirimu merupakan pukulan telak. Aku berusaha terlihat tenang dan baik-baik saja, tapi kenyataannya aku tak pernah baik-baik saja setelah itu. Aku selalu memikirkan segala kemungkin yang bisa terjadi di hubungan kita ke depannya dan aku tak menemukan kata lain selain aku tak bisa tanpa dirimu."

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol, ingin rasanya memeluk pria itu. menumpahkan segala beban yang di pikulnya selama satu bulan ini. Sama halnya seperti yang dirasakan Chanyeol, dia juga tak baik-baik saja satu bulan terakhir ini. Dia juga berusaha bersikap tenang tapi nyatanya, setiap kali Chanyeol datang menjemput Jaehyun dan bicara padanya, hatinya kembali di buat tak tenang. Baekhyun merindukan saat-saat mereka masih sangat dekat.

"Aku berjanji padamu Baekhyunie, kalau kau mengijinkan hubungan kita berlanjut, maka aku akan berusaha menjadi pria yang jauh lebih baik dari sebelumnya, aku tak akan membentakmu atau berkata kasar padamu apapun yang kita hadapi nantinya. Aku akan mendengar alasanmu terlebih dahulu sebelum memarahimu kalau kau membuat kesalahan. Aku ak..."

"Setiap kali melihatmu, aku ingin berlari memelukmu. Melepas semua beban yang menghimpit dada dan menumpahkannya dalam pelukanmu. Tapi... setiap aku ingin melakukannya, perasaan kecewa itu kembali muncul. Rasanya sangat sakit dan... entahlah, aku tak bisa menggambarkannya."

Chanyeol menunduk, dia tahu rasanya kecewa dan itu lebih menyakitkan daripada sebuah luka.

Mereka saling membisu, beberapa saat yang terdengar hanya suara kodok yang bersahutan. Mereka larut dalam pikiran masing-masing sampai kemudian Baekhyun kembali membuka suaranya.

"Buat aku percaya kalau kau tak akan lagi melakukan kesalahan yang sama."

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun. Bagaimana caranya membuktikan apa yang di minta Baekhyun padanya?

"Aku tak suka di bentak, karena aku tak pernah melakukannya. Sebuah bentakan bagiku sangat menyakitkan. Aku juga tak suka ada orang bersikap kasar. Aku tak suka bawang putih. Aku tak suka cuaca yang terlalu terik dan juga aku tak suka menunggu."

"Sekali lagi maaf kalau kata-kataku saat itu membuatmu kecewa dan sakit."

"Aku sangat menyukai bunga mawar, aku suka musik Jazz, aku suka melihat film bergenre komedi romatis, aku sangat menyukai Doyoung, Jaehyunie dan... kau."

Chanyeol terhenyak. Dia menempati urutan ketiga di hati Baekhyun. Biar demikian, dia tetap merasa senang. Hhh! Ingin sekali rasanya memeluk Baekhyun.

"Kau tak ingin mengatakan sesuatu?" tanya Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun kebingungan. Mengatakan apa?

"Setelah apa yang kukatakan tadi kau tak ingin mengatakan apapun?"

Chanyeol semakin terlihat seperti orang bodoh. Dia menatap Baekhyun dengan berbagai pertanyaan yang menghinggapi pikirannya. Sebenarnya, apa yang sedang coba Baekhyun beritahu padanya. Tentang sesuatu yang tak di sukainya dan apa yang di sukai gadis itu, apakah itu berarti Baekhyun menginginkan hubungan mereka berlanjut.

Benarkah demikian? Baekhyun mengatakan semua itu agar dia mengerti ada beberapa hal yang tak disukai dan yang di sukai gadis itu. Agar dia tak lagi melakukan kesalahan yang sama, begitu 'kah maksud Baekhyun? Itu tandanya...

Baekhyun berdiri dari duduknya, tapi belum sempat dia melangkah pergi, Chanyeol mencekal pergelangan tangannya dan sekali sentak tubuh kecil itu sudah terduduk di pangkuannya.

"Aku akan berusaha tak melakukan kesalahan yang sama. Byun Baekhyun! Mari kita rangkai kembali cerita indah cinta kita."

Di tengah suasana belakang panti yang temaram oleh cahaya lampu kecil, Baekhyun menatap dalam irish gelap milik Chanyeol, berusaha mencari-cari kebohongan yang mungkin tersimpan di sana, tapi yang mampu dia temukan hanya sebuah kejujuran dan ketulusan dari pria yang selalu membuatnya jatuh cinta itu.

"Berjanjilah padaku, apapun salah yang ku buat, kau akan menegurku dengan lembut."

Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Ajari aku untuk menjadi lebih baik dari sebelumnya sayang."

"Kita belajar bersama-sama, untuk menjadi lebih baik dari sebelum-sebelumnya."

Chanyeol meraih tangan Baekhyun dan mengenggamnya dengan sangat erat.

"Jangan pernah lepaskan genggaman ini, aku tertatih berjalan tanpamu Byun Baekhyun."

Keduanya saling menyelami mata pasangannya, tak berapa senyum keduanya terukir indah menghiasi bibir mereka. Setelah itu, Chanyeol memberanikan diri untuk mencium Baekhyun.

Malam ini, segalanya terasa lebih indah, kesalahpahaman itu luruh dengan duduk berdua dan bicara dari hati ke hati. Benar, hanya itu yang mereka butuhkan karena semua tak akan selesai bila salah satunya masih bersikukuh pada egonya. Yang merasa menyakiti meminta maaf dan yang tersakiti dengan lapang dada memaafkan dan membuka jalan untuk mereka kembali melangkah bersama.

"Aku mencintaimu Byun Baekhyun."

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol sebentar, lalu kedua tangannya menangkup wajah kekasihnya itu. sebuah senyum tipis terukir di bibir tipis itu.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Park Chanyeol-ssi."

Baekhyun melumat lembut bibir Chanyeol, yang di balas pria itu dengan sebuah senyum dan lumatan lembut juga. Mereka larut dalam ciuman hangat itu, mengabaikan suara kodok yang menjadi _backsound_ bersatunya kembali dua hati.

.

.

.

 _ **TBC**_

 _ **Note : Terimakasih untuk cinta dan perhatian kalian terhadap cerita ini.**_

 _ **Ehm...**_

 _ **Saya tak berniat membuat masalah yg di hadapi tokoh utama berlarut-larut lama, jadi di chap ini masalah mereka selesai.**_

 _ **Maaf kalau terlalu lam menunggu kelanjutan cerita ini.#Bow**_

 _ **Oh ya...**_

 _ **Ada yang bertanya pada saya, darimana datangnya ide untuk membuat satu buah cerita? saya juga tak tahu, bisa kadang terlintas begitu saja. Saat menemukan satu ide untuk membuat satu cerita, saya sudah memikirkan mau seperti apa jalan ceritanya dan endingnya seperti apa, tapi terkadang di tengah jalan semua berubah, itu yang kadang membuat saya kesulitan. Jadi maaf kalau akhir-akhir ini saya menjadi cukup lama update chap baru.**_

 _ **Saya ada cerita baru, rencananya mau saya buat one shoot. Semoga nanti kalian suka ya ^_^**_

 _ **Big Love For You Guys 3**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **^_^ Lord Joongie ^_^**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Learn To Loving You**_

.

.

.

 _ **11**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **^_^ Happy Reading ^_^**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Chanyeol berdiri di altar dengan raut wajahnya yang cukup tegang.

Hari ini memang dia pilih sebagai hari pernikahannya. Benar, setelah kejadian itu, Chanyeol tak ingin menunggu lama untuk menjadikan Baekhyun istrinya. Bertempat di kapel kecil di dekat panti asuhan _**Sun Flower**_ Daegu, Chanyeol siap melepas status dudanya.

Di hadiri keluarga dekat dan sahabat mereka berdua, kapel itu di sulap menjadi tempat yang indah bagi keduanya untuk mengucapkan janji suci pernikahan mereka nantinya.

Raut tegang yang terpancar di wajah Chanyeol, tak mampu menyembunyikan ketampanan pria itu, yang hari ini semakin terlihat gagah dengan balutan setelan Jas hitam yang di padu dengan dasi kupu-kupu. Rambutnya di sisir rapi ke belakang. Asal kalian semua tahu, sebelum berdiri di tempat ini, kemarin Chanyeol menyempatkan dirinya untuk memangkas rambutnya. Dia ingin terlihat sempurna sebagai mempelai pria.

 _ **Krieeetttt...**_

Chanyeol semakin tegang saat pintu kapel terbuka. Baekhyun berdiri disana dengan gaun berwarna putih keperakan dengan model bagian dada terbuka. Mahkota dari rangkaian mutiara menghiasi rambutnya yang di gulung rapi ke atas. Calon istrinya itu terlihat begitu cantik, layaknya seorang putri dari negeri dongeng.

 _ **Teng**_

Lonceng berbunyi nyaring, menandakan acara pemberkatan pernikahan akan segera di mulai.

Dengan mengamit lengan Hankyung, Baekhyun mulai menapakkan kakinya diatas karpet merah yang akan membawanya sampai pada Chanyeol.

Sepanjang jalan yang di laluinya, Tan Lami, putri dari Hankyung dan Heechul serta si kecil Jaehyun, menaburkan kelopak bunga mawar. Dua bocah beda usia itu terlihat tersenyum lebar ikut merasakan kebahagiaan yang meliputi ruangan ini di hari sabtu pagi ini.

Tatapan kagum terlihat sangat jelas di mata para tamu undangan yang hadir di tempat itu saat Baekhyun melintas dengan anggun di hadapan mereka.

Semakin dekat langkah kaki Baekhyun menuju altar, gadis itu semakin merasakan ketegangan dalam dirinya. Bahkan usapan lembut tangan Hankyung pada punggung tangannya, tak mampu mengurangi ketegangan yang di rasakannya.

Hari ini, setelah genggaman tangannya berpindah pada Chanyeol, lalu mereka mengikat janji suci pernikahan, statusnya bukan lagi lajang. Dia akan menjadi perempuan bersuami yang memiliki tanggungjawab sebagai istri dan juga ibu bagi si kecil Jaehyun.

"Mulai hari ini sampai mau memisahkan kalian, dia adalah tanggungjawabmu Chanyeol-ah. Aku menaruh kepercayaan besar di pundakmu, untuk selalu membahagiakannya, mencintainya dan menyayanginya." Pesan Hankyung saat menyerahkan tangan Baekhyun untuk di genggam Chanyeol.

" _Nde hyung._ Aku tak akan menodai kepercayaan yang kau berikan padaku. Janjiku akan ku genggam sampai ajal menjemputku."

Hankyung tersenyum, lalu menepuk pelan pundak Chanyeol. Dia kemudian turun dari altar dan duduk di samping istrinya, Kim Heechul.

Pasangan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun kemudia menghadap pastur yang akan memimpin jalannya pemberkatan ini.

"Park Chanyeol-ssi! Bersediakah engkau menerima Byun Baekhyun-ssi sebagai istrimu? Bagian dari hidupmu. Menemaninya di waktu susah maupun senang, di waktu sehat ataupun sakit dan di waktu kaya ataupun miskin?"

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun mesra, senyumnya mengembang tipis.

"Ya. Saya bersedia." Jawab Chanyeol lantang dan tegas.

"Byun Baekhyun-ssi! Bersediakah engkau menerima Park Chanyeol-ssi sebagai suamimu? Bagian dari hidupmu. Menemaninya di waktu susah maupun senang, di waktu sehat ataupun sakit dan di waktu kaya ataupun miskin?"

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan tak kalah mesra. Sama halnya dengan Chanyeol, gadis itu tersenyum tipis.

"Ya. Saya bersedia." Jawab Baekhyun mantap.

"Mulai hari ini, ikatan yang kalian miliki adalah ikatan suami istri. Kalian di persatukan di hadapan Tuhan dan hanya Tuhan yang akan memisahkan kalian nantinya."

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun saling melempar pandangan manis. Senyum mereka kemudian merekah lebar, rasanya begitu lega. Di mulai pada hari ini dan untuk selamanya, mereka adalah pasangan suami istri.

Doyoung melangkah mendekati mereka, membawa kotak perhiasan berisi cincin untuk mereka.

Chanyeol mengambil cincin berbahan emas putih itu, lalu menyematkannya di jari Baekhyun. Hal senada juga di lakukan Baekhyun, dia mengambil cincin dengan design yang sama seperti yang di sematkan Chanyeol padanya, hanya ukurannya yang berbeda, lalu menyematkanya di jari manis Chanyeol.

Setelah cincin tersemat di jari keduanya, giliran Kyungsoo yang maju ke depan. Menyerahkan sebuah map yang terbuat dari kain bludru berwarna hitam pada Baekhyun, tak lupa dia juga menyerahkan _microphone_ pada sahabatnya itu.

"Sebelum melanjutkan acara ini, ijinkan aku menyampaikan beberapa hal padamu yang saat ini sudah menjadi suamiku."

Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya, penasaran dengan apa yang akan di katakan Baekhyun padanya. Dan sepertinya, tak hanya Chanyeol yang di landa rasa penasaran. Karena tamu undangan yang lain pun merasakan hal yang sama.

 _ **Dearest hubby**_

 _ **Empat bulan lima hari aku mengenalmu, dekat denganmu dan sekarang menjadi bagian dari hidupmu. Ada begitu banyak hal yang ingin kusampaikan padamu, namun terkadang lidah ini terasa kelu.**_

 _ **Park Chanyeol-ssi!**_

 _ **Terimakasih sudah melimpahiku dengan cintamu, terimakasih sudah mewarnai hidupku dengan perjalanan cinta kita. Cintamu adalah anugerah terindah yang di berikan Tuhan padaku.**_

 _ **Sayang!**_

 _ **Dari sekian banyak waktu yang kita lalui bersama, adakalanya kita di hadapkan pada persoalan yang tak jarang membuat kita salah paham.**_

 _ **Nanti, di dalam rumah tangga kita, hal itu mungkin juga sering terjadi. Saat hal itu terjadi, tolong tegur aku dengan bahasa paling lembut, ajak aku bicara baik-baik. Aku mungkin tak sempurna sebagai istrimu, tapi aku akan selalu berusaha menjadi yang terbaik untukmu dan putra kecil kita, Park Jaehyun.**_

 _ **Aku mencintaimu bukan karena kau sempurna, tapi kau terlihat sempurna karena aku mencintaimu.**_

 _ **Satu kata yang ingin ku katakan padamu, aku bahagia.**_

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar usai Baekhyun mengakhiri pidato singkatnya. Pria itu maju satu langkah, kedua tangannya menangkup kedua pipi istrinya, lelehan airmata yang membasahi pipi Baekhyun di usapnya dengan lembut.

"Tak hanya kau yang merasa demikian sayang. Aku mencintaimu bukan karena kau yang selalu terlihat sempurna, aku mencintaimu karena aku merasa sempurna bersamamu. Aku bahagia hari ini sayang, karena kau istriku dan karena kau adalah wanita yang ku cintai. Terimakasih sudah menerimaku, menerima Jaehyun menjadi bagian dari hidupmu. Aku mencintaimu Byun Baekhyunie."

Chanyeol mencium lembut bibir Baekhyun.

Di barisan bangku paling depan, Heechul, Jaejoong, Yoona dan ibu Chanyeol serta Luhan juga Kyungsoo, tak mampu menahan tangis haru melihat _moment_ indah itu. Akhirnya, apa yang mereka perjuangkan bersama-sama, menjelma nyata dalam ikatan suci pernikahan. Kebahagiaan tak hanya milik pasangan pengantin itu, tapi juga milik semua yang hadir di tempat itu.

"Aku bahagia melihat mereka Hannie, aku bahagia. _Ahjussi_ dan _ahjumma_ pasti ikut bahagia untuk hari ini." Heechul menggenggam erat tangan suaminya, yang di balas Hankyung dengan genggaman erat juga.

.

.

.

Resepsi pernikahan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol di gelar di halaman belakang panti asuhan. Acara itu di hadiri tidak lebih dari sekitar tujuh puluh orang yang terdiri dari keluarga, sahabat dan penghuni panti. Pesta malam ini juga di meriahkan dengan kehadiran band lokal yang membawakan lagu-lagu beraliran jazz yang cukup nyaman di telinga. Tempat itu di sulap menjadi tempat pesta yang menarik dan menyenangkan.

Sebenarnya, keluarga Chanyeol menginginkan pesta malam ini di adakan di hotel milik Yunho. Tapi si empunya acara menolak hal itu, dalam pesta kali ini, Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun ingin berbagi kebahagiaan dengan penghuni panti. Lagipula kalau pesta itu diadakan di Seoul, tentu akan banyak tamu yang harus dia undang, mulai dari keluarga jauh, teman dan kolega bisnis. Tidak, Chanyeol tak ingin hal itu terjadi. Di pernikahan pertamanya dia sudah melakukan hal itu. Di pernikahan keduanya ini, dia ingin suasana pesta yang jauh lebih intim dengan keluarga dan penghuni panti lainnya.

Lebih dari semua itu, alasan Chanyeol memilih tempat ini sebagai tempat resepsi pernikahannya adalah karena di tempat inilah untuk pertama kali Baekhyun menyanggupi untuk menjalin hubungan serius dengannya dan di tempat ini pula dia kembali mendapatkan Baekhyun setelah masalah yang menimpa mereka beberapa waktu lalu. Tempat ini adalah tempat yang paling bersejarah untuk Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tersenyum dari tempat duduknya saat ini, menatap Baekhyun yang sedang berdansa dengan Yunho di depan panggung kecil tak jauh darinya. Beberapa pasangan lainnya juga melakukan hal yang sama. Hanya dia dan Donghae yang duduk di tempat yang sama. Sementara itu, ibunya tengah berbincang seru dengan kepala panti. Sedangkan anak-anak panti sudah banyak yang meninggalkan tempat pesta, mereka pergi tidur sesuai dengan jadwal biasanya.

"Sudah siap tempur malam ini Chanyeol-ah?"

Chanyeol nyaris tersedak mendengar apa yang di katakan Donghae. Dia sudah dewasa, jadi dia tahu kemana arah pembicaraan kakak iparnya itu. Donghae tersenyum jahil, lalu dia berpindah duduk di dekat Chanyeol.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu _hyung._ Kau membuatku takut." Sergah Chanyeol.

"Aku ingin berbagi tips denganmu, tapi sepertinya kau jauh memiliki pengalaman daripada aku. Jadi... kau pasti bisa membawa Baekhyun ke surga dunianya malam ini."

"Kenapa kau mesum sekali? Kenapa juga _nunna_ ku bisa jatuh cinta padamu?"

Donghae mendekatkan bibirnya ke daun telinga Chanyeol sebelum membisikkan sesuatu.

"Karena aku cukup panas di ranjang."

"Ya!" seru Chanyeol yang berhasil menarik perhatian orang-orang yang tengah berdansa di depannya.

Changmin mengakhiri dansanya dengan Yoona, dia ikut duduk di samping Chanyeol, di susul kemudian oleh Yoona.

"Kau menggodanya _oppa_?" Yoona menatap Donghae curiga.

"Aku hanya bertanya, apakah dia sudah siap tempur malam ini?"

"Ah! Aku setuju, itu juga yang ingin ku tanyakan padamu."

Chanyeol menatap Changmin tak percaya, kemudian beralih pada Yoona yang terlihat acuh dengan apa yang dinyatakan suaminya.

Tak berapa lama, Jaejoong bergabung dengan mereka setelah berdansa mesra dengan Sehun. Dia langsung duduk di samping Yoona, hal yang sama juga di lakukan Heechul.

Seolah sudah di atur semuanya. Changmin mengeluarkan kunci mobilnya dan menyerahkannya pada Chanyeol, di susul Jaejoong yang memberinya amplop putih. Mereka, yang duduk mengelilingi Chanyeol, tersenyum penuh arti.

Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya, menatap satu persatu saudaranya.

"Kunci mobilku, aku sudah mengisi penuh bahan bakarnya, kau bisa memakainya kemanapun kau mau malam ini." ujar Changmin santai.

"Buka amplopnya!"

Chanyeol menyeret amplop itu dan membukanya. Sebuah kunci dari hotel bintang lima untuk kelas vvip di tariknya dari dalam amplop itu.

"Kalian akan menginap di tempat itu malam ini. Itu hadiah dari kami." Jaejoong menunjuk dirinya sendiri, lalu menunjuk Heechul dan Yoona.

"Di sini, ada pakaian ganti untuk kalian berdua, tapi ingat! Kau baru boleh membukanya besok pagi. Yang ini pakaian ganti untuk Baekhyunie malam ini." ujar Heechul sembari mengeluarkan dua _paper bag_ dengan warna yang berbeda.

"Kalian sebenarnya sedang merencanakan apa? Aku tak akan kemana-kemana. Malam ini aku akan tidur disini, bersama dia dan Jaehyun." Chanyeol menjawab tegas sambil mengembalikan kunci mobil Changmin dan kunci kamar hotel yang diberikan Jaejoong padanya.

"Ya! Kau tak bisa melakukan itu Chanyeol-ah!" protes Yoona.

" _Wae?_ Kenapa tak bisa?"

"Ma-malam ini, malam ini... eee... pokoknya kau harus tidur di kamar hotel itu."

"Aku tak mau!"

"Ya! Kau tahu untuk kelas vvip sewa satu malamnya mahal Chanyeol-ah, hampir satu juta won dan kau tak mau menempatinya?"

"Aku akan menggantinya. Aku kirim ke rekening kalian bertiga nantinya."

"Tunggu!" Heechul tersenyum miring. "Baekhyunie!"

Baekhyun menatap Heechul, kemudian melangkah mendekati kakak sepupunya itu di ikuti Yunho dan Hankyung.

" _Nde._ "

"Ehm. Kau tahu Baekhyunie, kalau kita semua menginap di tempat ini, kamar yang di sediakan tak akan cukup." Baekhyun mengangguk setuju. Dia tahu kapasitas kamar di panti asuhan ini.

"Oleh karena itu, kami sudah menyewakan satu kamar hotel untuk kau dan Chanyeollie. Ini kuncinya. Ini baju ganti untukmu dan dia yang baru boleh kau buka besok pagi, lalu yang ini boleh kau pakai nanti setelah mandi. Dan... ini kunci mobil untuk kalian." Heechul menyerahkan semua barang dia sebutkan tadi pada Baekhyun. Gadis itu menatap Heechul tak mengerti.

"Kenapa harus aku dan Chanyeol _oppa_ yang pergi. Kalian bagaimana?"

"Jangan pikirkan kami. Kami bisa tidur dimana saja." Ujar Heechul.

"Tapi _eonni_?"

Heechul berdiri dari duduknya, kemudian menyeret Baekhyun sedikit menjauh dari tempat sebelumnya. Dia terlihat tengah membisikkan sesuatu pada adik sepupunya itu. Beberapa saat kemudian dia kembali.

Entah apa yang dikatakan Heechul pada Baekhyun, yang jelas, setelah mendapat bisikan setan dari Heechul, Baekhyun langsung mengajak Chanyeol pergi dari tempat itu.

Chanyeol tak bisa menolak ajakan istrinya itu. Apalagi saat meminta, istrinya mengeluarkan _puppy eye_ -nya. Benar-benar, rasanya ingin langsung menerkam gadis mungil itu.

"Tunggu di mobil, ada yang harus kubicarakan dengan mereka."

Baekhyun mengangguk dan melangkah riang meninggalkan tempat itu setelah sebelumnya berpamitan pada ibu Chanyeol dan juga kepala panti.

Chanyeol berdiri dan menghadiahi saudaranya yang lain dengan tatapan tajam.

"Aku tak akan lupa malam ini, awas saja kalian!" ancamnya.

Bukannya takut mendengar ancaman Chanyeol, saudaranya yang lain justru tersenyum tipis.

"Sudah berangkat sana, jangan membuang waktumu. Ini sudah hampir tengah malam, pertempuranmu mungkin baru akan di mulai dini hari nanti." Sergah Changmin santai.

Chanyeol mengacung-acungkan jari telunjuknya sambil berlalu dengan bergumam kesal.

"Aku penasaran, apa yang kau katakan pada Baekhyunie, _eonni_?" tanya Jaejoong setelah pasangan baru itu berlalu dari mereka.

Heechul tersenyum kecil sambil meneguk sojunya.

"Kalau kau ingin menjadi istri yang baik, sebaiknya kau mengajak Chanyeol menginap di hotel itu."

Semua yang ada di sekitar Heechul menatap wanita itu tak percaya.

"Semudah itu mempengaruhi Baekhyun?"

"Sebelum ini aku sudah menceramahinya tentang bagaimana melayani suami yang baik. Entah itu diatas ranjang atau di tempat lainnya." Sahut Heechul bangga.

Yang lainnya hanya bisa mendesah pelan.

.

.

.

"Apa yang di katakan Heechul _nunna_ tadi?" tanya Chanyeol saat mereka menaiki lift menuju kamar yang di sewa khusus untuk mereka malam ini.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol sejenak, kemudian mendekati pria itu dan menggenggam tangan pria yang sangat di cintainya itu.

"Tak ada, dia hanya mengatakan aku harus menginap disini."

"Kenapa kau tak menolak?"

"Kenapa aku harus menolak?"

"Kau tahu apa yang akan terjadi setelah pernikahan? Kau mungkin tak akan tidur semalaman karena ha..."

"Aku akan melayanimu, aku milikmu _oppa_."

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun tak percaya. Darimana Baekhyun mendapat keberanian untuk mengatakan hal itu. Kalau dikatakan tak ingin menikmati malam ini hanya berdua saja dengan Baekhyun, bohong. Chanyeol ingin, sangat ingin bahkan. Hanya saja, dia bisa menahan dirinya sampai mereka tiba kembali ke Seoul. Lagipula, hari ini hari yang melelahkan untuk mereka, makanya dia membuang jauh-jauh pikirannya untuk meraup surga dunia istrinya malam ini.

Tapi...

Entah keberuntungan atau justru kesialan baginya memiliki saudara yang sangat luar biasa untuk urusan ini. Seolah tanpa beban dan tak merasakan kelelahan yang dirasakannya hari ini, kakak perempuannya, kakak iparnya dan sepupunya, semua kompak memberinya waktu berdua saja dengan Baekhyun.

 _ **Sret**_

Chanyeol menarik pinggang Baekhyun hingga tubuh mereka tak memiliki batas. Mata bulat besarnya menatap mata kecil istrinya, yang malam ini terlihat lebih bersinar.

"Kau yakin dengan apa yang kau katakan?"

Baekhyun membelai pipi suaminya, kemudian dia mengangguk pasti.

"Ya. Aku yakin dengan apa yang kukatakan."

"Kau tahu, kalau kau ingin kita bisa beristirahat tanpa melakukan kegiatan lainnya, tapi..." Chanyeol semakin menarik Baekhyun hingga menempel padanya. "Karena kau menginginkannya, aku akan memberikannya padamu, sayang."

Tak butuh waktu lama, detik berikutnya Chanyeol sudah meraup bibir tipis istrinya. Melumatnya dengan lembut, namun kemudian berubah sedikit kasar dan menuntut.

Ciuman mereka semakin lama terasa semakin panas, tak hanya Chanyeol yang bermain-main diatas bibir Baekhyun, karena perempuan itu pun tak mau kalah dengan suaminya. Setiap kali Chanyeol melumat bibir tipisnya, Baekhyun akan membalas hal yang sama pada bibir suaminya.

"Eeeuuummhhh." Desah Baekhyun sesaat setelah Chanyeol menggigit bibir bawahnya, tak lama kemudian ciuman itu di akhiri.

Mata bulat milik Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun yang tengah memejamkan matanya sambil mengatur nafasnya. Baekhyun merasakan seluruh bagian tubuhnya lemas, dia yakin kalau Chanyeol tak menahan pinggangnya, mungkin saat ini dia sudah meringkuk di lantai.

Chanyeol membelai pelan pipi istrinya, dia terbiasa melihat Baekhyun yang selalu lembut di buat heran dengan sikap Baekhyun saat ini, yang kalau boleh dikatakan cukup nakal dan liar.

"Aku tak tahu siapa yang mengajarimu seperti ini, tapi yang jelas aku suka. Jangan tunjukkan hal ini pada yang lain, cukup hanya aku yang tahu." Bisik Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tersenyum malu, lalu tangannya melingkari pinggang Chanyeol. Memeluk tubuh itu dengan sangat erat.

 _ **Ting**_

Tak berapa lama pintu lift terbuka, pasangan pengantin baru itu keluar dari lift, lalu menyusuri lorong hingga sampai pada sebuah pintu. Nomor yang tertera di pintu itu sesuai dengan nomor kunci kamar mereka, Chanyeol memasukkan kuncinya ke handle pintu, tak berapa lama terdengar bunyi _**'klek'**_ , menandakan pintu itu sudah siap di buka.

Keduanya kemudian masuk ke kamar.

Baekhyun menyimpan dua _paper bag_ di atas sofa, dia kemudian melangkah mendekati jendela. Tirai jendela itu di bukanya, mata kecilnya menatap takjub pemandangan malam kota Daegu yang terlihat jelas dari lantai lima hotel ini.

 _ **Grep**_

Baekhyun mengalihkan tatapannya pada sang suami yang sudah berdiri di belakangnya dengan memeluk tubuhnya.

"Kau tak mandi?" tanya Baekhyun sambil menyamankan dirinya dalam pelukan Chanyeol.

"Daripada mandi, aku lebih menginginkanmu." Bisik Chanyeol sambil menyibak rambut panjang Baekhyun. Chanyeol mengecup ringan leher putih Baekhyun.

Baekhyun berjengit kaget, tubuhnya seperti tersengat listrik saat bibir Chanyeol menyusuri lehernya. Rasanya geli tapi menyenangkan.

Tak hanya berhenti sampai disitu, Chanyeol kemudian kembali mencium bibir Baekhyun dari samping, lalu pindah ke pipi.

Tangan kanan Chanyeol tak tinggal diam, salah satu tangannya dia biarkan menahan tubuh Baekhyun, sementara itu tangannya yang lain menarik resleting gaun bagian belakang milik Baekhyun.

 _ **Sret**_

Chanyeol menarik gaun Baekhyun ke samping, hinggan bahu mulus milik istrinya terpampang jelas di depan matanya. Tak ingin membuang kesempatan, Chanyeol langsung menyapukan bibirnya diatas bahu istrinya, mulai dari pangkal leher hingga setiap bagian dari bahu itu.

Baekhyun berjengit kaget, bibir Chanyeol yang sedang menciumi leher dan bahunya memberikan sensasi berbeda di dirinya. Perlahan namun pasti, suhu tubuhnya mulai naik. Ingin rasanya membalas apa yang di tawarkan Chanyeol padanya.

Tak tahan dengan sensasi nikmat yang dirasakannya, Baekhyun membalik tubuhnya dan langsung mengalungkan tangannya ke leher suaminya.

Mereka kemudian berciuman dengan cukup kasar.

Ada banyak pertanyaan yang hinggap di pikiran Chanyeol. Baekhyun malam ini, terlihat berbeda dari Baekhyun yang biasanya. Malam ini, Baekhyun seperti seseorang yang sudah mahir dalam urusan ranjang. Dia tak tahu siapa yang mengajari Baekhyun seperti ini.

Tak hanya berciuman, mereka bergerak tergesa melepas apa yang menempel di tubuh pasangannya. Tangan Baekhyun begitu lembut bermain di kancing kemeja Chanyeol, membebaskan kancing-kancing itu dari lubangnya.

Tak berbeda jauh, Chanyeol juga sudah berhasil meloloskan pakaian Baekhyun dari tubuh mungil itu. Hingga kini, yang dapat dia lihat dari pantulan cermin di kamar itu, tubuh Baekhyun yang hanya tertutupi bra dan celana dalam.

"Nggghhhh!" desah Baekhyun saat Chanyeol meremat dadanya dengan begitu gemas.

"Aku mencintaimu sayang." Lirih Chanyeol sambil merebahkan Baekhyun di ranjang. Dia kemudian menatap istrinya, yang tengah mengatur nafasnya dengan matanya yang terpejam.

Chanyeol merundukkan badannya, kemudian mengecup singkat pipi Baekhyun. Dengan bertumpu pada lengan kirinya, Chanyeol membelai pelan pipi Baekhyun.

"Kau belajar dari siapa untuk malam ini sayang?"

"Heechul _eonni_. Dia terus menjejaliku dengan pelajaran melayani suami dengan baik satu minggu terakhir ini." Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan mata sayunya.

"Seperti ini salah satunya?" Chanyeol membelai lembut seluruh bagian tubuh Baekhyun, mulai dari pipinya, kemudian turun ke dadanya, melewati perutnya dan berakhir di paha putih milik istrinya itu. Kalau boleh, dia ingin menandai setiap jengkal tubuh istrinya ini.

Baekhyun merasakan bulu halus di sekujur tubuhnya meremang saat tangan nakal Chanyeol menyentuh kulit tubuhnya. Ini yang pertama baginya, ada laki-laki yang melihatnya dalam keadaan nyaris bugil dan menyentuh setiap bagian tubuh telanjangnya.

"Tadinya, aku berpikir tak melakukan hubungan intim denganmu di Daegu. Aku tahu kau pasti sangat lelah setelah beberapa waktu disibukkan dengan persiapan pernikahan kita. Tapi melihatmu seperti ini, aku tak bisa berhenti untuk tak menyentuhmu sayang. Aku menginginkanmu sayang."

"Aku milikmu."

.

.

.

"Kau tak merasa yang kau lakukan terhadap keduanya keterlaluan sayang?" tanya Hankyung pada Heechul saat mereka sudah berada di kamar tempat mereka beristirahat malam ini.

Heechul menatap suaminya yang sudah bersiap di balik selimutnya.

"Pasangan pengantin baru pasti mengharapkan hal ini Hannie. Yang kami, aku, Jaejoongie serta Yoona lakukan sudah benar. Lagipula saat kita membuat rencana ini, kau tak keberatan sayang."

"Sekarang aku merasa sedikit keberatan."

" _Wae_?"

" _Molla._ Aku merasa Baekhyunie akan semakin tak membutuhkanku setelah ini."

Heechul beranjak dari duduknya, kemudian mendekati Hankyung. Di genggamnya tangan pria yang selalu menemaninya lebih dari sepuluh tahun terakhir ini.

"Aku memahami perasaanmu, tapi kita tak boleh menghalangi kebahagiaannya bukan? Tugas kita untuk menjaganya mungkin digantikan Chanyeol, tapi kita tetap keluarganya sayang. Dia tetap putri pertama kita."

"Aku tak bisa membayangkan kalau nanti Lami menikah, apa yang kurasakan saat ini akan kembali terulang saat putri kecil kita menikah nanti?"

"Lami masih lama menikahnya, dia masih sembilan tahun sekarang ini. Kau tenang saja, saat rasa itu datang ketika Lami menikah nanti, aku akan selalu menguatkanmu dengan genggaman ini."

Hankyung tersenyum kecil, kemudian dia menyentuh pipi Heechul sebelum mendaratkan sebuah ciuman diatas bibir sexy istrinya. Dulu, sekarang dan selamanya, dia selalu merasa cintanya tak akan habis untuk istrinya ini.

 _ **Sementara itu di kamar lainnya**_

"Yunnie-ya! Yang kemarin aku minta kau sudah menyiapkannya?" tanya Jaejoong sambil merapikan selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya dan juga tubuh suaminya. Mereka akan beranjak tidur dan seperti biasa, sebelum tidur ada beberapa hal yang mereka bicarakan.

"Ehm. Besok mereka akan tiba disini. Aku jamin sebelum Chanyeol dan Baekhyun kembali."

"Kau serius?"

"Aku tak pernah main-main dengan janjiku sayang."

"Baguslah. Aku bisa tidur tenang kalau seperti ini."

"Kau tak melupakan sesuatu?"

Jaejoong menatap Yunho dengan kerutan jelas di dahinya.

"Tidak. Aku sudah memeriksa anak-anak. Mereka tidur nyenyak. Sekaranga wak...aaahhhh!"

Jaejoong memekik kaget saat Yunho menarik tubuhnya hingga posisinya saat ini menempel terhadap suaminya itu.

"Aku sudah melakukan apa yang kau inginkan. Bukankah waktunya kau membayar upahku?" bisik Yunho sambil mengecup lembut leher istri cantiknya itu. Jaejoong berjengit geli dengan sentuhan Yunho.

"Aku tak lupa. Tapi haruskah kita melakukannya disini?"

"Kenapa tidak?"

"Kita mengusir Baekhyunie dan Chanyeol untuk menikmati malam pertama mereka di tempat lain, masa kit...aaaahhh!"

"Kau terlalu banyak bicara sayang. Kau cukup mendesah pelan, biarkan aku yang bekerja untukmu malam ini."

Jaejoong tersenyum tipis yang mengartikan bahwa dirinya siap menerima apapun yang di lakukan Yunho padanya malam ini.

.

.

.

"Nggghhhh." Tubuh Baekhyun tersentak saat Chanyeol berusaha memasukinya di bawah sana, kedua tangannya meremat kuat punggung suaminya, bibir bawahnya digigit kuat demi mengurangi nyeri yang langsung menyerangnya saat benda milik suaminya menusuk miliknya.

Chanyeol membelai perlahan wajah istrinya, kemudian diciumnya bibir Baekhyun. sementara itu, bagian selatan tubuhnya terus berusaha di tekan. Tidak kasar atau terburu-buru, dia berusaha memasukkan miliknya dengan perlahan. Dia tahu Baekhyun kesakitan atas apa yang dilakukannya.

Ini yang pertama bagi Baekhyun, dia tak ingin bermain kasar yang pada akhirnya menyisakan trauma bagi istrinya. Dia masih ingin berhubungan dengan Baekhyun, tidak malam ini saja, tapi malam-malam selanjutnya.

"Aaaaaaahhhh!" tautan bibir keduanya lepas, Baekhyun kembali tersentak dengan hentakan bagian bawah tubuh Chanyeol pada tubuhnya. Benda itu terasa begitu besar dan merobek bagian kemaluannya.

" _Oppaaaahhhh_!" serunya tak tahan.

"Tenanglah sayang, aku tak akan menyakitimu."

"Perih." Rengek Baekhyun.

"Ehm. Aku tahu sayang, kau bisa menahannya sebentar?"

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol. Dia tak tahan akan rasa sakit yang perlahan semakin terasa di bagian bawah tubuhnya. Tapi... melihat Chanyeol dan mengingat apa yang dikatakan Heechul padanya, dia tak kuasa mengatakan ketidaksanggupannya menahan semua itu.

"Ini sakit _oppa_." Baekhyun merasakan airmatanya turun dengan sendirinya.

"Aku akan melepasnya kalau kau tak ingin melanjutkannya sayang. Aku tak akan memaksa."

" _Awalnya memang terasa sakit, tapi setelah itu, kau akan merasakan apa yang di sebut orang surga dunia Baekhyunie. Ingat kata-kata eonni, jangan katakan kalau kau kesakitan, kau hanya perlu menahan semuanya sampai selesai. Percayalah bahwa malam pertama yang akan menentukan nasib rumahtanggamu ke depannya. Kalau di malam pertama dia tak merasa puas, dia bisa mencari pelampiasan pada yang lainnya. Kau mau Chanyeol tidur dengan perempuan lain?"_

Baekhyun menggeleng kuat. Dia menepis kalimat yang diucapkan Heechul padanya tempo hari. Dia tak rela Chanyeol mencari kepuasan dari yang lain selain dia.

"Sayang!"

"Aku akan menahannya _oppa._ Aku akan menah...aaaaaaggghhhh!" Baekhyun menjerit kaget. Kali ini dia merasakan miliknya benar-benar robek. Bulir-bulir airmatanya kembali menetes melewati sela-sela matanya yang terpejam.

Chanyeol berhasil menyarangkan miliknya di dalam tubuh istrinya. Masuk dengan sepenuhnya. Dia masih harus sabar menunggu sampai Baekhyun terbiasa dengan miliknya di dalam tubuhnya. Diciuminya dengan lembut pipi basah istrinya dengan tangan kanannya yang terus membelai lembut pinggang ramping milik wanita yang sangat dicintainya itu.

Saat cengkraman tangan Baekhyun di pundaknya mulai melemah, Chanyeol berusaha menarik miliknya, lalu dengan perlahan dia kembali menghujamkannya ke dalam lubang hangat istrinya. Gerakannya yang semula pelan, semakin lama semakin bertempo cepat.

"Nngggghhhh... nnggghhhh... nngggghhh...!" lenguhan Baekhyun terdengar makin jelas, seirama dengan hujaman benda tumpul milik suaminya. Tangannya tak lagi memeluk pundak Chanyeol, tapi beralih pada sprei di bawahnya, keduanya meremat sprei itu kuat setiap kali Chanyeol menekan miliknya.

"Aaaahhh... aaahhhh..." desah Chanyeol sambil terus memaju mundurkan miliknya ke dalam milik istrinya. Tangannya meremat gemas dada Baekhyun yang ukurannya tak begitu besar namun cukup pas dalam genggamannya setiap kali miliknya di dalam sana menyentuh dinding rahim istrinya. Chanyeol tak dapat menahan diri untuk tak mengeluarkan desahannya.

Suara desahan dan lenguhan dari mulut keduanya saling beradu, seirama dengan gerakan Chanyeol di bawah yang semakin lama temponya semakin cepat. Suara kecipak dibawah sana, memberi sensasi yang berbeda di hati keduanya.

Baekhyun tak pernah menyangka, malam ini datang dalam hidupnya. Lebih tak menyangka lagi, bahwa Chanyeol 'lah yang merenggut miliknya yang paling dia jaga selama ini. Dia bahagia, sangat bahagia dengan kenyataan bahwa pria yang sangat dicintainya 'lah yang melakukan semua ini padanya.

Mata Baekhyun yang sejak tadi tertutup perlahan terbuka, menatap suaminya dengan tatapan penuh cinta, lalu kemudian tangan melingkari leher Chanyeol, menariknya perlahan agar dia bisa dengan mudah menciumi bibir sexy milik suami tercintanya.

"Eeemmmhhh... nnnnggghhhh... eeeemmhhhh..." desahnya diantara nikmat yang dia rasakan karena hujaman suaminya di bagian bawah tubuhnya dan juga karena ciuman yang mereka lakukan saat ini.

Chanyeol berusaha semakin keras di bawah. Dia menyadari, tak lama lagi miliknya akan memuntahkan laharnya. Gerakannya semakin terkesan kasar dan cepat, hingga tubuh kecil Baekhyun semakin terlonjak keatas, perempuan yang sangat dicintainya itu tak lagi menawan bibirnya, si mungil itu kini memegang lengannya yang memenjara tubuh kecil dibawahnya itu.

"Aaaahhhh... aaaahhhh... aaaahhhh...!"

"Nnngggghhhhh... nngggghhhhh...!"

Baekhyun merasakan sekujur tubuhnya menegang, ini apa? Perasaan yang dirasakannya saat ini begitu awam baginya. Rasanya begitu menegangkan namun disatu sisi juga sangat menyenangkan. Inikah yang dimaksud kakak sepupunya, surga dunianya.

"Aaaaaaahhhhhh!"

"Nnngggggghhhhhhh!"

Lenguhan panjang mereka terdengar. Chanyeol menyentak miliknya sangat keras ke dalam milik Baekhyun, tak berapa lama benda yang bersarang di dalam tubuh bagian bawah milik Baekhyun itu menyemburkan cairan hangatnya, tak hanya sekali.

Sementara itu, Baekhyun tersentak merasakan cairan hangat membasahi bagian dalam tubuhnya. Dia tak mampu berkata apapun, apa yang dialaminya benar-benar pengalaman luar biasanya.

Chanyeol merebahkan dirinya diatas tubuh istrinya, nafasnya yang semula menderu memburu, perlahan mulai teratur. Sedangkan Baekhyun, keadaannya tak berbeda jauh dengannya, tubuhnya terasa sangat lemas, hingga untuk melingkarkan tangannya di punggung suaminya pun rasanya tak sanggup dia lakukan.

"Aku mencintaimu sayang." Bisik Chanyeol sambil mencabut dengan perlahan miliknya.

"Euummhhh..." Baekhyun tak mampu menjawab, hanya lenguhan yang keluar dari bibirnya saat milik sang suami meninggalkan miliknya.

Chanyeol menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh telanjang keduanya yang basah oleh peluh.

Tadi, saat keduanya masih berusaha meraih apa yang banyak orang sebut surga dunia, suasana terasa panas dan gerah. Tapi... setelah surga dunia itu mereka nikmati bersama, dinginnya ruangan itu mulai menusuk tulang.

"Kau ingin tidur?" pertanyaan yang tak seharusnya ditanyakan sebenarnya. Siapapun tahu, usai melakukan kegiatan malam, pastilah tubuh terasa lelah dan keinginan untuk tidur jauh lebih besar.

Baekhyun membalik tubuhnya berhadapan dengan Chanyeol, dia menyusupkan dirinya di dada bidang milik pria yang baru saja membawanya pada sesuatu yang baru kali ini dirasakannya.

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil melihat Baekhyun yang mirip anak kecil dalam pelukannya.

Pria itu menyelipkan lengannya di bawah kepala sang istri, lalu ditariknya tubuh itu agar semakin mendekat padanya, lalu mereka berpelukan.

Baekhyun jatuh terlelap lebih dulu. Sementara itu, Chanyeol masih setia mengusap lembut punggung istrinya.

"Aku ingin denganmu selamanya Bee. Bersamamu merenda hari-hari bahagia kita. Aku mencintaimu."

"Eumh."

.

.

.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun kembali ke panti sekitar pukul sepuluh pagi, setelah penggilan Jaejoong masuk ke dalam ponsel Chanyeol lebih dari dua puluh kali.

Chanyeol sempat mengumpati kakak sepupunya itu. Maksud Jaejoong apa? Semalam dia di usir dari panti asuhan, setelah dia bekerja keras hingga hampir dini hari, perempuan itu menelponnya, memintanya untuk segera kembali ke panti asuhan dengan alasan tak jelas.

Chanyeol keluar dari mobil yang di kemudikannya dengan raut wajah keruh. Dia masih mengantuk dan masih ingin tidur, tapi sekali lagi karena Jaejoong dia harus bangun lalu pergi ke tempat ini.

Kedatangan pasangan pengantin baru itu di sambut dengan senyum lebar Jaejoong, Heechuul, Yoona dan kepala panti yang menyambut mereka di pintu masuk panti asuhan.

"Kalian kenapa disini? Ingin menanyakan yang terjadi semalam?" ucapan Chanyeol sukses membuat pipi Baekhyun bersemu merah muda. Mendapati dirinya telanjang di pelukan suaminya, malu yang dia rasakan bukan kepalang. Mengingat-ingat apa yang terjadi semalam dan bagaimana sikapnya terhadap tindakan Chanyeol membuat semakin salah tingkah. Responnya semalam, tidakkah terlalu agresif?

"Kami sudah menikah, untuk apa bertanya tentang hal yang sudah pasti di lakukan pasangan yang baru menikah. Kemarilah!" Jaejoong melambaikan tangannya pada Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"Duduklah Baekhyunie!" pinta kepala panti yang membuat Baekhyun semakin bingung. Baekhyun duduk di kursi yang di tunjuk kepala panti. Kalau di perhatikan dengan seksama, Baekhyun cukup berhati-hati mendudukkan dirinya disana. Ehm... perih masih menjalari miliknya pasca kejadian semalam.

Yoona dan Heechul yang berdiri tak jauh dari Baekhyun, mengulum senyumnya melihat tingkah Baekhyun. Keduanya melakukan 'tos' kecil. Misi pertama sukses, itu maksud mereka.

"A-ada apa?" tanya Baekhyun kebingungan.

"Silahkan Ny. Park!" Jaejoong mempersilahkan kepala panti untuk bicara pada Baekhyun.

" _Waeyo ahjumma_?"

Perempuan dengan rambut sedikit beruban itu menarik nafasnya perlahan. Dia kemudian menyerahkan sebuah amplop coklat pada Baekhyun.

"Bukalah!"

Baekhyun memandang dua orang di hadapannya heran, kemudian tatapannya beralih pada Chanyeol yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Ini apa?" tanyanya sambil mengambil amplop coklat itu.

"Buka saja." Sahut Jaejoong.

Baekhyun membuka amplop coklat itu, kemudian mengeluarkan isinya yang berupa selembar surat.

Baekhyun membaca dengan cermat isi dari surat tersebut. Surat itu di keluarkan oleh pengadilan dan di sahkan oleh notaris, isi dari surat itu menyatakan bahwa Kim Doyoung, anak berusia tujuh tahun yang di rawat di panti asuhan ini, terhitung mulai hari ini, resmi menjadi anaknya. Dia diijinkan untuk mengadopsi Doyoung dan membawa bocah itu ke Seoul.

Baekhyun menutup mulutnya tak percaya. Harapannya selama ini, hari ini terwujud.

" _Ahjumma_ tidak sedang mempermainkanku 'kan? Mulai sekarang dia putraku? Benarkah itu?"

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun tak mengerti, dia kemudian meraih kertas yang di pegang Baekhyun lalu membacanya.

"Aku baru merencanakan ini, kau melakukannya _nunna_?"

Jaejoong tersenyum tipis.

"Anggap saja itu hadiah dari kami. Selama membantu Baekhyunie mempersiapkan pernikahan kalian disini, aku banyak mendengar cerita tentang bagaimana Baekhyun terhadap Doyoung. Chullie juga sempat menceritakan keinginanmu untuk mengadopsi Doyoung, Baekhyunie. Selain itu, kedekatan Doyoung dan Jaehyun layaknya saudara kandung membuatku tersentuh. Selama ini, yang aku lihat hanya Jaehyun yang selalu bergaul dengan Moobin dan Taeyoung. Aku tak berpikir dia bisa dekat dengan anak lainnya. Tapi dengan Doyoung... aku rasa dia kakak yang baik untuk Jaehyun."

" _Gomawo eonni_." Baekhyun tak bisa menyembunyika rasa harunya. Dia berdiri dari duduknya, lalu menghampiri Jaejoong dan memeluk kakak sepupu Chanyeol itu dengan begitu erat.

"Dengan Joongie saja, dengan kami tidak?"

Baekhyun menatap Heechul. Bukannya memeluk kakak sepupunya itu, Baekhyun justru beralih memeluk kepala panti.

"Aku yakin _eonni_ tak membantu apapun." Ujar Baekhyun sambil memeluk perempuan yang sudah dianggapnya ibu itu. " _Gomawo ahjumma_." Lanjutnya.

"Ya Byun Baekhyun! Kau pikir siapa yang membuatmu mengenal tempat ini!" seru Heechul tak terima.

"Dia memang selalu begitu _ahjumma._ Kadang dia suka memukulku kalau aku tak menurutinya." Adu Baekhyun.

" _Jinjja_!?"

Baekhyun mengangguk-angguk kuat.

"Ya!" seru Heechul semakin keras.

Baekhyun melepas pelukannya dari kepala panti, kemudian menghampiri Heechul yang sejak tadi di tahan Yoona untuk tak menyerang Baekhyun.

Baekhyun memeluk Heechul, kemudian mengecup lama pipi kakak sepupunya itu.

"Banyak hal yang ingin ku katakan padamu _eonni._ Terimakasih sudah menjadi ibu yang baik untukku, aku tak bisa membayangkan seandainya tak ada kau dan Han _oppa._ Terimakasih sudah mengantarku pada kebahagiaan, aku menyayangimu _eonni. Neomu saranghae. Jeongmal gomawo."_

Heechul membalas pelukan Baekhyun, tangis keduanya pecah. Keduanya sama-sama terisak. Suasana yang tercipta di tempat itu berubah haru.

"Janjiku pada kedua orangtuamu, semua sudah ku lakukan. Seperti yang kau katakan, aku sudah mengantarmu pada kebahagianmu, selanjutnya... langkah kakimu akan seiring sejalan dengan suamimu. Semoga kalian bahagia, jangan sungkan meminta bantuan pada kami, termasuk saat kalian ingin bekerja keras untuk memberi Doyoung dan Jaehyun adik. Kami, aku dan Jaejoong siap menampung keduanya untuk itu."

" _Eonni_."

Heechul tersenyum lebar, pelukannya pada tubuh kecil Baekhyun semakin di pererat.

"Apakah semalam menyenangkan?"

" _Eonni..._ "

"Tadi malam baru permulaan, setelah ini... pasti banyak malam yang kau lalui dengan lelah yang menyenangkan."

" _Eonni."_ Rengek Baekhyun untuk kesekian kali.

Chanyeol berdiri dari duduknya, lalu menghampiri Heechul dan Baekhyun.

Dengan lengan besarnya, Chanyeol memeluk dua perempuan itu.

" _Gomawo_ sudah menjaga dia dengan baik selama ini _nunna_."

Heechul tersenyum tipis.

"Tapi... bisakah lain kali kau tak mengajarinya ajaran sesat? Kau tahu aku sangat mencintainya, untuk hidup tanpanya aku tak pernah membayangkan hal itu. Jadi... tolong buang pikiranmu tentang aku yang akan meninggalkannya kalau dia tak bisa memuaskanku di ranjang."

Baik Heechul, Yoona dan Jaejoong, menatap Chanyeol dengan ekspresi yang sama. Mengeluarkan cengiran tak bersalahnya.

Chanyeol menatap ketiganya, kemudian memutar malas bola matanya. persis sesuai dengan apa yang di duganya. Baekhyun tak mungkin seagresif semalam kalau tak ada yang mengajari. Dan biangnya tentu saja tiga orang itu, karena Luhan tak mungkin melakukannya apalagi Kyuhyun.

"Sudah jangan di bahas lagi. Yang terpenting kalian sukses mendesah semalaman bukan?" Yoona menaik turunkan alisnya pada adik laki-lakinya itu.

"Ya _nunna/eonni_!"

Derai tawa menggema di tempat itu. Tak berapa lama, Chanyeol mengejar kakaknya yang sudah berlari hingga ke halaman belakang, dimana disana beberapa anak sedang bermain. Mereka berkejaran layaknya masa kanak-kanak dulu. Bahagia mewarnai hari ini.

.

.

.

 _ **Gom sema ri ga**_

 _ **Han chi be yi so**_

 _ **Appa gom**_

 _ **Eomma gom**_

 _ **Ae gi gom...**_

"Kenapa kita menyanyikan lagu itu, padahal kita ada empat. Lagu itu untuk tiga beruang."

Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya ke bangku belakang, dimana saat ini Doyoung tengah memprotesnya karena dia menyanyikan lagu itu bersama Jaehyun dan Chanyeol tentunya. Bocah berumur tujuh tahun itu terlihat merajuk.

" _Aigo..._ _baby bear_ merajuk eoh? Tak masalah kita menyanyikannya sayang, ini hanya untuk bersenang-senang. Kau tetap mempunyai tempat di hati _mommy."_

"Dan di hati _appa_ tentunya." Sahut Chanyeol dengan senyum lebar menghiasi bibirnya.

Ya!

Mereka saat ini tengah dalam perjalanan kembali ke Seoul setelah dua hari menginap di panti asuhan.

Mereka tak langsung pulang setelah hari itu. Banyak yang harus di persiapkan keluarga kecil ini untuk membawa Doyoung ke Seoul.

Sekolah bocah itu, keadaan di panti dan tentu saja penjelasan ringan untuk Doyoung tentang siapa mereka saat ini. Baekhyun menjelaskan bahwa mulai hari itu, Doyoung adalah putranya dan Chanyeol. Posisinya adalah sebagai si sulung yang harus menjaga adiknya. Baekhyun juga memberitahu Doyoung bahwa mulai kemarin, bocah tujuh tahun itu boleh memanggilnya _mommy_ dan _Appa_ untuk Chanyeol.

Awalnya, Doyoung bingung, tapi sejurus kemudian bocah itu mengangguk mengerti. Dia memiliki keluarga saat ini, impiannya untuk memiliki Baekhyun sebagai ibunya terwujud. Dia bahagia di satu sisi namun sedih di sisi lainnya.

Bahagia karena pada akhirnya dia memiliki keluarga dan sedih karena itu berarti dia harus meninggalkan panti, meninggalkan teman-temannya.

" _Kita akan sering mengunjungi mereka, satu bulan sekali kita akan menginap disini sayang_."

Kalimat yang diutarakan Baekhyun kemarin, membuat senyum Doyoung kembali cerah. Secerah mentari pagi hari.

"Jaehyunie juga menyimpan _hyung_ disini." Si kecil Jaehyun menunjuk dada kirinya.

Doyoung menatap Jaehyun, lalu senyumnya semakin merekah. Baekhyun ikut tersenyum, tangannya terulur meraih tangan dua bocah itu.

"Mulai sekarang kalian adalah saudara. Selamanya akan selalu begitu. Kalian kebanggaan _appa_ dan _mommy_. _Jja!_ Ayo menyanyi lagi!"

Tak berapa lama, terdengar suara keluarga kecil ini bersahut-sahutan menyanyikan lagu tiga beruang. Baekhyun tersenyum bahagia melihat dua jagoan kecilnya, pun demikian dengan Chanyeol. Dia bahagia dengan kehadiran malaikat cantiknya dan juga dua pangerannya. Hatinya yang dia biarkan kosong selama lima tahun terakhir ini, terasa penuh saat ini.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun yang tengah tersenyum pada anak-anaknya. Tatapan Baekhyun kemudian beralih pada Chanyeol, keduanya saling tersenyum kemudian.

" _Aku sempat tak percaya, aku bisa jatuh cinta lagi setelah kepergian Seo Jong. Bukan tak ingin, tapi aku cukup tahu diri untuk tak jatuh cinta pada wanita lain. Tak semua wanita bisa menerima pria beranak menjadi pasangannya. Tapi... saat bertemu dengannya, melihatnya berinteraksi dengan Jaehyun, hati yang sempat ku bekukan, perlahan mulai mencair. Untuk pertama kalinya setelah lima tahun, hatiku bergetar karena seorang wanita. Tuhan... terimakasih untuk anugerahmu yang tak terhingga ini. Aku mencintainya."_

.

.

.

 _ **END**_

 _ **NOTE : TERIMA KASIH UNTUK SEMUA CINTA DAN PERHATIAN KALIAN PADA CERITA INI.**_

 _ **APAKAH ADA YG INGIN DITANYAKAN? UNTUK SETIAP REVIEW DGN MEMAKAI AKUN FFN, SAYA AKAN USAHAKAN UNTUK MEMBALASNYA, JADI PANTAU TERUS PM KALIAN.**_

 _ **NB : AKAN ADA EPILOG SETELAH CHAP INI, JADI MOHON BERSABAR MENUNGGUNYA. KALAU SAYA MENGATAKAN AKAN ADA EPILOG, BERARTI ADA. KALAU TIDAK, BERARTI TAK ADA, MOHON PENGERTIANNYA YA TEMAN-TEMAN.**_

 _ **MAAF SETELAH SEKIAN LAMA BARU UPDATE LAGI, BANYAK MASALAH YANG SAYA HADAPI AKHIR-AKHIR INI. #BOW**_

 _ **SATU LAGI = APA HARAPAN KALIAN TERHADAP PENULIS?**_

 _ **BIG LOVE FOR YOU GUYS 3**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **^_^ Lord Joongie ^_^**_


End file.
